Masks They Wear
by meisking01
Summary: Ten years have passed since the Sorcerer King took his throne. In the cold of winter, Lakyus wonders why the world changed. With Evileye gone for over a year, she makes it her personal quest to reclaim the Rose that was lost, and to find the forbidden knowledge behind the changes in her world. Setting out with Blue Rose, she may discover more than what she bargained for.
1. Chapter 1 - Restless in Re-Estize

*A/N: Greetings!

Winter was fighting tooth and nail to hold onto Re-Estize. Lakyus had to just look out the window of the inn to see the truth of that. By rights, things should be warming up with the coming of spring yet the cold kept so many people in their homes. The only people she could see had to be about important business to venture far from home. It wasn't even a beautiful kind of cold with snow falling from the sky. Just an ugly, dreary, overcast cold that soaked into a person's bones.

"And isn't that why I'm hiding from the cold by myself?"

Gagaran stopped her pacing at hearing the boss' voice. "What, we don't count as company anymore?" Lakyus could hear the smirk in her voice. She knew the woman was trying to drive the melancholy away, but it was pervasive. Still, her old friend managed to get an honest smile from Lakyus almost on command anyway.

"Only when you stop pacing like an anxious hound," Tina was quick with the reply. She was in an even worse mood than Lakyus herself. She sat huddled in a corner opposite the door with a commanding view of the room the three women resided in at the moment. Her instincts were still razor sharp, just like her sister's.

"It's just the weather," Lakyus finally put in herself. "Darkens even the most joyous of spirits."

"What has put a damper on your mood, boss?" If the weather was having any effect on Gagaran, she hid it well with her voice.

Lakyus knew the woman was aware something was on her mind. She had tried to bury it but Gagaran was often more cunning than she let on. "I've just been thinking. The weather has forced us all to have plenty of time for thinking."

"And?" Gagaran persisted.

 _She isn't going to let it go. Maybe it would be best to just… get this off my shoulders anyway._ "I've been trying to think of when exactly… the world changed," Lakyus admitted. It had been gnawing at the back of her mind for a long time now.

The confusion was obvious on both women's faces. "Well the world is always changing boss, you know that better than me!"

"There has been a way in the world all our lives but something big changed years ago. I just can't stop wondering when and why things started to change."

Everybody knew of the storm that swept the human world 10 years ago with the foundation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Like one domino after the other, the Sorcerer Kingdom brought nation after nation to heel. Some resisted the pull harder than others, but it seemed like fate itself demanded all things bow before the name of Ainz Ooal Gown. Not even the Adventurer's Guild could resist, not that they had really tried.

Tina's face looked like it had been carved from stone, her stare piercing. "You are thinking about her, aren't you?"

"What, you mean shorty?" Gagaran's pet name for Evileye.

 _Tina is right_ , Lakyus again admitted to herself. Evileye had parted ways with Blue Rose a little over a year ago now, headed straight to E-Rantel, the eye of the storm that shook the world. She was certain Momon from Darkness would have answers _. Answers to what questions though_? Evileye had been tight-lipped before leaving _. I should have seen it coming. She had been showing high anxiety for so long. And it all started when Rigrit visited us._ When she finally left, it was a simple letter that assured the other Roses that everything was fine and that she was off to see Darkness. _And didn't that calm us all?_

"Yes," Lakyus admitted, "in part. I never thought I'd miss seeing that silly mask of hers. Why? Do you or your sister know something I don't?" The reprimand in Lakyus' voice was mild and knew right away she struck the truth.

Tina quickly averted her eyes, knowing breaking eye contact had given her away, but not quite yet ready to part with the little information she had. Suddenly bashful she tried and failed to rally herself. "I don't know what you are talking about."

"Tina…" The reprimand from Lakyus was more stringent this time.

"I, that is we, might just-"

Before Tina could continue, her twin sister Tia barged in the door. Her cheeks were still red from the cold outside. "And they say it is springtime out there!" With a quick glance around the room, Tia realized she walked in on an important conversation. "Did something happen? I wasn't gone that long."

"Seems you sisters have been keeping something from the boss," Gagaran taunted lightheartedly.

Tia froze and chose to stare at her sister. "What has the blabbermouth said now?!"

With a triumphant tone in her voice, Lakyus spoke to the twins. "I was being informed you both know something about Evileye that you chose to not share. What are you two hiding?"

The silence was deafening, neither twin wanting to speak first, but knowing Tina had started, there was little reason to hide back what they knew now. Taking the plunge, Tia began to answer. "Precious little. We haven't been spying or anything, just enough to know she is alive and well. Over in E-Rantel."

 _Alive and well in the Sorcerer Kingdom?!_ The melancholy was gone, now Lakyus was angry. "Have you forgotten the name of that nation? How do you know she hasn't had her mind taken from her already or blackmailed or worse? They are no strangers to mental magic!"

"We are respecting the boundary Evileye set when she left," Tina answered softly as she finally found her voice.

From the look, Gagaran wasn't much happier but to prevent a fight she broke into the conversation. "How exactly did you come about this information? When and where was she last seen?"

Tina continued, "Last time seen she was leaving E-Rantel about a month ago, probably for the town of Carne."

Tia taking up where her sister left off spoke. "There's an information broker in E-Pespel. He tells us what he knows, and we don't pay him visits in person anymore."

 _Did Evileye know something I did not?_

"Did shorty know something about the Undead?" Gagaran echoed Lakyus' own thoughts. Nobody needed to clarify which undead.

"That really is all we know. Nothing held back, promise." For her part, Tina looked contrite.

 _For hiding the truth or for slipping that they knew something though?_ "Now you two just have me worried about our little sister. Once a Rose, always a Rose," Lakyus proclaimed.

"It has been so long since we've had a proper contract for an adamantium team. Since the feeling seems to be held by all, why don't we take a trip to pay Evileye a visit?" Gagaran suggested.

 _It isn't her worst idea to be fair_. "Going across the border has been safe, even during the civil war. But it isn't going in that I'm afraid of," Lakyus admitted, "it is coming back. Evileye didn't and if she is being held by magic she can't resist, none of us would stand a chance."

Evileye had been their expert par excellence on magic. Gifted with power approaching Fluder Paradyne's at only a fraction of the age and with nowhere near as much formal study, she had been a magical prodigy. _Is the Undead keeping her because of her gift with magic? No, that doesn't make sense, Ainz Ooal Gown himself far surpasses her strength. But then why hasn't she returned, to be with Momon? Is there something else about Evileye that caught the Sorcerer King's attention?_

"If the boss is really that concerned why don't we ask Her Majesty? She has never led us astray and with no work in sight, looks like we have time," Gagaran continued her suggestion.

They all knew the truth of that. The once Princess Renner, now queen, herself was formally a vassal to the Undead. _Maybe… just maybe…_

With a steadying breath, Lakyus spoke her proposal. "I think we all want to know more. About our companion if nothing else, and myself I just want to know more about the large cataclysmic shift in the world. But this is a decision too big for just me to make. Time for a team decision. Is anybody opposed to going to E-Rantel?"

Nobody breathed a word. "Then, it looks like Blue Rose is going on a trip. I like your suggestion Gagaran, we should see if the queen can see us first. Unless there are other thoughts, let us prepare to set out in the morning."

With a deep laugh, Gagaran nearly shouted, "It's about time we go to see our shorty!"

"I can only hope there isn't too much trouble seeing Renner. It isn't like it used to be when she had no responsibilities." _Renner is a monarch now. A great burden for one so young,_ Lakyus thought.

Tia rose to her aid. "The palace has been very quiet lately. Or rather more efficient. Nobles come to report to her, not to jockey for power or scheme like the old days."

 _That is true. A challenge to Renner is very much a challenge to Ainz Ooal Gown himself, and nobody is so foolish as to invite his wrath._ "All the same, if we can I'd like to see her if possible. If not, then we will go ahead with our plans. Are there any objections to that?"

One by one, the members shook their heads. "Okay then. Time to schedule an appointment with Her Majesty."

*A/N: Greetings! This is the first real attempt at creative writing I have done. Many of the stories on here have the format of what I call "Momonga and me" with a great number of original characters and author inserts. As a reader I asked myself, "what kind of story would I like to be reading?" This is the result of that question. A good bit of the story is already written and planned out, so this first bit will be rather rapid fire on releases. Some of this story is inspired by Henopenko's story "The Girl Without a Village," so my greatest thanks goes out to Henupenko, and some elements are borrowed with permission.

With this, I have baited the hook and there will be a lot more to come. I hope you enjoy the journey going forward. So on that note I do greatly enjoy hearing from my readers and I make the attempt to reply to every review. Constructive criticism is greatly appreciated or if we just wind up talking about the rich Overlord world so Reviews are the real prize for me. I hope you enjoy this bite size appetizer, and thank you for reading.*


	2. Chapter 2 - A Queen and a Plan

*A/N: Glad to see there was some interest in this tale. Something I failed to mention in the first note is that this story will be light on fights and action. I wanted this to dwell more on the hearts and minds of these characters and their evolution. Part of the reasoning is that, frankly, I think I'd be terrible at action sequences. Not to say there is no combat, just to say it is limited, and probably nowhere near as good as, say, Jade Tatsu's action sequences. Plus most fights are actually quite fast with lots of padding, which is something I've tried to avoid. But I digress, I appreciate the kind words of encouragement and constructive criticism. On with the show.*

"Your Majesty, it has been too long," Lakyus said with a bright smile.

"Lakyus, it's just us sisters here, lets drop the honorifics." Renner's own legendary smile floated to the surface.

It had been easier than Lakyus expected to get an audience with her old friend, Queen Renner. The great Valencia Palace was quiet, much quieter than it had been in a long time. Now, Lakyus thought, it felt more like the home of the royal family, as it should be. Sure, there were servants still roaming about, doing what needed to be done. But after the insanity that Re-Estize held under the old faction system had long since burned out in the flames of the war.

 _Was that the first time the Undead interfered with the kingdom? Or just another step in a longer game? A game which nobody knew they were playing…_

Walking these ancient halls, you could still feel the history. Tapestries, artifacts, and famous works of art were here, showing the wealth and power once held, of a glory long since passed. But that glory was now tainted by the fall of Re-Estize to the Undead. Still, their triumphs of the past would never be forgotten. The relics here rarely held tangible, physical power, but knowledge was its own type of power, and these relics gave Re-Estize that power.

Lakyus considered the lavish room she was in now. For this meeting, Renner had chosen to meet Lakyus in her audience chamber. There was a silent part of her mind that offered thanks that it was just the two of them here. Many foreign envoys visited this room and many hard bargains were made here. As such, the room was designed to reduce noise as much as possible. Once E-Rantel had been chosen as a destination, Blue Rose adopted the strategy that they could be under surveillance at any time and thus the discretion from the queen was greatly appreciated. _Besides, it is the palace. No chance the Undead would have spies here. Nobody followed me that is certain._

"So, what brings the famous Blue Rose to visit me on such short notice? I'm so glad I had the time to see you soon as I got your message!"

 _Well, I don't see much reason to not just dive in._ "Renner, do you mind if I get straight to the point?"

Renner gave her a small pout. "At least not until you try the tea I had prepared for the meeting!"

It did Lakyus' heart good to see the weight of the crown hadn't burdened her friend's heart. With a graceful submission Lakyus duly had tea with Queen Renner I. And it was marvelous.

For a time, they reminisced about the good days long passed. Lakyus intentionally spoke of times before the Undead appeared. She was leading the conversation to the exact point she wanted as she had tea with the queen. When the moment to strike came, Lakyus struck.

"But all that was in the past Renner. We both know you are a genius, and that is part of the reason I wanted to speak to you today. I…I wanted to know when the game changed. If anybody would know, it has to be you."

A timid smile passed Renner's face. "The game? It has always been changing Lakyus. You will have to be more specific with what you want to know if you want a real answer from me."

"It was before the Massacre, I know that for certain. But what led up to that point?"

"Ah." The tone of her voice shifted at the question; gone was the warm jovial voice she had just been using. Now it was flat, barely above monotone. While something changed, Lakyus could only guess what had occurred. "The Massacre. The largest army the kingdom ever put to a field, shattered like a piece of glass with a single spell. Nearly 200,000 dead in moments. The only reason the slaughter stopped and all 300,000 were not slain was because of the Warrior Captain's personal sacrifice, Ainz Ooal Gown told me as much himself."

 _Would anybody have escaped that abattoir if it hadn't been for that hero's death? Probably not. As if killing him wasn't enough, he cast some foul sorcery to ensure he could not be returned from death. Why else would he do that, if not to prevent us having a potent ally against him?_

Renner continued the lesson. "That was just the beginning. A new faction appeared from the carnage, a faction that wanted closer relations with the king that had just humiliated and destroyed our army; this upset the delicate balance of power under the faction system. As if that wasn't enough, the commoners began to starve, and they began reaching out to each other, fomenting a populist faction completely outside of the traditional halls of power. That was when the cracks in the system began to become crevasses and eventually valleys. So divided were we that when the civil war began, there was little that could be done to hold things together. Our nation nearly unraveled, splitting into factions at war. The nobles who wanted an oligarchy, the Royalists who supported the crown, the supporters of the Sorcerer King, and the populists who wanted to destroy the monarchy altogether. Then, the Sorcerer King, seeing the destruction, stepped in."

 _The Undead moved again to put us into a nice, docile, subservient position,_ Lakyus mused to herself.

Put in the place of arbiter, all the combatants were forced to lay down their arms with several examples of overwhelming force. None could resist him, his forces washed over opposition like a tidal wave. The Sorcerer King offered to import food and impose order to stop the bloodshed. His price was being allowed to name the next heir to the throne and have the new monarch become his vassal. When he spoke Renner's name it had been as masterful a stroke as it was surprising. The commoners loved her, the nobles desired her, the royals were happy to keep their line on the throne. She was a pick that had varying degrees of support from the different sides, but she was one of the few people he could choose that would satisfy them all.

After being crowned, many things changed. Nobles were no longer exempt from taxation. She used the simple threat of speaking to the Undead to put to rest any complaints. The renewed coffers helped the queen with her side projects; the country was devastated by the war, and she put great effort into rebuilding lost infrastructure. Another change was ending the unspoken spy system within the palace. Renner had always hated the endless gossiping of the servants and nobles alike and put a stop to it once she came to power. The purge among the maids was especially thorough. _Being an undisputed monarch seemed to hold some benefits doesn't it?_

"More happened before that though, right Renner? I understand at the time the Baharuth Empire had chosen to back the und, I mean the Sorcerer King," Lakyus had to remind herself to show proper respect to the ruler of their world. Especially before a direct vassal of his.

Renner noticed the near lapse and gave a soft laugh. "That is all true Lakyus. What is your point?"

"The Empire was the first to find him, there must be more truth there. Do you know more of what led to that decision?"

"You are very well informed. Some people did their very best to bury that information. Whoever told you that could be a security risk."

"I don't care about that, I stay as far away from politics as I can, you know that." _I became an adventurer to get away from politics, last thing I want is to get tangled in that web._

"True." She couldn't tell exactly why but there was a sudden chill in Lakyus heart. Something about that simple word changed Renner's countenance though she hadn't moved a muscle. _There is something more at play here, I'm sure of it now. Is this knowledge that the world isn't supposed to know?_

The silence hung in the air a moment. "Lakyus, in light of our old friendship I'll give you a warning. This moment of change you are looking for, it happened long before the civil war or the Massacre. I don't know myself when it all happened, I only know when I became aware that forces were at work in the shadows."

"Surely not just Eight Fingers?"

The disdain was palpable. "Psh, of course not. Though maybe they are…linked somehow. I'm a crowned head, but even I don't have the courage to dig deeper. I strongly advise you to stop this investigation. It could be worth your life and that of all of Blue Rose."

"Renner if you know something, just tell me please. I've risked my life plenty of times, what is one more throw of the dice?"

A moment passed in silence. _What is so frightening that Renner would be dissuaded from trying to find the truth? She is one of the strongest women I know, in spirit if not in body._

It seemed the queen came to a decision. "This isn't just another throw of the dice. I only know a couple who walked this path, and they always were found dead, or not found at all. With all the respect we have for one another, please stop. I don't want to lose you or Blue Rose."

"I cannot do that, your majesty. This conversation has only solidified my conviction, that I must learn the truth. I understand if you do not want to be involved. If that is your decision, then I must take my leave." _I hoped you would help me my queen, my old friend...but if not, I will go alone._

"Wait… if you won't turn aside your path…I cannot stop you, but maybe I can give you a direction to look. Go east if you must, to the Sorcerer King's capital. It is the place where all the changes radiate from. I don't know what you will find there, and honestly, I don't know if you will live long enough to get the answers you want. But again, please, with all my heart I beg you, don't go!" Renner bowed her head deeply. _Her conviction, it certainly seems true._

"I must. Please raise your head my good queen. These shadows you speak of, I fear they hold Evileye. Even if it costs my life I will not surrender her! You have given me confirmation of my fears, at least in part. Something is orchestrating all the nations of our world, and I suspect that it is the-"

"Don't finish that sentence! I have pledged my fidelity to him. You know that, and I would be oath bound to turn against you so please, stop!" The intensity knocked Lakyus' thoughts off track.

"As you say my queen." Melancholy dripped from Lakyus' voice.

At the sound of Renner's near shout, a nearby door burst open. A young man strode through, fully equipped with the Five Treasures of Re-Estize. "Renner are you alright?! What was that shout?" The surprise was evident. Lakyus had nearly forgotten the boy who once idolized her sisters. _Gagaran would be proud of you, Climb. As would Gazef, if only he could see you now. Now and always the Queen's faithful, strong right hand._

"It is alright, I just lost my composure for a moment, dear Climb."

Lakyus rose to greet the King-Consort. "Climb Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself, my king, you look as strong as ever."

One of Renner's first acts as queen had been to formally adopt Climb into the royal family, giving him formal status in the peerage, which was followed shortly by arranging their marriage. Already breaking every rule the nobility lived by for hundreds of years, the royal couple went one step further, the husband adopting his wife's name. Going from commoner to royalty so quickly, he simply accepted her other four names. Those who objected to the match quickly disappeared or were silenced, and then there were no more objections. The most impetuous and dangerous move of Renner's reign, to marry a commoner she had known since childhood.

Seeing that there was no danger, Climb sheathed Razor Edge. "Lakyus, is that you? I hadn't been told you were coming to the palace."

"Then we are both surprised my king, I didn't know you were in the capital." _He kept his boyish charm as he became a man. If anything, he became more handsome._ For a moment Lakyus felt a pang of jealousy for Renner. _But that thought is silly, let it go Lakyus, he is your king…_

"I just returned Lady Aindra. Making a circuit of the major cities of the kingdom, a reminder that the queen is still in control." At the last a smirk graced his features.

"Is there unrest, beloved?" Renner sounded concerned. The wounds were still raw, it wouldn't take much for a region to rise in arms if not managed carefully.

"Just some remaining populists being foolish, nothing to trouble yourself, my love." _Two words, my love, Climb probably thought he would never be able to say aloud and live. At least the Undead had one good side effect._

"They have already been dealt with." Still beaming, he continued. "It seems I interrupted your audience. I'll make myself scarce. Lakyus, tell Gagaran something for me? She still owes me a rematch." Every chance they got, they would clash in a friendly spar. _I'm sure they are keeping score, but it's not my place to intrude._

"Yes, my king, I shall."

"Stop that Lakyus. You know my name, use it please. At least in private."

"Very well, Climb. It was good seeing you, keep yourself safe."

"Blue Rose helped teach me well, I don't easily forget my lessons." With a smile and a nod, he retreated, and with him it felt like he took all the warmth from the room.

Lakyus sat down again, her mind wondering back to the conversation that led Climb to enter. "How much does your husband know?"

"He knows enough.", Renner replied. "Not all the details, but enough to know that things haven't unfolded entirely by accident. And that the changes haven't stopped. He says he doesn't care and welcomes the changes, by and large. Without them, he and I would never be able to be together, I'd never have been able to…show my true self towards him. I'd have been married off to some noble and we would have been separated most likely." Just the thought clearly brought a burning hatred to Renner's face, before she reined the feeling back with what seemed to be conscious control.

"Yes, that likely is true. Noble women have always been the currency of nobility, haven't we?"

"I'd like you to think on that before you leave on this quest. As part of the Sorcerer King's domain, we have his protection. With that protection, the army is less necessary. With the army being less needed, nobles have less power and less incentive to use their daughters to secure alliances without the daughter's consent. The world changed yes, but hasn't it been largely for the better?"

"And what of the people who died to reshape the world, like some disgusting blood sacrifice?"

Renner softly spoke, "People always die, Lakyus, and I won't claim that it is pretty. But what you are wanting to do, isn't that lessening their sacrifice?"

"I don't know. And that is the problem, I don't know, you don't know, nobody knows what hand is shaping our fates. Don't we deserve to know just how much we have been manipulated?"

"I…I honestly don't know… But regardless that is a question for a philosopher, not a queen or an adventurer."

"Then who else exactly will discover this puppet master? Who else has the strength, both of will and of body, to find the truth?"

That silenced the queen. Instead of rising to the challenge, Renner gave up this fight. "I'm not sure Lakyus, but I don't want to quarrel with you. Not now, not ever. If your conscience demands you find these answers, then I only hope it doesn't make you another part of the sacrifice." Spoken calmly and without a hint of bitterness. _She knows I will make my own path here. But if she is right, this may be the last time I see her._

"I am sorry Renner. I do not want to argue either. Can we agree to disagree?"

"Yes, please! Let's us talk about something else, anything else besides such depressing issues; anything would be better!"

After a few hours of the noble ladies talking, Lakyus decided it was time to tell the team what she now knew. Taking her leave, Climb insisted on escorting her to the palace gate. Arm in arm, her light blue dress against his plate armor.

"I heard a little bit about what you are planning, Lakyus." With a sigh, he continued on. "I won't try and talk you out of your decision, your mind is yours. But please, be careful. Not just for your sake, but for Renner and mine as well. You know full well how much you mean to us."

At that Lakyus couldn't hold back the flaming blush on her cheeks. _As if holding his arm wasn't enough…_

"I promise, Climb. You know our strength well! Have some confidence in Blue Rose!"

"I do, lady Aindra, truly. But I also know a little about what difficulty you face."

They walked quietly and slowly down the ancient halls together, getting the occasional glance from the servants. In another age, a King-Consort walking slowly down the halls of the palace together arm in arm with a lady not his wife would fuel nearly infinite gossip among the scheming nobles. But here and now, they both knew it was a simple act of companionship, one nobody could hold against them.

 _Renner wasn't completely wrong. The world is different now. Maybe I'm being too critical of the changes. The wars are over, poverty is lightening up, even the cracks from the civil war are on the mend. And that is just here in one nation. How much better are things in the Empire?_

 _Then again, how much worse are things in the former Theocracy? They fought the longest and hardest against the Undead. Does the good outweigh the bad? I, just like Renner, don't truly know._

Far sooner than Lakyus wanted, they were there. All too soon they reached their destination, the gate to the rest of the world. Climb took his arm away and briefly Lakyus felt a sense of profound loss, just before he wrapped her in his strong arms in an embrace.

"I don't know the next time I'll see you. But I _will_ see you again. Promise me now or I'm not letting you out the gate!"

Laughing into Climb's shoulder she accepted his demand. "Alright, alright, I promise! Now let me out of this bear hug!"

Just as he loosened his grip, she wrapped her arms around his bigger torso. _He got stronger than I thought possible._ For a moment her conviction wavered _. It would be too easy to just look away, let whatever machinations were taking place go unchecked, here wrapped in his warmth._ It was only with great reluctance they parted, the show of affection coming to an end.

"I promise," she said again looking into his eyes.

"Alright then Rose, go be amazing again."

Lakyus walked through the gate leading out, ignoring the looks of the palace guards. _Let them think what they want. I don't care._

After leaving the palace, Lakyus had a lot to think about. _Renner knows something_ , Lakyus believed. _But was it ignorance that kept her from saying more? It seemed like she turned so cold when I persisted in asking about what happened. And the information about the events leading to the Massacre have been buried? Why? None of this makes sense._

Unfortunately, it seemed the answers she wanted were not to be found in Re-Estize. She had guessed as much from the beginning if she was being honest with herself. Only blind faith that her queen knew more led her here. _No, that isn't entirely true. I got a direction to look and confirmation that my fears are not unfounded. That is worth something._

As she walked the cold streets, she could see her breath lingering in the air. People still hid from the biting cold as best they could; here close to the palace would be nothing but manors of amazing beauty, owned by various nobles. _Well, the ones that could pay the new taxes at least._ Despite the appearance of opulence, Lakyus knew that at this point the kingdom had truly hit one of its lowest points in history. The war caused too much damage, too many wounds. Those wounds would heal with time, especially with a monarch like Renner at the helm, but for now in the slums of the capital commoners would fight tooth and nail for scraps of food, residing in utter destitution.

 _Did the Undead engineer our war? Then pressure Renner into obeying his will?_

With no answers forthcoming, she hastened her steps to return to the team, to tell them what she learned and what she now intended to do. _Hang on Evileye, just a bit longer and we will be there._

She returned to her room after the brisk walk. Her face was flushed from the cold. The team was expecting her to tell everything right away but waited for her to warm herself first by the fire. After a short time, she chose to share with the team what she learned and what she believed to be the truth where she could. And of course, how to go about saving Evileye.

"Okay boss explains all that one more time?"

"Gagaran, there isn't that much to explain. Renner and Climb confirmed some of my suspicions. Events for the past several years seem to bear the marks of manipulation that has set the world down this path. It may be the Sorcerer King himself, his subordinates, or maybe he himself is just another piece to the puzzle. Bottom line: to get answers, we have to go to E-Rantel. Hopefully Evileye has more information than we do."

The twins just looked at her before Tina spoke up. "So, a force has been manipulating history and the world and possibly powerful enough to manipulate even the Sorcerer King."

Tia took up the call. "And you want us to just walk in there expecting things to go alright? Even with Renner's warning?"

 _Especially with Renner's warning_ , Lakyus thought. "We need answers, girls. Don't forget that Evileye has been dealing with this alone, solo, for over a year now. This is just as much about her as it is getting answers. We have all been manipulated! Doesn't that make you angry? Or am I alone on this?"

Gagaran heaved a heavy sigh. "Nobody likes the situation boss. But your plan is to charge into the lion's den, and that is it. Nothing else. The last time we went into a mission this blind was the Demonic Disturbance, and Tia and I died there! Died!"

"And wasn't that fun…" Tia reflected glumly.

 _I must convince them. I want this, but considering the stakes, I refuse to pull rank. But how do I do this?!_

Thinking furiously, an answer that should have been obvious stared her in the face. "That is not true. We have an on-site source that has been actively infiltrating E-Rantel for about a year."

"Evileye?! You want to call her moving to the Sorcerer Kingdom an infiltration mission? I like shorty, but nobody would exactly call her subtle."

"You aren't wrong, but she has been there and according to the twins' information, she is alive and well. She has been there long enough to be very familiar with the area and the people there. And she is one of our own! Is there any source of information more reliable than another Rose?"

Nobody accepted that challenge.

"Okay, so let's say shorty has…infiltrated…E-Rantel. So, what? If she found out any information that would change our world view, she would have told us," Gagaran didn't want to give ground.

"Unless she is being held against her will, magical or otherwise."

"If she is compromised that badly then she cannot be held as a good information source." Tia put in.

Tina's turn, "Which puts us back at square one."

 _I'm alone on this? Or are they just frightened? The girls have never shied away quite like this. Sometimes convincing is needed, but they never have dug their heels in so hard…_

"Okay, I get it. I do. This falls somewhere between mindlessly easy and we are jumping at shadows, to walking into an early grave if those shadows have blades. We have an information source who is also the target of a possible rescue operation which may also be compromised. I won't lie, I don't like the situation either. But really, what other options do we have? Do nothing? Leave our sister to whatever fate has in store for her?"

Silence. Nobody wanted to give Evileye up, but Lakyus really laid out the options. Do nothing or risk everything on what could be the biggest gamble of their lives.

"Red Drop is probably feeling the same thing we are. Maybe we should reach out, combine forces?" Tina put forward.

"Based on what, red? That we miss a team member? And even if they accepted, what would we pay with? Work for our level is frankly rare anymore. What we have now may honestly be what we have to live on for years, maybe more." _Pessimism is unbecoming Gagaran, you are the boisterous one!_

"You are right. I never thought I'd have to imagine this but nationalizing the local Adventurer's Guild is really paying dividends now. Talent is flowing to E-Rantel like a river and doesn't look to be stopping anytime soon. The nations are bleeding talented individuals like an open vein," Lakyus couldn't deny the truth of that.

"So that really is our options? Nothing more, boss?"

"Unless someone else has any other ideas?"

Tia took up the reply. "Let's think about other teams, is it possible to simply convince others of our point of view?"

"Not for free, they will be feeling the same pinch we are money wise," her sister shot back.

"So safe to say, adventurer teams are out. Other possible allies? Since Renner knows there is a threat, can we look to the army?"

"No chance. The warrior band isn't strong enough, and there are no other powerful units under the crown."

"Lakyus I know things aren't good with your uncle, but is it possible you use that connection to Red Drop?"

"The less said about my uncle Azuth the better. It has been years since we last talked, and Red Drop in general have lost their edge anyway." Lakyus was never on good terms with Azuth Aindra. She could count on him to come to her funeral, anything else was a chance at best.

"So, no adventurers, we don't have any potent family allies and the army is not strong enough…Only option I see left is Rigrit…" Lakyus was forced to admit their connections to others for muscle was desperately thin.

"Boss, we don't even where the old granny is located. Last time we saw her was when she talked to Evileye, and she was the one asking shorty for help then! We don't even know if she is still alive!" Gagaran was right again.

But Lakyus wasn't going to let the lack of options hold her back. "I think we have to admit that our options of allies are less than limited. For this, it is us alone I think."

Tia and Tina both shared a look, dread written clear as day. Gagaran was just as unhappy with the terrible situation as she struck the wall with her fist, putting a clean hole in it.

With a sigh Lakyus tried to rally her troops. "I'll make sure the inn is compensated for the hole. But ladies, it is time to decide. We have seen our options, we see the potential dangers, and nothing is presenting itself as the smart move. I understand your fears, no need to hide that we are afraid here. But if we let that fear paralyze us, we are admitting defeat. When have we ever let that happen? The roses are beautiful, but we have thorns. We don't know what all we will find in E-Rantel, but I also know that this accursed cold is just going to make us dwell on this riddle to which we have no answers! There are risks, yes. But the reward is making sure our sister is safe! I cannot force anyone to follow me, but I am going to cross the border, I am going to find Evileye, and I am going to get the answers we deserve, no, that the world deserves! I am going tomorrow at sunrise. One last time, will Blue Rose follow me?"

 _Appeal to reason, appeal to emotion, appeal to family, appeal to anything but please work!_

The room just moments ago filled with debate was quiet as a grave. Furtive glances were held by all, and Lakyus just waited to see If she struck home or not.

The silence stretched until Gagaran finally spoke. "Boss, this is far from the best operation you asked us to dive into. I don't like the risks, I don't like going in blind, I don't like going alone without support. But…I'll be damned if I'll let you go alone."

 _Score! I got one!_

"Thank you Gagaran, truly I mean it."

Tia sighed. "We are coming too."

Tina gave out a frustrated sound. "I didn't agree!"

"As I said, we are going," Tia replied.

Tina gave a frustrated growl followed by a single, quick jerk of the head, and then stayed silent.

"Then, it is unanimous. We set out east at first light. There is still time, if you need provisions or think of anything else you need here in Re-Estize, do it now." Left unsaid by Lakyus was that if you had any loved ones to write, this may be the last chance.

With solemn nods and affirmations, Blue Rose set about making any final preparations. Come what may, the team prepared for what they might find in the Sorcerer Kingdom's capital.

*A/N: This is the general size of the chapters. If you were afraid of the bite sized first chapter, maybe this will sate you a little better. There is currently some varriance in size but I am trying to tighten it up. As last time, Follows and Favorites are appreciated, but reviews are the best for writers in general and me in particular. As a work of passion, hearing your thoughts in words speaks volumes that simple numbers cannot match. We are talking into a bit of a void, it does us well to know we are heard. Thanks again for reading.*


	3. Chapter 3 - The Trip

*A/N: Couldn't find the right stopping point so this is a little on the large size. Enjoy as always. Edit: Notice that this _is_ in the mystery genre. If something doesn't make sense right now, it isn't necessarily because it is wrong. And things will be explained as the story continues. Got a message from someone who didn't quite understand something I thought was rather self evident.*

There was several days ride from Re-Estize to the border. Blue Rose mounted with some of the finest horses in the capital, but without magic enhancement, it was still a considerable distance to go all the same. More with the weather, which was cold but at least there was no snow for their travels.

 _And none of us is exactly in a rush to see what is on the other side anyway._

The team left the capital well stocked and prepared. They knew their destination and took the quickest routes they knew. As seasoned veterans one and all, traveling the country was as natural as breathing. Every member knew the skills to survive, both in the wilds and in the civilized areas of the country. Being adventurers such skills were essential. Far too often the unprepared died cold and alone in this world. Being prepared was as important to an adventurer as being powerful, and Blue Rose had both preparation and strength in spades. Country or city, the team knew how to face the world and win.

Thus, it was no small relief when the last major city greeted them kindly. E-Pespel was the last major city they would go through before crossing into the Sorcerer Kingdom. It was the last chance to change minds or restock provisions. Because of how important this city was, there were many attempts to take this city in the war. Because of that, signs of war persisted here. The scorch marks from a [Fireball] launched from a magic caster here, craters marking where trebuchet struck there. The deep gouges in the land, much like the nation itself, had begun to heal. But that was superficial though, cosmetic. _People are the ones who bear the true scars now._ Besides, even those cosmetic scars were fading.

During the war, E-Pespel had been a stronghold for more than one side. The nobles started with it, the populists ended with it. It was a vital strategic location, the artery which let food and the abundance of alchemical products like potions flow from E-Rantel. Away from E-Pespel food was much more scarce, black and grey markets springing up the closer you got to the various front lines. Passing through the streets here though, Lakyus imagined you could almost forget there had been a war. Queen Renner put a concerted effort into building shelters for the victims of the war and rebuilding projects for the damage done throughout the kingdom, but E-Pespel managed to get by with almost no assistance.

 _Even the commoners seem well fed. The merchants made a killing here I suspect on food alone. You can tell, few people here had to go more than a day without eating. We forgot just how terrible war can be, didn't we?_

The small skirmishes with the Empire every year was just a cut here, a bruise there. Never a siege, never an assault on fortified positions. _When the real battle lines were drawn, it was well within our own borders._

That thought jolted Lakyus from her reverie. Glancing around it seemed their party was going through a market place. _Seen one, seen them all. At least we are lucky enough to be in a position to travel, seeing the rest of the nation. Scarce luxury that, and I'm glad for it._

"See anything striking your fancy, girls?" It was part of her job as leader of the team to make sure everybody had their tools of the trade after all.

"Not just yet boss, but did you see that smithy about twenty meters back? I've never seen gear like that. What were those engravings?" Gagaran always had an eye for weapons.

"They are an export from the Sorcerer Kingdom Gagaran. I don't know all the details, some kind of lost art of the Dwarves. Ainz Ooal Gown saved the art from complete destruction and the fruits of that labor are slowly filtering out past their borders," Tina supplied helpfully.

"Was it me or did those glyphs actually glow?"

"You saw right."

 _Yet another thing the Sorcerer King has that the rest of the world doesn't. Why am I not surprised? For such a benevolent king, he has plenty of secrets._

 _What am I thinking? That bitterness isn't like me. What's worse, that dangerous thought could kill if the wrong person was to hear it._

With a calming breath of the brisk, late morning air Lakyus tried a different point of view.

"That's a good thing, isn't it? We have no history going back more than six centuries. It is important that things aren't forgotten, right?"

"You said it boss. Speaking of, why do you think we don't know more of the past?"

"Gagaran, I never figured you would want to know history!" The teasing from Tia was light hearted and well intentioned.

"No, I am serious, what was the world like before the Six Great Gods came? Was there anything before?"

 _Good question_. "We don't know much, humanity was around before then, but so much knowledge has been lost, first by the Eight Greed Kings, then by the Evil Deities two centuries ago. But we know some things." Lakyus never imagined she would be teaching Gagaran a history lesson.

"Wait, a faithful priestess like Lakyus dare think something existed before her own gods?" _Ah, an entire class lesson then, Tina._

"Of course. Faith has nothing to do with it. We don't know much but we know some. Before the Gods came, Dragon Lords ruled everything, this is usually called the Age of Dragons. Seems they had a king of sorts, he is usually known as the Dragon Emperor. His son is one of Argland's Councilors, the Platinum Dragon Lord. You all know most of the Dragon Lords were slain in battle against the Greed Kings, right?" A quick glance got affirming nods from the team, all still mounted.

"That was the beginning of our human age. We invented civilization after the dragons fell, nations rose and fell. But we always pushed outward, right?"

"Exactly Gagaran. You can be a good student when you want to be one."

"I don't know, just hearing about this Dwarven art nearly going out makes me think. What else actually went out and we don't even remember it? Do you think the Sorcerer King managed to save more?"

Tia seemed to bristle at that. "Why would an undead care about what the living accomplished?"

"He cared about those rune things, didn't he? Maybe there is more."

 _Tia raises a point. Why did the Undead care? Here it seems he is using it to benefit his subjects. Idle hobby maybe? 'Look at all the pretty trinkets I saved from the petty mortal hands,' I can almost hear him gloating. No, that doesn't quite make sense. The Sorcerer Kingdom's biggest export is, and has been always been, military might. There was no need to preserve an art that would strengthen the living against him, so why did he? The more I learn the less sense the Undead makes._

She settled for a mild shrug. "I don't know Gagaran. If we stop being slow pokes you can see what other toys he possesses." Reminding them were they were headed, Lakyus couldn't help but chuckle at seeing them intentionally slowing their horses' canter oh so slightly.

They made their way to the nearest inn. Nothing extravagant, they didn't have anything to prove here on this side of the border, but above the flea-bitten inns the poor had to make due with. After settling, Lakyus sent the twins to re-provision the party. The week of travel exhausted most of the supplies. They were also asked to see if any rumors from across the borders was of note, though Lakyus didn't hope for much on that front. Gagaran was set the task of handling the horses, after that the woman's time was her own. The years had honed Gagaran into an intense fighter, almost a force of nature, but she had little skill in information gathering. Lacking anything else coming to mind, she thought some rest was in order. This journey would probably test their nerves quite a bit. Ever the firecracker of the team, it was important that Gagaran could blow off steam. Lakyus had another task in mind for herself.

She made her way to a well to do neighborhood in the city. The twins told her the location of the home of the information broker keeping tabs on Evileye's coming and goings. From the look of things, it was a mild manor, neither decadent nor lacking in any way she could tell at a glance. There was a modest gate and wall blocking her way however, with a single guard minding the entry.

 _I need to give the twins a gift for both the location and the phrase I'm about to use_ , Lakyus made the mental note.

"Greetings miss, this is the estate of Raedoth Irhae. Can I be of assistance?" The challenge was polite but pointed.

"No thank you. I'm just a maiden dancing in the pale moonlight."

At the mention of moonlight, the guard visibly stiffened, now alerted that Lakyus was someone of note. "Of course, my lady. Let me get the gate for you."

The man swiftly escorted her inside and handed Lakyus off to a servant who the guard spoke to in hushed tones. The guard quickly took his leave and the serving girl escorted her to a study, oddly minimalistic, but still tasteful. "Pardon miss, the master will be with you shortly," the girl looked frightened but Lakyus said nothing. It was clear the servant and the guard were afraid of her. She assumed there may be a wait, so she chose to help herself to a comfortable couch. Just as she sat down a man in rich clothing strode through the open arched doorway and chose to stand. There would be no pleasantries however.

"Are you an assassin from the red ribbon or the blue?"

 _What? Does he mean…?_

"Neither. I am the ribbons' leader and I am told I have you to thank for keeping an eye on a friend."

"If you call being threatened with my life a favor then yes I suppose so. I'm a busy man and had to tell a paying customer to leave to speak with you, so let me be frank. What do you want? It isn't time for another dead drop, the last one was just two weeks ago."

 _Dead drop? What the hell did the girls set up?_

"We are moving in on the target ourselves," Lakyus cringed inside at calling Evileye a target, "and I need information not just about the target, but the city as well."

"Then ask your questions." He still didn't bother asking her name. _Not happening, I suppose._

"First off, how long have you been observing? Can you tell what the target is doing? And does she have a contact or handler in the city?" All valuable information for what the team was about to do.

"Your ribbons contacted me about 8 months ago and set up the details. Your target is oddly hard to monitor, I've had no less than six people die on this one operation. From what I can tell, she spends most of her time in the town of Carne before making her way to the Adventurer's Guild or to the king's Residence. As for a handler it is either someone in the Guild, or in the kingdom's government itself. In either case I have no names and certainly no faces to go by. Is that all?"

"Not at all. I intend to know everything about the target that you know." _That way I will have as much information as possible before getting to the city._

That got an ugly chuckle from the man. "Then you will have to learn mostly on site. I don't know who is covering her tracks on the other side of the border, but they are good. If she is involved with the Sorcerer King himself then I am probably on their lists. And that means you and your ribbons are likely as well. I think they stopped killing my people on purpose, just to see who is tracking the target. Come to think of it, it is almost like the control of information is so that I know that she is alive and little else. His intelligence service is the best I've ever seen, far better than the Empire ever was."

 _Lists? Countering our surveillance with their own? Are we being monitored now? This is not the game I'm used to playing!_

A shudder Lakyus couldn't hold back showed through. It was too much to hope her opposite didn't notice. "Unlike the ribbons, information isn't your normal domain is it? You have every right to be scared." Then, with a sigh to relieve some of the tension he continued. "It is only the fools of our world who aren't afraid. Those who know, who understand, should rightly be concerned."

 _I guess he isn't just a brute after all._

"What then can you tell me to further aid me? They stayed their hands in the war until the very end, right?"

"All true. No forces of ours ever crossed the border. And when the king came it was a small force, but vastly overpowered ours. Here in E-Pespel, a city assaulted time and again, was taken in a few hours and the king didn't lose a single soul. I still don't know how he did it and I was here when it happened. After the initial attack, Imperial forces were used to hold the city. But no, not a single subject of the king's was so much as scratched in our war."

 _He shielded his subjects. The undead fighting to save the living, what a joke._

"And…is there anything else you can tell me about the people under his rule?"

"The people there have known the king the longest and seem the most at peace with his rule. I don't know much but the humans that serve willingly are not religious fanatics, just tried and true believers. The orphans after the Massacre are especially loyal. No magic it seems, just being raised in his system is enough. Further, over the years the population of Dwarves, Elves, and demihumans of all kinds has been increasing, now making a considerable but still minor population in the walls. But, that really is the extent of my knowledge. I keep my operations on our side of the border for a reason. The Sorcerer King likes his privacy and takes it very seriously. Far as I can tell, this is the only operation he has allowed to happen, and yes he most certainly has let it happen."

"Well, I can't say this is all the information I wanted to hear, but it was what needed to be heard." Lakyus rose from her seat. "I won't take any more of your time."

"A servant will see you to the door, moonlight maiden. If you will excuse me." And just like that he stalked off down another corridor. And true to his word a servant was behind him to take her outside. Once past the gate she took one last parting look at the mansion. _I get it now, why it seemed so unremarkable earlier. False modesty to hide the wealth of information he has. I'm glad to be done with this place._

She made her way back to the inn they booked earlier and by time she returned there was just a trickle of sunlight left in the sky, painting the clouds in the east shades of red and purple, just like blood to Lakyus' eyes. _And isn't that the greatest omen I've ever seen?_

Returning to her room she walked in on the team talking about something mundane, knowing Gagaran probably more of that gear she saw in the market. Lakyus didn't hear a word though, too lost in thought to interrupt. She found a seat for herself and just waited. After a couple of minutes, the team noticed her silence.

"I can see your meeting went well," Tina was the first to start.

"As well as could be expected I suppose. He called you and your sister 'the ribbons.'"

"Well they are pretty distinctive. I bet he was scared. Was he?"

"Scared enough. I don't know what all you two set up, but he knew it meant his life if he didn't obey."

"That was the effect we wanted." Tia sounded pleased with herself.

"I both got more information than I wanted, and not enough at the same time."

"That is the information world, boss."

Lakyus spent a few moments describing the odd meeting with the man who's name she never got, confident that the name she was given was not his true name. Tia and Tina paid rapt attention, like a sermon at a temple was being delivered to them, while Gagaran seemed to listen with only one ear.

"Well, if we thought this was dangerous before, now we have confirmation." That was Tia's first thought.

"That's your take away sis?"

"What, you got a different impression?"

"Of course! Don't you see? It is practically an invitation."

"What?!" That got Gagaran's attention

"The Sorcerer King is saying, come over and play, don't worry your friend is fine. And more importantly, I know you are watching, and I am watching right back."

"Tina you can be creepy when you want."

"Don't worry Gagaran, I got it from mom's side I'm sure," Tina replied with a smile.

"She is right, much as I hate to admit it. The Sorcerer King is waiting on us to make a move, probably has been waiting for months if this information is all true," Lakyus hated the admission but truth was truth.

"Who knows, maybe he wants an autograph? Maybe he is a fan." Everybody had a chuckle at the joke.

"Well, this is one of the last stops before we cross over. Second thoughts, team?"

"What, after you told us all that you want us to stand down? An invitation from the king? I'm more ready than ever!" Gagaran almost sounded like she truly meant it.

"We aren't turning back, Lakyus. It is just getting interesting."

"I have to agree with the blabbermouth sister of mine."

 _I thank the gods for my Roses, my family. Now and forever, no matter what we find. But now it's time to take back the Rose we lost._

"If the king wants us to come pay a visit, then come we shall. No more doubts, no more turning back. Rest up everyone. If you have any further business, make it quick. We continue in the morning."

Conviction renewed, Blue Rose shot like an arrow from E-Pespel to the border. Not long ago, bandits and highwaymen would have been a big issue, as it was now Lakyus assumed even the dregs of society was tending to their families. They did pass some questionable camps on the way, but nothing that looked like an organized force to attack travelers and set close to the road. They seemed oblivious to all. _Refugees. People not willing to trust their safety to the walls of a city or town,_ she guessed.

Even knowing vagrancy was illegal throughout the kingdom, her heart went out to those poor souls. It would take something horrific to make them trust more to isolation from the rest of the world than rely on human connections. _But they chose their own path, as I must now do myself. I can just hope they find peace here in seclusion._

It had been a further 3 days from E-Pespel, everybody knew they were nearly at the border. Time and distance were enough to tell alone but the merchant caravans carrying the flag of the Sorcerer Kingdom became more numerous as they traveled. With only a light guard, the merchants must feel supremely confident that none would raise a hand against the one they pledged allegiance. _Just another distraction._ _Whether they raise the flag in truth or simply as a way of gaining safety and prestige I don't know. Bodes well at least that the wealth of the world is flowing again into Re-Estize_.

Silent as a whisper, a voice disturbingly like her own spoke in the back of her mind: _Merchants with only a flag to protect them, even if there were bandits in the hills, that terrible visage would be enough to turn back all but the most desperate marauder band. Just the Undead's crest gives protection to the living. More evidence proving Renner's words that all changes are not all bad._

In a hushed tone she hoped the team didn't hear Lakyus spoke to herself, "I cannot afford to doubt or waver, not now. I will find this master manipulator and retrieve Evileye if it is the last thing I do."

Gagaran either didn't hear or chose to ignore her mumbling, but the twins seemed to hear. Tia rode her horse closer to her leader, quietly whispering, "Don't lose faith in yourself. We put our trust in your judgement. Don't let some scraps of cloth throw you off course."

Lakyus didn't trust herself to speak just yet. She just reached out to grasp Tia's shoulder with a comfortable squeeze and a simple nod. "I'd be lost without Blue Rose."

"Good thing we're here then."

Leaving the merchants in the dust of the road, paved roads began to appear. E-Rantel had been a crown holding in the past and had insisted on paving the road, and it seems the new management kept them maintained. It marked the invisible barrier between two nations. A quick glance showed a type of stone monument along the side of the road. Each stone rounded gracefully, forming a pyramid of the smooth oval stones. Maybe it was just a border marker, maybe it had a deeper meaning, it didn't stop the team so Lakyus ignored it.

Here the plains had turned into hills with light forests on both sides of the road. Lakyus had to take a moment to appreciate what she saw; the natural splendor of the land was simply too much. She could get lost in the pastoral setting, but her mission drove her on. She didn't fail to notice that for the last leg of their trip, the icy grip seemed to melt away. With some of the hazard of winter passing away and spring at long last taking root, Blue Rose was able to travel much easier without fear of hostile weather slowing them down. Along with paved road, the team made much better speed and in much better comfort. The shadows still clung to the women, but the deep chill in the bones finally drifted away, replaced with with the first warm fingers of spring. At long last, the Fortress City came into view.

Not much had changed it seemed at first glance, but careful inspection showed the truth. The city had begun to spill outside even the third ring of walls. Not much construction had been done but it was clear that the people here wanted more room, and the walls of protection were now acting as a pen. A new, hastily risen wall gave the impression of protection but more likely it was to mark a new boundary for the city.

Construction had been set away from the massive gate and smaller gate house to the side. Cart after cart flowed in and out the main gate, flanked by the famously huge statues of the Sorcerer King himself. In their shadow, wagons from merchants, farmers, adventurers, and who all else knows were being checked by the guards at the gate. Up and down the line walked human guards in that odd equipment with glyphs the team saw from E-Pespel. They didn't seem to be inspecting the guests in line, just maintaining order and conversing.

Blue Rose was at the end of the line but thankfully it was moving quickly. Before long one of the guards approached with a smile on his face. The light of the morning made his armor shine like gold, which matched his blonde hair and blue eyes. The team instinctively readying weapons if needed.

"There's no need to be afraid, ladies. Welcome to the capital of the world, Rantel."

 _What? Rantel?_

Gagaran spoke for them all. "You mean E-Rantel?"

"No, just Rantel. The name changed two years ago."

"And why is that?"

"Simple! His Majesty the king said he preferred the name better, and it was so. But I forget myself, my name is Novik Vaktre, a humble servant of the king. I just have a quick question for you, is this your first time entering the city?"

"First time since it stopped being part of Re-Estize Kingdom. Is that a problem?"

"I'm afraid so, a trifling matter however. Can I direct your group to the shorter line on the side which leads to the guard house? Those unfamiliar with the city must visit a short workshop. Since you don't seem to be merchants, after the workshop and a quick inspection to make sure there is no contraband, I can lead you directly into the city."

"My name is Lakyus and we are Blue Rose, what could a workshop teach us that our adamantite rank cannot?" Gagaran had handled the guard well, but it was time she took control.

"Adamantite or copper, the workshop is mandatory to enter. It is a one-time affair my lady, and it is necessary for this city. Few, if any other cities in the world, work quite like Rantel. So Lakyus, I must insist you accompany me or you will be turned away at the gate."

 _This man has bravery. Most people would have faltered at hearing the team name and rank, he didn't even flinch._

"Very well, let's move while you tell us about this workshop."

He began leading them out of the longer line, towards the guard house directly. "Like I said, it is a simple matter. We request you turn over weapons temporarily while you are shown the unique features of the city. The old serpent has held this class more times than he can count I'm sure, so if you have any questions about rules or laws, that would be a great time to ask."

"I had been led to think that Rantel had undead to act as guards, yet you are here. Why?"

"Ah yes, the Death Knights make up the muscle of the city and are far stronger than you may imagine. But without the king's personal guidance, they are rather simple. That is where we, the city guard, come in. If the undead are the muscle of our operation, we are the delicate hands which address matters they cannot themselves. Checking a merchant's wagon for example, or ensuring everybody has had this workshop."

 _Makes sense I suppose. Seeing a human, or at least something alive, would likely calm those who realize they are going into a city ruled and patrolled by the undead._

"You talk of legendary undead like simple guard dogs. Are they really so easy to control?"

"Hah, by humans? Not a chance at all. Momon and Nabe might be able to handle some, but I doubt they would be able to take all of them in the city. His Majesty controls them and orders them according to his will. They have guidelines and rules they obey and there is some delegation to living subjects though. Guard captains and the like."

"But not you?"

"To be given command over our Lord's summons is a badge of honor and highly prestigious. It shows trust from the king to we his subjects." The guard, still moving closer to the guard house gave another look at Blue Rose, as if appraising them. "I mean no offense my lady, but if my superiors ordered a Death Knight to fight you, I doubt you would survive."

Gagaran always loved a good fight. "Alright guy, now I'm taking that as a challenge. I want to fight one of these bastards!"

"It may surprise you, but you are not the first to want to go toe to toe against a Death Knight. Go Gin, the 8th Martial Lord of the Empire once requested a fight against one as a boon for faithful service. The Lord granted his wish with one condition, the Death Knight was allowed to fight at full strength but forbidden from killing Go Gin."

"A legendary undead fighting the greatest Martial Lord in history? I'd have paid to see that fight!"

"Many did. The king decreed that betting was allowed, but a tithe was demanded of all bets. Anyway, I was lucky enough to witness the fight and I tell you it was amazing. At first it seemed Go Gin had the advantage with his prodigious strength, but the Knight's defenses were immaculate, countering perfectly. Eventually, despite the many lucky strikes from Go Gin, the undead's stamina proved to be too great and Go Gin tired. Soon as an opening presented itself the Knight deftly broke Go Gin's guard, sending him crashing into the stone wall. Disarmed and with a blade at his throat, Go Gin surrendered."

"What the hell?! Not even a war troll trained in the Arena to fight was enough to defeat a single one?!" Gagaran's jaw would have fallen to the floor if not attached.

"As I said lady Gagaran, they are not to be trifled with. I warn you now, regardless of your strength, offending one would mean your swift demise. No insult given. If Go Gin couldn't defeat one which was holding back, you could imagine how badly it would go for any normal being."

The twins laughed first before interjecting, "We Rose are far from normal humans," Tina boasted. "Is there any way to request a fight against one of the undead?" As always Tia knew her sister's thoughts.

 _Maybe they have a mental connection, being twins? That, or just from knowing each other so well._

The guard was silent for a moment. Just before Gagaran tried to get his attention he spoke up, as they all entered the shadow of the colossal statues of Ainz Ooal Gown. "I really don't know. Nobody has asked me that before. But we are here at the guard station. After the workshop I'd ask Ryraryus, he might be able to work those details out. But in any case, now that we are here at the guard house, I must take my leave and return to my patrol."

 _He was a legitimate font of information. It's too bad we can't talk to him further. Hmm, maybe…_ "Thank you very much, Novik Vaktre, you have been very helpful. I doubt it, but would it be possible for us to meet later, after your shift ends?"

Suspicion colored Novik's face. "I don't know if that would be wise, lady Lakyus. But, if I decide it would be nice to speak to you again, where could I find you?"

"Likely at the Shining Gold Pavilion, if it has the reputation it used to have."

"I shall think on your request. If we meet again I shall seek you out there. Goodbye Blue Rose, it was interesting speaking to you all."

With polite nods from the team and Novik handed his charges off to another guard who was without a mount. What happened next was a peculiar meeting with Ryraryus after passing the trial of staring down a Death Knight _. My girls are disciplined. I'm proud that they barely flinched at seeing the behemoth of violence. And now a Naga…._

After the rules of Rantel was explained, Gagaran made true her threat. "Okay with all the rules done I have a question. I want to fight a Death Knight with my team and I was told Go Gin was given the privilege. Now I want a turn."

Ryraryus looked perplexed for an instant. "It is true Go Gin fought a Death Knight and was defeated. But you want to take the same chances he did?"

"Absolutely!"

"This one is but a servant; there are rules concerning the dark guardians, but this one is unsure how to answer. Gagaran is your name, yes? This one shall inquire to give you a proper answer. But this is suicide with extra steps. You saw one in person. They are no weaklings. Are you certain?"

"Go Gin's fight was made into a spectacle, right Ryraryus? I imagine there is money to be made for Rantel, right?" Lakyus was not eager to face one of those things in combat, but if a no death rule could be imposed… _Maybe we could take one down, show the world that the things are not invincible._

At the mention of money, the naga's face changed somehow but Lakyus wasn't adept at reading the demihuman's facial expression. _Greed held even by demihumans. Something in common with humans perhaps._

"Perhaps. That may make this one's question more palatable. Should this one get an answer, how shall this one find you?"

"Ask the guard who brought us here, Novik Vaktre. We told him how to find us."

"Odd, but very well. Any other questions?"

Lakyus looked each of the girls in the eyes, and she knew her answer. "No, that is all from us. May we collect our weapons and leave?"

"Yes. Leave that door there on the right, it is a straight path. The other end opens into Rantel. The guards there have your weapons."

 _Very polite for a demihuman._

Following the naga's instruction they passed through a short tunnel, and after a moment with the human guards there, they opened up into Rantel proper.

 _I've seen Re-Estize before the civil war. It was teeming with merchants and children running through the filthy, unpaved roads, nearby stalls hawking their wares. This, though… I have never seen a city…so…busy!_

The entire team was stunned. Rantel was fit to bursting. Just inside the walls was a large, thriving commercial district. Everywhere their eyes went, life was teeming, people coming and going. The first stall Lakyus noticed was a simple grocer. Food stuffs that would be considered high quality back home was being sold for a mere pittance in comparison. _So much food! Not just produce, but there too is a butcher, prime cuts of meat that a commoner would rarely see on the other side of the border was advertised and…wait, are those free samples?!_

"Boss…this isn't an illusion is it?"

"No, Gagaran, it isn't." _The_ _Sorcerer Kingdom has all this? The king is changing the very idea of possible…_

"Even the roads! They look different than what our kingdom's roads look like and…no, no way not possible!"

"Huh?" Tina was freed.

"The runes on the armor we saw in E-Pespel! They are along the edge of the roads! Ainz had the roads enchanted!"

 _She is right, they are enchanted! The sheer cost of enchanting a street would have been worth a king's ransom in Re-Estize._

As the team gaped at the very different world inside the city, a guard calmly walked the horses of Blue Rose back to their members. "First time in Rantel eh?"

Four sets of eyes were drawn to the guard, then the horses. "I guess the slack jawed amazement gave us away?" A red flush passed over Tina.

"Don't worry, most of the people here are used to seeing the impossible being toyed with and eventually broken by His Majesty. Though I wonder… You there, with that odd midnight blade, head over to the edge of the road, strike it with all your might. I am the guard captain of the Southern Gate of Rantel. Limus Norkar Achides, but everybody just calls me Achides. If you manage to damage dwarven crafted and enchanted roads, I'll pay you 100 gold right now along with covering the cost of repairs."

 _What? That's crazy! Is he joking?_ "Well met, Achides. I am Lakyus, leader of adamantite adventurer team Blue Rose. Just to be clear, this is a wager?" _I don't have that much gold on me, I only took what I expected necessary for traveling abroad, even if it is just a few days ride across the border._

"Greetings Lakyus. But no, not a wager, well not with you anyway. My vice-captain who I believe you met, Novik Vaktre, has an ongoing bet with me. I think that the roads will need service eventually, he has faith the roads will outlive him and myself both. If you or any of your team can damage the road even a bit, I'll give the one who does damage 100 gold. Small fortune yes, but a pittance compared to my actual wager!" At that the man laughed

"Vice-captain? He neglected to tell us that bit." Tia always had an ear for what was not said, just as much for what was said.

"I'm not surprised there. The kid is too humble. A dyed in the wool servant of His Majesty through and through. All our Found Ones are though."

"Found One?"

"Ah, local name for the kids who come out of the orphanages. I respect the man's privacy, if he didn't tell you then it isn't my place to say anything."

"Can you tell us more about the name then, if not about Novik?" _There seems to be something off about the orphanages. The man in E-Pespel knew that much when we talked but didn't say more. Another question I should have asked I guess._

"Well not much to say really. After the Battle of the Katze Plains…" _Did he intentionally not call it the Massacre? Or more local jargon?_ "…there were a lot of deaths. The first few months were spent by the king organizing law, policy, convincing community leaders like Pluton Ainzach or Theo Rakesheer of his vision for the future. One of the first things he did was set about organizing orphanages for the children who were either abandoned here or who had local parents who died. Too many of the little ones lost everything, even their own names. They needed help. The king gave it freely. The king gave credit for the suggestion to a direct subordinate of his, Yuri Alpha."

"We have some experience with orphans," Lakyus forced herself to focus on the conversation. There would be time to gawk at the metropolis later. "I dare say the kingdom had many more to deal with than Ainz Ooal Gown. He is the one who took their parents, after all."

It was clear the man was taken aback by the boldness of the statement. "I wouldn't deny that. the king has openly acknowledged his part in the conflict. But you must remember, he wasn't the one requested to come to the battle. He wasn't the one who requested His Majesty use that horrifying spell."

 _Did I strike a nerve, guard captain? At long last, getting actual answers as to what happened._ "True. Pardon me, I spoke too freely. It is still a deep wound in the kingdom."

"I understand that. War is always a terrible thing, organized by those with power, suffered by those with none. But we have strayed from our topic. After the orphanages were put together there was great effort put into the orphans. Mothers were hired to tend to the little ones, but there were a few of the king's direct subordinates involved as well. Prestonya I think her name is, you could tell she poured herself into the work and most of the orphans saw her as another mother. Anyway, orphans were often called lost ones. Prestonya put a stop to that, called the orphans the ones who were found. I guess the name stuck. When they came out of the orphanages, they sometimes call themselves the 'Found Ones.' That is all I know."

 _Information about before there was a Sorcerer Kingdom and what he did shortly after finding his crown. A productive conversation._ "I understand. I hope Novik is willing to tell us more. Thank you for minding our horses, but we really should be on our way."

"Understood. Don't know what brought you to Rantel but I hope you find what you are looking for, Lakyus."

"Me too."

Lakyus suddenly heard Gagaran. She turned at the sound of Gagaran unleashing a series of martial arts in rapid succession, then a chain of blows from her weapon, Fel Iron, all struck at the very street under their feet. Each blow felt like it could rattle a mountain and didn't go unnoticed. A small crowd was forming, keeping a distance away from the berserker woman as she put everything she could muster into these strikes. Gagaran was likely the strongest person she knew. _I hope she shatters the road. Show something that the Undead is not perfect!_

Thunderclaps, one after another, resounded. Anybody mounted knew it wise to keep their distance, anything less than a warhorse would be startled at the sounds. Much to her horror, she could see as much as feel Gagaran's strikes becoming weaker, coming just a bit slower. Each blow, which should not be withstood by mortal men, was taken without complaint by the road. Not a pebble broke, not a brick came loose, nothing. The street withstood the fury of Gagaran's tremendous strength unscathed. Lakyus saw the very second Gagaran had given up the fight, and a moment later she staggered to her knees.

Sweat flowed down her face like a river, a slight tremor coursing through her body. "How…how…nothing can be this strong, even adamantium should have bent…" Defeat and fatigue were heavy on her voice.

"Novik and I are still at odds it seems." With a laugh the guard captain turned and walked away, deftly tossing a bag filled with coin to Tia.

"Tia, take the reins for a moment." Once secured, Lakyus strode to Gagaran. _I feel it in my blood, I'm angry with her. For doing something so foolish, or for failing? Either way she needs me now, force it down._

Heaving great lungs full of air, Gagaran managed a weak reply. "Boss, I couldn't do it…" Gagaran's voice was flat and lifeless.

"I know Gagaran." She knelt next to her friend. "Are you alright? Any pain?"

"Just to my pride. It is just stone." She raised her eyes to look at Lakyus. "Have I become so weak?"

Lakyus' heart clenched at the words and the tones she spoke. "No! You aren't! You are Gagaran of Blue Rose, best fighting team in Re-Estize! I don't know what sorcery he put into these stones, but you are not weak!" Last time Gagaran spoke like this was after her death to Jaldabaoth. _I cannot let this happen. Self-doubt is the always the first poisonous step._

Gagaran wasn't the only member of the group with monstrous strength. Putting her hands on her friend's shoulders, Lakyus hefted Gagaran to her feet. "Be better than this, Gagaran. Evileye is counting on you. Blue Rose is counting on you. _I_ am counting on you!"

Whatever doubt Gagaran felt in her heart, it either burned away or she hid it well, Lakyus wasn't sure. But it looked all the same. Whatever dark place she had been in, Lakyus' words struck home. "You are right, I'm sorry boss." The dead tone was gone from her voice.

"Long as you are fine that is all that matters. Come. We are leaving." Being a leader, Lakyus needed to know when to be a mother hen, other times when to be the alpha wolf of her pack. This was one of the latter she felt. Without bothering to see if Gagaran was following she strode to the horses and mounted. Just as predicted, Gagaran, Tina, and Tia did the same.

Taking a moment to get the party mounted up, Lakyus inquired about the location of the Shining Gold Pavilion, one of the most opulent inns in Rantel, last time she was here at least. Here in a new city, unlike E-Pespel, they did have something to prove. It would be costly, but anything less was simply not acceptable. Besides, they were expecting company there. _Looking forward to his visit...hair golden like the queen, eyes like a deep ocean, if a little on the young side..._ Yes, Lakyus was fine with paying a little more here.

*A/N: They have arrived. As always, your comments, thoughts, and musings are interesting to hear. Keep them coming.*


	4. Chapter 4 - Puzzle Pieces

*A/N: A thought occurred to me and I think it is worth noting now before it comes up later. A lot of things in the Overlord world are left open to interpretation. Some readers may have come to different conclusions than I have which might invalidate my plot. So, even if this doesn't mesh with what you think was implied in the light novels and we came to different conclusions, I hope you might consider this an interesting 'what if' situation all the same. That won't come up for a few chapters more I think but still I thought it worth mentioning early. So, the story continues.*

At the Pavilion, a single, large suite had been accepted. The price was even higher than Lakyus expected. Of course, she couldn't ask why directly, but she could guess the reason why pretty easily. With time, prosperity came for the booming, and still yet growing, mega city.

"Well far as keeping up appearances, this should do well." Lakyus cast a meaningful glance around the room, taking in what their money had bought them. The satchel that Achides had tossed their group didn't contain the prize amount since Gagaran was unable to damage the roads, but it did contain half of the prize. 50 gold, with which they decided to put towards this suite. _I wonder, was it pity, or did he just enjoy the show?_

After that incident, Blue Rose moved forward. E-Rantel had been called the fortress city for its impressive bulwarks, a triple ring of walls enclosing the city in layer after layer of defense with numerous choke points, both natural and artificial in between. The outer most ring had been reserved for times of war when large armies would be stationed there along with all the panoply of battle and provisions necessary for hundreds of thousands of peasant levies.

 _Rantel, however, is no fortress city,_ Lakyus observed. It still maintained its triple wall emplacements, though there had been upgrades. It was hard to tell from the ground, but the embankments along the top had been altered. There now seemed to be gaps through which sunlight, and she imagined arrows, would pour down in the event of war. _Another quirk of Dwarven construction,_ Lakyus supposed at the time. The gates themselves had also been re-designed. What seemed to her eyes to be an alloy of mithril and orichalcum had been used to fortify the gate itself and the surrounding section of the wall. Whoever wanted to breach those walls would be forced to make a horrendous sacrifice in lives.

Despite all that, the outer most ring had been repurposed for civilian usage. Being the outermost section of a circle, it alone rivaled the rest of the city combined for area and even it was being filled to the brim and overflowed to the other side of the walls, making up the construction sites she had seen outside. The population was not as dense in those places as in the second and historically non-military middle layer of the city but was filling up quickly, especially along the main arteries of the city and just inside the gates. It created the large commercial neighborhood which knocked Blue Rose off their feet.

The team had known that The Sorcerer Kingdom's official policy was one of acceptance of all races. So it was no surprise to see new districts appearing within the walls that consisted of demihumans. Abelion Hills had long since been part of the King's domain, thus many demihumans had come here from there, among other places. Some of the districts were partially segregated by the people who lived there along racial lines. Other districts seemed to blur those lines. _But knowing was one thing, seeing demihumans recognizing the same flag as humanity would forever be something different,_ Lakyus imagined. Rantel shared the same ground as E-Rantel but could not be more different in appearance or nature. Of course that said nothing of the legendary undead that roamed the streets as administrators and guardians.

It took some mental effort to put those thoughts aside now and focus on what her team mates were saying. "And it was basically free with change left over," Tina observed.

 _That's true. But wait, could it mean…?_ "Tia, Tina, as our information experts I need to ask you something. The information broker in E-Pespel implied that it was possible we were being observed. On the way here, did either of you notice us being followed? Either on the ride here or in the city?"

"We had the same thought," Tina replied quickly. "But no, the entire way here we kept sharp eyes open. If we were being followed, I think we would have noticed. But why would…wait, do you think Achides was supposed to give us the coin? To pay for a stay here at the Pavilion?!"

"That makes sense in a very scary way boss. Someone not even the twins noticed? Then we just so happened to bump into someone who was willing to pay for our stay here in Rantel? And then paid anyway when I couldn't break the dang street? That is crazy prepared. Doesn't it make more sense that was just a coincidence?" Disbelief was thick in Gagaran's voice.

"Ladies, it is a puzzle that seems to fit together both ways. I don't know which way makes more sense. If Tina's idea that the king was sending us an invitation was correct, it would all fit. At the same time if Tina was wrong, it could all be played off as a coincidence. This speaks of planning…I hesitate to say, planning beyond what a human could accomplish." _Is it possible we are being guided by the Undead even now?! Was even our intended opposition to the king so calculated that even in defiance we are doing what he wants?_

The all too familiar silence returned. _Did he want us this paranoid? Argh even thinking like this is making me more paranoid!_

"Maybe I shouldn't have brought it up. I don't want us jumping at shadows. I know we all are tired but it's just now afternoon and we have work to do. Tia, Tina, the criminal world has always been easy for you two to infiltrate. There must be an underbelly here in this growing city. I want the two of you on it. Find out anything you can, especially if it can lead us to Evileye."

"On it Lakyus."

"Gagaran, after that workout I know you have to be exhausted, so I'm giving you the option on what to do next. I am going to try and see Pluton Ainzach. Considering the possibility that we are being observed, I'd like us to avoid going alone. It would be too easy for any one of us to just go quiet. But there is something to be said for you staying here. We are hoping for a meeting with Novik and he may come while we are away, and we will have lost one of our best connections we currently have. Also, it would give you the chance to rest up. So, what is your decision?"

"Lakyus, I won't lie, I am drained. If you think it best, I will follow you to the Guild, but I'm rather dead on my feet now. I shouldn't have gone all out, sorry."

"I understand Gagaran. Rest yourself up but be aware that we are waiting for the vice-captain. It wouldn't do for you to fall asleep and not answer the door if he comes! Clear?"

"Clear. I won't let you down." Just the thought of rest seemed to breathe new life into the woman.

"Good. Everybody has their job, let's get to work."

And so, they did. Lakyus imagined she had the easiest task. No criminal mastermind to try and find, and little chance of failure _. I know she needs the rest, but I will be in a very bad mood if we miss Novik because her eyelids got too heavy! Besides, how hard can it be to see the guild master?_

That was when she found the guild hall. It, like many things in Rantel, was under further construction. It was being expanded. Upon seeing the hall, Lakyus had her answer. It was going to be more than a small challenge.

The construction was an odd thing to witness. After a little asking around it turned out Dwarven engineers and architects were the planners of the renovations, building the hall to be sturdier, easier to maintain, and more efficient in space being used. They had both human and demihuman apprentices who were studying under the Dwarves as well as working on the actual construction. However, the strangest thing to Lakyus' mind was the small horde of skeletons that was doing the vast majority of the construction. Seeing the whole thing in action, she had to again remember Renner's wisdom, that many of the things changed were for the better. This level of coordination was simply not possible anywhere in her home nation, if anywhere in the world.

And that was only half the problem. Besides all the work crews coming and going there was the actual adventurers to deal with. _Of all the local chapters of the guild I've seen, this is by far the busiest. It is easily twice, maybe thrice the number of adventurers in Re-Estize._

After a small campaign of maneuvering herself through the controlled chaos and steadily rising noise, she managed to get to the first receptionist she could find. "Greetings, my name is Lakyus of Blue Rose and if possible, I'd like to see the guild master, Pluton Ainzach." While speaking she fished out her adamantium plate that proved her credentials.

Because of the noise in the room she was forced to speak louder than normal. She hadn't noticed. It became apparent very quickly she spoke too loud, when it felt like the entire room stopped and took in a quick gasp at her rather loud declaration. _I have made a fatal mistake…_

The moment couldn't have lasted more than a few seconds, but it felt like an eon passed. The delicate balance on the controlled chaos swiftly unraveled. What had been elevated voices became nothing short of a riot of sound and confusion with Lakyus herself as the epicenter. The men and women mere inches from her could not be heard over the commotion, even the receptionist's eventual reply was drowned out in the flood.

While she felt no actual discomfort at the hurricane of attention she now received, for a moment a warrior's instinct kicked in. _It would be far too easy for me to picture myself with blade in hand trying to cut my way out of this insanity!_

With a roar that would have made any dragon proud, Pluton appeared on the highest floor in the building and gave the shout that managed to cut through the clangor: "What is the meaning of this hellish noise?!"

 _That is a set of lungs any field commander would be proud of_ , Lakyus thought to herself. Seizing the moment of quiet before anybody else could interrupt Lakyus returned the call. "You must be Pluton Ainzach! I am Lakyus of Blue Rose and I am here to see you!"

"Then get up here and follow me to my office! The rest of you, learn some discipline! You are Adventurers!" Not waiting for a reply, he strode away from the railing, Lakyus made a mad dash through the still stunned crowed to follow him.

Once safely in the spacious office with the door closed behind them she felt free to make proper introductions. "I am terribly sorry Ainzach, I absolutely did not mean to cause that scene a moment ago, please accept my deepest apologies." She followed up with a polite bow.

"Lakyus of Blue Rose, as I live and breathe! Call me Pluton. I am the one who must apologize, it has been years since another adamantite adventurer stepped foot in this hall, besides Momon and Nabe of Darkness. But at least for those two, the groups out there have proper respect. When they step through the door, they are either about the king's business or something affecting the entire Sorcerer Kingdom is going on. So Lakyus, to what do I owe the pleasure of seeing you here?"

"I honestly was hoping to enlist your assistance." _Now to decide how much I need and want to tell him of why I am here._ "Are you aware that about a year ago our team member Evileye left Blue Rose?"

"I heard about it, yes. It is rare for a relationship forged in adamantium to be broken. It certainly is news that gets across borders. But I apologize, what does that have to do with your presence?"

 _Time to take a leap of faith._ "While we left on good terms, two members of Blue Rose kept an eye on her from afar. Their information said she had made her way here to Rantel. Further, our information said she often visited your hall. I was hoping that you would have further information about her?"

After a brief description, Pluton looked confused. "I am sorry Lakyus, as you saw below we are going through a period of rapid growth here. On the one hand it is great that so much talent is coming here and training so hard for our expeditions, but at the same time it makes it difficult to track a single small girl. Again, I must apologize, but your primary description being of a peculiar mask would stand out, simply removing that mask would make her near invisible in a crowd."

 _That all seems to make sense. Pluton never had a reputation for deceit, but then again few would have thought he would work hand in hand with the Undead so easily as well. If only Evileye hadn't been so religious about not letting us see her face this would be much easier._ "I understand Pluton, the mask is iconic for her so simply taking it off would let her be harder to identify. All the same we are concerned for her. If you do not have information that could help, is it possible to put me in contact with someone who may?" _That should be diplomatic enough._

"Hmm. Have you spoken to Momon or Nabe yet? Momon spoke of her at times, said they made a bit of a connection after the Demonic Disturbance. If she came here, I'd think he would be one of the first people she'd contact. If not either of them, His Majesty may know more. He is always willing to accept people into his service, especially people of great ability. Leinas Rockbruise for example, one of the former Four Imperial Knights of the Empire defected rather publicly. The once Four Imperial Knights are down to two these days."

"I have heard that he often takes people in. But surely the king is too busy to make time for a lowly adventurer?" _Time for a test Pluton. Your answer will determine just how much I trust you now._

"Lakyus your relationship with the now Queen Renner I is not much of a secret. The way the nobles of Re-Estize intentionally kept a gulf between themselves and the members of our guild simply isn't present in much of the rest of the world. I mean no offense, but it is an ineffective kingdom that willingly looks away from talent."

"Fair enough I suppose. So, you think Ainz Ooal Gown may have recruited her in some manner?"

"If she is here, I'd be surprised if the king did not at least consider making her some kind of offer. As to the nature of such a deal, I cannot know."

 _Good answer Pluton. If you denied the possibility when our info says she was in contact with the government, I'd know I couldn't trust you. You pass the test._ "True enough. I just miss her, I want to know she is alright. I hope you understand." Lakyus summoned the saddest smile in her arsenal to sell the sentiment.

"I understand your feelings, honestly. I simply don't have the knowledge you seek. I can ask the guild staff, but beyond that there isn't much I can do to assist. For what it is worth, I hope directing you in the right way will prove sufficient to find her if she is here."

"I believe you, Pluton. You strike me as an honorable man. Please if you get any information on her or maybe even contact her directly, could you relay the message that we are looking for her? While we are here, we are staying at the Shining Gold Pavilion, and the staff there knows we are looking for her." Lakyus rose as she finished.

Pluton returned the gesture. "I give you my word, lady Lakyus. I hope you find her in good health. Let me lead you out through a back entrance to avoid the storm in the hall. Unless you'd rather try your luck there?"

With a laugh Lakyus politely declined and was lead out a backway. Defeated but not discouraged Lakyus saw evening fast approaching and made haste for her room at the Pavilion. _One possible connection down, two to go. I hope Novik can be of more assistance._

As she found her way into the suite, the fatigue of the day began to wash over her. The call of sleep was becoming harder to resist. Long day of riding, facing down a legendary undead, the workshop with the naga probably strong as herself if not more so, propping up Gagaran when her confidence took a hit, followed by the paranoia in this very room, the chaos of the guild, and the thing to top it all off, Pluton being reliable but of ultimately little help. Entering the room, she exchanged pleasantries with Gagaran before heading to bed. There was just an instant before she was asleep. "So tired…" She didn't even hear Gagaran tell her to rest easy.

In what felt like a cruel miscarriage of justice, she blinked open her eyes and saw the sun was above the horizon from the east facing window of the room. The girls all had separate sleeping rooms. It was only belatedly she forgot to wait and see what, if anything, the twins managed to turn up or if Novik bothered to stop by.

 _Time to see what I missed last night. Wonder who got up first today. Got to force myself out of this bed, but it's so comfy… Okay grow up Lakyus, think about Evileye._

That was a thought that would always propel her forward. Making her way to the kitchen, it looked like she was the last one up. Someone had already made breakfast. Simple but good.

After eating there was some light conversation, comparing notes on how strange the city had become. If its growth continued, there was no doubt it would truly become the capital of the world as Achides claimed. Already placed at a critical crossroad for multiple nations, trade abounded here. The offer of safety both by the walls and the Sorcerer King himself was another siren's call. Adding wood to the fire literally was the Great Forest of Tob. Just a couple days ride away, the forest added plentiful construction materials along with the wealth of products used in alchemy.

 _It is just too much. This city, its surroundings, it was like it was all custom made to be the center of the world. The Undead chose both the easiest city to take and the city with the most potential for growth. It is so unfair!_

Before frustration could truly build up there was a gentle knocking at the door, killing the light conversation among the ladies. While not yet in their full battle panoply, each member kept a weapon at hand in this city, even if it was just a side arm. Lakyus made to open the door. Far from whatever monster they imagined on the other side was a frail looking man, a manservant of some kind. _It is just the staff. There has been nothing threatening and yet we are all being paranoid._

"Good morning. I apologize to interrupt your business but at the front desk is a member of the city guard. He said he would like to speak with Blue Rose."

 _Novik?_ "Is he asking for us in a professional capacity?" _If he has come to arrest us, should we be making an escape plan? The windows seem big enough, and we are not far from the ground. Not the most graceful exit but better than shackles._

"He did not clarify, but he is alone and said you extended an invitation. Shall I inform him you are unable to take his visit?"

 _Crap, I must decide._

"No, please show him up. We would like to speak in private."

"Very well, my lady." He left swiftly, quicker than she expected considering his age and seeming frailty.

Closing the door, Lakyus knew she didn't have much time to prep the team for the…interview? Interrogation? She hadn't made up her mind on that yet. _Much less all the things I want to ask and what to avoid._

"Ladies, we don't have much time so let's be quick in preparation. Safe to assume this is Novik, glad he decided to show up. Tia, Tina, I know I didn't get a chance to get a report from you yet, so I'll trust your judgement with what you two say. If it is him, he seemed honorable and he must be capable to get to his position while so young. We don't know if that means strong as well. Expect mithril level strength, maybe more with that rune armor. Adamantite unlikely but be careful."

As the girls were nodding the door sounded again. Lakyus again answered and sure enough it was the man she expected.

"Vice-Captain Novik Vaktre, I'm glad to see you. I trust you are well this day? Care to come in?"

Last time, she had seen him from horseback. Seeing him on level floors revealed details she had missed before. He was dressed in the uncommon armor with runes which had a gentle glow to them. A half plate set of armor. She had thought it the light of the sun casting his armor in a golden hue but now she knew. Orichalcum, a deep gold like bronze. Beneath and between the plates was high quality leather, tan in color except for his gauntlets which were black at the hands, and a tan cowl and cape attached at the shoulders and flowed down nearly to the back of his knees. _It is beautiful, it matches his hair. He may just be a vice-captain, but this is top of the line gear. It reminds me of Climb's old armor, but the colors are different._ Where Climb's old armor was full plate and somewhat limited mobility, this half plate and leather combination gave solid defense without impeding mobility. It seemed he valued mobility and speed with his armor selection. Armored, but he was unarmed now. He didn't expect a fight it seemed.

"Ah, you found that detail out, Rose. And yes, thank you for the invitation."

As he stepped into the suite, Lakyus asked the question that had been building since she heard the truth. "You have your captain to thank for that. Why didn't you tell us?"

"There wasn't much reason." He took a seat before continuing. "At the time I doubted I would see your team again. Besides, I was just escorting you to the workshop. Does it offend you that I didn't give you my rank? Or are you afraid of something?"

The attention of the room was now squarely on the man. Muscles tensed. The twins made subtle movements around the room, one stationed next to the door if he wanted to flee. It seemed the increased tension was not unnoticed. "Seems I struck a nerve. Fear it is." He let out a care free chuckle at how they further tensed.

"Who are you exactly? Why are you here?"

"Tia, that's your name, right? The red ribbon. I am here because you invited me, or rather Lakyus did. Now that I am here I can't help but think this was an ambush. Was I in the wrong to pay you a visit?"

 _In his place I'd feel the same._ "Team, at ease. The gold and tan vice-captain is our guest, not our enemy." _For now._

"Vice-captain, it is just a title, one I don't feel I deserve. Like I told you yesterday, I am just a humble servant of the king."

"How old are you? You look far too young to be an officer of such rank."

"I am 20 years of age. I am a Rantel local, and my mother perished at my birth, leaving just father and myself. At the last battle between the Baharuth Empire and Re-Estize Kingdom, the kingdom dug deep to put a weapon in the hands of anybody strong enough to handle a spear. I was 10 at the time, but my father was drafted for the battle. We all see the lack of…wisdom in that decision now."

"That's one way of putting it." The odd tale caught Gagaran's attention.

"I was abandoned in a suddenly foreign city which was being handed over to another nation. The only ones who escaped the coming doom as they thought it were those rich enough or desperate enough to run along with the fleeing army which I didn't know had even been routed. Sorry for the long-winded tale to what should be a simple question."

"Sorry for your loss. I imagine it isn't an easy memory."

"It is in the past. I lost a foolish father in exchange for a wise king. I count myself lucky."

 _I wonder if his superior told him that we are aware he was an orphan?_ "So young at a hard time, how did you survive?" _I don't like testing people like this, but there is so many chances for deception, I must know who to trust._

"At first I became a thief and where necessary a bully to not starve. The first few months were dark, hungry times. Then something changed. I didn't know at the time, but the king ordered orphanages built. I still remember the day an adult came and offered me food and a place to stay. It was like the Gods themselves were reaching out to me. Saying that we were not abandoned."

"No, you were found, right?" Gagaran let slip the critical word. _Damn it Gagaran!_

A wry smile passed Novik's features. "That wasn't a term then, at least not to those outside the orphanages. But I see now what this is, it _is_ an interrogation. Fine, be wary of me if you must. And to the question you all want to ask but are afraid to, yes, I consider myself one of the Found Ones. Is that what all this cloak and dagger nonsense really is about?" He cast a meaningful stare at each of the women gathered. "I came at your invitation to give you the legitimate answers you seek. I will not lie to you. Just ask your questions."

 _He will be on the defensive now, but…he hasn't stopped giving us the information we want._ "That is a name we have heard here, Found Ones. Is it a cult or something?"

"Ah you really don't know much, I see that now. No, we don't worship the king. He has made clear that he doesn't want those who emerge from the orphanages to worship him, he believes it to be taking advantage of those who he helped in the past. I wouldn't put it past some of the others to want to worship him in their hearts, but they certainly don't do so openly."

"Then what, exactly, is a Found One?"

 _He looks bored with these questions,_ Lakyus thought before he replied. "Well, it is a name we call ourselves. Those who dedicate themselves in service to our king, more than the normal rank and file of the Sorcerer Kingdom. With our service and dedication, we have moved into positions of…greater influence. Each man and woman decide for themselves how much they dedicate, some more than others. Sometimes we are given prestige, sometimes put in positions of power, sometimes invited into the inner councils, sometimes given a more tangible form of strength. Of course, the king invites all his subjects to strive to be more, it is just the sentiment is usually stronger among our self-proclaimed group."

"And what...gift…has the king given you?"

Novik looked thoughtful before replying. "Well, I was never ordered to keep it secret, so no harm in letting you in I guess." Leaning forward, he deftly removed an armored plate which revealed his upper arm and with another tug his bare skin was revealed. And there again was another rune, seemingly seared into his very skin, and light traces of power leaked from it into the surrounding flesh.

"When the king first saved rune craft from the Dwarves, I wonder if he dreamed that the runes did not only apply to gear and weapons. The first to be subjected to the process did not survive. It wasn't until the genius alchemists from Carne were involved did true fruit begin to show. Two arts, both powerful on their own, when combined results in those not quite as powerful as god-kin, but far above any normal human. To make sure there are no adverse long-term side effects, I am the only living person who bears such marks. Of course, I volunteered of my own will." In a few moments he had his armor back in place.

 _He is a vice-captain, but it is possible he has more influence than his so called superior. But more importantly, why is he telling us so much so freely? Another trap, a misdirection?_

"For one supposedly with greater influence, you are very willing bear your secrets to us. Why?" _Tia has the same suspicion I do._

"Finally, an easy question to answer. I'm following orders."

"Orders?! From who?" Tina's turn to question the strange man.

"That is where I must draw a line in the sand I'm afraid. But I was told you would understand the message I bear." For this he sat up and cleared his throat. "To find the mask of shame, find where the mask of envy first set eyes on the world and found it wanting."

"A riddle? You came here to deliver us a riddle?"

"No, I came to deliver truth. You may not see it now, but that is because those you surrounded yourselves with held back so many secrets from you. Some had good reasons, some had agendas. Truth, you see, has been hidden from you on purpose. Yes, I give you a small riddle but if you can't figure it out, then I question whether Blue Rose has ever been agents of their own free will. When you return to Rantel we will talk again, and hopefully by then you have wizened up. Regardless my orders are to help you, and it is a sentiment I share. Few see the whole picture, not even me. But this team, if you have the courage to truly look, you just may be allowed to peek behind the curtain. Until then I am at your disposal. But while you are on holiday unfortunately I am not. I wish you well. Please excuse me."

All present were stunned to inaction. It wasn't until Novik strode to the door to leave that Gagaran had the presence of mind to block his path. "Nobody said you were free to go!"

"I doubt you can make me stay, Gagaran. I'd rather be on good terms with you, but I am leaving this room. I am already behind schedule, and I hate being late to my post."

 _Does he truly think he could force Gagaran aside? It is clear with those runes on his flesh are not for mere show. He may be stronger than he looks. And despite the riddle, he has given us information we desperately need. But do I draw the line here and call for violence? Four on one, and it will poison whatever good will he says he has for us…_

"Gagaran, let him pass."

"Boss? You can't be serious?" _She is as incredulous at my order as I am myself. But this isn't the time or place for force or emotion._

"Yes, I am serious. Let him pass," Lakyus repeated the order.

The woman wasn't happy, staring him straight in the eyes. If he was intimidated it certainly didn't show on his face. With an unhappy grunt Gagaran removed herself from his path.

"Good bye, Blue Rose. I wish you well on your journey. Tell Mr. Bareare that I am well, and the treatment seems no longer needed."

Soon as the door closed, the team's barely restrained anger burst forth, Tina was the first to go. "Why did we just let him walk? It is obvious he is hiding information from us!"

"Boss I have to agree. We could have taken him, gotten answers we need. And that ridiculous riddle! If he knows where Evileye is, why not just tell us?!"

Tia was upset as well, but slightly calmer than the others. "He knows a lot of information. Four on one. Whatever power the Undead infused within him couldn't compensate for an entire adamantite team. He was armored, and us not. He was unarmed, but we had our weapons. But he _did_ say he wants to help us. And that he had orders. Maybe he is being pressured?"

 _I hadn't thought of that last bit. "_ I don't think anybody wanted the discussion to go like that, but it did. If he meant what he said, offensive actions would have slain the single best source of information we have had, and that is assuming we would have won. Those runes were hidden well, and I doubt the one we saw was the only one. If that is the case, he turned his body into a living weapon in service to Ainz Ooal Gown with the influence to destroy us even if we managed a win. But he was right about a few things. The mask of shame, I can only guess that refers to Evileye. I just thought it a personality quirk but maybe she thought it to hide some shame of hers. The rest of his tale is easy to understand, except the mask of greed- "

"He said mask of envy," Tia corrected.

"…the mask of envy then, which found the world wanting. What could that mean? Wanting as in lacking something most likely?" _An odd riddle. Why not just be straight forward?_

"If all that is true, then this envy and wanting the world to be better, could it be the Sorcerer King? Carne was the first place he showed himself after all." That cunning of Gagaran's was showing again.

"Let's assume that for now. The broker in E-Pespel said that Rantel and Carne town were Evileye's main haunts. If that is right, maybe this is a message from the king that she isn't here right now, but at Carne."

"But what would Evileye have to do with Carne? That town is where the famous Bareare pharmacists lives. Maybe…maybe she wore her mask to cover an affliction, one she was ashamed of? Doesn't Leinas Rockbruise have some facial curse as well?"

 _Gagaran makes sense there. Why else would Novik call it a mask of shame?_ "I think we have a working theory, or at least part of one. Evileye came here to Rantel. For some reason she got involved with something alchemical, possibly runic also. She considered her mask to be one of shame. The greatest alchemists our world has ever seen is located at Carne, so she is bouncing back and forth working on something. The Undead caught wind of the twins' investigation and crushed it, while making sure that we had evidence that she is alive. Everybody with me so far?"

As one the team nodded.

"Okay, we know she is alive here. Was she a lure for the rest of the team? With Go Gin, Leinas, the entire Adventurer's Guild, not to mention his undead and other direct subordinates, I don't see what more we as a team can contribute. With experiments like Novik, it is possible that our strength is diminished even further. What is unique that we bring to the table?"

After that diatribe it took a few moments for the team to say much, first from Gagaran. "Well, we are friends, no, sisters with Evileye. Is it possible it really is that simple? Not wanting her to be alone?"

 _That would make some sense. But surely more is at play here, right_? "I cannot deny that as an option. But there has been so much effort into getting us to come- "

It was Tina's turn to cut her off. "Did he put much effort into this, Lakyus? I'll swallow my pride and admit that I've been afraid since we left the inn of Re-Estize. But you said yourself, we could be jumping at shadows. In this very room I know I've felt paranoia and a sense of being observed, in contrast to all the proof. We haven't been followed, our path into the city was sped up, our lodgings have been paid for with money left over, and now we were just told where to find our companion. That is all fact… We need to consider that a reunion with Evileye is exactly what the king is wanting."

 _Could it really be that simple? The Undead owes us nothing but it seems he values both obedience and efficiency and is generous with rewards for both. Are…are we a surprise reward for whatever Evileye is doing here? As loathe as I am to admit it, that is both the simplest answer and it makes sense with what we know._

With a sigh Lakyus rallied. "It doesn't matter what he wants our purpose to be, we have our own goal in mind. We have this suite for the rest of the week so no rush. I hate to say it but maybe Novik is right and going to Carne really is the right move. We would clearly be following the path the Sorcerer King has laid out for us, but we may have aligned goals. So, time for another decision. Do we make the move to Carne, or do we continue our efforts here?"

Tina voted first. "Carne seems like the best option, I vote Carne."

Gagaran put in next. "This all seems like a distraction to me. Staying here for now is my vote."

Tia was silent for a moment before answering. _Even she is unsure of her own answer_. "I don't know the right call. But Carne seems a better choice. Less observers for the king if nothing else."

 _Two-to-one. I have reservations but there does seem to be promise there._ "Gagaran I feel your concern, really. But the twins are right. Worst case is that it is a waste of time and we come back to Rantel. I also vote for Carne."

Gagaran wasn't finished it seemed. "Boss, you know I love you. But this job sucks."

As one mind the twins nodded and spoke. "We agree."

"Yes. It does suck, I couldn't agree more."


	5. Chapter 5 - The Reunion

After the meeting with Novik that morning, Lakyus wanted to know what the twins learned the night before. The twins' investigation showed simply that there was no _organized_ crime. While Lakyus balked at the notion of such a big city being short on crime bosses, the twins explained the situation. The law had no qualms about using mental magic to compel answers. The guard was quite far from the pathetic peasant guards of Re-Estize and at the head of the local guard was Commander Leinas Rockbruise.

"Leinas, one of the Four Imperial Knights? The Knights must be running low on members now." Gagaran joked but there was no mirth in it.

"Down to just two, Baizwood and Nimble, according to Pluton Ainzach," Lakyus shared.

And with the Death Knights promising no victory and no escape for those who chose to flee or fight, organized crime had little chance to take root. _I should be happy about that, but it limits our options on sources of information._

"So, your entire day was a bust?" Gagaran spoke the words without a hint of accusation. She knew her own personal failure yesterday and had no room to judge.

"I wouldn't call it that. We learned that there are no options in that arena. That is valuable information." Tina while unlikely to be offended wanted it clear that something, however little, had been gained.

For a moment Lakyus just absorbed the information. _Novik has made it clear that we are being observed, that we were expected, and that we were, to some degree, welcomed. Just like Tina said, this was an invitation. He all but told us where Evileye is located. But is that information poisoned or not? Designed to keep us away from Evileye, or point us towards her?_

"We either need options or follow Novik's information blindly. Does anybody have other ideas for local information?"

"I hate to state the obvious, but we have already requested a meeting with one monarch…" Gagaran let the implication hang.

"The Sorcerer King? He already had his agent tell us where to go." Tina had the truth of that.

"What about Darkness?" Tia asked.

"Momon is bound to the king as his enforcer. Part of the reason things were so peaceful in Rantel at the beginning. And Nabe isn't exactly the talkative type," Lakyus gave an answer. "Best case scenario, we would be wasting time. Worst case is that Darkness is fully in bed with Ainz Ooal Gown. Momon has been subject to him for so long, it is easier to associate him with the King than with the Adventurer's Guild anymore."

Tia spoke again. "I don't like this idea, but we could split the team. Either evenly or unevenly. One team to stay in Rantel, one team to Carne."

"Nobody goes alone, we talked about this already. It would be too easy for one of us to just go dark."

"If we can't split the team, let's just follow the rabbit trail left for us and be done with it! All this talking is giving me a headache." Lakyus knew her friend and could tell that Gagaran's patience with this entire trip was thinning quickly. While Gagaran was a warming flame to her friends, that passion could all too easily turn into a raging fire. _By the tone of voice, it won't take a lot more before she is beyond her limit of patience._

"Lakyus she is right," Tia added.

"If this is the path the king wants us on, it is likely he has already shut down other options, both for information and future moves," Tina agreed.

 _I swear it is like they have one mind._ With a sigh, Lakyus felt her defenses slipping away. "I'm tired of thinking about this too. He is just too smart, this Sorcerer King… I bet Darkness isn't even in town for us to track down... Just to be clear, there are no other objections to moving on Carne?"

"We booked the room for a week. Pluton put the word out that we are looking for her. I don't know what else we can do right now in the the city," Gagaran summarized helpfully. "Sooner we are done here the better."

"Then, ladies, get your gear and a couple days' worth of provisions. Down the rabbit trail we go."

And they did. After passing through the still expanding city once more, they left through the eastern gate, at least in part to avoid seeing Novik again.

Once back into the wilds and the familiar scents of nature, a sense of purpose managed to seep back into the group, partially restoring some morale. It had been four full days since crossing the border. Weather during travel is an important factor in both speed and safety, and each day had been filled with the soft warmth of spring. Here in the Sorcerer Kingdom, plants and trees had already begun to come back to life. It was with some surprise the team noted that winter hadn't been here for a while if that was happening. Thinking back, it was hard to tell exactly when spring reasserted itself. _That stone monument near the border road, did it have some kind of weather normalizing spell? He has everything…_

After a couple of eventless days of travel and passing countless merchants coming and going, they reached the once village, now town, of Carne. The stone wall that encircled the town proper left the fields exposed but enclosed most of the population. Elsewhere it was uncommon for medium or large towns to have walls. _But this town is different, right Ainz Ooal Gown? The first place you set your envious red eyes on our world._

It came as no small surprise that here, humans were a minority. Humans and goblins made up the majority of the population, but goblins were far from the only form of strange life within the town. After seeing the cosmopolitan and metropolitan capital, the magnitude of numbers was less here, but that simply served to make humans feel so much less common. Rather than let the odd feeling of being outnumbered linger, Blue Rose chose to go for the most direct route here.

Novik had given them more than just the town's direction to look towards. The conspicuous name drop of Bareare, the name of the rather famous pharmacist, gave them a place to start here if nothing else. After asking the first human they saw, a non-descript middle-aged villager, Blue Rose found their way to the first stop. Arriving in the afternoon, the team had plenty of daylight to work with.

Nfirea Bareare's shop was located in what was fast becoming part of a historic town square. The shop also had the marks of recent construction and expansion, but at least here there was no construction ongoing. After dismounting and before entering the quaintly named "Bareare's Pharmacy" a pungent smell washed out of the building.

"What the hell is that smell?" Gagaran halted as if she ran into a physical wall

"Herbs, being ground and mixed," Tina replied to the question Gagaran and Lakyus shared.

When the two women stopped to stare at Tina, she gave a flat reply. "What? You haven't smelt Tia or me mixing poisons before?"

"Tina they aren't poisons! They are oils!" Tia didn't seem happy with her sister.

"Calm down sis, I'm sure they knew already."

"Look at their faces and say that!"

A sidelong glance told her all she needed to know. "Okay, point taken."

"Blabbermouth…"

"Excuse me, coming through, delicate supplies here."

Interrupting the sibling's staring match was a young man with short, sandy blonde hair that seemed designed to cover his eyes. Draped across the torso was a leather apron stained with years' worth of herbal juices and potions.

"Are you Mr. Bareare?"

"Sorry would someone get the door; this box is heavy. And yes, I am, who are you?"

Entering the building did little to improve the experience. Moving further inside, the women followed. "I am Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose, adamantite adventurer team. These are my teammates, Gagaran, Tia, and Tina."

"Good to meet you all, let me put this in the back really quick." _At least he has a friendly smile, but the smell, it could kill._

That gave Lakyus a moment to let her eyes adjust to the darkened room. Potions were in stock but behind the big counter in front of her. She also saw shelves filled with alchemical products. Medical supplies were here for those unable to afford potions. Most of the jars and vials were filled with substances who's function Lakyus couldn't discern. Not before the man returned

He shuffled his way out from behind the counter before speaking. "By the way call me Nfirea. Mister anything is too formal. So, Blue Rose, I was told you would be stopping by. How can I help you?"

"What? When? We didn't send a message we were coming." Lakyus looked to the twins who both gave light shakes of the head.

"Oh, I don't know, it was my wife's sister who told me to expect you, and I guess that was about a week ago. Is that a problem?"

 _A week?! Before we got to Rantel! By the Gods were we even at E-Pespel a week ago?!_

While the team tensed and visibly flinched, Tia gave word to what they all felt. "Why am I not surprised…"

"Um, sorry, I'm a little confused. Is it a problem that I was expecting you?"

"Sorry, Nfirea, this has been a stressful trip. We didn't send the message, which means someone else did. Who is your sister-in-law?"

"Nemu Emmot, she lives right on the edge of the forest. She has the most contact with the king's guardian of the town. If you want, I can show you to her home."

 _Kind, but now we have to suspicious of you. Direct family involvement with the Sorcerer King's agents?_ Instead of voicing that thought of paranoia, Lakyus replied. "We may do that, but we first came to speak with you. You see, there was another member of our team, a young girl who wore a mask, long blond hair, dressed in a red and black robe. She went her own way a little over a year ago and we are trying to reconnect with her. We stopped first at Rantel and she was not there. A man told us to come to Carne to find answers, and you especially."

"A mask? That is odd. I know someone who matches the description, except for the mask. Showed up about the right time too. First few times I saw her, she was with Momon from Darkness, then I think they parted ways or something. Why? Is she in danger or something?"

At the mention of danger, the tension went up a few more notches. Lakyus noticed Gagaran shifting, reading herself for something, but remained silent. "We hope not. Evileye is like a sister to us, we just want to make sure she is okay."

"Evileye? You…oh, oh, now I see…" At the mention of her name, his gaze shifted away from Blue Rose and downward.

"You know something," Tia made the proclamation for the team.

His silence wasn't enough for Gagaran however, who surged forward and grappled Nfirea by the shirt, lifting him clear off his feet. "I am tired of the riddles and the games! Tell me where she is!"

While another may have held against the challenge, this man was no warrior. He let out a strangled cry of alarm. "Argh, that hurts, put me down!"

"Gagaran what is the matter with you? Put him down!"

After a moment of hesitation, she released her grip and he tumbled to the floor. "Is this how an adamantite team of Re-Estize asks for favors? No wonder the kingdom is crumbling." His previous jovial tone was gone, replaced by one of pure ice. "I had intended on trying to help you reunite with your self-proclaimed friend, but now maybe I see why she left you. Get the hell out of my store."

Only belatedly did Gagaran realize what she had done. Adventurers in general and Blue Rose especially lived by codes of honor. Do the right thing. Don't be malicious. Don't turn your strength against another human.

"I…I'm sorry I just…sorry." Without another word, Gagaran turned and left the shop and didn't stop walking.

"Tia, go, keep an eye on her." Reaching out, Lakyus helped Nfirea back to his feet. "I am so sorry. As the leader, I take responsibility for her actions. I am sorry for the disrespect she showed you in your own shop. It was an act of desperation, of fear for our friend. Please, if you meant what you said, that you intended on helping us, I must appeal to your better nature as one who heals. Please, help us have a chance at healing the rift in our hearts." Taking a knee, she bowed _. Damn it Gagaran, why?! I don't even have the time to think about you now._

For a moment, he said nothing, just looked to the kneeling Lakyus. He gave a deep sigh before giving a reply. "It would be easy to hold that anger against your team. But just as our King is merciful, I will try and forgive your hot head of a friend. Please rise, lady Lakyus." The tone had melted somewhat but was still far from warm.

"Thank you, Nfirea Bareare." _Bitter enough it is your king that put us here, but Gagaran was out of line all the same. I so wanted her to not let that frustration build up, here most of all._ "You said you wanted to help?" Lakyus asked as she returned to her feet.

"Yes. I don't know how much to tell you though. Your friend, while she is in town, often stays with Nemu and often in contact with the Sorcerer King's agent, Lupusregina. I work with her as well, but that is a special project by Ainz, I mean, the king and until he says otherwise I will not say more so please don't ask."

 _I can't help but wonder if he would have if Gagaran hadn't…no, it doesn't matter, what is done is done._ "Thank you, Nfirea. How can we find Nemu's house?"

"Like I said before, closest house to the forest's edge. You will have to go outside the wall to see it. I don't know if…Evileye…is there or not at the moment."

 _There is a lot he isn't saying. She must be going by a different name, the way he says Evileye like it must be a nickname or something._ "Thank you again, Nfirea." Reaching into a pocket she withdrew some coin for a tip. "For your time," Lakyus left unsaid 'and for the discourtesy.'

She and Tina left the building. _Time to choose. Gagaran and Tia can't be allowed to wander too far, not with Gagaran in that state. But at the same time, if Evileye is so close, I don't want her to slip through our fingers. But options…I could go alone to the house and have Tina tell the others to meet me there or I will have to find where Gagaran stalked off to myself. I have come so far, I won't chance it._ "Tina, track those two down. Tell them what we know. I am going to this Nemu's house, join us there when you can, as soon as possible."

"Got it. Be safe. And Gagaran…she will be okay." She flashed a smile before darting off on foot to find where they went.

"Evileye, please be there." Lakyus mounted her horse and rode as hard as she darted out through the gate of the town, making a sharp turn toward the forest's edge. Sure enough, there was a single house nestled in the bosom of the forest. A comfortable house but modest, large enough for one family at most.

 _Nfirea said there is sometimes an agent of the Sorcerer King nearby. Get reasonably close, and approach on foot. I am not as good as the twins at sneaking, but surely, I can manage this._

Once again on foot, Lakyus approached the cottage as silently as she could. Nearing the house, she could hear voices speaking, but too quiet to make out just yet. Closing in on the door, the voices suddenly became more distinct.

 _That sounds like a girl's voice but not Evileye's_ , Lakyus thought as she listened in to the private conversation. "…are the fairest ornament of all the realms; you are the Almighty God of all the world, to which all other beings rightfully look up to with reverence because they recognize that your august person is of the most divine. That which your omnipotence has now deemed proper to demonstrate through us exceeds all incredible acts since time immemorial. We above all, who by grace learned in your immaculate Kingdom, cherish the art of governing all peoples with equity. Our loyalty is an imitation of yours; modeled on your grand purpose, a testament to the only Supreme Being; and as so far as we follow you do we excel all other nations."

 _What?_

There was a light chuckle inside, a distinctly different tone, sounding like another young woman. "How many hours did you spend practicing that, Nemu? I bet you stayed up all night in front of a mirror." A light laugh followed.

"You tease. What can I say, it just comes naturally. And his supremacy is given form once more. It is as told, they are here now. We don't have any more time. Take up the mantle once more, Evileye."

That was too much. Lakyus made a mad dash for the door, forgetting all pretense at stealth. It was only by good fortune that the door was unlocked so that it was not bodily broken apart by Lakyus as she rushed inside.

There, facing away from Lakyus was the familiar design, blood red and midnight black robes. With unexpected terror, Lakyus froze. _I looked for you so long, sister. Now you are almost in arm's reach, and I am terrified of what to say. Afraid that like an oasis illusion, if I reach too far you will simply disappear._

The robes turned and there again was the mask Lakyus never thought she would miss so much. "…Lakyus?! Why are you here?" The mask which was enchanted to dim the voice of the wearer was back, and she could tell her sister had been talking without it a moment ago but wore it for Lakyus. The idle thought was lost, however.

Petrified, Lakyus couldn't move a muscle. It was only when she heard the heavy steps of Gagaran and the twin pairs of light steps signifying the twins did the spell pass. "Evileye…"

"…the whole team? Been awhile hasn't it?" Evileye didn't move a muscle but the team did, Gagaran at the head.

"You have no idea the nonsense we went through to find you," said Gagaran as she wrapped the smaller girl in a strong hug, only partially returned by Evileye.

 _Something isn't right. Evileye is reserved, but never standoffish. Maybe because we…I…barged in?_

"Evileye, it is so good to see you!" Freed from the spell, Lakyus found her voice. "I wish you had done more to let us know where you were going, but it looks like we interrupted something."

"Well yeah, not like this is my house." Gesturing to a girl in the room Lakyus hadn't noticed, she wore a white dress that seemed to shimmer in the light of the sun. "Blue Rose, this is Nemu Emmot."

"Greetings. K-, that is Evileye told me about each of you. Midnight blade Lakyus, Gagaran of the Fel Iron, and the twins Tia and Tina. As said, I am Nemu, and welcome you to my home."

There was a smile on her face, but something told Lakyus she wasn't to be completely trusted. _It is the smile. Even with the smile, her eyes are cold._ "Sorry to barge in, Nemu, but I heard a little of your conversation and hearing Evileye I just…could not help myself. What was that you were saying before I came in?"

"Oh, nothing much, just a message to our King, Ainz Ooal Gown. I'm expecting one of his servants to come this afternoon. Her name is Lupusregina. She is something of…a mischievous guardian our King gave us after he first saved us. I live close to the forest, so I am usually the first to greet her."

 _We have come across one human agent of the Undead already, is she another?_ "I don't want to interrupt your expected meeting; if you wouldn't mind could we borrow Evileye before your guest arrives?" _I don't want to be here when she gets here._

"Too late!" As one, Blue Rose spun in place to meet the new voice. A beautiful girl with dark tan skin, long red hair was done in two ponytails was leaning against the door frame. Dressed in what seemed to be a maid outfit of black and white with gold accents, she spoke with a sing-song voice. "Lupusregina Beta is the name, and I've been looking forward to this for a while! You four are slowpokes." There was a liquid giggle at the end of each of her sentences.

"Lupu, I've told you people don't like it when you sneak up on them like that." Nemu's voice was a soft rebuke, but it alerted Lakyus to something else. _Not even the twins heard her steps. This girl is no ordinary maid._

"That is their problem, not mine, I'm not going to stop." A smile was on her face but like Nemu's, it did nothing to settle Lakyus. _It is almost feral… And this is Nemu's friend?_

"I hate to be a bad host, but Lupu and I have much to discuss. Evileye, I believe you have much to discuss with your friends as well, yes? Forgive me but I must ask you all to leave. We need privacy."

"Yeah, sure thing Nemu. Ladies, that is our hint to go!" Evileye was nearly at the door.

"Ah, before you go," Lupusregina caught Evileye's shoulder, "Lord Ainz requests you meet him in Rantel."

"Whatever Lupu, hands off. I was going there anyway." With a shrug, the false maid's hand left her shoulder.

"Fine, fine. Hope you ladies have a good evening." Lupusregina rose a dainty hand to her lips to hide a small giggle.

 _This woman is creepy. The beauty, it feels like a mask. Glad we don't have to deal with her. Looks like the others feel the same way, except Evileye._

The maid made no effort to leave the doorway, letting each of the Roses pass her, but each one tensed as they passed the threshold. Lakyus was the last one to pass and as she did, the maid spoke softly once more, just for Lakyus. "Treat my friend kindly, or I will tear you each apart, limb by limb." She finished with another girlish giggle.

Lakyus chose not to speak and simply walked on. _She is powerful. One does not threaten an adamantite team's life with such idle coldness if they don't think the threat can be carried out._ Once past the maid, the door closed, and Lakyus released the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Looking at her team's faces, they all seemed a bit paler than normal.

"Why did you all get quiet all a sudden? Lupu is a little weird at first but you get used to her. And as I said inside, I was about to head back to Rantel. You all care to join me?"

 _Did she not feel the cold terror we did? She even has a nickname for…whatever that creature was, it was no human I am certain._

"We came to Carne to find you, Evileye. We've been worried about you." Gagaran spoke first.

"Worried? Why? I've been fine here in the king's service."

"Doing what?" Tia, ever the inquisitive one.

At the question though, Evileye froze. "Listen, I love you all. We spent many years together. But that doesn't mean I can just reveal everything to you. Please don't ask about my service, as I will not tell you without Ainz Ooal Gown's permission. All I can say is that I am happy here, both with my life and what I am doing."

The blunt refusal surprised the team for more than one reason, and Tina gave voice to one. "But, sister, are you working of your own will? Can you tell us that much?"

"Duh, of course. When have I ever bent to someone against my will?"

"But the undead, the Sorcerer King- "

"Is a lot more than any of you realize. I work with him, work for him, work under him. My mind is my own. There is no blackmail. No threats at all! Just a genuine call to, to be more. To be me, far more than I ever was in Re-Estize!" The mask tried and failed to hide the venom in her voice.

At that, a moment passed in silence, before Gagaran asked the obvious question. "What do you mean, to be more yourself? Did we do something to drive you away?"

In a field with a gentle breeze making the grass sway gently, the sun gazing down as it approached the horizon, it was a beautiful moment. Except for the five women standing in the field, all silent.

Softly Evileye answered, "No, you didn't push me away. We all have…secrets and have masks to hide them. Tia, Tina, you were assassins before joining Blue Rose. No judgment, but it worries me to think what enemies you made in leaving that work, and the lives that were taken then."

"Gagaran, you are a boisterous goof. But you swing that hammer to cover both the feeling of weakness you feel and the anger you experience when you fall."

"Lakyus, you are probably the purest of us all. Strong and brave, both in your fighting and in your faith. But you became an adventurer to escape what fate had prepared for you. To avoid becoming currency for the scheming nobles of the kingdom which had so much rot. You saw the corruption and fled as soon as you could. Doing so, just being an adventurer is the mask to hide from the nobles of Re-Estize."

The mask glanced downward. "I am the worst of us all. I don't even know how many people I have killed. It wasn't on purpose, but it happened. I became an adventurer to try and atone, to make up for the bloodshed. Even before joining Blue Rose I tried to atone for the blood I spilled, and my attempt was buried by people with agendas." The mask refocused on Blue Rose. "I'll tell you all the truth soon, but for now, can we just pretend things are how they were before the Demonic Disturbance? A time when taking down 8 Fingers was our biggest goal?"

 _She is right. I did not want to face that truth but, I did run away. Fled. That's why Azuth and I are what we are now, at least in part. I know the other girl's pasts, but it is so easy to pretend we just all met and liked each other. Evileye had the courage to do what we didn't. To face the truth, her truth._

"Yes, Evileye. We can pretend, if just for a little while." Lakyus strode to hug her and was happy to feel the others join in. "We are Blue Rose. I wanted to think you were here against your will, but I see it has brought you some peace. That should give us all a little bit of peace I think. There are things I don't understand yet, but that can come in time. For now, let us all be happy together like the family we should be."

Things were quiet after that, but different. Not the quiet of tension, or of fear, or of paranoia. Just a comfortable quiet between friends reunited. Whatever else, whatever worries they had, it could wait. The family was back together again.


	6. Chapter 6 - Fireside

While the team had horses, Evileye did not. Instead of riding, they held the horses by their reins in order to walk with their sister. Rantel was the goal, but Evileye wasn't quite yet done in Carne. With one of their major goals achieved, the team was able to go slower and actually see the world they now stood in.

"So, why do we need to go to Nfirea again?" Trepidation was thick in Gagaran's voice.

"I told you already. He has a package I need. It is work related, no questions."

"Fine… It is just I didn't leave on the best of terms."

"Well, stay outside and keep the horses," Lakyus put an end to that budding disagreement.

Entering again the town, Lakyus was struck again at how the different races acted together. Goblins stood side by side with humans on the walls, garbed in leather and metal. Odd goat-like demihumans Lakyus was told are called Bafolk leaped around the towers deftly, easily moving from towers to the wall to the ground in just a few leaps.

"If you think that is odd, you should see the Quagoa," Evileye explained some of the demihuman races.

"What are they?"

"They are a demihuman race that prefers darkness and working underground. Imagine mole-like humans. Well, that and they have natural armor that grows as they grow up."

"I bet they love the night shift then," Lakyus guessed.

"Yeah, in broad daylight they are nearly blind but at night their vision and natural strength are incredible."

 _She really likes it here. Races just a few years ago I'd have thought mortal enemies are standing side by side_. "So, humans and demihumans. Are there any problems between them?" _Can they function well without force?_

"Do you see any of the king's Death Knights on patrol? No? That is because Carne doesn't need them. It truly is a marvel, Lakyus. Ainz has told me that this is part of his vision for the world. A world without limits, no borders, no racial lines. It isn't just humans, elves, and demihumans either. Heteromorphs that abide by the laws are welcomed as well.

"Heteromorphs? Monsters are allowed here?" _How could that be possible?_

"Yes, _heteromorphs_." She way she emphasized the word was odd to Lakyus' ears. "They are much rarer in number but so long as they are subjects to the king and live by the same rules as other subjects, there are no problems." Evileye gave a casual flick of the wrist to point out the edge of town where a young dragon landed on the ground. The landing was graceful and agile. It landed so softly that the nearby…beings hardly flinched from the sound of its leathern wings.

 _It sounds almost like she is proud here. A world without borders? Not just nations, but no borders between people, and even some beings that feed on each other? That is the Undead's vision of the world?_ "Bold, I cannot deny that. But such a world, is that even possible?"

"Look around. Do you see Bafolk eating humans? Do you see the Quagoa tearing down the walls? No, there is order here. Peace, Lakyus. Peace is the goal, it always has been. I don't have the words, but Ainz the king and Momon the hero can see it!"

 _Momon, where the hell is he anyway? Not at Rantel, not at Carne._ "Where is Darkness?"

"Not sure right now. Off working to make the world better, to make tomorrow safer."

Walking down the roads she could see it. People of different races working together. Dwarves building, Lizardmen fishing and using shamanic powers to strengthen the harvests, freed elven slaves using their intellect and long lives to see the bigger picture and planning. All the races of demihumans working together… _This is the prototype,_ Lakyus realized like a bolt from the heavens. _Rumors of Ainz appeared here first. He is using Carne as a test for peace between races. Achides said it right, Ainz Ooal Gown takes the idea of impossible and breaks it apart and builds something in its place. Is this a world we could have had if we tried before now?_

They finally got back to the Pharmacy. Only Evileye and Lakyus entered.

"Hey, the boy with the crazy hair, where you at?" _Subtle as ever, Evileye._

Stepping from a side room, Nfirea walked into the main room. "Knock it off, I like my hair. And what is with the mask?"

"Long story, Enfi. Going back to see the king and I need order number 137."

"Stop spreading that name around, especially in front of customers," Nfirea said, sparing a glance at Lakyus. "You sure you are doing this, with guests?"

"Just get me what I asked for, please."

"Fine. If this becomes a problem don't think I won't report it." Reaching behind the counter, he pulled out a vial, rather big size, but it was the odd color that caught the eye. It was a deep purple with what seemed to be motes of smoke swirling inside. He handed the odd thing to Evileye.

"Shiny. Think it is better than the last batch?"

"Only one way to find out. That was a hard potion to make, don't drop it or break it. I have a spare that I will keep here, just in case. And of course, the knowledge to reproduce it. Here is a special case for transport." The man pulled out a box that seemed custom fit for the vial.

"I know what I am doing, dear Enfi. I'll tell the boss you said hello." With that done she spun and left the pharmacy.

 _What did I just witness? That was strange._ "Oh, Nfirea, Novik Vaktre in Rantel sends word. Um, said that he is doing well and that the treatment is working." _I nearly forgot to pass that on._

"Oh, that's good to hear. Considering the matter, I am surprised he told you that. But I am grateful all the same. Be safe on your trip." The voice was still not happy, but some of the bitterness from before seemed gone.

After exchanging the quick greeting again with Nfirea she ran after Evileye. She was standing with Blue Rose, and they were together again quickly.

"Well, my business here in Carne is done. Do you all have anything else to do?"

Tia answered first. "No, we came here for you, not really anything else."

"Oh, that's sweet of you. If you are coming to Rantel with me, though, that presents a problem. You all have horses, I had been using magic to travel. Hm, I have an idea, just a second. [Message]."

The team knew enough of magic to know that Evileye was now speaking to someone else now. _But who?_

After a few minutes of silence, Evileye spoke again. "Well, that isn't what I expected… This is going to be different."

Suddenly there was a crackle of energy that seemed to split reality open. A large black disk appeared, inside was a darkness that was impenetrable. Nothing could be seen within. For all the power that must have been used, once stabilizing the aberration of nature became calm and through it rode a steed, equipped for a rider but no one actually on it. After the horse passed through, the…thing simply vanished as if it had never been there.

"I feel like I've been seeing lots of strange things here in the Sorcerer Kingdom, but that was the most bizarre thing yet," Lakyus believed she spoke for all Blue Rose.

"Yeah, I've been with it for a while, so it just becomes background noise, you know?" Evileye was already mounting up.

"What was it?" Tia looked at the horse like it was the strangest thing she had ever seen.

"Just another tool the Sorcerer King gives his agents to speed their way for important tasks; it was a [Gate]. Goes without saying it is beyond human ability to cast. I was going to use it to go straight to Rantel, but with you here I thought it would be best to take the scenic route."

 _Makes sense,_ Lakyus admitted. "We'd love to. Camping, like old times, as long as you don't mind the cool weather."

Tina answered, "That has never been a problem for our masked magician. Besides, the cold is nearly gone. We can tell it is actually spring now."

"Come on, time is burning away, we can get some distance back towards the city," Evileye ignored the comments. _She must just want to be about her way with her secretive service most likely._

Again, the group went through the town. There was idle chatter, but after really seeing it earlier, Lakyus couldn't pull her eyes away from the teamwork the town showed. _Renner was more right than she could know. Evileye has been seeing this for so many months now. Teamwork without boundaries. Peace without limits. Right up until the end, the Theocracy claimed the_ _Sorcerer King to be evil, lulling the world into complacency, but I've seen the truth. He has advanced his subjects' place in the world. Wealth, knowledge, power. The Undead sure isn't hoarding it, he gives it to his subjects. If this is some kind of trick, it is something planned far beyond my lifetime._

 _When did that start? Even in my own mind, I am unsure if he is the dark Overlord, destined to kill us all, the Undead. Or maybe he is the King, an immortal king as close to a god as can be. But instead of demanding reverence, he works for his people. So, what is he? The Undead, or the King?_

Time passed, Blue Rose talked with Evileye. The fear the team felt all this time, the paranoia, seemed to melt away. The hidden daggers the shadows held seemed to disappear in the presence of their friend. In its place was a sense of calm Lakyus hadn't felt since the last time the entire group worked together, back in the kingdom, guarding a noble's domain against a rogue band of demihumans out of the Abelion Hills.

At the stately pace, they maintained it looked like there would be at least one more night before getting back to Rantel. More and more merchants were seen. _Rantel truly seems like a beating heart, with merchants coming and going, the lifeblood of a nation. With the fall of the borders, so many luxury goods are becoming less expensive, more people are freed from the fear of war, people are allowed to follow their hearts and not their duty._ Lakyus didn't know how that would translate in the future, but the changes were already happening. _It is because I was in Re-Estize in the dark days that made me think our misery was held by others. It wasn't._

Another day of travel went without incident, no bandits and no monsters from the nearby Great Forest of Tob. As strange it was to go unchallenged on the road by bandits or monsters, the team found it to be another good change. It gave them more time to be with their friend. As evening came over them, a camp was set. Tia and Tina finished setting up a temporary camp for the night, started a fire and the team gathered there. In the wilds, anything could be furniture whether it be rocks, tree stumps, or the ground itself.

As the sun set and the moon showed its face, the team finished the last meal for the day. Idly glancing to the sky, Lakyus' eyes were drawn to how bright the stars were here. _Rantel sits within close range of three different mountain ranges, maybe that makes the sky different, clearer, sharper,_ Lakyus mused.

"Gagaran, look at the sky. It looks so…beautiful. Were the stars ever this bright in Re-Estize?"

"I'm not sure but, I think you are right. They seem, brighter don't they?"

"Momon, and His Majesty, both spoke to me of the stars once," Evileye put in softly. She was seated on a rock big enough to work as furniture on the opposite side of the fire.

"Difference from day and night there. What did they say shorty?" Just saying the name brought a smile to Gagaran's face.

"You would be surprised Gagaran. Jewels. He said the stars are jewels to decorate the world."

"I didn't take Momon for a poet."

It was getting late, but not quite time to turn in yet. Blue Rose was all sat around the fire when Evileye spoke up again. "Everybody, tomorrow we will be back in the city. There is something I want to tell you all before we go that far. It is something I have kept from you all and, if it wasn't for the king's encouragement I don't think I'd be telling you now. This may change the way you think of me. I'm not one to scare easily, but I am of this."

"What is there to worry about, Evileye? Like I've always said, once a Rose always a Rose," _though you have me curious now. Something Ainz encouraged?_

"Okay. I've thought a lot about how to say this. There is no easy way to say it I don't think. So first, let me ask you all a question: do any of you doubt I am Evileye?"

Glancing at the twins first, Tia and Tina looked at each other, shrugging before answering. "No, you are the Evileye I know," Tina started.

"Yes, of course, you are the Rose I remember." Tia's answer.

Then looking to Gagaran, she answered with a laugh "I don't know what you are getting at but yes, you are our shorty."

Evileye looked across the small fire to Lakyus. "I see you have grown and maybe even changed, but yes, you are the Evileye I've always known. What is with the odd question?"

A sigh escaped the mask. "Guess I can't hold back anymore." With a slow, trembling set of hands, she grabbed her signature mask and unclasped it but held it in place for a moment more, before taking the mask away.

For the first time, they saw her face. She had no horrible affliction to cover, on the opposite she was a beautiful young woman, with long blonde hair cascading down her shoulders, eyes closed.

In another first, the team heard her unfiltered voice. "This is me, Blue Rose." Her eyes fluttered open and in the light of the fire, her eyes were red like blood.

Tia and Tina realized it wasn't a trick of the light first and sprung to their feet, drawing daggers at the vampire in their midst. Gagaran was just a moment slower and simply staggered on her feet. Evileye's eyes looked at Lakyus over the flames, eye to eye, to see what she would do.

"Boss, vampire! Don't look in the eyes!"

Lakyus barely heard. So many things along their relationship clicked into place. Slowly Lakyus stood up from the cool ground and stepped around the fire before kneeling in front of the vampire. "All this time, you carried this burden." The tears started slowly as Lakyus threw her arms around her friend.

The vampire too wrapped her hands around Lakyus and for a moment they simply cried into each other's shoulders. Gagaran was the first to lower her guard, then the twins carefully put their weapons away.

"Evileye, all this time, you called yourself evil because of your eyes… Tell me your name! I refuse to call you a name that lessens you to a monster!" Lakyus managed to get out between the tears.

"My name…is Keeno Fasris Inberun."

"My shorty has a real name, Keeno." Gagaran dropped to her knees next to the two women.

"Keeno, glad to finally meet you." Tia wandered closer but did not extend beyond that.

"Keeno, Inberun…" Tina was shocked and locked in place

"Thank you, so much, for understanding." The tears were slowing down.

"Tell me one thing Keeno, you were like this before you came to the Sorcerer Kingdom?" Lakyus was trying to put herself back together. _If he did this to her…_

"Yes, I've been this way since before we met. I'm sorry for not telling-"

"No," Lakyus interrupted, "we were not ready." She gestured idly to Tina, still star struck to prove her point.

"Maybe. But there were so many times, I wanted to tell but, maybe you are right, that didn't make it hurt any less."

"Keeno," Lakyus said as if trying the new name out. When Blue Rose took her on, it was in order to replace Rigrit, who had been the magic caster in the team. Rigrit was tight-lipped about how she knew the new girl but said she was highly recommended, both for power and experience.

Lakyus adjusted herself to wrap an arm around Keeno's back and sitting beside her before continuing. "Keeno, we were given a riddle when we were at Rantel for the first time, by Novik Vaktre, we think an agent of the Sorcerer King. 'To find the mask of shame, go to Carne, where the mask of envy first set eyes on the world and found it wanting. His very words. You felt the mask was of shame, I see that now," Lakyus rested her head on Keeno's shoulder. "The mask of envy and seeing the world, what does that mean?"

Keeno wiped the last tears away before replying. "I don't know for certain, but I do believe it is Ainz Ooal Gown and seeing the flaws of our world. You were invited to a formal meeting with the king after we return to Rantel. I was told I could tell you that in the [Message] and to take our time and to enjoy your company."

Gagaran and the twins sat down around the fire again, closer to the newly named Keeno before Gagaran spoke out. "At last that riddle is put to rest. But, to see the Sorcerer King, I don't know if I like that."

Lakyus thought for a moment. "I cannot deny it, I am somewhat curious. We've found Ev-, Keeno. That was the first goal. But that wasn't the only reason we came here. I wanted answers, and I still do. Whatever else he is, the King must have the answers I want."

"Maybe, but is that smart? We found our girl. Let your curiosity go." Gagaran clearly didn't like the idea.

"We can make that kind of decision once we get back to Rantel. But for now, let us proceed like we intend on accepting the invitation. Thoughts?" The decision was a foregone one for Lakyus, even if the others didn't want to go.

Tia asked, "Keeno, you know the king. What is he like?"

"He…has a lot in common with Momon actually."

That brought a start to the team. "What?! A hero who saves lives compared to an undead king?"

"Yes, actually! They both want the world to be a better world. Ainz is a little more obtuse but he has to be, he is a king after all."

"You know Ainz as well as Momon?" _If Keeno is right, maybe there is more to the undead. Can there even be a heroic undead?_

"…well, I'd say I know them about equally. Strong, impossibly strong, physically in both cases. Ainz magic, well I don't need to say much. Far beyond anyone else. But that is only part of who he really is. A leader, a true monarch. If you asked him, he would say he is a bad boss, but he doesn't see all the good he has done. Even now, he has brought us closer together. That is why I work for him. For Momon and Ainz, if I had to describe them in one word…supreme."

 _Supreme, that is what that Nemu girl said in that odd 'message' when Keeno was at her house._ "So, you have seen him, face to face?"

"Plenty of times. I still can't tell you about my work but yes, face to face."

"Is he really as scary as people say?"

"Hah, you are asking a vampire Lakyus. I'm not sure, most of the time he is noble. Not like in Re-Estize, truly noble. A cut above the rest of the world. Dragon Lords in all their majesty have a hard time comparing to him. He works endlessly, he is more dedicated to his dream than anybody else. There was a word he used, I never heard it before: utopia. It comes from a long-lost language. It means 'perfect kingdom' and that is what he is trying to build here."

"Keeno, if I didn't know better I'd say you have a crush on Ainz like you do on Momon!" Gagaran gave a deep laugh.

Keeno looked mindful for a moment before just smiling. "You will see, Gagaran. He is impossible to describe in one conversation, too many facets about him. I will say this though, he can be protective of those who serve him. I don't completely understand it myself, but I think he has to consciously control his power or else it overflows and exerts a type of spiritual pressure on people. Once, when Emperor Jircniv was in attendance something angered the king, I think it was a threat against the Sorcerer Kingdom's subjects from the Karnassus City-State Alliance. And suddenly there was this force, powerful and suffocating that radiated from the king. His direct subordinates themselves are far more powerful than me, and at that moment, I saw even they tremble from the force."

"And he constantly holds that back?"

"Yes, I think so. He is not a violent person by nature but when those who serve him are threatened, or gods forbid actually harmed, safe to say I wouldn't want to be the offending party."

 _That is distressing for many reasons. If everything she says is true, then he is just short of all-powerful. He still has Keeno doing something secret. But what could, wait. Vampires are undead, is she in his employ for that? Not as an agent with strength but because she is undead? I've thought so hard about why he kept her, and the most obvious thing was missed because I didn't know at the time._

"Keeno, is there anything else I should know about him before the meeting? If not, really I'd rather talk about you." Lakyus wanted to redirect the conversation to the Rose that was found if possible.

"I don't need to say anything else really. You have the basics. He is a king of unfathomable power who dreams of forging a better world. Be respectful of him and the oddities of his subordinates and I think things will be fine." Suddenly sheepish, Keeno continued. "And what about me?"

"Vampire. I have my arm wrapped around a vampire, resting my head on a vampire's shoulder, and I trust a vampire with my very life. You know all that. But I feel like I know so little about you, Keeno. Until today I thought you a younger sister. Can I ask more about who you are?"

At the mention of the trust and love, Keeno seemed to calm a bit, and set her eyes on the fire, slowly dying out. "My story isn't a very pretty one. I will reserve the right to deny an answer if I see fit but, yeah. I will try, that is all I can promise."

"We respect you enough to understand that. Let me start with something simple. How old are you?"

"270, with some change. I've always felt like a little sister to you Lakyus, but the truth is somewhat different. Sorry."

"Over 200? Were you involved with the Evil Deities?"

"In a way I suppose. I was one of the 13 Heroes."

"Didn't see that coming, Climb will be excited," Tina said in an excited manner.

Keeno shook her head. "I reveal myself to my team, and only my team. Word of my age, or my nature, does not leave our group. There are some others who know but are unrelated to Blue Rose."

"Oh, good point," Tina observed.

"How were you made into a vampire?" Tia asked.

"That, that is a long and painful story. I won't answer that, not now."

"Oh, okay." Tia pouted that her answer went without an answer.

"Vampires are said to need blood to live. Is that true?" Lakyus spoke from Keeno's shoulder.

"That, it is not an easy question. A vampire hungers for blood, and that blood grants strength. But with effort, the hunger can be pushed down. Not forgotten but the hunger sleeps." Pausing for a moment, she continued. "But when we feed, we become stronger, much stronger. Doing that though brings the hunger back to life, stronger than before."

"How does it make you stronger?"

"Many ways. It is more than just nourishment, as I have gone without it for years, at least before coming here to the Sorcerer Kingdom." That got some concerned glances, but nobody moved. "The strength first is physical strength and speed. Perception goes up also, able to see the things as if things are moving much slower, giving time to plan or think. And for magic casters like me, it boosts magical ability as well. Spells come out quicker, stronger, mana returns faster. I'm not sure what all else off the top of my head."

"Did you kill them, the people you fed on?"

"Of course not! I wouldn't do that. You still have the old ways of thinking. It may be hard to imagine since it isn't something vampires flaunt, but there are people who sympathize. They offer willingly. No judgment, just an understanding of what is needed."

"You were talking before about heteromorphs being allowed here. That is to include you, right?"

"Yes, in part. The past days was the first time in months I put the mask back on. I never thought I'd be able to walk down a road without the mask on my face, hating myself for what I was. But Ainz changed that." Keeno's gaze drifted to Lakyus' own. "He made a world where people like me can live in peace."

 _Peace, there it is again. My friend unburdened by centuries of fear and Ainz Ooal Gown gave her peace. Part of me loves him for that alone. That doesn't even look at everything else. I feel it, crumbling inside myself. The hate, the fear. Filling that space is something else. Admiration. But not without condition. He may still be a puppet master, changing the world behind the scenes. But I cannot deny so many things have been made better. But things had to get worse too, and he may well be responsible for that._

"Yes, he did Keeno." After a moment Lakyus put another question to her. "Tell me, do you trust Ainz Ooal Gown?"

"I wouldn't work for him if I didn't. When we get there tomorrow, you will see for yourself. I don't know what you will make of the king, but he is not just a skeleton. I have heard others like Pluton and Theo say that Ainz acts almost like a normal person. He appears as a skeleton, but sometimes I wonder if he is even undead at all, maybe just something that just looks undead."

 _That is an odd thought. A skeleton not being undead?_ After a couple of moments of silence, Lakyus took that to mean that no more questions were immediately forthcoming. "In any case, shall we take another vote on whether we take this invitation?"

"You really should," Keeno encouraged.

"I personally don't want to, but I don't know what call to make. I'll just sit this vote out," Tia seemed ambivalent on the prospect.

"I think it is the right call, sis. I vote we accept." It wasn't often Tia and Tina wound up with different opinions, but it did happen. This time in Lakyus' favor.

"Well, that leaves me as the lone nay-sayer," Gagaran said as she gave a light head shake. "Guess you are voting yes, Lakyus?"

"That I am. Sorry Gagaran, but I want the truth, no more misdirections or lies. And so, it is decided. Keeno, tell whoever you need to tell. We are going to see him tomorrow."

With the truth out and tomorrow planned, the ladies talked late the night. In another time and place, they would have been worried about bandits, spies, monsters. But now, here, in the Sorcerer Kingdom, they were at ease. _Our world was a world of misery. It took a glimpse at true peace for me to realize just how dark things were for us all. So dark it may have made us, and me in particular, afraid of the light._ As they talked, they eventually chose to call it a night.

After a brief breakfast, everybody mounted to make the last leg of the trip to Rantel. The usual cavalcade of merchants marched along the road. Keeno did not take up her mask again. Once back at Rantel, Blue Rose stopped by the Shining Gold Pavilion once more. They were all being expected by the king after all.

 _The others have been with both nobility and royalty. They don't like it but do not fear it at least. I'm more experienced in those circles. But even this… Am I about to see the one responsible for everything in my life changing? The good as well as the bad? He gave Keeno peace and the strength to tell us her nature, along with building a city that will be the center of the world one day, uniting race after race. But he is also responsible for the Massacre at least in part. And at least in part of the Re-Estize civil war and the conquest of the once-Theocracy. Can anybody really be prepared to meet such a being?_

Keeno joined Blue Rose in their suite, a few days still left before needing to renew or leave. While the rest of the team prepped themselves as they saw fit to greet Ainz Ooal Gown, she seemed at peace in what she wore. She just asked someone from the staff to cast [Cleanse] on herself and her garb and chose to wait.

"Girls, I did tell you that this was just going to be a simple meet and greet, right?"

"Psh, as if anything is simple with this one." Tina didn't mean any disrespect, but there was some truth to her words.

"He may surprise you, Tina. I think he dislikes all the proper royalty stuff at least as much as Gagaran does."

"Then why call himself a king?" Gagaran turned the question back to Keeno.

"Honestly, I think because we wouldn't understand something other than royalty."

 _Her respect for him speaks volumes. Near as much as for Momon. No, maybe more. Where the heck is Momon anyway? He has been absent our entire time here. Not that we searched him out but still._ "Just do your best ladies. If Keeno is right, then he won't care how you are dressed."

"Then why are you in a full white dress?"

"Because, Tia, I would never meet a King in anything less than proper attire!"

With the small chuckles that went about the rooms, a little of the tension went with it. After another half hour of prepping, Lakyus felt ready.

"Alright, is everybody good and proper?"

"As ready as common adventurers can be to see a King," Gagaran answered back.

"Then, it is time to see the Sorcerer King."

*A/N: Feels strange posting something without saying anything in an author note. So I'll say thanks for all the good feedback. It is fun sharing ideas with those who leave comments, so I'm hoping you continue to read and enjoy. Looking forward to hearing from the readers as usual. *


	7. Chapter 7 - Hail to the King

*A/N: Second time I had to combine chapters for length's sake. This time required less cutting and splicing to make it work, so I hope it came out alright.*

When the team left the Pavilion, there was a carriage waiting for them just outside the lavish inn. There was a manservant next to the carriage, but something tingled at the back of Lakyus' mind.

"You, I've seen you before, I think?"

"No, I'm afraid not, Lady Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. We both have mutual acquaintances, however, perhaps they told you of me."

"What is your name?" Curiosity got the best of Tina first.

"My name is Sebas Tian, personal butler to His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown, King of the Sorcerer Kingdom. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Oh, Sebas Tian! I remember, King-Consort Climb and Brain Unglaus met you, years back," Gagaran connected the dots.

"Yes, last I saw the King-Consort was after the Re-Estize civil war, but I remember him well. He wanted me to train him once, as did the Mister Unglaus."

That got to Lakyus. Climb used to take training from anybody powerful he could get his hands on. Brain, however, was another matter. These days he may have surpassed his once rival turned friend, Gazef Stronoff. If Brain wanted this man's training, his power would have been considerable.

Taking another moment to let his features sink in, she saw the perfectly pressed suit, completely clean white gloves. His hair was white, and face had only the lightest of wrinkles, especially about the lips. _He likes to smile_ , Lakyus guessed. His shoulders and chest were broad; combined with his height, Lakyus would be lying if she said he was not attractive. Both personally and in general. He was a handsome specimen. _I'm getting too old, the call to nest is getting stronger._

It seemed the girl's lapse into silence hadn't gone unnoticed. "Ladies?"

 _Well, at least it wasn't just me_. "Sorry, sir Sebas Tian for the lapse."

"No problem at all. And just Sebas will suffice, Lady Aindra."

 _Even his voice is handsome, deep and strong._ "Just Lakyus, if you please. But please let me introduce my companions. This is Gagaran, here are the twins Tia and Tina, and together we are the current members of Blue Rose. And here is our former member- "

"It's alright sister, I know Sebas already. With eyes like an eagle, he is the Iron Butler of the king," Keeno answered before Lakyus had to consider how to introduce her, either by the public moniker of Evileye or her true name. _I'm glad she took the decision away from me._

"Of course, we both serve the king. But I must ask, did you…?"

"Yes Sebas, I told them already."

"I see. I'm glad for your sake Keeno that things went well."

 _A sentimental type being hidden behind the perfect courtesy? If it wasn't for that ring on his finger I'd…do something._ "Well Sebas, are we running behind schedule?" _This is an important meeting. It would be unwise to not be on time._

"Not at all. The king has made clear that for today, this is the most important item on his agenda. If you would all please enter the carriage, I shall see you to him forthwith."

Doing as requested, all boarded the carriage as Sebas took the driver's seat in the front. With all the girls in the carriage right next to each other and with time to kill, Lakyus considered the carriage first. It looked simple on the outside, not unadorned but a simple style that was a pleasant reprieve from the lavish carriages other nobles used. Stark white with the emblem of the Sorcerer Kingdom emblazed in gold, it was simple but beautiful. The inside followed the same style, white wood paneling for the inside, a deep red carpet, and white leather with cloth of gold for the thread to bind it all together.

"Nice ride, isn't it boss? I wouldn't even be able to tell that we are moving if it wasn't for the windows."

"You are not wrong Gagaran." _Now time to inspect how the ladies chose to present themselves._ Lakyus was the only one with a dress, Gagaran was still equipped in gear as if she expected a battle. Tia and Tina wore simple leather tops and leggings, Tia's tinted slightly red and Tina's tinted slightly blue. Up close, however, there seemed to be obscured pockets and sheaths. _Throwing daggers, smoke bombs, what else did you two pack?_

The busy streets quickly parted before their ride, with the official seal of the kingdom came the knowledge that this particular carriage held the authority of the king himself, or those following his direct orders. _This will be a short ride_. Still, with the time left, Lakyus chose to inspect the city as it passed. While not dominated like in Carne, there was still a healthy mix of races here. Many she knew, some she did not. She saw it in Carne, but it was starting to sink in, knowing now that a member of her family was a vampire. But that aside, each race covered the weaknesses of their fellows. Alone and separated they were weaker, lesser. But joined like this, it made them all stronger.

Sooner than she expected, the carriage passed through the innermost wall. The historically administrative section of the city surrounded them. It seemed elves and dragons, races famed for their long lives, were more concentrated here. Some of the elves had their characteristic long ears, but some had their ears cut short. _Slaves. Freed from the Empire, or from the Theocracy? Whatever the case, it looks odd how comfortable they work with the various liches that facilitate the administration of the city._ "Keeno, what do you know about the elves?"

"Well, they are long-lived. Graceful, polite. As the Theocracy fell and their slaves were released, some went back to the Elf Kingdom with the new queen, but most stayed. Down in the south of the former Theocracy, they are still fighting the remains of the Theocratic forces. Many look to Ainz like a god, a savior, and messiah. Something specific you want to know?"

"No," Lakyus answered. "While most seem able to withstand being around the undead, the elves seem particularly good at it."

"It was an undead that saved many of them. Much of the fear humans are taught for the undead is simply not there. In another hundred years, maybe everything will be like that," Keeno mused.

 _She is confident that the undead will be integrated more in further generations. There's proof of that in the Found Ones. Speaking of, I'll have to talk to Keeno about Novik later._

It wasn't much longer before a walled subsection of the city presented itself. Guards stood before the gate and upon seeing the carriage, they opened the way. Lakyus looked to see what was different here, and it seemed they reached their destination.

Far as palaces went, this was a small thing. _Probably the home of the once mayor of the city, if I had to guess. Still, there have been upgrades. Everywhere in this city, the building is a constant! It is like there is more demand for space than builders can supply._

The carriage took a gentle turn around a fountain beside the stone masonry before coming to a full stop. Before the ladies could completely stand, Sebas was at the door, opening it with a hand held out to help balance the guests as they left. Keeno went first, ignoring the hand and jumped straight to the ground. Lakyus took her time leaving the carriage, being as dainty as she could. _His hand is warm, and I feel the strength in it…_

After they all were out of the carriage, Sebas turned to them. "Welcome to the Residence, the home of Ainz Ooal Gown within Rantel. I shall escort you to the main hall to be received by His Majesty."

 _Within Rantel? That implies there is somewhere outside Rantel also. And the Residence? That hardly sounds like a home, more like a place to visit… This isn't his true home._ "Very well Sebas, we are in your care."

There were stairs that led to the front entrance, but the only guards were at the door. Humans mostly but a good mix of demihumans as well, all with the rune armor. Besides them was another woman, with long blonde hair. She was outfitted in full plate armor that had a cool blue tint to it. _Full adamantium plate armor?_

"Welcome back, Sebas. Keeno, greetings to you as well. I hope your time in Carne was well spent. To Blue Rose, I am Commander Leinas Rockbruise, formerly of the Four Imperial Knights. As Sebas has likely told you, this is the Residence. I am in command of the rank and file soldiers throughout Rantel and as such the guards here as well. I will not ask that you surrender your weapons but know that using them is strictly forbidden. You are the king's personal guests, I ask that you treat him, his servants, my men, and his property with all due respect. Do this and we will have no problems. Am I clear?"

"Greetings, Commander Leinas. I am Lakyus. Thank you for the welcome and allowing us our arms. As a fellow warrior, I imagine you understand the comforting weight of having a weapon close at hand."

At that comment, Leinas gave a knowing smirk. "Yes, Lakyus I do. I like you. Just call me Leinas for the duration of your stay."

"Then Leinas would you permit me a question?"

"Go ahead." She had begun to turn around before Lakyus' question stopped her.

"I think I already know the answer, please forgive any offense, but I was told you suffered a curse on your face."

"Hah, ah, that old thing. Well if you guessed that His Majesty removed it, you are correct. I served the Baharuth Empire faithfully for years hoping for a cure that never came. When the Sorcerer King removed it with trivial difficulty in exchange for my service, I gladly offered everything I am."

 _Just looking at her, we are near twins. Close in age, long blonde hair, warriors with discipline. "_ That was indeed my guess."

Leinas seemed to contemplate something for a moment. "I won't say much now but try and keep an open mind with His Majesty. He is far from the monster people used to, and sometimes still imagine him. I am happy in his service, as are all the others I've met. I don't know what path lay before you, but the king is always happy to have more talent at his disposal."

 _Wait, are we being recruited? I am an adventurer, but he has been good to Keeno and seemingly Leinas, and…there still is the adventurer guild here… I don't have much left back in Re-Estize. Maybe… No, getting ahead of myself here. Seeing a monarch, pull it together Lakyus._

Sebas led the group through the gate and past the Commander and attendant guards who gave a crisp salute to him as they passed and closed the door behind them. As they passed down the halls, servants were about the place, cleaning and generally making sure the Residence was kept appropriate for meetings with foreign dignitaries. The inside was somewhat more decorated than the outside, but not by much. _This feels like an office, a place of business. Just confirms my thoughts from before. Even if he lives here, this isn't home for him._

At the end of a corridor was a richly decorated reception room, presumably a waiting room before the official audience begun. Sebas spoke up again. "This is where we must part for a time, I'm afraid. His Majesty will just be a little longer. Can I get you any refreshments before the audience?" After a moment of silence, Sebas finished. "Very well. I wish you all well. Please excuse me." And with that, he left the way they came.

"Well, there is a couch. Are we expected to wait long? A power play of some kind?"

Keeno glared for a moment at Tia. "Ainz is above that kind of pettiness, Tia. If we are asked to wait, it is because there was a delay. Keep in mind he was holding this time open specifically for us. He is probably dressing as we speak. That said, it may take a couple minutes so if you want to sit, then sit."

Gagaran did so, Keeno chose to lean against the wall, the twins were casting critical glances about the room. "Plotting your genius escapes?"

"It won't hurt to keep in mind our route in, in case we need to flee." Tia gave an answer.

At that Keeno gave a deep laugh but said nothing. "I have to agree with Keeno on that front. But, like the weapons, if it makes you feel safer, do what you must."

For her part, Lakyus simply examined the room and the art decorating it. There wasn't really anything much to say to the team that hadn't been said already. They had come willingly, there was no need to plot an escape. No, the only thing left for Lakyus was to wait and mentally rehearse the questions and statements she had for Ainz. _This journey started with wanting to know when the human world changed and the reasons why. I felt bitter then, I saw the_ _Sorcerer King as a manipulator to further his agenda. Now I am seeing his agenda, and it honestly doesn't seem that bad. That word Keeno used, a utopia. A perfect world. Ainz has power nobody else has and could have taken our world with unstoppable force, but he didn't. He wants a perfect world, but what exactly does that look like to him? And what was the cost to get there? Was it worth it? And, what comes next?_

"Team, there is one thing we need to talk about before going in. Keeno, we really don't know the customs used here when having a meeting with the king. Would you mind going first, letting us follow your example?

"I am not kidding, I don't think he really cares about all the pomp and ceremony," Keeno explained

"All the same, there will likely be some stuff, bowing, knowing when to rise, and so on. Could you be in front of us so that we can watch you, and follow your example?" _I don't want to have our party seem like we know nothing of courtesy!_

"Fine, whatever. Just, follow me in a diamond formation yeah? You should all see what I'm doing if that really makes you feel better."

No more than a few minutes had passed before a gentle knock came at a door yet unused. A maid on the other end opened it, and she was beautiful in a way few could hope for, almost sculpted. "Blue Rose, Keeno, Lord Ainz is ready to receive you now. If you would be so kind as to follow me I shall lead the way."

"No turning back now," Gagaran muttered as she rose. The twins tensed as well like a trap was about to be sprung. Keeno looked bored and Lakyus felt herself sympathize. She was ready for this to happen.

The maid led them down a short hall before stopping in front of a double-sided arched door. As the group approached she led them in and inside was a reception hall. It was easily dwarfed by the Grand Hall in Re-Estize, but what it lacked in size was made up for with comfort.

At the end of the hall was a series of steps with a raised dais, and upon the dais was a throne. Where other nations used wealth to showcase their power, the Sorcerer King seemed to show no compulsion to do so here. The world knew of his power, and here he chose to not flaunt it. A simple white marble throne greeted them.

And to the thrones' right was the most beautiful woman in the whole world. Ten years ago, when the first envoy of the Sorcerer King came to Re-Estize, she called herself Albedo. She likened her position here to that of a Prime Minister, but the name was different. Guardian Overseer Albedo.

At a glance you could be forgiven for missing the signs she was not human. Horns went through her jet-black hair, given the greater contrast with the almost impossibly white dress which did nothing to hide her curves. No, this dress had nothing to do with modesty and left little to the imagination. Wrapped about her waist were black feathered wings, further evidence that she wasn't human. And lastly her yellow eyes with vertical slits for pupils.

 _She is the most beautiful being I have ever seen, even knowing she isn't human, even knowing she is female_ , Lakyus thought as she felt a sudden flush to her skin. Seemingly drawn by that sudden blush, Albedo's gaze and a serene smile passed over those in attendance before speaking. "All kneel for the Sorcerer King, and all hail His Sorcerous Majesty, Lord of Nations, and Final Supreme Being, Ainz Ooal Gown."

Keeno was at the head of the group, and the rest chose to follow her example. She fell to a knee and lowered her head. Lakyus followed suit and with some trepidation, the other three women followed. Then they heard it, the tap of something metal against the marble floor, but none dare raise their heads, not yet.

It came something as a surprise to Lakyus and probably to the rest of Blue Rose when the new voice first spoke. "Please, rise my honored guests." The voice was deep and far from the rasping voice Lakyus expected of the undead, it sounded noble, honorable, and in its own way beautiful.

"Again, I invited you all here as my guests. Please rise." At the second request, Keeno rose and still following her lead the others did as well. And for the first time, Lakyus eyes fell squarely upon Ainz Ooal Gown in the flesh, so to speak.

 _I don't know what I expected, but the voice matches the visage,_ Lakyus thought. Unlike some undead that have flesh still clinging to bones, Ainz had not a scrap of flesh to be seen. Instead, his regal voice matched his likeness. He wore a golden robe with a black sash with gold trimmings. In his hand stood a golden staff with the visage of seven snakes intertwined. In the mouth of each was a gem of a different color. This was either the most elaborate scepter a monarch had ever made, or it was an artifact of immeasurable quality.

"Tell me, did you tell them your truth, Keeno?"

"Yes, Lord Ainz, they know my name and nature."

"And they are with you, is it safe to say they accepted the truth?"

There was a light chuckle before Keeno answered, "Yes, my Lord. You were right, as you always are in the end."

"I cannot tell you how glad I am for that, Keeno. Secrets between friends are daggers in the heart. I hope you all enjoyed your reunion, though it was not as long as I had hoped it would be. The timing didn't work out." After a moment, he continued. "Tell me, did Nfirea manage the adjustments?"

"He gave me the vial, and he seemed confident that this version would hold for longer." Keeno glanced at the others assembled before returning her gaze to Ainz. The unspoken question was heard, however; 'is it alright for them to know this much?'

With a regal wave of his hand, he seemed to dismiss the concern. "Do not worry, Keeno. You have done well in this service for me, and that demands a reward. Tell me, what can I give you as thanks?"

"Your Majesty, you know I serve because I believe in you, but I also know you dislike that answer. Can I have some time off to reconnect with my friends, maybe visit Re-Estize?"

At that Albedo spoke up. "You realize how dangerous that would be, your work is of critical importance. And you wish to simply walk away to-"

"Request granted Keeno. Four weeks to do as your heart desires. Of course, keep the information you know a secret, and should you encounter danger, report it at once. Understood?"

"Yes, thank you, Your Majesty."

"Albedo, I know your concern, but this is important. She has worked hard with Nfirea, showing her commitment. And I _did_ try to engineer a reunion. It would be cruel to facilitate that then refuse her time off."

"Of course, Lord Ainz." Albedo gave a graceful bow before returning to her normal position.

"Do you have the potion with you, Keeno?"

"Yes, Enfi had this box crafted for safe transport. He also sends his greetings." She produced the box from the Pharmacy and held it aloft.

"Excellent." Ainz stretched forth a hand and the box simply floated to his possession. Once there, his left hand reached into what seemed a hole in reality. Once retracted, his hand was empty. "Now, Blue Rose." The red flames in his eyes shifted and danced to focus on Lakyus and her companions. "At last. I imagined you would be here sooner. But all the same, I am glad you came. How has your stay in Rantel treated you?"

For a moment Lakyus didn't know how to answer, and since nobody else offered answers, she determined to go with the truth. "Your Majesty, it has been somewhat trying _." How much exactly does he know of our presence?_

"Oh? Might I ask why that is so?"

"Please understand, our friend was missing, and it largely felt like we were floundering without a clear direction."

Ainz' hand moved to his chin, as in contemplation. "Peculiar. I assumed you understood Keeno was alive here on this side of the border. Once you crossed, I gave the order that you be informed of her location; sorry Keeno. I did want your meeting to be a pleasant surprise after all. Did that information not reach you?"

 _Novik, again. What did he do?_ "In a manner of speaking, did your order mean supplying us with a riddle?"

"What? What kind of riddle are we talking about?"

"The vice-captain of the southern gate, Novik Vaktre, came to our lodging at the Shining Gold Pavilion. He said: To find the mask of shame, go to Carne, where the mask of envy first set eyes on the world and found it wanting."

Something changed in the room. Lakyus couldn't say what, but there was a sudden pressure in her chest, and able to hear her heart beating in her ears, pounding so fast _. It is even hard to breathe,_ her body felt like she had been pierced by shards of ice. Glancing around the room, she wasn't the only one feeling it. The others, to greater or smaller degrees, were trembling as an unspeakable fear permeated the room. Even the proud Albedo had her head lowered.

"That is not what I ordered. I _will_ be finding out where this discrepancy came from. I will not allow my orders to be re-interpreted. Far too much relies on them being carried out. There is little margin for error."

With his words, the invisible pressure that felt like a vice upon her chest vanished like it was never there. _That power… Keeno spoke of such a thing, a power that radiates from the_ _Sorcerer King. I thought it was just a thought of idle fancy but no, it was an almost physical thing. Is he constantly holding that back?_

 _Then, if that is just a small piece of his power that leaked out when displeased…did…did I just kill Novik?_ With a sudden panic, she was afraid that what she just said could be a death sentence for him. _He was coy, but he did give us vital information, even if that information could have come easier. Do I want him dead for that, because he was not as clear as he could have been?_ "Your Majesty, I don't know what exactly happened, but he did ultimately point us to Carne, where we found Keeno. I don't even know if he was responsible for possibly misunderstood orders, so please I must ask for mercy on his behalf!"

The King was silent for a moment. "I don't know what went wrong, but I will be finding out. [Greater Teleportation]." With a sudden blur, a new figure stood in the hall with them. "Novik Vaktre."

Realizing who was speaking to him, the man dropped to a knee and knelt deeply. "Your Majesty! I, your servant, stand ready to do your will!"

"Good. Then you will give me answers. I wanted some information to get to Blue Rose in Rantel, and instead, they received a riddle. So, you will tell me the truth, here and now. _Why_?"

Novik didn't move, but there was hesitation as well. "I told them as I was instructed. I gave the information as ordered by your august self. But I did try to provoke a reaction from the team on orders from the 7th Guardian."

"…And did you leave anything out?"

"No, my king. Nothing was left out, I swear on my life. I was told to try and provoke a reaction if possible, that was the other part of my orders."

"By the 7th Guardian?"

"Yes, my king. We both wanted proof, in the form of a fight with either the team or just an individual of adamantite rank that the Living Rune project was, is a success. All my orders were fulfilled, but the 7th hoped to provoke a fight if possible."

"I see. You gave your very body to our cause, and for that, you have my gratitude. I will be speaking to the 7th to confirm your story. If you have lied to me, service or not, you are _done_."

From behind Lakyus Gagaran couldn't help but let out a deep laugh. "Oh, if you wanted a fight you should have just asked for one. Um, sorry for the outburst. But Your Majesty, may I request something?"

"I will consider what you have to say, in light of the fact that my will was not perfectly executed. Go ahead Gagaran," he spoke as he gave a wave of the hand as if giving her the floor to talk.

"Novik wants to prove himself, his strength or what have you. Would you let him try? I'll go alone, it will relieve some stress that this miscommunication brought about. Let me fight him and that be the end of this."

"Hmm. There is some merit there. Novik, I am displeased but Gagaran is offering you at least a way out. Do you accept?"

"Yes, my king. Thank you."

"It isn't just me you need to thank. Rise, and look her in the eyes."

Quickly he was on his feet, looking at Gagaran. "Lady Gagaran, thank you for letting me have a chance against you and any of your companions in combat." With that Novik bowed deeply.

 _Thank you Gagaran, I think you saved his life._

Ainz again took control of the conversation. "Very well. The details can be set up later, this wasn't why I invited guests to the Residence. We will speak again, Novik. [Greater Teleportation]." And just as he blurred into existence in the room, again he blurred out, still giving Gagaran a bow.

"I again apologize. Keeno has been a faithful servant and your reunion was to be a joyous occasion. It is unfortunate that an overzealous follower poisoned that reunion."

Lakyus spoke up at that. "To be fair, Your Majesty, the tension started long before even crossing the border, and I assure you our reunion was truly a joyous one."

"Good," Lakyus could almost see a smile on the skeletal face. "Good. Now, where was I… Ah yes, Rantel, and my domain in general. This is a rather informal audience, so feel free to be candid, or withhold your answer if you feel the need or desire. But I am curious as to how you see it, someone on the outside looking in."

"I can say with confidence it is a world just a few years ago I thought impossible to achieve. So many races, and even heteromorphs like our own Keeno. Sorry Keeno but, something you said stuck with me and I'm repeating it here. You built a world where people like her, someone dear to my heart, but a vampire, can walk the streets in peace. I don't know if this is a perfect kingdom, but it is far better than what I saw the hands of men create. I'm sorry, I don't know if that is the answer you were looking for."

"No, it is exactly what I want to hear. I don't know how much you know about ruling, but even monarchs can lose their path, lose sight of what is important. You are not the first guest I have invited to review my realm. Once, ten years ago at the foundation of this nation, I had a vision as I walked the very streets. A vision of what I hope to be a brighter future, not just for humanity, but for all who live and are willing to accept the social contract."

"I believe you are on your way to making that vision come true. But if I am being honest, coming to see Keeno was not the sole intention of my coming here." _Time to take the dive._ "I set out first with a question in mind. I first spoke to Queen Renner, hoping for answers, but she was unable to answer completely. So, I must ask if Your Majesty would do so."

Ainz, who had been holding the staff this entire time released it and it floated in the air nearby. With both hands now freed, he steepled his hands, the bones showed clear as day. "Interesting. Renner is a good servant, one who has served well since. I won't deny she is very smart, very clever. Go ahead, ask your questions. Though if she did not give you answers, I don't know if I can either."

"Well, it concerns you specifically, so I hope so. As you said, your nation is only ten years old. Who were you before, before you were a king?"

"Hmm. I know many have wondered at that question, but you Lakyus are the first to pose it to me in person." He had been maintaining perfect posture thus far, but now he leaned forward slightly. "The truth of my past is a tricky thing to answer, you see. Nobody comes into existence as a king, fully formed and ready to command." For a moment he was quiet as if deciding what to say. "I'll tell you what, Lakyus. Speak with me in private, alone, ask your questions and I will answer what I choose. You worship the Four Gods, correct?"

Surprised by the non sequitur, Lakyus took a moment longer to answer. "Yes, I am a priestess to the God of Water."

"Then swear now on your faith, before witnesses, that whatsoever we talk about or do will not spread to another soul, under any circumstances. If you break this oath, well, do I need to really say more?"

Gagaran's large hand fell on Lakyus' shoulder and uttered an agitated whisper. "Lakyus I know you want answers, but this is too risky! He all but said this knowledge could cost your life!"

Lakyus returned the whisper, "I know, Gagaran. But like I told Renner, I am ready to roll the dice one more time. Now please, let me go. I am doing this."

Reluctantly Gagaran released her grasp and Lakyus continued. "I, Lakyus, leader of Blue Rose, do solemnly swear on my faith in the Four Great Gods and upon my faith in the Water God, to never reveal under any circumstances to anybody the circumstances or details of my upcoming conversation with Ainz Ooal Gown, Sorcerer King of the Sorcerer Kingdom, unless later released from this oath. I do this of my own free will, in the sight of witnesses Keeno, Gagaran, Tia, Tina, Lady Albedo and Ainz Ooal Gown himself. Thus, do I swear."

"Very well. This will be interesting. Albedo, please arrange rooms here in the Residence for our guests, unless they would prefer their suite at the Pavilion. This private audience may take some time. Keeno, I'd like a written report from you." Ainz rose from his throne and retrieved the staff before leaving the dais.

"As you wish my Lord." A quick look showed that Albedo's smile seemed to have widened further.

Ainz walked to stand before Lakyus. She had to fight the unconscious reflex to look away. Up close, Ainz Ooal Gown was only slightly above average height, and yet he felt bigger than that. "Come with me, Lakyus, through this [Gate]."

Once again like she had seen in Carne, a flash of arcane energy lashed out and tore reality apart and again stood a black portal. Before either could move, Keeno hurried to Lakyus side. "Don't do anything stupid, I just got you back."

"I promise I will come back Keeno, I promise." Lakyus put a hand on her cheek, cool to the touch. "Your Majesty I am ready."

"Then follow me."

Ainz strode through the gate with confidence, and for a moment Lakyus hesitated as the gravity of what was happening crashed into her. _I am stepping through a literal portal to anywhere, maybe not even in this world. Stepping alone with unreservedly the most powerful being alive. All this after making a solemn oath before the gods that whatever we speak of, I won't ever reveal, or my life will be forfeit, and maybe the lives of my friends... But I must do this. It feels like a lifetime ago now when in the grip of winter, I wanted to know how everything began to shift. Ainz is probably the only one who can answer me, and I am unlikely to get this chance again. No, this is not the end, I promised Keeno and I will keep that promise_.

Confidence renewed, she stepped through the portal to places unknown.

*A/N: Thanks for reading again. Worth mentioning I try to reply to each review, whether it is positive or not, whether you agree with the writing or not. I always like hearing back from those who read, even if it is to just talk about the Overlord world. Thanks for all the kind feedback I've gotten thus far, here is hoping for more.*


	8. Chapter 8 - Home

The transition was smooth, like taking a step through air anywhere in the world. Lakyus expected resistance, or maybe a sense of vertigo. But instead it was just a step like any other, and she was no longer in the hall in the Residence.

 _But where am I now?_ Casting about, she found herself in another hall, far bigger, more lavish than any palace she had ever seen or even dreamt about. The black ether that led her here disappeared after she stepped through. Beneath her was marble flooring with a deep red carpet that ran the length of the room. The walls were decorated with mosaics, artifacts of a world long past, paintings and reliefs. Glancing upward, she could not see the ceiling, but she could see the chandeliers of pure crystal of every color that illuminated the long hall. Down the length of the colossal hall were titanic pillars and between them hung flags, dozens, each with a different symbol.

In front of her was another throne, set into a dais raised several steps, but this throne was different from the simple marble chair. Its back rose about a dozen meters high and shaped like the tip of a broadsword, inscribed with markings she didn't understand. Behind the backing rose another monolith shaped like an oval, and all around what seemed to be claws of obsidian gripped the entire edifice. Only a second later did she realize the entire edifice and throne was carved from a single, huge piece of black crystal, perhaps obsidian.

"Welcome. This is the Throne Room of Nazarick, and this is the [Throne of Kings]."

Sitting on the throne was the Sorcerer King, and Lakyus was several steps beneath the throne. "What is this place? I've never seen a hall so beautiful."

"This is, and always has been my true home. Once upon a time, I and my companions built this place into everything you see here. They are long departed, and yet I remain. Though I wonder if my friends ever truly understood the magnificence of what we built here together. But that doesn't matter anymore. They chose their paths and left, and I chose to stay." A hint of sadness colored his voice which at first had been full of pride. _He lost friends. Is that why he wanted Keeno and us to reunite?_

"But that is in the past. And besides, it isn't what we came here to discuss. Pardon the lapse into my fond memories." Ainz rose before speaking again, that odd staff missing. "This is not where we shall talk. Please follow me to my office."

"Of course, Your Majesty _." I'm still star-struck at the beauty of this place. But Ainz had friends. Could they be as powerful as he? Dare I even imagine if they were stronger?_

Ainz led her off to the side of the behemoth throne and yet another piece of art, carved stone set within the walls served as doors which opened at their approach. Beyond were several halls leading in every direction, but Ainz knew the path he wanted. As they walked these halls, she saw servants everywhere, all female.

"Your Majesty, the servants I see here, are they human?" They looked the part, but somehow, she didn't think they were; she couldn't say why but they felt…different.

"No, they are not," he replied without breaking stride. "They are the homunculi maids, consider them artificial humans; they are just servants. But I know each of their names."

 _Homunculi? I've heard of many things but artificial people_? "I mean no disrespect but are they slaves?"

With a light chuckle he replied. "Only slaves to their own natures. No, they are encouraged to find their own passions in life but much to my chagrin, it seems the only thing they are passionate about is cleaning and ensuring I am properly served."

As they walked the hall, one of the maids came to Ainz' side. "Lord Ainz is there anything I can do for you?"

"Perhaps, Fifth." He turned and faced Lakyus, extending a hand as if to indicate the one to pay attention to. "Lakyus would you like any refreshments? Food, drink?"

 _I am getting hungry but I'm not going to let that slip._ "I could use something to drink."

"Alcohol?" The maid turned her attention fully to Lakyus.

"Sure. Do you have any wine?"

"Of course! Where shall I serve you my lord?"

"My personal chambers."

"At once!" As chipper as she was determined the maid scurried away.

"They seem just like people," Lakyus confessed.

"The breath of life was given to them as to us all. If only I could convince them to take more time off. I feel like a terrible boss to them, but they are part of my family, now and forever. So, they are stuck with me."

After a short walk they reached their destination, apparently. A lavish suite opened at their approach just like in the throne room. The suite was divided into several rooms; a bedroom, an office space, and a main living area were all visible at a glance but there were doors that presumably led to other rooms. The bedroom had the largest bed Lakyus had ever seen, and at the opposite end of the suite was a masterfully wrought wooden desk in the office room. Heading to the office together, Ainz withdrew a chair set before the desk, motioning for her to sit. Doing so, he slid the chair forward to the desk before taking a chair on the other side. _I didn't have him pegged as a gentleman, but I shouldn't be surprised. King for a decade at least, and a god to those here for how long before that?_

"Would you like to wait for your drink to arrive, or shall you ask your questions now?" Reverie broken, Lakyus focused on the powerful being before her.

"I see no reason to delay, if that is fine with you, Your Majesty."

"While it is just the two of us, just call me Ainz."

"Ainz then." _This is it, now how do I start? Do I ask about his origins? Or would it be best to start at the Massacre and work backward? No, not the Massacre that could be a touchy subject. But I can't just come out and ask if he has been manipulating the world to his own ends, can I? By the gods I never thought I'd be here, sitting across from the one and only Ainz; how do I start this?!_

"Well if you won't start Lakyus, let me move first to break the ice, so to speak. Keeno came to me about a year ago, as I'm sure you know. She didn't start working for me for a few months, I needed to earn her trust, as she needed to secure mine. She was eager though, despite Nabe's demeanor, or perhaps because of it."

 _Nabe, of Darkness?_ "All the same, it took me by surprise when she first took off her mask. She told me it was enchanted to hide her vampirism and to distort her voice. Soon as she took it off, I knew there was great potential. A vampire willing to work with the living. Yet another break from the supposed fact that all undead are hostile to life. But she spent so many years with you, you knew that already, don't you?"

"It came as a shock that she was…is…undead. She refused to tell the whole story though."

"As she did with me. She feels great regret for the lives she has taken over the years and I believe, she has a degree of self-hate because of her nature."

"I am forced to agree. It was just a day ago when she told us. We were sitting around a campfire, and she removed the mask… The twins and Gagaran first reacted with fear. I can still see the look on her face like she knew we would turn against her. I don't blame the girls for acting out of fear and shock, but seeing the sadness on her face, it struck something inside. Vampire or not, she was my sister. It was only after I embraced her that the others released their guard. But I wonder, how would I have reacted if you hadn't built a place for all races? Would I have taken up my weapon and cut her down? That thought terrifies me."

"Not all truths need to be known at all times. When one truth is revealed, it is seen through many different lenses. Odd thought, that even manifest truth can be interpreted in different ways at different times. It is all about the circumstances."

At that time there was a knock at the door, and the petite maid, apparently named Fifth, strode into the room with a cart. On it was beverages of many different kinds, wines of white and red and a few colors not usually taken as wine, of different vintages and ages. With a polite bow she left the two alone, and Lakyus chose a bottle at random and poured a glass, a fine tasting red.

"Do you happen to know the vintage, Ainz?"

"Afraid not. Being a skeleton is not conducive to having a refined palate." The smirk and the sarcasm were fierce.

Instead of trying to dig her way out of that hole, she instead finished her glass in silence. A fruity taste, almost like strawberry, but somehow smoky tasting.

The quiet was surprisingly free of tension. Lakyus had Ainz' undivided attention and he had indicated that there was no pressing matter at hand, so they took their time, and Lakyus helped herself to another glass, this time a white, having a cool minty flavor which was no small source of confusion. All the drinks here seemed to be of impeccable taste. She could begin to feel the warmth showing on her skin, the buzz coming in fierce. Only belatedly did the question come to her if this was fortified wine.

"Speaking of Keeno, she was very tight-lipped about what exactly it is she has been doing in your service. May I ask you?"

"Hmm. Yes, you may. Before I give you an answer to that I would need to give some background details. I mentioned how I lost my companions. Well for years, I harbored the hope they somehow were here, in this world. It was a selfish desire, to hope that they had not all gone away. But somewhere deep down, I knew I was alone. So, another project was born after I accepted the truth, that it was just me now. You see, many servants of mine here were not born but rather created. Life from nothing. Most of those here in Nazarick were created by myself or my old friends. But their nature, you see, is one fundamentally of servitude. A pathological or maybe symbiotic need to fulfill my will. That was not something we intended at the time, something of a side effect of their nature."

With a sigh, he continued on. "So, I am the last of my companions. Some servants expressed fear that should I ever die, they would be left alone without someone to guide them, someone, for them to serve. As a skeleton, I lack the means of producing an heir. Then I stumbled upon Keeno, an undead fully capable of…procreation. The idea of this project is essentially a means to transform myself, if only temporarily, in order to truly create a line that would follow me should I pass."

"What?!" Lakyus couldn't help the exclamation as a dozen thoughts fought for her attention. _Is Keeno alright? Has he harmed her? Has he forced someone onto her?_ Then some of the newfound respect for Ainz floated to the surface. _He wouldn't harm her like that, I am certain of that. And now I am beginning to feel the buzz from the wine becoming stronger, it must be fortified wine._

"I assure you no harm has come to Keeno. It has been a study that combines multiple different disciplines which have been developed here in my realm. At its core, it is trying to understand why some undead have flesh and others not, and a way to shift between the two states."

"And, just how successful have you been?"

"Successful enough." Ainz stood and walked to the other side of the desk and knelt so that he was eye to eye with Lakyus. "Touch me."

 _Oh, what the hell kind of fever dream is this?!_ "Ainz I couldn't possibly…" The former flush was now a raging fire across her skin.

Without a word, Ainz gently gripped Lakyus' hand. _No muscle and yet I feel the strength, and somehow the bones are somewhat warm and stronger than steel. This is one of the hands that beat down Go Gin single-handedly for all the world to see and yet delicate enough to not crush my own hand by accident._

"You see, it isn't an illusion. No muscle and yet my will compels my body."

After feeling the hand, she couldn't help but be curious. Her left hand reached out and touched where his heart would be if he had such. She could feel the gap between the ribs, and drifted across his sternum, surprised at the smoothness, like polished marble. _One last touch, no more_ , she promised herself, as she let her hand touch the side of his face, fingers gliding across where his cheek would be. With that, she withdrew her hand, and he released his hold of her other hand.

"Nothing but bone, but I can feel the strength, the smoothness, and even a bit of warmth. A true skeleton would be room temperature, but not you."

"No, not me." Reaching again into what seemed a hole in reality, he withdrew the box Keeno had given him not more than an hour ago and opened it, and delicately withdrew the vial within. "With Keeno's help, this is the 7th version of what I've taken to calling the [Will Made Flesh] potion."

Removing the stopper, Ainz poured the strange liquid onto the bones of his hand. Almost with a mind of its own, the fluid became more like a gel and stretched itself across every bone Lakyus could see and probably many she couldn't. After it was over, the polished white of his bones was now tinted a dark pink.

"The potion, you see, is a catalyst, something that enables a reaction. But without mana all it does is make my bones reddish." Setting aside the box and the vial, Ainz stood up once again. "Time to apply the mana and see Nfirea's latest masterpiece. [Will Made Flesh]."

Bright light radiated from his body and was wrapped in the glow of a spell being cast. Ribbons of white with blue runes surrounded him, and what seemed to be threads of every color danced across his body. Lakyus found herself standing, unsure of what to make of the rapid series of events _. It looks like those threads are painting muscle, sinew, and skin._

After a moment it was over, the light fading, and the skeleton king was gone with it. Ainz was now endowed with flesh like a man. Long black hair fell to his shoulders, hunched over, his chest heaving great lungs full of air, plumes of steam rolling off the newly made skin.

"…Ainz? Are you okay?"

With a steadying breath, his eyes opened, and eyes red like a vampires' speared Lakyus, and for a moment she was afraid that he was about to attack her. Hair totally unkempt, the once-regal robe now barely clung to him, partially crouched over like a wild man about to attack. Then a smile spread across his features.

"Pardon the unsightly display, Lakyus. The process is not quick, and while it can be painful, it does not cause any true harm. Tell me, what color are my eyes this time?" He questioned while straightening his posture, making sure to keep his eyes open and staring at Lakyus' own.

 _His voice is now not as deep than it had been. Handsome, muscles flexing, powerful but wiry; and not just that, the eyes look hungry_ , Lakyus thought. Instead she replied, "Red. Blood red like a vampire might have."

"I see, likely a by-product of Keeno's own contribution to the potion." He inspected his arms and newly granted muscles, flexing and stretching. _As a skeleton I could have imagined him centuries old, but now he looks like he is of an age with me at the most._ "Tell me Lakyus, do I still feel slightly warm?" He again presented a hand to her.

Grasping the hand, the feeling was obvious immediately. "No, not just warm, it is almost on fire." Changing position, she grabbed his wrist, feeling for a pulse. "You have a heart now."

His free hand drifted to his chest and felt. "Yes, you are right, that alone is an improvement over the last potion." Risking a glance up, her eyes met his again and saw the grin there. "After being nothing but bone, feeling touch once again is intoxicating. Before in my natural state, I can still feel things, but almost numbly, like there is a barrier between me and what I am touching. Like this, everything feels sublime."

"I'm sorry Ainz, I am getting some mixed signals here." Confused by how peculiar this meeting had become, Lakyus wanted to get things back on track here. It was her curiosity that set things in motion, but the physical contact mixed with the wine in an inauspicious way.

The grin changed to confusion before shifting to one of surprise as understanding dawned. "You have my apologies. I am just excited at again having something more than just bones, if only for a while," he confessed. "As good as this catalyst is, I believe it is coloring my judgment. I apologize for my forwardness." A smile crossed his face as he withdrew his arm and stepped back.

 _He had been a skeleton; would someone now be his first? A powerful, noble king who has never been with a woman before. He is handsome now. Novik is attractive in a boyish way, Sebas is handsome, inhumanly so, but he is married. And now a beautiful, powerful, noble, and charismatic king nearly asked my permission to test the potion._ "No need to apologize. I don't think yours is the only judgment that has been affected." Mentally kicking herself, she tried to get things back to before she asked about the odd potion.

Ainz averted his eyes and it was strange to Lakyus to see the once skeleton king flush full red. "If the potion is affecting my judgment then I'll have to let it go for now. [End of Flesh]."

Once again, he was wrapped in the flowing blue and white runic pattern, and the threads of color lashed his body once again. This time, where before they gave him a human form, now they were pulling it away. Soon it was done, and once again the Ainz Ooal Gown she knew had returned.

"That felt very peculiar. But no matter." _That formality, did I wound is now non-existent heart?_

He made his way back to the other side of the desk, straightening his robe. Lakyus returned to her own seat. "You came here to talk. So, let us begin."

*A/N: This installment is a little shorter than I want but alas it is what it is. Thanks to everybody who has commented thus far, I think I've replied to all the feedback minus guest reviews. To those who commented as guests your kind words are appreciated. I can only reply to signed reviews, so this is me thanking you for the support. Looking forward to hearing back again, as always.*


	9. Chapter 9 - Talking with a God

*A/N: This was supposed to be attached to last chapter. Published the wrong document in the Doc Manager. Oh well. Have another chapter early.*

"I'll be honest, I've thought long and hard about what exactly to say when I got to this point, talking to you. But I think the simplest way to get my answers is to hear your story, going backward from the Massacre. Would that be acceptable?"

The desk was immaculate, papers folded into perfect stacks, the wood was the best master craft she had ever seen. Ainz sat behind the desk, Lakyus sat comfortably before it.

"Bold. Many are afraid of even mentioning the Katze Plains to me in person. But to tell my story? The _real_ story?" That set him to laughing for a moment, for it to suddenly snap off. _Guess he doesn't like the story?_

He looked at her for a moment. "Hmm. Why not? Someone should hear the true story before I forget it myself. To begin, the Massacre was caused by me at the behest of the Baharuth Emperor. A spell that destroyed one army and routed another."

 _I knew that much already, but what led to that?_ "So, the Emperor knew of your power. How did he find you? Or did you go to him?"

Ainz leaned back in his chair and steepled his hands. "Yes," Ainz replied, "the Emperor found me. Or rather, Fluder Paradyne did and informed Jir. At the time I imagined he wanted a new tool to finally take Re-Estize down."

"Wait, the Emperor thought he could use you?" Lakyus couldn't help but find humor at the notion.

"Yes. When we first came into contact it was through proxies. Worker groups were hired under the name of some noble and sent to try and plunder the riches of my home. You can imagine how well that went."

 _Okay, the Emperor found Ainz and thought he could control Ainz; when his power was demonstrated, the Emperor thought he still had a chance if he could placate Ainz. Makes sense_ "Okay, so what led to them finding you? What were you doing before the Workers came?

"I was learning. The first rumors came from Carne because that was where I first revealed myself. Through magic I had my first glimpse of this world, and I saw a village under attack. My first thought was to ignore it. But with me at the time was Sebas. He is a paragon of justice, just as his creator wanted him to be. The instant I saw him I knew what to do. So, I intervened and saved Carne from raiders."

"So, Carne is the first place you visited. You had to have been somewhere before that. Right?" _I'm getting closer to figuring him out._

"Yes," he spoke as he again grasped and caressed his chin. It seemed a tell of some sort for him. She could well imagine that he had thoughts had to be racing through his mind, deciding what to share with her.

"I don't know if I can even explain this to you, but Carne was the first time I truly came to this world. Before that, I had been holed up in Nazarick, my impenetrable fortress. Carne was the first place I went and showed my power. Before that, I simply wasn't in this world."

"What does that mean?" _Other worlds?_

"You see, this is not the first world I've called home. I suppose it isn't even the second, but the first feels so far away now, lost in the mists of time. Since there is no unified name for this land, I took to thinking of it as 'the New World.' Before here was Yggdrasil. It was a realm I don't think I could hope to explain. That is where this form, my avatar, was formed and shaped."

 _Avatar? He designed himself?_ He must have seen the confusion on her face. "As I said, it is a world I don't think you could understand, not yet. For what it is worth, the world of my origin is easier to understand."

 _He is talking so freely. If this information ever got out, ah that is why he had me perform the oath. If this ever comes to light, he will know who released it. Cunning._ "World of your origin. You said you created your form in this second world. What were you before?"

"The first world is probably the darkest one I know. It would take ages to tell you all the things wrong. But to put it simply, I was born rather late in the tragedy of that world."

Ainz shifted into perfect posture before continuing. "To describe this first world, lets first give it a name. It was called Earth. Imagine a world, much like this one, but with a few key differences. Humanity was the only race capable of thinking. The second great difference is that magic simply didn't exist." _A world just for humanity? That would have to be a paradise. But no magic, that would mean people wouldn't gain strength and power, everybody would be equal physically more or less_.

"Once nations formed, they fought each other for whatever reason and as they did so, they were slowly poisoning the world. They knew but couldn't stop either. Even in peace the land was poisoned, but it happened so slowly nobody realized the signs until it was too late. By that time, humanity had reigned supreme on Earth for about twelve thousand years."

"We barely have a history going back six hundred years!" Lakyus wondered if he was lying to her, but such an odd tale, why lie? _That only leaves truth._

"From what I can tell, this world is younger. Or maybe I am wrong, and this world is much older than I think; another indication that the advent has deeply interfered with this world."

"For what it is worth, you are not the only one who wants to know more. A world with thousands of years of history, I cannot imagine that."

"And yet true. But as I said before, I came in close to the end of the drama. I was born a human in a human nation that was strong in some ways, deeply flawed in many others."

 _Human. He was born a human!_

"So, in the absence of magic, humanity instead focused on technology. By the time of my birth, technology was powerful enough to create worlds with machines that were almost indistinguishable from reality. That is when humanity built Yggdrasil."

"Wait, you said that was the second world you went through?"

"Yes, humanity built my second world. Earth was so corrupted that any escape was accepted, however temporary. In Yggdrasil, as a human, I designed the form you see now. This body was once an avatar by which I interacted with Yggdrasil from Earth. A bridge between two worlds."

 _Things are starting to come together. I don't understand everything, but I am understanding enough. As a human in a broken world, he escaped into a false world and built this form._ "You were in a world, born as a human. Your world was poisoned, so your people created another world, Yggdrasil. You created this form in this other world, Yggdrasil? Then if that is the case, how did you come to this world?" _What he is describing is hard to believe, yet he talks as if it is all absolute truth. If this was truly a different world then I have no way to be sure, other than to trust his word or call him a liar._

"Honestly, I have no idea, but I see the pattern; I am not the only one pulled from Yggdrasil to this world. The latest perhaps, but not the first. Maybe the last if the world is lucky."

Ainz paused for a moment before continuing. "It is an odd feeling, telling someone else this story I've held back for so long. You are the first person I've given my entire history. I'm sure much of this is difficult to understand." Ainz averted the flames he had for eyes for a moment and silence reigned.

Looking back, the fire blazing in his eyes, he spoke again. "I am not the human I once was. I was forced into the position of a god. I did not intend to rule this world, but now I have come to accept that it is both necessary and unavoidable. I wanted my friends back, knowing full well they were long gone. I wanted that so badly I blinded myself to the truth. It has only been recently I gave up the foolish desire. Which is part of the reason why I wanted Blue Rose to reunite, however briefly. But I must admit, I've worn so many different masks for so long, it feels nice being able to take them all off."

 _I expected to find a master manipulator. I thought it once a possibility, but so remote. But he also was pulled along by the tide he couldn't control. And in that way, he isn't that much different than me. The masks we wear, I know all too well about that. Adventurer, leader, alpha wolf, mother hen. It sounds silly to think but, he and I are not so much different, are we?_

"Ainz, when I started this journey, I expected you to be the heart of darkness. The source from which all misery sprang. But that was wrong. You are in many ways are just another person. One of unbelievable power, but still a person. And one who has given peace to many. I don't even know how to say this but, if there are times when the masks become too much to bear, I will listen." _Me, a counselor to a human made into a god-like being? What a joke._ After waiting a moment, she asked for more. "You were human, once, in a world far away. What was your name? Was it Ainz?"

"Ah, yet another part of the mask. No, my name was Suzuki Satoru. Back there, I was…nothing. But by some strange quirk of this world, I was pulled here and asked to be a king. You pretend long enough, it becomes part of you."

 _Despite his undeath, despite anything he may have done, he was once a human, just like any other. Tore away from his own world at that. Part of me feels sorrow for him._ "Do you wish me to call you that name, or Ainz?"

"No, I am far more Ainz Ooal Gown now. I don't know how I was put here, in this time and place, but I have the intention of making this world better than it was when I arrived. That will never happen when everybody is at each other's throat. Peace _must_ come first. Then maybe I can guide this world along with a better path than Earth chose to follow. This new world will not be corrupted by greed without restraint." Looking away, he continued. "No, instead it will be me guiding it. I have seen the mistakes of the past. I will not let them harm my subjects, my family."

Even without a face she could see the emotion. _Sadness. Regret. Maybe even fear. Whoever said undead felt nothing except hatred was so wrong._ "You won't be alone. I have no place saying this, but I find myself believing in your vision. Peace and balance. I have those who require me to lead them, and yet I am drawn to ask, could I help in creating that peace?"

That got his attention. "Even after everything you have heard? The unfiltered truth of who and what I am?"

"Yes. I don't know how, but I think I want to be part of this world you are building. Not burying my head in the sand, ignorant of what is happening like I was, back in Re-Estize. I don't know how I'd serve or if I even could, but my heart tells me that is the right thing to do."

"Decisions like that cannot be made hastily, especially when you have those who follow you. A beat. "I do think I could use someone of your talent."

"Before I could consider it I must ask, what are you preparing for?" _To create a lineage, to create magically enhanced humans, there must be a threat he is planning on facing._

Ainz' interest seemed distracted before answering, a single bony digit taping at the wood. "I mentioned the pattern that I have noticed. I am certain that the Slane Theocracy was founded by beings not of this world, like me. They had artifacts called World Items. These are from Yggdrasil. Once, years ago their agents used such an artifact against someone I consider family. They used this World Item to take her mind. There was only one way to save her. I had to kill her. And once I found out the Theocracy was behind it, well, they aren't around anymore." Taking an appraising look, he continued. "Imagine one of Blue Rose, someone you love. Now imagine their mind being so affected that the only way to save them, was to kill them and bring them back."

The thought wasn't an easy one, just imagining the thought of trying to kill her friend made Lakyus sick. It must have shown. "You see? It is a horrible thought and the device that did this was one of my first targets. It will never be used against me again."

"Wait, does that mean that you now possess…by the gods… Have you used this artifact? Do you plan it?"

"No, I haven't, and I don't intend on such. The weapon is locked away. The thought to destroy the artifact came to me, but even I cannot deny it may be a weapon that is necessary, especially if the pattern remains true."

"What is this pattern?" _I can't believe just how much information he is giving me. I can only hope it isn't because he considers me dead already._

"The phenomena that pulled me to this world is not unique to me. I borrow the name the Theocracy gave it. Once every century or two, beings of god-like power have come. I believe these beings are like me, pulled through time and space to a world not our own with our souls placed in bodies we have designed. Players, in a word. I think the Six Great Gods were the first. For some reason there is a bleed between worlds. People with no right to such power arbitrarily thrown into a world of such fragile creatures, some with noble passions, others with no reason other than delight in destruction."

 _That is a lot to take in. I hadn't thought of it but, I must admit it makes sense_. Looking at her own hand and flexing, the thought came unbidden: _what would I do if I became as powerful as Ainz?_ "It must be difficult. As an adamantite adventurer, I already must be careful to not accidentally kill, but you have to be thousands of times as powerful as me."

"It can be a burden. It will be necessary for the future though. I have adopted one singular focus: preparation for the next advent. I believe those in the final moment of Yggdrasil, the false world, were delivered here. I don't know why we have arrived centuries apart, but while I hope I am the last to come, I cannot simply hold that hope. This New World is more beautiful than Earth was when I left. Not just its natural beauty, but of its potential! Hundreds of races bound together with a common cause, guided by a hand that has seen just how dark a world can become, and that same hand truly has the power to change fate. That is my goal. And much as I hate to admit it, but I am on a clock."

 _Does that mean the audience is over?_ "What do you mean?"

"I mean that I have been here for about 12 years. Assuming one set of Players come through every century, that means I have less than 90 years left to prepare a bulwark against whatever kind of threat is to come. As a human you may not be alive then, but others will be, maybe your own children. I never asked to be a hero, savior, or messiah. But _I am_ the best this world has, and for that, there can be no margin for failure."

 _He means, the other nations…_ "Must you truly conquer the world to build this bulwark?" Hopelessness dripped from her voice.

"Like you, there are those I want to protect. I don't have the luxury of simply turning a blind eye to a threat I know is coming, a threat that could be more powerful than I. So, in a sense, I have nine decades to shape the world as I see fit. I take no pleasure in it, I promise you that. It is a greater burden than you can know. But when you know that there are beings like the Dragon Lords that see you as an active threat or an insurgency from Zuranon, what choice is there?"

 _I don't know. If all the monumental powers in our history truly have been beings from another world, endowed with, well, Ainz level power, you can either prepare for the storm or ignore it and hope for the best. And he isn't the type to ignore a threat. And neither am I._

"You have made a lot of claims and really I'm not sure how much I understand or even how much I want to believe. I came seeking knowledge, and you have given that freely, more freely than any ruler I could name. But compared to you, I am nothing in power. You aren't one to turn away from a challenge and neither am I. I cannot speak for all of Blue Rose, but if I could tell them what I know now, I they would help!"

"Or they could leak the knowledge I have fought and killed to achieve to those who would view me as an enemy."

"But they will follow me," Lakyus was certain of that if nothing else.

Ainz chuckled. "The only reason I have told you so much is that Keeno vouched for you and you strike me as the person who would want to prepare. If you would like to help, then I can find a place for you. But your oath is still binding. I like you but do not think that would stop me from stopping the leak by any means necessary."

That made Lakyus' throat go dry.

"War is coming. Probably more than one. But it is for a purpose. So that when this next advent happens, Players will not find a world divided in which they can do whatever they want. Conflict would not be my first course of action, either with the remaining nations or with the Players. But I cannot afford to be naive, and I know it will require force to some degree. If you can accept that, and you will remain true to your oath, perhaps you can put your experience and skill to work. Maybe in time, the others of Blue Rose can be let into my confidence, but not now. So, do you still desire to help?"

 _The truth was painful, but I cannot deny anything he said. Tina would be at risk of saying something, even if by accident. But if they follow me, I can keep my oath. It will hurt not being able to tell them everything, but Ainz is right. If more beings of similar power are coming then our world must be ready, or just like with the Eight Greed Kings, we would be crushed. The only way to prepare is to present a united front._

"I shall keep my vow. I want to help prepare. I think my comrades would understand the truth but if that isn't allowed then so be it. Let me help as the leader of Blue Rose, please."

She could almost see the smile on his face. "Talk to your companions first. But whether you come with them or not, I will find a place for you. I've kept you here long enough, no doubt your companions will be growing restless. Think and plan, but we can speak again. So, are you ready to return?"

"Yes and no, but I agree." _Not that I can say no if this audience is over. But I think I know all I need to, for now at least._ "Magic to return?"

"You are learning. [Gate]."

The sight no longer surprised her when the disk of darkness appeared.


	10. Chapter 10 - The Duel

*A/N: Sorry for the delay with this chapter. I had computer issues, my hard drive went bad. Some of the story was lost unfortunately so I'm rebuilding it from memory. As such the installments may take a bit longer than the rather quick pace I had been keeping. It may be slower going forward but it is going forward. Hope you continue to enjoy the story.*

There was no hesitation this time, passing through the magic gate was as simple as taking any other step. As expected, Lakyus was once again in the hall of Rantel's Residence. A quick glance outside confirmed her instinct; time had passed, and it was dark outside. Taking a step away from where she knew Ainz would soon emerge, she noticed Albedo still stood in the hall in the exact position she was in when Lakyus left. When Ainz did emerge, Albedo fell to her knees in welcoming her lord.

"Did you see that our guests were shown to rooms? At this hour I am unsure if they would rather stay here or the Pavilion."

From Lakyus position, she saw Albedo smile before answering. "Of course, my lord, your will is absolute. There was some hesitation but your servant Keeno assured the others and I had the maids lead the way. I chose to wait for your return, Lord Ainz."

The answer seemed to surprise Ainz, but she couldn't hear his thoughts. "Of course. I have put off some duties long enough, would you be so kind as to show Lakyus to her waiting companions?"

"If it is your will, it shall be so," Albedo's reply was strangely soft. _Does she fancy Ainz?_

Ainz gave a parting look to Lakyus. "I look forward to seeing you again, once your choices have been made. Farewell." Without awaiting a reply, he strode away and exited the side hall he had entered _. While at first, I feared him for the possible manipulations, now that I know so much more, I can't help but see the tragedy he carries._

As he left, Albedo stood to meet her, and somehow her smile was no longer joyous, but rather teasing like Albedo was in on a joke the whole world had missed. "Will you follow me?"

 _Is this the one I should have feared?_ "Yes, please lead the way Lady Albedo."

The walk was short but quiet, and before long Keeno was seen at rest on a wooden bench down a corridor. Before the two could reunite Albedo cut in. "I trust you can take care of your friend from here, Keeno?"

Again, without waiting for a reply she strode away, to what ends Lakyus could only guess. Instead, Lakyus spoke to Keeno. "I hope I didn't keep you up; being so late, I imagine the others went to bed already."

"Lakyus, undead need no sleep. Besides, I wonder if any of the others could sleep with you being all alone with the big bad Sorcerer King." Keeno grinned before standing.

 _Damn, I should have asked just how much Keeno knows!_ "They had no cause to fear. The King was cordial, friendly even. More so than Albedo I must admit."

"She is protective of him. She would rather wade through a river of blood than let him come to harm. What's more," sighing before continuing, "I don't think she is fond of humans. I am somewhat more tolerated because, well, I'm not human."

"In any case, you know where the others are?"

"Sure do. They each were given rooms along this hall, one held in reserve for you at the end if you chose to take it. It isn't too late, they may still be awake. Shall we try the doors?"

"I feel like we would be fine here, but it would be best to gauge the others. Let's go."

After a series of light knocks, it was found that they were all still awake, whiling away the time as each chose. Once her Roses were collected, it was decided the Pavilion would be the better choice if, for no other reason, they would feel more comfortable there.

Asking a maid to escort them to the entrance, there was some surprise that the coach from earlier was where it was left, Sebas standing at the ready as always. _Did Ainz command him to prepare in case we wanted to leave? The thoughtful, gentlemanly, heroic, tragic undead king. Poor Ainz and the masks he wears._

The ride back was much the same as before. While Keeno and herself were calm, the other three were agitated, but as the Residence was left, some of the tension bled off. Before long, they were back in the heart of Rantel at the Pavilion.

As ever the perfect gentleman, Sebas opened the door and helped them all down. "Keeno, Lakyus. Lord Ainz wanted me to give you both letters. It was requested the contents are not shared." Producing from a jacket pocket two sealed envelopes with the mark of the Sorcerer King in deep purple wax, the letters were given over. "Now I take my leave. I look forward to seeing you all again. Farewell." After a brief bow, he again took the reigns. While the streets were still somewhat busy, it was clear that the carriage still carried the authority seen before, various people making haste to get out of the way and before long, they lost sight of the carriage.

Before they were able to take a step, Gagaran nearly exploded. "By all the gods, what took you so long Lakyus?! You have no idea how concerned we were!"

Ignoring the outburst Lakyus led the way. "I made a solemn oath before you all. I intend to keep it. All I will say is that it was a cordial meeting and no harm came to me." _It rather went without saying I couldn't hope to harm Ainz._

"Boss that oath is non-binding, you were forced into it!"

 _Now that is a desperate stretch if I've ever heard one_. "Don't be silly Gagaran. I spoke the words of my own will. The only reason there was a private audience was because I requested it, and the King was gracious enough to give it." _The revelation that the gods may have just been humans as strong as Ainz does nothing to lessen my belief in my own promises. Even if the gods never existed, I would honor my word._

As the team made their way toward the entrance a light spring shower began to come down from the darkened sky. Entering, a manservant made his way to Lakyus _. I just want to dwell on what I learned, what now?_

"Welcome back Blue Rose. While you were away, a message arrived for you. From the vice-captain of the southern gate." Holding yet another letter, unsealed, she could guess at the contents. _Gagaran always picking fights, one with Novik and one with a Death Knight._

"Thank you very much, but I believe this should go to Gagaran."

After a moment of surprise from Gagaran, she accepted the hand-written letter without protest.

It seemed that the visit with the Sorcerer King was wearing on them all, and the team quietly made their way to the suite. Once inside, Keeno and Lakyus separated from the main group to read these secret letters. _Maybe Keeno would entrust the knowledge of hers with me, but I cannot count on it. But what does this say…_

 _"Lakyus,_

 _Keeno will be your point of contact going forward should you decide to stay in the Sorcerer Kingdom. I appreciate her discretion as I do yours._

 _Concerning Novik. I leave the details concerning Gagaran's challenge to your judgment. I would encourage you to not make it a battle to the death. Gagaran has died once before, it would trouble me if she did so again._

 _The last thing I will entrust to this letter is Gagaran's other request. It has been brought to my attention she would like a team to fight against a Death Knight. Speak to Commander Leinas Rockbruise. I have given her authority over this matter. She will have the details if Blue Rose decides to take the challenge. I recommend you don't._

 _Just as I entrusted knowledge to you, I also entrust the decisions on these challenges. Keep your companions safe, and best of luck. Once you are satisfied with this letter, please give it to the nearest flame."_

 _How did he know she died before? No matter. Since he is giving me the option of simply denying this knowledge to the others, should I just say that the requests were denied? No, as much as I want Gagaran to be safe, I will not lie to her to make it so. But maybe about the Death Knight? I'll think about that one._

Glancing about, Keeno was still reading. _Detailed instructions?_ Instead, she directed her attention to Gagaran. "So, what is your message about, Gagaran?"

"I could ask you the same," Gagaran pouted, "but I know you won't answer _." Guess that will be a sore spot for a while_. "It is from Novik. It is a letter of thanks for my intervention. Besides the thanks, he asked for us to visit soon so 'that honor can be satisfied'."

"Want to visit tomorrow? It seems he starts his shift in the mid-morning. And did you want it to just be you two?"

She rubbed her chin and for a moment she was reminded of Ainz doing that gesture. "It does seem kind of unfair for it to be me and a team against him. At least he sees it as a fight for honor. Should I also?"

"You don't have to decide right now, but I would like for you to make this decision. Want to sleep on it?"

"That might be smart. I feel tired anyway. That visit and the waiting took it out of me. I'm about to crash."

"We all are probably feeling that, but dinner first!"

At the mention of food, the twins headed to the kitchen area to prepare the evening meal. The mood was subdued and peaceful, and Lakyus didn't notice when Keeno finished her letter, but they both disposed of their documents. Quiet and fulfilled, the team headed off to rest.

As always, the cruel morning came too early. Today Lakyus was the first to rouse and chose to start on breakfast for everyone. The smell of bacon seemed to wake the others and they joined in the feast.

"I made a decision," Gagaran stated firmly after finishing breakfast.

"Share with the rest of the class," Tina teased.

"Novik and I will fight alone. I am the one who spoke up, I want to be the only one to fight. Besides, it will be fun to test my strength against his. Win or lose, I think it will be fun."

"Sound enough logic," said Tia, ever sparse with words.

"When to call though is something that still eludes me. The south gate must be one of the busier gates, he is likely going to be on his way there soon. Should I rush to get there, or wait until after? But that runs the risk of him being tired, not at full strength. I want him at his best."

"A fair concern," Lakyus thought. "Perhaps meet just before his shift? He would be fully rested as you are, and since the King signed off on this, it is unlikely the captain would object, or so I'd think."

"That's why you are the boss, boss." Without another word, Gagaran began to equip her panoply of war.

"Gagaran, mind if you have an audience?"

"Sure, but I'm going soon so be quick about getting ready!"

 _Today may not be a good day for a dress. Why is she in such a rush, we have plenty of time._

After gearing up, Blue Rose left the inn. This day greeted them with a bright, shining sun and only a few clouds remained dancing in the sky after last night's downpour and the city was glistening from the remaining water. They chose to leave the horses to rest; they had been ridden hard the past week. Walking through the streets on foot would always be a reminder on just how many races were in Rantel, and occasionally a Death Knight or Elder Lich.

The trip took just a little longer but soon enough the third wall was visible, as was the gaping maw of the southern gate. Guessing at the time, she assumed they had beat Novik prior to the shift change _._ Upon arrival, Gagaran asked to see the captain. He had been in his office within one of the gatehouses and chose to meet Blue Rose in the crisp, moist morning air.

"Morning, Blue Rose. How can Achides assist you this fine day?" The man was old enough to begin going grey, but he had an energy to him and a toothy grin that didn't want to leave his face. The smile however would never make up for the terrible scar on his face which partially disfigured him. Lakyus decided to let Gagaran take the lead here. And duly, she spoke up.

"Morning, Achides. Novik and I discussed a duel and was asked to meet him when I wanted to fight. I hope I beat him here?"

"Yes, you did. His shift starts shortly. But miss, I need to ask you something. First, you are aware of his strength?" The captain didn't quite balk at the talk of a duel, but that smirk was gone.

"I've heard he is strong, yes. I'd not accept a fight with someone I didn't think could handle my Fel Iron."

"It is more than that. He is less than Momon, all men are. But he is at least as strong as an adamantite front liner. And his style is… well if you are wanting to fight it would be in bad taste to give anything away. At the very least, I'm going to ask that this fight take place away from civilians. I'll need to think on that for a bit. But the other question, did you get permission from the King for this fight?"

"Of course, was at his Residence when I offered him a fight and Ainz Ooal Gown said to make it so."

"The King gave her approval for the fight," Lakyus interjected. "We had an audience with him yesterday. Is this going to be a problem?" _When I saw the orichalcum half plate I knew he had to be a formidable warrior._

"Well, if the King approved then it isn't my place to say nay. I'll have you fight outside the walls. Hostilities inside are likely to catch the attention of the Death Knights and that is certain death. But if the king gave permission and you are aware of his strength, then I won't disallow it. Was that all you needed from me?"

"Yeah, I think so," Gagaran sounded uncertain now and glanced at Lakyus who gave a slight nod.

"Best of luck ladies!" turning away, his chuckling could still be heard.

 _Jovial._ "Gagaran, you still wish to fight? Achides seems honest and I'd hate for this to be too much."

"Well, being compared to Momon is no small feat, but how big of a difference is there? That is a lot of wiggle room," Gagaran confessed as some curiosity colored her voice.

 _Ainz did write that he left the conditions in my hands. But I want her to lay down the rules._ "Time to start thinking about rules then. Achides said outside the walls for safety sake. I doubt either of you wants to kill each other either, right?" Long ago Lakyus learned the art of giving orders as suggestions.

"True," Gagaran conceded. "Yeah, rules. Outside, not to the death, one on one, what else…oh, starting distance? Say, 10 meters? Yeah, that sounds okay. Would one of you be willing to give the signal for the fight?" The rules were rapid fire, but all of them Lakyus agreed with.

"You do have one advantage, and I hate to say it, but do you want to rule out no strikes between the legs?" _It still hurts us ladies, but not quite as crippling as it would Novik._

That seemed to stump Gagaran; desires for victory and a fair fight likely at war in her mind. "I…he…I'd say surely he has protection but at our strength what would that help… Argh, it is so true it is an advantage, but I want to win fair! No, no hits to the groin. He might be a cherry boy after all," she spoke as if that justified everything. _Some things never change do they old friend?_

Time passed, Gagaran began some shadow practice to limber up after the rules had been laid down to satisfaction. The twins decided to look at the nearby shops to kill a little time, and Keeno was just leaning against the base of the wall, arms crossed. But before long Novik arrived and the twins were not far from his shadow.

When he reached his post, there was some mild surprise written on his face. "Gagaran, I hadn't expected to see you so soon. I trust the staff got my letter to you?"

"Sure did. Being honest, I want a fight to blow off steam, so I wanted to get here before you and yes, already cleared it with your boss!" She spoke with her face beaming with a smile.

Lakyus couldn't help but inspect Novik once again. _He really likes the gold motif,_ Lakyus thought. _The gold orichalcum and dim white leather go well with the blonde hair. Reflected in the morning light, he is nearly golden himself._

Hearing that the preparations were already complete seemed to be another surprise for him. "Well if you already cleared things with Achides then, shall we discuss the details?"

They went over the rules together. All told it was not much. Outside the walls. Away from civilians. Not to the death. No hits to the groin. Novik added some extra conditions to specify things: at least one witness signal the beginning of the fight, no accessories like potions and no sneak attacks like dirt in the eyes. _He wants this clean._

As the rules were agreed upon, Novik's face slowly brightened with a smile. "Good, good, this will be fun. Are any of your companions joining us?"

"No, only ones to tussle is going to be us. If there's nothing more to prepare, let's go?" Gagaran's voice sounded not quite giddy but close. Hearing it was only Gagaran, his smile dimmed ever so fractionally.

 _Gagaran, he isn't ready, why can't you see?_ "He still needs to collect his arms, I assume there is an armory in the guard house."

"No, those in the guard have rules but within those rules, we have some flexibility concerning armaments. Like if we want to customize our weapons for example. Everything I need is on me. Follow me, we will find a suitable place."

Blue Rose was led by the vice-captain through the already swelling tide of merchants and foot traffic. As they walked Lakyus considered his words. _He has everything on him? He just has armor. No, he does have that chain of orichalcum about the waist as well. Does he just fight with a chain? I'm not even sure if it is supposed to be a weapon or not. I bet the others are wondering the same. That night at the Pavilion, he didn't have a sword on him I thought because it was to see us. Guess I was wrong?_

As the warrior questions faded, the group was just outside the walls of Rantel and the morning sun shining from the east had begun its climb from the horizon. Here the grass glimmered like thousands of diamonds were strewn about. The light of the sun made the field radiant. It didn't take long to find a nice piece of field, flat and unoccupied save for the grass and the morning dew.

"So, rule master, do you want an arena lining as well?"

"Ah you jest Gagaran," a light chuckle escaped his lips. "I think this will serve us well for the match. If it is alright with you?"

"Nothing fancy, but it will do. Just a friendly sparring match. This is basically a vacation for us anyway."

"Then let me make it interesting for you. Well, more interesting."

 _Ainz hasn't been subtle about this man. He has been enhanced, strengthened somehow with magic. Is Novik's strength another experiment gone right? At a glance this is going to be a contest of power against experience_ , Lakyus thought. She had seen Gagaran through battle after battle and knew full well what the woman could do with Fel Iron, her famous war pick. Her fighting instincts were very considerable. With some trepidation, Lakyus felt her heart beat a little faster.

Gagaran and Novik had already laid out the rules. They knew where to go. Lakyus agreed to signal the start of the challenge with Keeno, Tia and Tina watching. Meeting the fighters mid-way but far enough to the side to not get stuck in the crossfire, Lakyus idly wondered what was about to happen. "Ready, begin!"

Gagaran assumed a guard position and began incanting martial arts. "[Ability Boost], [Greater- "

Before the second art left her lips Novik shot at her like an arrow. "[Rune of Wind], [Flow Acceleration]," spoken just above a whisper as his fist struck Gagaran barehanded. As Gagaran stumbled back, a powerful kick struck out her right shin, but Lakyus didn't hear anything break, yet.

"[Reposition]," Gagaran's body instantly regained composure, and Novik didn't continue the assault. Instead, he paced slowly around.

"Good recovery. Do your enemies usually let you chant all your arts unopposed? If so, I will not be able to extend that courtesy."

"[Greater Ability Boost], [Flow Acceleration]," Gagaran spoke as she began madly swinging the war pick and Lakyus could see the problem right away. He was too nimble.

Swing after swing was released, all missing as the pair danced backward. On the tenth swing, Novik lunged forward with his hands on her own weapon, knee in her torso; Gagaran grunted audibly from the impact. He tried to spin away, out of her reach but the war pick had greater range than he covered; a glancing blow struck his right shoulder with an audible crack.

A satisfied growl escaped Gagaran as she caught her breath. "Heh, bet that is a dislocation."

Despite the injury, Novik smiled. "Feels like it. [Dull Pain], [Rune of Fire], [Rune of Wind]." Ignoring his the pain from his right arm his fists glowed as if aflame. Before he had been smooth as water, now he was the raging bull with one flaming strike after another lashing Gaze Bane. The armor glowed where he struck her plate armor. It didn't take long for sweat to begin running down Gagaran's face like a river. Heat is ever the enemy of a warrior in a fight, a way to pull an enemy down into fatigue.

 _It is hard to dodge multiple limbs with both hands on a weapon,_ Lakyus thought as she saw the searing strikes from his hands and kicks coming so fast they seemed to blur _. She can trust her armor more than Novik, but that metal is getting hot quick._

The blows rained down. Eventually, the flames died. As they did, the man jumped and rolled as far away as he could in a rush. The sudden change of pace was unexpected, and Gagaran pursued. Novik planted himself, reading for the armored charge of the mountainous woman. He stood in place until the last moment. Then there was a flurry of movement. If Lakyus herself didn't have the eyes of an eagle she may have missed what happened. When Gagaran raised Fel Iron for a crushing blow, Novik stepped inside the range of her weapon. Suddenly the chain was no longer around his waist but around Gagaran's weapon.

"[Rune of Earth], [Reposition]." With a powerful yank, Fel Iron was wrenched from her grasp, an armored boot struck her right shin again. This time there _was_ a crack and a growl escaped Gagaran's lips. "[Runic Strike]," Novik intoned. With Gagaran now behind him his left fist struck the side of her head as he released the length of chain; both the chain of orichalcum and Fel Iron took flight. Blood sprayed from Gagaran's jaw and ear where the blow connected.

She pitched backward as he again dove away. With Gagaran stunned, he braced his dislocated shoulder. "[Rune of Water]," and with a muffled grunt he got the shoulder back in place, resetting it with an audible pop. "That hurts, even with the runes. [Rune of Wind], [Rune of Fire]." Again his limbs were ablaze. Gathering as much speed as he could, he charged and let loose flying kick towards Gagaran's torso.

"[Invincible Fortress]," Gagaran intoned as she saw the flaming man flying towards her.

It was surprisingly amusing as Novik's momentum betrayed him. The fighters were thrown away from each other with great force when his kick collided with her chest. Gagaran fell onto her back; Novik fell with his face in the grass.

As one they both began laughing, subsiding only as they rose to face each other again. "Smart, hah, that would have cost you some ribs," Novik joked lightly, incongruous with the fierce struggle just a moment ago.

"My Gaze Bane has seen worse than your foot, boy." Despite the taunt and blood weeping down her face, Gagaran had a smile.

For a moment they just stared at each other, muscles tensing. _This will be the last bit of this fight, and Gagaran is disarmed!_ Lakyus had faith in her friend, but a disarmed warrior never bode well.

"[Pace of Wind]," Gagaran dove for her war pick-

"[Rune of Wind]," Novik rushed to intercept-

And that was when Lakyus was certain he held back. _He didn't use [Flow Acceleration]; he let her rearm herself._

As Fel Iron was reclaimed, before her body fully hit the ground, Gagaran spun mid-air and struck him solidly in the chest with the blunted end of the war pick; for a moment, Novik flew. He landed with a heavy crash a few meters away.

Gagaran was panting and Lakyus wondered if she hadn't killed him with that heavy blow against only partial plate armor.

"[Rune of Water]," he intoned through gritted teeth. He seemed to go from completely disabled to only gravely injured. With an obvious effort, Novik worked himself onto a knee. "I yield." The words seemed aimed at nobody in particular. His hair was now nearly black, matted with sweat as blood dripped from both sides of his mouth. "Lakyus, as the witness, do you hear my yield?"

 _Lucky bastard, that act nearly killed you._ "I hear you yield, and the challenge is over."

"Thank the Gods, why the shin?! That hurt," Gagaran complained as she downed a blue health potion.

"Tricks of the trade." Novik pulled a deep purple vial from a satchel and drank. _Another experiment, Ainz? You truly have been preparing._

"Good fight, Gagaran. Impressive that a glancing blow was enough to dislocate a shoulder. Rumors of your strength are not exaggerated." With the fight over he seemed genuinely happy and content.

"It was a close thing though. Your style focused on disabling strikes and distraction. A flaming fist in the face had my eyes parched and out of focus," Gagaran complained.

"A disabled foe is one already half dead."

"That is true," Gagaran said as she began to down another health potion. Stronger beings need more potions to fully heal, yet Novik had only the one potion. _So that would imply that Novik is much weaker, or that potion of his is much stronger._

"True. I got to say, that was pretty relaxing." As the pain resided, Gagaran had a similarly happy expression. _She is right, she had been melancholy she has been trying to hide since we first got to Rantel and Achides gave us the challenge. Maybe this is exactly what she needed._

The fighters stood to collect themselves. Dirt, dust, and displaced grass was all over the place. Parts of the grass had been burned. _With the morning dew, those flames had to have been intense._ Novik paced to reclaim the chain he kept around his waist, as Gagaran wiped the blood from her war pick. As they dusted themselves off, Lakyus strode over to the twins and Keeno.

"I want your honest opinions," Lakyus spoke in hushed tones. "Was it just me, or did he hold back?"

"Sis and I had the same thought. I don't think Gagaran noticed," Tina mused quietly. "He could have kept her disarmed. That water thing seems to revitalize himself. If so, despite the blow, shouldn't he have been able to go longer?"

"Maybe. But Novik didn't seem the type to be mean like that though with holding back," Tia replied.

Glancing back over her shoulder, Lakyus saw the two talking animatedly and she understood. "He wasn't mean, it was a kindness." Looking back, she continued, "We all saw how anxious and dejected Gagaran has been here in Rantel. Look at her now."

"You think he took Fel Iron to the chest to be nice?" Even spoken quietly Tia sounded incredulous.

"Well, the water rune seemed to revitalize. The wind rune made him much faster. Fire strengthened his blows, besides the actual fire. Earth did what? Gave him enhanced strength?" _That's what it looked like at least._

"That seems right. Martial arts I've never heard of. Maybe he developed them? Not the hardest thing to do in the world. Since he held his own against Gagaran, surely he is capable of that," Tina opined.

"Achides said he was less than Momon but stronger than a standard adamantite front liner. And he wanted to fight the four of us at first." Tia couldn't deny how it looked.

"Does it matter? Gagaran is happy again, just let her have the win," Keeno spoke after being quiet for a while now.

"I can understand that. We agree to not say anything more to Gagaran for now?" Tina confirmed.

The ladies all nodded, and they began moving back to the once enemies who were now laughing together. "Novik, don't you have a job or something?" Keeno teased.

"Ah, after this I'm going to need a bit to rest, I might get Achides to give me light duty today but yes, we should make our way back."

"Lead us on, victorious Rose," Lakyus suggested.

As they went back the way they came Lakyus asked the twins to occupy Gagaran while she maneuvered herself close to Novik. When she thought Gagaran was out of earshot, she asked quietly. "Did you let her win?"

He was silent for a moment before answering. "Yes, I did. You wonder why? I was given separate sets of orders. I was between a rock and a hard place. The only way I saw forward caused you all turmoil. That was never my intent. And you see her now, she is happy. It just took a hammer to the chest."

Lakyus couldn't disagree. Gagaran now had a pep in her step she didn't have before, but the thought of a tainted victory still rankled her. "And you don't want me telling?"

"It would defeat the purpose of all this. If more of the team had fought I may have gone all out. Against just her, it would have just put her in a darker place."

 _That's what I expected. He did the wrong thing for the right reason and it worked. Now I just have to decide if I ever let the truth out. I wonder if Ainz ever has this problem._

Without another word they continued. They came to the guard tower again. Parting with Novik, Blue Rose truly had nothing to do _._

 _Keeno has been 'rescued', I had both a general and personal audiences with Ainz. All the things I wanted when I set out here I have now. After that meeting, I've given considerable thought to relocating to Rantel. But Climb and Renner would be so far away. Even if magic can be used to visit they will feel farther away. I do have family there, but no real relationships. I think the girls would follow me and Keeno, but I don't know._

 _Advent. That was the word Ainz used, the opening of our world to another, the ultimate challenge. Just how many times has this phenomenon wiped clean the history of our world? That Earth had over twelve thousand years of civilization, we barely have six hundred. Ainz represents the first real chance to stop the destruction that could come, that has come, forever. I may not be alive when it happens, but others will. I want to have a hand in the preparations, but how? These beings are almost unbelievably powerful…_

Pulling herself away from the building sense of impotence, Lakyus addressed the team. "Well, we are free for a while. As Gagaran said this is something of a vacation. Anybody want to do something in particular?"

Gagaran spoke first. "Well, I actually have something planned. Novik and I are having lunch, and who knows after that."

"Well, okay. You only date the guys you beat bloody?" _Keeno and her sharp tongue…_

"It helps I admit," she had a wide grin.

"Fine, Gagaran is spoken for, probably for the day. Twins?"

"We thought we'd try and find a nice tavern. Part some fools from their coin." Tia always was good at gambling and hanging in with a rough crowd.

"Keeno?"

"Nothing planned. Though there are some things I think we should talk about, in private."

*A/N: As promised, this is the first fight of any kind I've ever written. I don't have much confidence in my ability to write an action scene but I tried my best. I tried to give it play by play to help visualize exactly what the fighters are doing. I hope it came out clearly and more importantly I hope it was entertaining. Thoughts, comments, reviews, favorites and follows are always welcome. Especially reviews.*


	11. Chapter 11 - Just a Walk in the Park

"Alright. Gagaran, Tia, Tina, take care. Let's meet back at the Pavilion sometime after midday. No rush and have fun."

 _Good thing to be an adventurer. Things have been a bit light for our level of work lately, but few people can say they get paid like an adamantium adventurer._

For the first time this spring, life felt relatively normal. _If I squint, I can almost pretend everything actually is normal._

Lakyus and Keeno searched the main roads, looking for a place they could talk without interruption. In the end, they settled for a public park. The idea was a little strange for Lakyus but Keeno explained Ainz wanted to keep as much nature inside the walls as possible and set some areas aside specifically to not be used by anybody, but open to everybody. The closest thing Lakyus could imagine were the private gardens kept by the richer nobles, but they would never open gates to mere commoners.

This park was rather small. Just an alcove set aside from an almost buzzing commercial district, it was filled with trees and shrubs, flowers of every kind were beginning to bloom with the warmth of spring. A flower that caught Lakyus attention was a strange thing called a surprise lily; a flower that intentionally grows, dies, and comes back to life. They were budding in patches near the shaded bench they set for themselves.

"So, you wanted to talk?"

"I think we both are wanting to talk," Keeno spoke seriously but the light and loose body language said she was comfortable.

"Yes, we do, but I made a vow. How can I ask about the thing that is coming that I want to help with without talking about the thing that is coming?!"

"Dork. You aren't the only one who got a letter from the King, remember? He entrusted me with some discretion over the issue that is coming and our ability to talk. How else will he know what to have you do?"

"I'm being freed of my vow?"

"No. We are talking about how you might be able to assist the Sorcerer Kingdom if you decide to stay, permanently."

Lakyus didn't know quite what to make of that. "Keeno, everything has been so fast. With everything I've been told, I want to help, but it is on such a grand scale and before the main action even occurs things need to happen. Things I don't know I want to help with. Since speaking with Ainz it has been eating at the back of my mind."

"I understand, I do. When Rigrit asked me to come here a year ago, it wasn't to join Ainz. It was to get information on him for the Platinum Dragon Lord. I was going to be a mole, feeding them information so they could defeat Ainz, or at least try."

That thought disturbed her. _I don't know when exactly I came to this conclusion, but Ainz is our best chance of facing this advent. He is powerful, yes, but he also has information which could be vital against these Players. I never thought I'd actually want to protect Ainz._

"So, is he acting alone or is it official, for the Argland Council State?"

"I don't know, we can only guess right now. But it is never a good thing when a nation is looking to put a spy in your country. And no, the irony isn't lost on me, being a spy that turned."

Lakyus couldn't hide the small laugh at her friend's expense. "So, the Dragon Lords are next. Karnassus City-State Alliance has always had fickle politics, if things unfold the right way, that could be a win without a fight," Lakyus' own thoughts at how to take down not one but two nations so casually startled her.

"Maybe, maybe not. So, you see why it is important to try and figure out where you will fit. And I don't like the thought, but there is a chance the rest of the team won't make the jump with you."

"That is why I think telling them is for the best! It will convince them to join if they understand the goal!"

"But what if they don't? What if you don't convince them, or worse you convince them but instead they work against us? Would the team even survive without your leadership?"

As much as Lakyus wanted to think they would carry the banner on in her place if she fell, she had some doubts. _Gagaran would be the obvious choice for leader besides me, but only a front-line warrior and two assassins turned rogues is barely a team. Losing Keeno a year ago crippled our ability to a large degree. We only carried on because of overwhelming strength and Re-Estize not wanting to lose its most important adamantium team. The room for error was razor thin this past year._

"But Keeno you are asking me to lead Blue Rose without telling them what I am leading them against. They trust my judgment but not blind trust, not normally at least."

"It sounds like you are not sure if you want to join or not."

"I think I do, but it isn't just me, it is the team. We built it year after year, through sweat, blood, and even death itself. Asking them to go along without telling them risks the team coming apart."

"Then why not tell them the King wants to consider putting Blue Rose on permanent retainer and all orders go through you? That way you would be employed here, and all information would go through you."

 _That isn't the worst idea._ "I'd have to put that to a vote, that would be a big change in how we operate."

Keeno just looked at Lakyus for a moment before reaching her arm around the big sister who was younger than her. "How does Blue Rose operate these days? Before I left, jobs had been drying up and we were at a solid burn with cash. Did that turn around over this last year?"

"…no, that is about the same state as now," Lakyus was forced to admit.

"Then what is so hard about this call? No more scrounging around, hoping for a contract. Working towards a goal you know will come."

"Sister, I probably won't even be alive when it happens. Humans just don't live that long." Yet the name of two humans who have floated to her mind. "But I suppose that there is magic that can extend the lifespan, just like with Fluder Paradyne or Rigrit. They are both ancient yet still powerful. Is something like that an option for us?"

Keeno contemplated for a moment. "I am unsure. Those two both used magic to achieve their long lives. But Rigrit uses some dark arts, and Fluder is distinctly an arcane caster. You use divine magic, I don't know if there is an option like that for you; Ainz would likely know more or have alternatives. Though, there is one thing that I can think of off the top of my head."

"Well, go on don't keep me waiting."

"I told you my age. I am a vampire. Heteromorphs have longer life spans usually, some like a vampire have life eternal."

 _Yet another dark thought. Keeno is over two hundred and looks younger than me. Even if I became a heteromorph this second, I'd still be stuck with wrinkles and…_ "No that wouldn't work. Imagine if I had to be diplomatic and greet someone, if they see a heteromorph it would destroy the meeting. That is something that would need to be truly considered an option of last resort if I want to go down that path, but hopefully Ainz could figure something out."

Keeno snuggled closer before replying, "I am sure he can; there is nothing he cannot do."

"That is quite like how you fawned over Momon for years."

Keeno's alabaster white skin managed to turn the slightest shade pink but there was also a confused look on her face. "You still have a crush on him, don't you?"

"I guess that is partly true. I still remember when he saved my life clear as crystal like it was just yesterday. That demon had just killed my friends and thought I was next, then he came crashing down between us. That was all over 10 years ago, but I can still remember every second. Saving a damsel in distress goes a long way to winning her heart."

"You sound like a girl with her first crush," Lakyus teased.

"Something else I haven't mentioned yet, about being a vampire, everything feels cold. Not like ice, but like a stone on a cool day left in the shade. Always cold and never able to be warm. I don't know everything, but I've only found two things that drive that cold away. Blood and love."

 _That sounds much like Ainz said._ Tell me, do you notice any sort of lack of sensation? A numbness compared before you were afflicted?"

"That was a long time ago, I barely remember that time. But no, I can't say that there's anything like that, not that I can tell. Why?

 _Because I wondered if you felt the same as Ainz._ "No reason, just curious. Mind if I ask you a little more about your nature?" Lakyus wasn't sure if there was a more diplomatic way of asking, but she tried.

"It isn't something I'm proud of but go ahead and ask if you need to."

"Did Rigrit know?"

"That old granny, yes she knows. After the Evil Deities were dealt with, we supposed heroes all went our own way. She later wanted me to join Blue Rose, but we had both been alive for over two hundred years. She aged, I did not. She has normal eyes, I do not. It wasn't hard to figure out, that is why I always wore the mask. Just putting it on changed a vampire into a potent magic caster adventurer."

"The mask was a large part of why we had difficulties finding you. I mentioned you to Pluton at the guild and he had no idea who you were, all because of that mask. It is like changing your face. The mask is yours, but I want nothing more than to destroy it."

"It is a reminder of who I am, and what I've done, that I need to atone - "

"No," Lakyus firmly stated. "It is a reminder of what you think you are. It is a reminder that you hate a part of yourself. If that isn't poison in the soul, then I don't know what is!" _I didn't mean to be quite that harsh, but I won't take my words back._

Reaching into a pocket in her robe, Keeno took out the mask, plain white with a red gem set in the forehead and looked at it for a moment. "You really think I should destroy it? I think this may be the single oldest item I have in this world. It is part of my legacy, the mask of the evil vampire, also the face of Evileye of Blue Rose."

 _Oh, Keeno._ "If it was up to me, I'd be crushing that thing to dust right now. Legacy, maybe, but a benighted legacy."

With a sigh, she put the mask away. "I don't think I can do that yet but maybe you are right. Maybe I've been so focused on the past I've not been paying attention to the here and now. But I don't know where we got off course, but this talk was supposed to be about how you can fit in, not about this stupid mask."

 _Maybe I drifted off course to avoid that question. Okay, the first option, leave Rantel, forget Keeno, the advent, everything. Go back to Re-Estize, taking the occasional job until our funds run out and are reduced to Workers. Not happening. Option two, stay in Rantel. Go on retainer with Ainz. I'd have to make sure the entire team is on board, or else the team could fall apart. Getting the team to agree would be the ideal outcome. I would have to keep the rest of the team in the dark about the advent. Every job we take I'd have to lie to them by omission and, sooner or later, they would find out. At that point, again the team may or may not fall apart. I don't see any other options, not right now at least._

"Keeno just thinking about it, I like your idea of going on retainer for the King. I'll do what I can to get everybody on board. But I have to ask, can you give me anything at all to help convince them to stay? My word isn't enough to completely relocate the team, at least not for everybody. Anything at all could be the difference between this working and not working."

Keeno slowly disentangled herself from Lakyus. "I don't have the authority to make that call, but I can try and see if I can offer you anything. I want the team here. Even if we wind up working on different things, we would be on the same side again. I've missed my sisters."

"And we never stopped missing you. No matter what, remember we will always be your family. Speaking of, it has been a few hours, think we should head back?"

"You should." Standing up, Keeno continued, "I need to try to get you ammo, remember?" She took off, to where Lakyus would only guess.

Lakyus stayed on the bench for a while longer, seeing people, both human and inhuman, passing by the nearby roads, some coming through the park pathways. She decided she liked the idea of these public parks. _Odd to think that humans, in some far-off world, once thought this was how things should be. Whoever came up with this idea, I'm glad Ainz brought it with him to our world._ The serene world she saw helped quiet the voices of doubt in her heart. A path that once seemed so clear was now clouded with doubts. Both concerning how to lead the team into the future and the still gnawing doubts of her faith.

After spending some time intentionally wasted among the streets of Rantel, she began to head back to rendezvous with her team. Along the way she was surprised to see a small caravan heading north through the main arteries that fed the city. Seeing the symbol of the Roble Holy Kingdom, she could well guess that one of the vassal leaders under Ainz Ooal Gown's aegis just passed her by.

Still walking, skhe mused as to how she could appeal to the team. It was no small thing she was asking from her friends. Learning of what Ainz had done for Keeno crushed any lingering doubts she had about his morality. The conversation with him was unexpectedly enlightening. The knowledge that powerful beings would come to her world and could wreak all kinds of havoc was a cause that her heart could follow.

 _But the girls will be different_ , she thought. She hoped they had come to fear Ainz somewhat less, but they didn't know what she was told. To them, this wouldn't be a higher calling with a target to strive towards. This would be choosing a new location for Blue Rose. She spoke with passion at the knowledge that things like the Greed Kings would come again and truly wanted to help. But without that, all she could do was use mundane business appeals and ask her friends to trust in her judgment, that it was the right thing to do. That meeting had only been yesterday and she herself was still processing everything. Hearing of humans from another world _building_ another world, and somehow, they were pulled from there to here. That they were far too strong for the natives to resist.

 _Ainz, whatever else he may be, is likely our single best chance at getting a handle on this_ _advent_. Such a being himself, he would be able to match them might for might if needed. He had been performing experiments to strengthen his mortal followers like Novik. He was putting down the separation and isolation of each of the nations to present a unified front. Part of her hated the thought that yet more war had to come before there could be peace, but it was necessary. Possibly the biggest advantage Ainz represented was being able to speak to them as equals. Maybe he could use diplomacy instead of force to reason with them. But she had to admit, it was foolish to pin all hopes on diplomacy. Some situations could be talked out of, but when diplomacy fails there must be enough strength to protect what is yours.

 _Grandiose as all that is, I must think on how to convince them. Money has always been the universal language of influence, and maybe that would be enough._ Business for them was lacking in Re-Estize and Keeno was right, much as she didn't want to admit it, Blue Rose was simply running out of cash. Probably not for years to come, but it was coming. A retainer of some kind would put that concern to rest, but doing what? That was likely the hinge that would decide Blue Rose' course of action.

 _Zuranon. Ainz said there was a Zuranon insurgency of some kind. Maybe we can start there, show the team that Ainz isn't a monster. Well, not the big bad monster at least, not a being to see as a threat. Well, to not see as the main threat. For myself, I've already come to my conclusion on Ainz. Maybe he didn't understand his own situation or maybe he did, but all the same, fate guided his hand in preparing for the arrival of more like himself. With that in mind, he set out to make our world better while preparing for the coming storm. So many had to die to get this far, but in his position, what option did he have? Kindly ask that the world unite in a way never seen before? That is naïve in the extreme. I have to agree, everything until now was necessary._

She didn't know if her sisters would see all that. In fact, she knew they wouldn't. _But they don't need to, they just need to trust me that this is the right thing, both for the team and for the world._ She would make them see, one way or another.


	12. Chapter 12 - Figuring out the Future

*A/N: Really missing that 30k words I had typed. Seems this slower pace is going to be the norm going forward, unfortunately. I'm considering putting this on hiatus so I can rebuild the chapters I lost with the hard drive. It is either that or a much slower release schedule. If you review let me know which way would be preferred going forward.*

Lakyus was feeling fatigued mentally as she went back to rendezvous with the rest of her team at the inn. While lost in thought, a member of the staff approached her.

She was an elderly woman. She wasn't dressed in the garb of the servants here. She was well appointed with jewelry and gold, her raiment painted her as almost a noble. Whoever she was, she was someone of note here of some kind. _Owner?_ "Lakyus of Blue Rose? I was informed that the King has taken care of the charges of your suite for so long as you stay."

 _Ainz is taking the cost of our stay seriously. Is this his way of trying to make my job easier? Did Keeno talk to him already?_ "Thank you for informing me, ma'am. That is generous of His Majesty."

"His Majesty is always generous with his servants." With a polite bow, the woman went her own way and Lakyus returned to her room.

 _The way she phrased that, did she refer to herself as his servant? Or me? I wonder how many others have been swayed by a lavish stay at an inn._

It had been a few hours since the team decided to go their separate ways for the day, so each could relieve stress in their own way. She was surprised to see Tina had already returned to the inn alone; she was usually attached to her twin. "Hey, Lakyus. Took your time, I was waiting for you."

 _Interesting_. She noted Tina was laying on a couch; it was the most relaxed she had seen the woman since coming to the Sorcerer Kingdom. "Why were you waiting for me, Tina?"

"After we all took off, I ditched sis in order to follow you. I wanted to hear your conversation."

 _By the gods, what did she hear?_ "Tina you know full well I wanted privacy," Lakyus reprimanded sharply.

"And I wanted to know what you and Keeno were conspiring about. I didn't hear everything, but I think enough. You want us to base out of Rantel now don't you?"

"I was going to wait until the others came before having that conversation. This has been a tumultuous couple of weeks. I hoped letting everyone go their own way would help relieve some of the tension." _And yet she looks relaxed all the same._

"I get it. I don't know what you and the King talked about, but it clearly changed you. I don't know how much the others have noticed, but you seem, I guess focused on something. Hearing what you two said, I can see the direction things are going. I bet even now you are thinking how to convince us."

"You aren't wrong," Lakyus conceded. "I believe that working for Ainz Ooal Gown is the best option we have right now. There are problems we must face, we are running out of- "

Tina interrupted before she could get going. "I get it. I trust you. You have insider information and think us staying in Rantel is the best option. There are details to figure out, but I am convinced. Money, connections, and influence are all at our door if we accept the idea. Consider me convinced."

 _That…went much better than expected._ "You are agreeing with me?"

"Yes," Tina admitted.

"Okay, that is actually reassuring," Lakyus said truthfully. "Maybe the others will be as understanding. But if they aren't, I will need your voice to help, Tina."

A lazy smile crossed Tina's features, "You will have it."

Taking a seat, Lakyus thought about what arguments she could use. _Money obviously. I won't say anything specific, but I will say that in my best judgment, Ainz is working towards a cause I can believe in. Tina will lend her voice to mine. I don't know if it would be for the best if Novik and Gagaran develop into something, that could be another angle._

Remembering that she originally came back to relax, Lakyus did just that. Returning to her room in the suite, she made devotions to the Four Gods, asking for their direction and guidance. _If they are gods at all,_ a treacherous part of her mind whispered. _The temples are still open, maybe I should see another priest, ask for guidance. I'm not the first to have doubts. However, I might be the first to doubt after talking with Ainz and learning the gods' possible origin._ Putting those darker thoughts aside with a force of will, she decided to follow Tina's example and just relax on the nearest chair.

It didn't take as long as Lakyus expected before the next person came back. Before hearing the footfalls she made a wager with herself: quieted footfalls for Tia, regular steps for Keeno, near stomping for Gagaran.

When a rhythmic thumping was heard, she knew it was Keeno. Lakyus made her way to the door and opened it before Keeno got to it, and Keeno let herself in.

Before she had the chance to look around, Keeno addressed Lakyus. "Just the two of us?" Keeno's voice was nice and neutral.

"Not exactly. Tina actually beat us back here. She... may have overheard our conversation."

Keeno's face didn't exactly turn to anger, but it was clear she was not happy with her former teammate. She looked around the suite and her eyes fell squarely upon Tina. The death glare spoke for itself. "Why did you do that? You know my position now. Your broker in E-Pespel was not wrong, the King enjoys his privacy." Suddenly in contemplation, Lakyus assumed she was mentally reviewing exactly what was said at the park, much as Lakyus herself had done.

"Sorry, Keeno." Tina had the good grace to look embarrassed as she blushed. "You and Lakyus were acting odd, I wanted to know why. Like we discussed back in Re-Estize we were concerned you were being held by magic. That was part of the reason we feared for you. Your acting weird had me concerned." It was a feeble defense, for certain. Still, part of Lakyus was glad Tina listened in. Now she would not need to focus on convincing Tina going forward.

"I understand the logic and I think we may have dodged any major damage by sticking to the rules and not talking about the things we don't talk about," Keeno said, parroting Lakyus' words from the park. "But as I said, I'm not being manipulated by mental magic. And besides, vampires have immunity from hostile mental magic."

For a moment, the idea of the artifact Ainz spoke of asserted itself in her mind. _The disdain for that tool and the anger he radiated at being reminded of the artifact were real. He wouldn't use that unless it was truly necessary beyond all doubt, I am_ certain. "Alright, let's just say it is in the past and move on," Lakyus didn't want these two arguing. For the discussion to come they would be on the same side in convincing the others. "Did you find anything out that could be of help, Keeno?"

"Ainz does not want you to reveal what is coming up," Keeno replied, likely referring to the advent and possible wars, "but I was able to get something that might swing the votes your way if necessary. But for this, Tina, I want you to leave the room, the suite, and the building! I know how good your hearing is, and it probably has only gotten better over time."

Tina put on her best pout and silently left the suite. With the doors closed, the two took seats before Keeno continued. "You mentioned interest in magically enhanced life. From what I found out, you usually need to be the caster in order to have such unnatural life spans. However, Fluder Paradyne has been experimenting since his defection and has come up with a spell that, while not as strong in magnitude, is capable of being cast on others. It is unlikely to give you three centuries but giving you another hundred years is not out of the question. Magically enhanced life for all members of Blue Rose is an option."

"Fluder? The man is ancient, why did he design this? Not that I'm complaining," Lakyus inquired.

"The thing that is coming, it is on the outside edge of all mortal beings currently alive. The boss saw it necessary to make his living subjects, or at least some of them, be able to survive long enough to see it happen. Thus incentivized, Fluder pulled through."

 _It isn't eternal life, but another century extra? That alone is a compelling reward for many._

"That isn't all I brought you. You saw Novik's strength. He currently is literally one of a kind. For now. He was a very strong human before volunteering for his project. He was close to orichalcum level strength and you saw him earlier. Once it is made sure the project does not diminish life capacity, either in longevity or quality of life, it is safe to say the girls have a solid chance at that power if you want it."

"Ainz is offering all this? It seems a bit much, to give so much so freely." It worked in Lakyus' favor for now, but the supreme generosity made her cautious.

"Ainz is generous. But before I get too carried away, there is a caveat. These can come as rewards for good service. Things to look forward to, not to be seen as sign-on bonuses," Keeno clarified.

"I can live with that, and probably make it work. I still think that telling the team would be the quickest way, but these are the tools I am given. But I am concerned. Keeno, my greatest fear is that this could tear the team apart."

Keeno's face softened with sympathy. "Listen, I get it. Right now, this may feel like the most important thing in life. But look at who we are talking about. Ainz Ooal Gown is no fool. Even if he was no more powerful than you or me, I feel that he would still change the course of fate."

She waited for a moment before continuing. "I want you to work with us. I think the boss does also. I see two things that could happen. The team joins based on what we have now, and that is the end of this worrying. Or the team declines and goes its own way. You can part with them if you desire, or you too can turn away. No matter which outcome happens, the threat _will_ be dealt with. As adventurers, we tend to think of ourselves as problem solvers, and Blue Rose in particular. This team has done far more work for far less monetary compensation if we believe in the cause. But this is bigger than what any adventurer team could hope to tackle, and there are great minds at work on this, Lakyus."

"You are right. If we felt the cause was right, Blue Rose could almost forget the payment," Lakyus gave way. She only had to think of her close association with Renner. Before her coronation, Blue Rose was just short of personal attendants. _Not that she was using us, we just believed in the causes she championed._

Keeno's blood red eyes softened and a gentle smile appeared. "Things will be okay. I know what I want to have happen. I know what you want also. But for now, Blue Rose needs a leader that isn't worrying herself so much over this. Be at ease, sister." Keeno's countenance changed. "Take a cue from Gagaran and go on a date or something. Plenty of men here, women too if you prefer. Oh, I know, have you ever been on a date with an elf? They are polite, graceful, intelligent, and _love_ ceremonies; you would be two peas in a pod!" The gentle smile had turned distinctly mischievous.

At the last thought, a light blush began to show. Keeno seemed to notice and reflexively, Lakyus averted her eyes. _Not too long ago the same thing happened with Tina! Now I'm on the receiving end! Play it cool, she will let it go._

"Or, is there someone else already? Some likely lad back in Re-Estize? Or maybe someone met by chance on the road here? Maybe someone in these very walls themselves?" Keeno's pleasure of needling Lakyus was palpable.

 _I have one chance at getting her mind off this._ "No, nobody in Re-Estize. Speaking of, you should see King-Consort Climb. He really came into his own. Gazef was once called the Sixth Treasure of Re-Estize for his strength; Climb is called the Sixth by many maidens now but for a very different reason."

Keeno giggled like a young girl for a moment. For that brief moment, Lakyus thought her misdirection had been successful. She was to be disappointed on that account.

"Be that as it may be, you didn't answer my question. Is there someone you fancy?"

 _Crap._ "No, Keeno, it is just me and the girls for now."

"Then why not try and find somebody? You are a beautiful, intelligent, strong woman who commands respect from everyone she meets. And really, you are going to be thirty next year, right? For this, time is not on your side. No time like the present to start the rose garden."

While all true, the silliness of the comment got an honest laugh from Lakyus. Once the fit passed she replied, "I am always so busy, you know that. A family takes so much time and I can't rightly be an adventurer with a bun in the oven."

"You think Ainz wouldn't give time off for _that_?" Keeno gave a quick bark of laughter. "One of the perks of your boss thinking he is a 'bad boss' is that he is always trying to 'make up' for his perceived failings. Time off is easy to ask for if you need it. For what you are trying to buy into, you will have to decide if that is something you want or not."

 _She isn't wrong. I've been so focused on this not working, I hadn't considered what will happen if I get the team on board. As an adventurer, there is never that clear point where you realize 'this is the last job I'll do before putting down roots.' I've been drifting for so long, my entire career as an adventurer. This cause, this city, it can really be the last job I'll ever do, if I want it to be. This can be the last battle for Blue Rose._

"I think I'm beginning to understand that, Keeno." Without thinking about it, Lakyus began to pace as she spoke. "As an adventurer, any fight can be the last fight, right? A family isn't a luxury we can afford. Any fight can be the one that we just do not come back from. A monster in a deep wood, tracking that herb right into a bandit attack. It is always something. But this, it really can be the end, isn't that right?"

"There is a bit more to it, but yes; this is something more than being an adventurer." She looked thoughtful for a moment. "Once, when I was with Darkness, shortly after I came here, he had a task and I accompanied him. It seemed small and menial to me. Momon told me I was wrong. That our task was of utmost importance and we were going to change the world."

Seeing a chance to strike back after getting nettled, Lakyus attacked. "Is this when Momon told you the stars were jewels? You and Momon out at night with the stars in the woods sound romantic."

"You are the one who got all philosophical on me! Bah, forget it, you try and help someone…" Keeno crossed her arms and stalked her way out of the suite, and returned with Tina now that the conversation had ended.

Before long Tia got back as well. Besides the staring match with Tina, she was spare with her words. She didn't like that Tina left so abruptly but was happy with her afternoon of gambling all the same. The woman certainly did not need the money; Lakyus thought Tia simply enjoyed the thrill of the hunt.

Unsurprisingly Gagaran returned last, and let the entire inn know she was back. Gagaran always was a raging fire type of personality, passionate and boisterous. The loss of Keeno a year ago threw a wet blanket over her flame and the mission to take her back started in the chilly clutches of a winter that didn't want to die. The cloud of paranoia and fear the past couple weeks was finally and truly dissipating. But today was the first day, in Lakyus' opinion, it looked like Gagaran truly had returned to that warm flame. Walking into the suite she wasn't boisterous, but she looked happy and content.

The topic of how to start this conversation loomed large in Lakyus' mind. But she knew the idea needed to be floated at the very least. _Being direct has worked so far. Let's try that again._

"I hope everybody enjoyed your afternoons and early evenings, but there is a subject that I'd like to discuss. And the team needs to be a part of it," Lakyus addressed the room after having gathered the Roses. "It concerns how Blue Rose will operate for both the near and extended future. You all were witnesses to the oath I took in order to have a private audience with Ainz Ooal Gown. I won't discuss the details of that meeting. But it is part of a bigger discussion I'd like to have." _Tia and Gagaran are the ones I'll have to convince._

She began with a deep breath. "There are few ways I can put this diplomatically, so I will be forward. I think that working with the Sorcerer Kingdom is the best way for Blue Rose to operate in the future. I cannot and will not give details out. But talking with Keeno has shown me possible directions we can take going forward. Work for adamantium adventurer teams is dying out in Re-Estize. An idea Keeno mentioned was going on permanent retainer, here in Rantel."

Lakyus paused for a moment, expecting a flood of argument. Absolute quiet met her instead. Looking around, Keeno met her sister's eyes. Tina seemed somewhat furtive. Tia looked like she didn't quite understand the words which had been spoken. Gagaran looked at her with a single eyebrow raised.

"Boss, what are you talking about?" Gagaran didn't yell, just spoken like it was the silliest idea in the world.

"I'm proposing that Blue Rose re-base in Rantel."

"Okay I was concerned when we thought Keeno's mind was affected, what did he do to you?" Tia didn't bother saying who.

"Honestly? He convinced me. Nothing more, nothing less."

Tina added her voice to Lakyus'. "Tia, I ditched you to listen to Keeno and Lakyus talk. Sorry about that, but I think we have all seen how focused our leader has been lately. We all know what happens when she finds a cause to champion," Lakyus was slightly embarrassed by what she understood to be a compliment. "She has never led us down a path she should not, right?"

"And I'm not saying we need to make this decision right now either," Lakyus was quick to explain. "I am saying that this is something we all need to think about for a while. But I know, or at least think, some will see this as the wrong decision."

"You want us to turn away from Renner? From Climb? From _Re-Estize_?" Gagaran's serene mood was beginning to shift.

"No, I want us to think about serving our nation in another way. A better way. And it isn't like we couldn't go back, it took us only a week to get most of the way here, it isn't that long of a journey back."

Keeno spoke up. "A week? You all have seen the power of the [Gate] spell. You could go back in five minutes if you really wanted. It would not be hard to arrange. Besides, how much actual family is there to go back to? You all said you met with Renner before coming here. When was the last time you met with her or Climb before that?"

That hit a weak spot; Lakyus could tell from the way the team flinched.

"That might be true, but it is the nation of our birth!" Gagaran was not going to be easily convinced.

"Not mine," Tia put in. "Re-Estize is just where my team is currently based. Blue Rose is my family. Where it goes, I go."

"But to the Sorcerer Kingdom?! You must have forgotten all the conflict Ainz has brought about," Gagaran accused.

"No, I have not," Tia answered in a perfectly neutral voice. "But don't you think it kind of makes sense? I do not mind going around being a force for good back in Re-Estize, but Lakyus wouldn't have us consider basing here if there wasn't a good reason for it. Even if she is keeping that reason from us for now." Tia seemed more amenable to the idea, but the last bit stung Lakyus.

"It isn't like she is keeping it from us for no reason," Tina said defensively, likely understanding the hurt in the words, even if it was not intended.

 _Even though that is helpful Tina that still hurts. Even if true. I have to answer the challenge._ "I am holding the reason back. But not because I want to hold back, but because I must." The unsubtle threat from Ainz still rung in her ears. No matter what, she would not give him reason to hurt those close to her. "As Tia said, Blue Rose is my family. Keeno knows at least as much as I do and look what decision she made."

"Let's not make this an analysis of my choices," Keeno quickly interjected.

 _True_. "I didn't mean it that way, Keeno." _Ainz, why did you make this so hard for me?!_

"I get it." Keeno sighed before continuing. "But Lakyus isn't wrong. I think it is the right move but since this is getting a little heated, maybe we should just, I don't know, let the thought sit for a while? Not like there is a time limit."

 _Not for our decision at least_. "Keeno may be right. I did need to get this notion out to the team, agree or disagree. Let's all take a bit of time to consider the idea of changing our base of operations."

Nobody objected to that. But the temperature of the team had been taken. _Tina and I are convinced, Tia roughly neutral, Gagaran opposed. Tia will not leave her sister, so while I don't want her thinking her opinion doesn't matter, she might as well have agreed. She needs a little more work. Gagaran though, she is going to be the hardest one to convince._

The women dispersed to their separate corners; some to cool down, some to think. Keeno, however, left without explanation. In the quiet that followed, Lakyus chose to follow her example. She left the Pavilion and with no clear goal in mind, she chose to simply let her feet guide her through the city.

Part of her wanted nothing more than to speak to a local priest, so she asked for directions to the nearest temple from her fellow pedestrians. Once not so long ago she insisted that nobody on the team go alone. And now she had no fear or concern that this would be the last walk of her life. _Oh how quickly things can change._

The temple closest to her had once been a grand building, but now it was being maintained only for its healing wings. The side of the building which was clearly marked as a place of worship had seen better times. To Lakyus, this part of the building reflected the state of her own faith. Dusty, disorganized, and empty of worshipers.

Still, that was only one part of the complex that made up this temple. Stone steps led to a wide entrance decorated in tall fluted columns. As with all temples, this place was not just a center of worship, but a place where experienced priests and physicians restored the sick and injured to perfect health. _Well, for those who could afford the prices, at least._

For as long as mankind existed, temples could safely bet that medical care would be needed, and this was the fact which kept this chapter of the temple functioning. The cost however was compromising the true purpose of the temples; the edification and glorification of the Four Gods and their myriad lesser deities who served them, along with weakening the devout followers' ability to worship.

Seeing the sad state of affairs here was too much for Lakyus now. With sudden disgust she backed up, ready to leave this sorry excuse for a place of worship behind. She only made it one step before she collided with something strong.

The collision put Lakyus on her backside. Upon looking, a young boy stood where she had walked. Lakyus was puzzled. When an adamantium ranked adventurer bumped into a person, that person was the one to fall, not the powerful adventurer. And yet that was exactly the opposite of what happened here.

The boy was young, Lakyus guessed his age to be less than ten years old but he had a curious coloring to his features. One eye was a deep black, the other eye a pale grey which looked nearly white. His hair was all black now, but she could see locks of hair that had begun to turn white at the tips. While he was not armed or armored, he was dressed in fine raiment. There were no landed lordships in the Sorcerer Kingdom, so Lakyus assumed he was a foreign noble.

Despite that judgment, the boy looked surprised and concerned before speaking to her. "Oh I'm sorry miss, are you okay?" Polite and softly spoken, he extended a hand to offer assistance.

"Thanks but that isn't necessary," Lakyus waved off the offered hand as she stood up. "Who are you? I'm Lakyus."

"Me? Oh um, I'm Alyr." As the question registered, his face abruptly shifted. No longer was he concerned, he was now guarded. His body language spoke volumes though, as he began to fidget anxiously. "I'm not supposed to tell anyone that, I shouldn't have said anything," the odd child said as he turned to leave.

Lakyus' interest was piqued though, and she easily matched his stride. "I didn't mean to frighten you from the temple. Did you have business there?"

STill walking, answered her. "I am told I have family there," he admitted without bothering to look at Lakyus. "Miss I slipped away from my tenders, I don't want you to get in trouble. Don't follow me, it could be dangerous for you."

 _Nothing about this kid makes sense_. Looking at him from the side, she noticed his ears were oddly shaped. Much shorter than an elf's ears yet longer than any normal human. His figure was slight as a reed and agile. _He must be some kind of half-elf,_ Lakyus guessed. "Why would your 'tender' be dangerous for me? I can take care of myself. You seem troubled and I feel like I drove you away from the temple, a place of safety. Are you in danger?"

A voice answered from behind Lakyus. "Of course not, he is my ward."

Startled, Lakyus spun around. About a meter behind Lakyus was two women. The one who spoke had short blonde hair, nearly as short as a man's style. There was an odd visor that covered her eyes, around her neck was a cape of red which contrasted with the green armor about her torso. Along her arms were white sleeves with brown bracers on her wrists. Down her legs, she had flexible but high-quality leather leggings. The garb was odd, but stranger still was her voice. Lakyus could feel a type of power as she spoke, unlike anything she felt before.

"Who are you?" Despite herself, Lakyus tone was sharper than she intended. Ever the warrior, Lakyus' hand drifted across the hilt of Kilineiram. She was acutely aware of the nearest Death Knight. Seeing the sudden tension in the crowd nearby, it stopped its patrol and focused its attention squarely on Lakyus.

"My name is Neia Baraja, Reformed Cardinal of Darkness from the Roble Holy Kingdom. Alyr, you know better than to wander off!" A hand withdrew the visor from her face, and the piercing gaze landed squarely on the odd half-elf. Lakyus felt bad on the young man's behalf. Her genuine concern had done nothing but earn him this woman's burning gaze.

*A/N: Ainz is entertaining guests from some farther reaches of his sphere of influence. Thanks again to all the readers. I posed a question earlier in this chapter, this is a reminder for that question. Besides that though, your thoughts are greatly appreciated. I always look forward to the reviews each time a chapter drops, so please consider dropping a comment with your thoughts, comments, praise and constructive criticisms. Thanks again and see you next time.*


	13. Chapter 13 - On Divinity and Hope

*A/N: Hello all. Couple of thoughts before the chapter. One, it turned out the computer problems were more... involved than I first estimated. Things seem to be in working order now, but then again it did last 4 operating system installs as well, so fingers crossed for this one. Second, as a simple disclaimer this chapter involves religious/theological talk. It is in no way based on what I believe in real life and any offence on that ground is unintended. Disclaimer because while I don't expect any complaints on such grounds, it would be my luck someone took offense. Without further ado, finally the next chapter.*

"Sorry, Miss Baraja," Alyr spoke the words but his tone said he was not sorry at all. "This is the first time I've seen a temple to my ancestors, I wasn't going to miss this chance but even that was cut short," he complained, with defiance in his voice.

"I told you already we could visit the temple, but we had important stuff to do first!" Neia turned her attention to Lakyus. "I hope he did not interrupt your visit here, miss...?"

"Lakyus, of Blue Rose. And no, it is no trouble at all." _This was an unexpected diversion but maybe I can put thoughts of faith aside for a while_ , Lakyus decided. "Alyr is your ward you said, not his mother?"

The gaze that felt like it scorched her very soul never left eye contact as Neia answered. "No, His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown asked me to take care of him, though he vexes me so. That Death Knight is giving you a bad look Lakyus, best remove your hand from that blade if you don't want its attention," Neia said with a grin.

Realizing the truth of her words, Lakyus complied. After another moment, the behemoth of violence stalked away. "That is the kind of attention everybody should avoid," Lakyus thought aloud. _Maybe if the team was here we could take it, but just me? Best leave that thought alone._

Neia gave a short bark of a laugh before re-equipping the visor and with it, the searing face of wrath was gone. "I think we can agree there. Alyr let's go. King Caspond already had to cancel the appointment with the Sorcerer King, since we couldn't find you. Willful child," Neia chided, but it sounded more like teasing than a genuine rebuke. "We need to let the rest of the party know you are safe and sound."

"I didn't even get to see a priest or anything inside, Miss Baraja," Alyr complained.

"Too bad, we must return." She was adamant on this point it seemed.

 _Why bother talking with a local priest when someone of much higher rank is here?_ Lakyus determined to not let the chance slip her by. "Your Eminence, I am a priestess of the God of Water, and I came here to consult with someone else in the faith. May I accompany you for a time?" Lakyus questioned as she made her gamble.

Neia returned her focus to Lakyus. With her eyes covered, Lakyus had no idea what the other woman was thinking. After a moment Neia answered. "I don't see any problem with that, I suppose. And just Neia, please. Here is another country, I can just pretend to be nobody for a while, being all formal would ruin that chance."

It felt disrespectful, but Lakyus could see the reason in the words. "Agreed, Neia. Where are you going, if I may ask?"

"The delegation is housed nearby. I can lead the way. Just follow me." So the trio set off.

Neia led Lakyus and Alyr to one of the older neighborhoods, set up close to the temple. That was always a mark of prestige, to live close to the home of the gods. Once, this place no doubt had been home to many wealthy nobles who wanted homes and estates in the big city before it was conquered by the rising star of the Sorcerer King. It was still dominated by houses that could pass for small palaces. But it was no longer landed nobles who owned these estates. Along the streets, Lakyus saw men of considerable wealth who seemed to be successful merchants coming and going about their business. Stranger by far, however, are the non-humans Lakyus could see here. Elsewhere in the city, the mix of races was rather evenly distributed. This place was an exception. The races most abundant in this neighborhood were the majestic dragons and long-lived elves.

"You seem surprised," Neia commented as she saw Lakyus eyes go wide with wonder. "His Majesty Ainz Ooal Gown has lifted the tides of many peoples. Much of the construction in the city is funded by the rich citizens who live here. The long lives of the elves give them great insight into future patterns, and it is much the same as the dragons who make this place home. Elves are especially good at dealing with real estate, and dragons are peerless when it comes to material speculation," Neia explained.

"Incredible," Lakyus said. "Such a short time ago, elves almost everywhere were slaves. They have made great strides for themselves here. Those in this district are likely wealthier than most humans. Especially like back in Re-Estize, where the humans are serfs bound to the land. And even the dragons own mansions here, amazing!" It was an amazing sight and Lakyus was glad that the elves were slowly recovering from the taint of slavery, at least in Rantel.

Most of the estates which still held human occupants were generous in size, but it was nothing compared to the homes of the dragons. Lakyus could see the dragons here had homes which dwarfed the nearby estates of the smaller races. _Which makes sense, I suppose. Dragons eclipse most races in size after all. Perhaps only giants could hope to compare in terms of size._

Neia led the small party to a mansion which looked pathetic compared to the airy abodes of dragon-kind. Still, had she seen this building in any other city, perhaps back in the old capital of Re-Estize, she would say it was fully fit for human nobility.

Entering, Lakyus saw there were servants maintaining the place, but they looked distinctly plain compared to those who served the Sorcerer King in his homes, both in the city and the mysterious place he called Nazarick. The servants led the trio inside. The boy dashed ahead of the women and down some corridor, and was soon out of sight. Neia didn't seem worried about the boy; Lakyus took that to mean she was certain he was safe here. "Neia, this estate, is it yours?"

Neia had led her to a nicely appointed living area. The massive bay windows here drenched the room in the fading light of the sun. It colored everything brilliant shades of polished bronze and copper. "The King has been kind enough to turn this estate over to our use while King Caspond and myself are visiting. I think there are other places he maintains for other foreign dignitaries, such as in the administrative district. But for our visit, this estate will be our home. And you Lakyus, Re-Estize is your home. Where are you staying here in Rantel?"

"The Shining Gold Pavilion. It has all the space our team could use and much more beyond that," Lakyus answered.

Neia indicated several places for Lakyus to sit. Lakyus took a seat with her side to the windows that dominated this room and felt the warmth of the sun through the glass. "So, Lakyus, at the temple you said you wanted to talk to someone else in the faith. May I first ask what such a high-profile adventurer like you is doing in the Sorcerer Kingdom? No offense but old-style adventurers have not been in high demand for several years here," Neia questioned.

"I am here on a personal quest," Lakyus admitted. "I lost touch with someone important to me. As strange as it feels to say now, I thought she was in danger here. Instead, I found out she was living happily in the Sorcerer Kingdom."

Having taken a seat opposite Lakyus, there was a small table seperating the two women. Neia continued, "So, your quest is done then?"

"In a sense I suppose. But now, I'm trying to find the next steps forward for Blue Rose. That is part of the reason I sought out someone else who follows the gods." _How do I say this?_ "I spoke with the Sorcerer King and some of the things we spoke of has given me... some doubts about things I've never questioned before. When you found me outside the temple I was going to speak to someone about my doubts."

"I can understand that," Neia answered at once. "Ainz has a way of changing the way a person can see the world. I know he did for me," Neia confided. "When we first met, I quickly came to understand he was a true leader, beyond any other. Looking back, I think it was when he first restored me from the cold void of death that I really understood that he is not just powerful, but is worthy of our faith in him."

 _I suppose I cannot disagree there_. "Faith in him, as a leader you mean?"

"If that is where you must draw the line in the sand, then yes. Though I see him as a divine ruler as well," Neia said casually, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

 _Ainz made clear that he is not a god. Maybe it was a mistake to talk to this one._ "How do you mean? The gods alone are divine."

"And I ask you, what is a god?"

The question was not one Lakyus expected. "We give worship to either the Four or the Six Great Gods. They are the gods."

"So a god can only be only those beings which manifested themselves to mankind six hundred years ago?"

 _That is what I have thought all my life, but now I do not know_. Instead, she asked, "So you believe beings besides the Four or the Six can be gods?"

"Absolutely. I think, by definition, a god _must_ be more than those historic beings. If they only were capable of being gods, then we must accept our world is lost and without the light of divinity. I think instead the question which must be asked is 'what makes something divine'?"

Lakyus was learning why Neia was accepted as a spiritual leader despite her relatively young age. Ainz challenged the traditional thinking of godliness in unexpected ways. _The Holy Kingdom had been grappling with this issue for years_ , Lakyus realized. "I guess divinity is the ability to change the world?"

"I think that is part of the answer. But isn't that also power? As an adventurer yourself, you are powerful, probably more so than I. But does that make your actions that of a god?"

Lakyus knew Neia was leading her with the questions now, to get Lakyus to find an answer on her own; she decided she would go along with it for now. "No, not of a god. But we have changed the world."

Neia leaned forward in her seat and removed the visor she had been wearing. "I'll tell you what I think. Power is the ability to enforce justice. Divinity is the ability to _define_ justice. In this way, all beings have some small measure of divinity and a spark of power. The two concepts are bound together. Only a being like Ainz Ooal Gown, who enforces his justice against all opposition, can be considered a god. Because Ainz Ooal Gown has defeated all who stand against him, I believe his greater divinity is made manifest."

"Then it is a measure of degree, you think?" If Lakyus took her meaning correctly, then everything was partially divine. _Mountains, rivers, forests, to say nothing at all of the people in the world._ It was not an idea Lakyus had heard before, but she understood it. "If so, what is the tipping point into godhood rather than a tyrant enforcing his will?"

"Good question. I do think it is a question of degree. When Ainz fought Jaldabaoth, I see it as the clash between two gods. The head paladin could not so much as harm the demon, but the Sorcerer King destroyed him completely. This was Ainz' own divinity, his justice, crashing down like an ocean wave upon the shores of Rimun. To be alive is to have power and a small measure of divinity. When that power, that divinity is so overwhelming that it can change the idea of justice, that is the mark of a god."

"Your philosophy would open the door to dark beings, things like Jaldabaoth, being considered godly."

"You are right." Neia looked thoughtful before continuing. "Imagine if Jaldabaoth had won. There was no other power could harm him. If Ainz had not answered the call, I wonder if any one could have faced him at all. The Dragon Lords maybe. Jaldabaoth would have set up an empire and overturned human ideals of justice, as Ainz has done here. One of the two would have set themselves up as gods; the one to set the rules by which all other beings must abide."

 _That was true enough._ Lakyus thought back to the bitter memory of the monster that slew Gagaran and Tia. _Momon fought against Jaldabaoth in Re-Estize, but that was before the demon revealed his true strength. Had Ainz failed..._ It was too dark a thought to bear. "Then, changing gears, why do you think even weak things can be divine?"

"Because power enables all things to fulfill the justice Ainz has set for our world. Imagine a farmer who wakes up every day to till the fields. He does so under the Sorcerer King's will. The farmer may not realize it, but he holds a small part in the system Ainz has set up in the world. I think of it as an indirect way of paying homage to the most divine being among us. Had Jaldabaoth won, that same farmer would pay homage to the most divine being in his world. Being alive makes us a part of the system. We all make contributions in fulfilling divine will."

 _Well-reasoned, Neia. But you simply do not understand the origin of our gods._ Lakyus stood, and walkedtowards the large window. There was just barely a small stream of sunlight left. The stars had begun to appear, and the moon showed its face. "What if... Ainz denied his own divinity? What if the gods were not gods?"

Neia stood and paced closer to Lakyus. "I do not know the cause of your doubt, but I see and hear fear and concern in you," the words were spoken softly. "The Four or the Six were their own people and had goals that they held dear to them. I may not have the words that will take away your fear, but I would ask if you really must place all your faith in divine beings in the first place? Blue Rose's exploits are known across the world and I know you fight for what you think is right, not for coin. If you cannot trust in gods, have faith in your _purpose_."

For a moment, Lakyus visualized her purpose, and closed her eyes. _The_ _Advent_. She saw beings far beyond her own strength: angels, demons with fire, men and women who were made of air, earth, and water, and eldritch things beyond her understanding and power, threatening all she held dear.

But she was not alone. To her left, she saw Keeno calling upon crystalized magic, to her right she saw the twins, prepared beyond all reason to make any assassin proud. She saw Gagaran before her, dressed in Gaze Bane and holding Fel Iron, readying a savage blow. All around her she saw her people, Climb dressed in the Five Treasures, Brain Unglaus with his katana, ready to unleash his legendary [Nail Clipper]. On and on it went, she saw all the allies she had ever known and many more besides, people she did not yet know; warriors and mages gathered together, the bulwark to protect her world from a storm of carnage and destruction.

And at the head of the force, she saw Ainz Ooal Gown himself, dressed in a panoply of war to make the gods themselves jealous. He was surrounded by blue and white light, almost painfully bright in her mind's eye. He held the staff of seven snakes with a gem of every color in their mouths, glowing and threatening destruction to any who dare challenge their master. He was readying a spell that no being could hope to stand against and live. As she looked on, the light of the sun died, blotted out by an Eclipse, and the monsters gathered against him crumbled to dust and ash.

Lakyus opened her eyes and felt herself tremble, not in fear, but in pride and in hope. _Yes_ , she decided _. I can have faith in my purpose._


	14. Chapter 14 - Sparks of Fate

Like waking from a dream, Lakyus tried to focus on the here and now. _What was that waking dream? A vision? Or did I create that? Did Neia? I don't know but I feel different now._

Opening her eyes, just a few moments had passed, but the world felt a little sharper, clearer. Had she been out fighting on a quest, she would have said she experienced the increase of power adventurers receive for daring the world and surviving. _But we were just talking, then that vision…_ Without thinking she flexed her hand and knew something important happened. The doubt she had was gone. And that is when she remembered _. Neia was still waiting for an answer._

"Yes, I think that is the key," Lakyus responded honestly. _I may never fully understand the gods or even Ainz. But I don't need to understand that. I will fight to protect this world. I will follow that purpose for so long as I draw breath._ Lakyus turned to the other woman, still a respectful distance away. Even without the visor, somehow her gaze now felt inspiring instead of threatening. "Thank you Neia. I feel clearer, more focused now. I don't think I would if I didn't talk to you."

"All I gave you were words. But I am glad it helped in some small way." Neia smiled.

There was a rumbling at the front of the mansion, a commotion. Threw the doorway Lakyus saw servants coming and going frantically. Lakyus was curious about what was going on. "Do you know what that is about?"

"If I had to guess," Neia drawled, "Caspond's team has returned. He must be told Alyr is safe." Neia began to walk toward the doorway, and Lakyus chose to walk with her.

Sure enough, the entryway the women entered was abuzz like a hive. Men in armor with the emblem of the Robel Holy Kingdom surrounded a man, presumably King Caspond. As Neia approached, the men saluted and parted before her.

"Neia I hear you had better luck than I, where is- oh, you have company," Caspond began but paused upon seeing their guest.

"Yes, your majesty. This is Lakyus, of Blue Rose. Heh, you could say she helped me find Alyr. The boy is safe and sound I assure you."

As a noble of lesser rank, it was expected that Lakyus would introduce herself first. She didn't know if this Caspond would hold to the protocol or not, so she decided to assume he would. "Your majesty, I am Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra of Re-Estize and Blue Rose. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." She finished with a polite bow.

"Lady Aindra, the pleasure is all mine. You have my deep thanks for assisting in locating our charge," he said with all the politeness expected of a noble of his rank.

After the simple, blunt straightforwardness she had experienced in Rantel, the shift back to proper noble-speak was an unexpectedly unpleasant change of pace. Still, Lakyus had to do what she had to do and played this game well. "Your majesty, it really was no trouble at all. We literally bumped into one another in front of the temple. But I am honored with your thanks all the same."

Caspond suddenly seemed tense and glanced at Neia with a questioning gaze. "How much does she know?"

"Not really anything, your majesty, though I imagine she has questions."

"It is probably for the best nothing else was revealed then," Caspond said with obvious relief.

Lakyus heard the words but was at a complete loss of the conversation that happened right in front of her. Before she could say a word, though, there was another voice which came from behind the king. Someone entered through the doorway and not a soul had heard. Obviously female, but completely devoid of inflection or tone. "No, it is not."

Caspond stepped aside and his gaze landed on another odd creature. Lakyus saw the woman he focused on. She reminded Lakyus of Lupusregina from Carne town. She was dressed in what looked like armored maid gear with long plates of metal replacing where a skirt would normally be. Her hair was a deep red-gold which flowed down past her mid back. That was far from the strangest thing, however. It seemed she had lost an eye at some point because she wore an eyepatch covering her left eye. She wore a strange scarf around her neck. It was in shades of greens and earthy brown hues. A similar material covered her hands. She had a weapon at her hip, or at least Lakyus thought it a weapon, she honestly didn't know what the device was.

It seemed that the _special_ servants of Ainz Ooal Gown were all inhumanly beautiful, just as this creature also was beautiful. Remembering Lupusregina's threat, Lakyus was instantly on guard against this thing that pretended to be human. The thing focused its remaining good eye on herself. "Hello Lakyus. Uwah Neia."

"CZ, I had no idea his majesty found you already!" Far from the tension Lakyus felt at this new arrival, Neia seemed delighted with her presence. The two women walked together and embraced each other like long lost friends as the remaining guards parted between them.

"Sorry my lady," Caspond directed her way, "this is how they usually greet each other when we come to visit the city." He also stepped aside, seemingly deferring to the new arrival.

 _Which makes sense, I'd bet she is some sort of official representative for Ainz._ She leaned close and lowered her voice before asking Caspond, "Who is she?" _It is unwise to make assumptions about anything in this city._

He moved to speak, but before words passed his lips Neia rushed toward her. "Lakyus, I'm sorry I lost my manners! This is my good friend, CZ though she often goes by Shizu as well. CZ this is-"

CZ interrupted Neia's introduction as she stepped towards Lakyus. "Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra. Noble of Re-Estize. Leader of Blue Rose. Based in Re-Estize. Maybe soon Rantel. Hi." Despite somehow not having any emotion in her voice, Lakyus got the slightest hint that she was in a good mood.

For her part, Lakyus wasn't sure what to think of this woman knowing so much about herself at a glance. "Just Lakyus, if you please CZ. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." It was all the politeness she could summon in the face of this creature for now.

After a moment of studying each other in silence, CZ offered a hand to shake. Reluctantly Lakyus accepted the greeting. Her hand was soft to the touch, but Lakyus felt great strength hidden within. "Should talk, soon," CZ said as she withdrew her hand.

Despite the similarity to Lupusregina, whatever this servant happened to be, she was much more polite and nowhere near as menacing. "About what, exactly?" _Not trustworthy, for certain, not yet but rather nice at least._

"Alyr," she said simply but the entire assembled forces of the Holy Kingdom flinched as if a lightning bolt struck in their midst.

Caspond visibly flinched at the name and Neia seemed surprised at the simple pronunciation. "Are you sure, CZ?" Caspond's tension was poorly hidden from his voice.

"Certain." _Straight to the point, I suppose_ , Lakyus mused.

"Surely not right now?!"

Unflinching the woman turned away, breaking eye contact at last with Lakyus and looked to the monarch of a foreign nation and gave the simple order. "Now." Unbidden, CZ walked down the hall like she knew the exact place she wanted to go. Stopping briefly she looked over her shoulder. "Lakyus. Neia. Caspond. Come." With that, she walked on

Neia obeyed without hesitation, Caspond seemed flustered before following. Lakyus, however, was unsure just what was happening. _An agent of the Sorcerer King gave direct orders to not one but two high ranking foreign officials like it was the most natural thing. Just how much control does Ainz have over these leaders?_ The implications here were as amazing as they were terrifying. Looking at the retreating back of the monarch, Lakyus decided to follow. Lakyus' own trust in this agent of Ainz was another surprise for Lakyus.

CZ _did_ know exactly where she was going. Down the hall, up a flight of stairs, down _another_ hall, and in through a room with double-sided sliding doors, all without bothering to look to see if those she named agreed to follow her or not. Taking up the rear, Lakyus was the last to enter the room.

It turned out to be a spacious personal study. Books lined the walls, comfortable furniture covered in fine, supple leather was everywhere. There were sconces along the walls enchanted with [Continual Light] which bathed the room in a warm glow and, Lakyus thought, helped bring out the beautiful contrast with the red carpet and the dark hardwood paneling.

A small handful of seats had been arranged, comfortable seats and all set about in a loose circle. There were small tables here and there with drinks prepared already. Water, tea, and even some fine wine had been set out. _Whatever is going on, this was planned ahead of time,_ Lakyus thought.

The others in the small group had already taken their seats. Lakyus took a seat seemingly at random and gave a nervous glance to Neia. _We haven't known each other long but she really did help me find comfort from the growing, malignant growth of doubt. These others, I barely just met them. Still, they seem calm and composed_. Lakyus tried to steady her breathing to match their composure.

"Lord Ainz orders," CZ said simply and reached out a dainty hand towards Neia. There was parchment there, sealed with the emblem of the Sorcerer King.

Neia accepted the parchment, noted the symbol and tested the deep purple seal, checking to ensure the validity of what she was about to read. Seemingly satisfied, she broke the seal and began to read. It seemed Caspond calmed considerably at hearing this meeting was at the behest of Ainz Ooal Gown. Neia patiently read in silence.

"This is unexpected, CZ. Am I to share this with King Caspond or…?" She held her hand out, parchment int it, uncertain. Upon completing her reading, it seemed she didn't know what to do next.

"No. Just explain. It is for Lakyus."

 _Whatever this is, it is for me?_ "Explain what, exactly, CZ? This is all very unexpected and strange," Lakyus complained.

"I think it is best if I just start," Neia decided and turned as much as her seat allowed to face Lakyus. "Nine years ago, Jaldabaoth nearly destroyed the Robel people. He united a horde of demihumans, and invaded the Holy Kingdom, as I am sure you remember when we first met. He caused great destruction, and many lives were lost, including our then-reigning Holy Queen Calca Bessarez , our current monarch's sister. After Ainz Ooal Gown saved our people, a tradition was established. Every spring, the king, myself, and a small honor guard visit the city of our savior. We do this every spring to symbolize the fresh start he gave us, just as spring itself offers hope for the new year. But there has been another reason as well in recent years." Neia gave another long look at the parchment in her hands still, before resuming.

"Years ago, when the Theocracy fell, Ainz Ooal Gown's forces, they… found a child with a special lineage. An elven slave caught her master's attention, they became lovers. Alyr is the fruit of their union. He is what is called a god-kin," Neia said carefully. "One of his ancestors is one of the Six Great Gods, Lakyus. Thus far he is the only one Ainz has found, and his protection, along with that of his mother, has been entrusted to me. The Theocracy, once they understood all was lost for their nation, put all their remaining strength toward hiding the rest of the god-kin in their possession. They did not know about Alyr, so he escaped their sight."

"By the -" _gods_ , Lakyus nearly said. A dozen curses fought for her attention, but she couldn't settle on just one. "Alyr, the boy, a god's blood flows in his veins?" She had heard the tales before, but she never believed it _. It was a myth, to be dismissed like the boogie man that came for bad children in the night. A god's descendant, in the flesh._ "Where are the others? The Theocracy has been gone these past few years, surely the others have surfaced, right?"

"No, not yet. While the Scriptures and the military held Ainz' gaze, their last desperate attempt was to hide the god-kin. With their forces wiped from the board, the precious few Theocracy officials who were found, who knew of this desperate gamble, slit their own throats rather than chance the truth coming out." Neia paused for a moment, and for an instant, she saw great sorrow on her face before resuming the explanation. "The Cardinal of Fire was the one who responsible for hiding the next generation of god-kin. She has been found recently, down in the lawless south of the Slane province; tortured to near madness and death by a former elven slave who made himself into a local warlord. But still, she held her tongue." Neia looked to CZ. "Ainz took possession of her a few days ago. Now she enjoys the tender mercies of His Sorcerous Majesty."

Her voice was almost as emotionless as CZ. What Lakyus heard though was the pity for someone so foolish to resist Ainz. _Neia, whatever else may be said of her, cares about people, even her enemies. Maybe that is why she reached me so easily,_ Lakyus wondered. But there was another, more important question on Lakyus' mind. "Why tell me all this?"

Neia shrugged. "Ainz, he wrote the order in his own hand, for me to tell you of Alyr and how he is unique. Beyond that…" She looked to CZ but said nothing.

Lakyus thought she had an answer. _He did this for me. When he told me of the gods' origin, maybe he foresaw the doubt that would give me? Would an undead be that empathic? Maybe there is still a kernel of humanity still there, buried down beneath the weight he carries._

Instead of dwell on the riddle without a clear answer, she was determined to move forward. "Was there anything else he wanted you to tell me Neia?"

"No. I do not see what your next step will be. Few know the truth of the god-kin or the Theocracy's effort to hide the rest of them, aside from Alyr," she confessed. At the mention of the boy, her features brightened. "He is no kin of mine, but I care deeply about him. When the Sorcerer King came and asked that I watch out for him and his former slave mother I accepted out of obligation, but now I think of him as a younger brother," she said smiling.

King Caspond, who had been quiet throughout the exchange spoke up. "You have done great things with him, Neia. So much of that nonsense his father put in his head prejudicing him against Lord Ainz is gone. When they meet I am certain they will get on famously." He focused on CZ. "When you came so unexpectedly, I feared something horrible had happened with the Cardinal. I am glad it was not so. Lady Aindra, Ainz has given a great deal of information to you," he said, completely ignorant of just how true his words had been over the past few days. "Wherever your path leads, Ainz Ooal Gown has placed a great deal of trust in you. I'm sure, my lady, that you understand this information is highly secret, at least for now?"

"Yes, your majesty, I understand. I hope that I can show the Sorcerer King I am… worthy of that trust," Lakyus said, not sure what else she could say. Rising, she spoke again. "King Caspond, it has been a pleasure meeting you, but my team awaits my return. May I have your leave this evening?"

Caspond also rose before speaking. "I had not expected to meet you this evening, but you leave a strong impression, lady Aindra. May Lord Ainz Ooal Gown guide your steps," he said in dismissal.

Neia was the last to rise. "Lakyus, may I walk you to the door?"

"Yes, please do. And CZ, I do not know if we will meet again, but all the same I bid you good evening," Lakyus said, sparing one last glance to the being Lakyus suspected had the most influence in this room.

"Bye, Lakyus," CZ said, waving her dainty hand. Taciturn as she was, Lakyus saw a twitch she accepted for a smile from her. CZ did not deign to stand as Neia and Lakyus moved to leave. Lakyus' last vision from the room was King Caspond moving closer to CZ.

The mansion was sprawling, and Neia hooked her arm through Lakyus' own as the two headed toward the door. "Neia, this day has been… strange, but I can say with all honesty your words helped more than I can say." Her skin wanted to blush, but she held it in check. "I was beginning to despair of not finding answers to my questions and as a faith caster…" She let the implication hang.

"It is my calling in life now, to help people out of their despair. I'm glad that something I said helped you," she said with a smile. "You remember the first time we met?"

"You were looking to Blue Rose to help with Jaldabaoth," Lakyus recalled. "Just a squire along the wall, not allowed to talk while your two captains spoke with me and the team. You rose high in life. The first time we met you looked to me for help, and now I looked to you." There is an irony in the symmetry.

Chuckling, Neia answered, "Well, I will be in Rantel with King Caspond and Alyr for at least a week. Seek us out if you like. It would be interesting to see how the rest of your team has grown."

"I cannot promise it, but I will try and get the girls together." _Despite her terrifying eyes, she really is mirthful. And the peace of mind…_

As an adventurer, one could feel their own strength increase with experience in the field. Then there was always that exact moment which culminated in that experience filling the soul, and the adventurer rose in power. That was the way of magic in Lakyus' world. For a divine caster like herself, the power always manifested as a sense of connectedness to the gods… until today. Now she felt more connected to herself, her convictions, and was stronger for it. Even the whispers from the cursed blade at her side was quieter now, and she walked with greater purpose.

 _The vision I saw of the advent, it must have been caused by Neia. As my despair and doubt melted away I felt that moment of great power infusing my soul. I don't understand how, but just accepting her words made me more powerful. Does she know of this power of hers?_ Lakyus was certain that accepting Neia's words made her more powerful. She had Neia to thank for this, at least as much as she did Ainz who first told her of the gathering storm.

Reaching the door of the estate, Lakyus bid her final farewell to Neia, and set her feet back toward home, or rather the Pavilion. _I like her_ , Lakyus decided. _The eyes hide the beautiful soul beneath the withering gaze. She really is the Hero of Kalinsha. Who else can turn doubt into belief so swiftly?_

It was late now, and the stars and moon were coming out, dancing in the night sky as Lakyus walked. The streets were deserted; along the walkway, lanterns were enchanted with [Continual Light]. It matched well with the glyphs along the road, creating a soft, warm light. Still, with the darkness and late hour, most foot traffic hid from the prickly cold spring air of the night.

As Lakyus walked along the deserted road, lost in thought about her new-found purpose and power that it gave her, she heard a voice. "Lakyus."

Lakyus froze mid-step. _That voice…_ There was only one person she had ever met that had such a noble voice. She corrected her posture, as was only proper to speak to a King. "Your Sorcerous Majesty," Lakyus spoke to the air and bowed her head, no idea where he actually was, but she was certain he was near.

For some reason, addressing him gave her a surge of power, just like when she spoke with Neia. _Something is different, I do not understand it but somehow accepting Neia's and Ainz' authority strengthens me, but why?_

The street was deserted and yet she knew Ainz was here, somewhere. The air before her distorted and seemed to bend, and with a magic ripple, Ainz Ooal Gown began to appear. "I hope you enjoyed meeting Alyr and Neia. I was to see the boy today, but circumstances changed. Maybe that was for the best, now that I think on it."

He spoke so casually. The arcane invisibility quickly unraveled like a mist and drifted away, revealing the grand Sorcerer King. He dressed in a regal dark black robe fitted with blood red rubies larger than anything Lakyus ever thought possible; his hands were bejeweled with rings _. If I didn't know better, I'd think Death itself found me and chose to have a chat,_ Lakyus thought. By some instinct, she knew that his panoply excelled all the national treasures of the world combined.

Looking around, Lakyus confirmed nobody else was on the streets. Far as she could tell, they were alone. She did not know where they stood, far as relationships go. He acted like no noble she had ever met. As something of a test, she chose to be blunt and see his reaction. "The boy, a child from the gods. Why did you send that false maid to tell me of his origin?"

Somehow, he managed to chuckle. "I enjoy your boldness; direct and to the point. You sought me out, Lakyus, to find the truth. You alone of all the natives of this world dare ask me to tell the truth of this world. Now that you have seen it, and felt it, you see the truth for what it is. It is almost a curse," the Sorcerer King explained. "You have piqued my interest Lakyus. Think of this as a test. Do you want the truth? I have given it freely, for it is a burden, hard even for me to carry. Maybe, just maybe, if you can look at the truth and accept it and live with it, well, maybe I will have my first real companion in this world." He turned and began to walk down the street, not caring if he was seen.

 _He is lonely. He looked for the best part of a decade for friends he knew to have been gone. He has given me the curse of truth, a test of sorts, but to what end? To have a friend again?_ Lakyus couldn't guess what was going through his mind, but she walked with him as he continued boldly down the brightly lit street.

"Lakyus, have you ever flown before?"

Something had changed in Lakyus and she felt it right away again, as she felt compelled to answer. "No, divine casters are unable to cast [Fly], only arcane casters can do that." Her mind was far away from her answer. Before, when she saw Ainz, she felt a surge of power, but now it seemed to make her more willing to answer than she would normally have been _. A side effect of Neia?_

"[Mass Fly]," Ainz intoned and suddenly Lakyus felt the magic flow over her. She had but to think and her body moved like the most natural instinct she ever had. The prospect both excited her and terrified her. "Lakyus, would you join me this night in looking down on the world as the gods once did?" His back was to her, but he turned his skull and the flames danced there as they analyzed her.

This time the compulsion was not there and Lakyus wanted to thank the gods but couldn't find the words. "Yes, let's get a bird's eye view." Despite her fear, this was something she wanted to do.

It took a moment to figure out just how to maneuver by Ainz' magic, but she got it under control quickly. Then ascending, she looked up ahead of her and saw the barest hint of an outline where he had gone. This dark of a night, dressed in all black, he was almost invisible. Lakyus followed him up by seeing the stars twinkle out. Eventually, he stopped and Lakyus matched his height.

 _Flying is exhilarating! Such height, nothing but magic keeping us aloft_ , Lakyus mind raced. Her heart was racing as well with the thrill of it all. Looking down, the city looked much like the sky above. Thousands of lights twinkled in the darkness, a mirror of the crystal clear sky above. She could see the lights clustered along the main thorough fairs, the arteries of the city. But even in the more isolated areas, individual lights burned, challenging the darkness. In the moment of silence, as the wind raced through her hair, Lakyus withdrew her midnight blade Kilineiram, itself looking like a shard of the night sky fallen to her world. As always, the blade called out to her, but where once the balance of power was delicate, now she was its indisputable master. She sheathed the blade once again. Looking at the city from so high, there was only one possible conclusion. _It is beautiful, the beating heart of our world._

"Rantel. The city of the Sorcerer King," Ainz spoke at last, without looking to see if she had met him in the air or not. "Tell me Lakyus, is this my glory or my folly?"

Lakyus frowned at the question as she floated in the air, suspended so far from the ground. "Folly, in what way?"

A deep sigh came from the skeleton somehow. "I didn't have to reveal myself to this world. I could have hidden in Nazarick, forbade interaction with this world and I'd not be responsible for all the nations I have gathered together now. Those I truly care about the most would be granted the greatest safety of all: of not being known. Instead, now I have spread my obligation to the Sorcerer Kingdom, all my citizens. That doesn't even mention the vassals who owe me fealty and _their_ citizens."

 _This is a side he doesn't show anybody else, I am certain of it. Neia thinks him divine and a part of me wants to think that as well now. But that isn't all of which he is comprised. Small fragments of humanity are still there,_ she felt certain. "Neia considers you a god, you know? Part of me _wants_ to think she is right, even knowing what I do. But that isn't the whole story for you. Shards of who you used to be are still there, and I think you are better for it. Gods do not doubt. People do." She was not sure if it was wise to tell him all this, but she continued on when he did not reply right away. "Even rulers should question their path. It shows possible faults and allows them to correct for any mistakes."

Finally turning fully in the air to face her, his skeletal head tilted. "You think my doubt in my own path to be a good thing?"

"Without a doubt," she said without hesitation. "Rulers who do not question their ways are those I would not want to follow. It is like a rod of iron. A ruler who doesn't question themselves is a rod that will not bend under pressure, not until it breaks. For a monarch, that is the doom of their people. A monarch who questions himself is a rod which bends where it must and does not shatter under pressure." Thoughts of Renner raced in her mind. Remembering all the times she held a position until her way forward demanded a change in tactics. "That is what I think, Ainz."

His head shifted downward. There was much to see down there, after all. "I remember a time when I was smaller than any one of those sparks down there. Powerless, hopeless, alone." He shifted his right hand, and the skeletal hand appeared from the robes, extending forward. "Now, this is the kind of light I represent. [Vermillion Nova]."

In his outstretched hand, a mote of light formed, brilliant red, sparks of arcane energy arcing off it. It was small, almost fitting in his hand, but it was so bright it nearly created an artificial sun. Lakyus had to squint her eyes to just look at this ball of flame which the Sorcerer King held so casually. "This is a 9th tier spell, Lakyus. If I am honest, I do not think there is anyone of this world who would survive this flame."

For a moment she thought he intended to destroy his own capital, then he looked up to the stars. "I am this world's best chance, and I will challenge the tyranny of the stars and fate itself if I must. Today marks the official beginning of spring, and it is customary to have some fireworks." With a small gesture, the sphere flew, up and up into the sky with maddening speed, growing in size and intensity _. The people below must think the sun has risen in the north._

Then it erupted.

The wind came first, then the roaring of magical flame came howling like a living thing. For a few moments, night had turned to day. Reflexively Lakyus' arm flew to cover her eyes, knowing being so close to such an eruption of power made it all the more intense. With a glance, she saw Ainz staring unflinchingly into that inferno of light and power. His robe clung to him but was buffeted by the wind and his cowl was pulled back, revealing the pearl-white bone.

"Now this is the kind of spark I represent. Apotheosis or not, Rantel is mine to protect," he said as the winds died away. Looking over at her, he continued. "Has your team decided yet?" His tone was light and conversational.

 _Fireworks, he calls it? I don't know if I should laugh or cry and tremble in fear._ It took a moment for her to register the meaning in his words. "Not, not fully Ainz. Most are willing to be convinced, but Gagaran, she-" _is stubborn as an ass_ "-is afraid or maybe rather concerned about… some of your actions. The Massacre, turning so many nations to your will, but what stings the most I think is the role you played in Re-Estize, her homeland."

"A fair criticism. Looking from the outside, not understanding the why of it, makes me look like a conqueror doesn't it?" At long last, he returned his full attention to Lakyus. He did not bother covering his skull. "Can you convince her?"

"I... really don't know. Maybe, maybe not," she answered honestly.

A skeletal hand returned to a skeletal chin like returning to its true home. "Would a hand-written letter from Renner change Gagaran's mind? If Gagaran is such a patriot, such an endorsement would help, surely?"

"Not if she thinks you compelled such a thing," Lakyus was quick to add.

"Compel? No, Renner would be happy to help I'm sure."

Lakyus couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic or not. _Still, would that help? I want to think it would._ "If it isn't too much to impose, I'd rather have it and not need it than need it and not have it. But Ainz, there is something else I want to ask about. Ever since I spoke with Neia, I have felt more powerful and strange as it sounds to say, when I do your orders that power redoubles. I do not understand it, and if anybody would, it must be you." _Revealing this could give him leverage over me possibly but I don't know how else to understand it, much less manage it._

"Neia gained a potent ability when she rose from death," he began explaining slowly. "She is an Evangelist, a rare profession. When you talked, did you accept her words in your heart?"

 _The vision_ , Lakyus thought at once. "Yes," she replied softly.

"Think of it much like a paladin's oath. Whatever you two spoke of, it has left a mark on you. Think on that mark, and that power will be yours to command. But it is also related to me you say? Without hearing exactly what was said, I could only guess, but it seems your mark involves either fulfilling my will or helping me with my causes. Ah, you thought of the Advent, didn't you?"

For a moment Lakyus was surprised that not only did he have an answer, but he had a detailed explanation. _He is at least as intelligent as Renner_ , she thought reluctantly. _And he called out nearly our exact conversation, damn_. "Yes, I thought of the Advent."

"You have not had a chance to test that new strength, but it will serve you well. Should you want to be rid of this blessing, you will have to utterly reject it in your heart. Repudiate it totally, and like a paladin's oath, the mark will no longer strengthen you. That should break that slight compulsion you speak of as well."

Likening it to the oath of a paladin, it made much more sense to her. Lakyus shivered. She did not like how it affected her, concerning the Sorcerer King, but that was power she would need when the Advent happened in earnest. _And he told me how to break it if I desire it. I have no choice but to believe him,_ she thought.

He floated closer to her before reaching out a hand, a sealed letter with the emblem of Re-Estize emblazoned on the wax, black against the white of the paper. "Renner's letter," he said by way of explanation, and she took it and hid it in a pocket.

"Don't want the wind to steal it," she said smiling. _I'm still conflicted about Ainz but speaking to him like this in private is oddly calming, refreshing. His knowledge is vast beyond imagining. There is sorrow he carries, and yet he seems, dare I say, happier after we talk? Keeno was right when she said he couldn't be explained in one conversation, so many facets to him. He wants a companion he can share his truths with, and I am oddly well positioned to do that. He won't risk any information leaks, but he is going above and beyond to help me convince the team to stay._ "Ainz, you remember my offer, back in your palace? That if the masks become too much, I will offer what comfort I can? Those were not idle words. I know just how much you have done for me and Blue Rose and I thank you, from the depths of my soul."

"Convince Gagaran by way of thanks, then. And I remember your offer. Convince your team and maybe we can talk like this more, just us." He flew back a short distance before continuing. "Your team must miss you by now. Care to fly to the inn?"

Lakyus laughed at the idea and accepted heartily. Descending, she saw some people in the streets peering into the sky, no doubt wondering what the light had been. But they flew too fast and at too high an altitude to make out any words. Skimming across the rooftops of the buildings faster than she had ever moved in her life, the thrill made her want more. Much too soon for her preference, she saw home in the distance, racing up to meet the pair. Ainz was leading the way and he slowed, before coming to a stop.

"This was an eventful day for you. You deserve your rest. Anything else we need to discuss before we part ways?"

Heart racing once again from the breakneck speed, Lakyus pondered the question. "Nothing comes to mind, Lord Ainz."

"I shall see you to the door then." He descended rapidly, and Lakyus raced after him. He touched down gracefully in front of the inn, and the dozens of people out on the street laid eyes upon him, probably for the first time in their lives. Many knelt, some bowed, one man dressed in rich clothing yelled, "All Hail the Sorcerer King!"

Lakyus descended next to him, aware of the scene Ainz was making and not wanting to intrude.

"Citizens of the Sorcerer Kingdom, my subjects. Rise, and go about your business. The hour is late. Go and rest, for spring is upon us all and upon the morrow, the work of preparing the harvest will begin," he spoke in that regal voice unique to him and parted his hands to either side, looking every inch a majestic king. Turning to Lakyus, he said much more quietly, "That goes triple for you, and good luck."

She couldn't say how she knew, but somehow, she felt his magic fade from her, and her wings were gone. Playing the part at least in public she bowed deeply. "As you say, Your Sorcerous Majesty."

Glancing up, she saw the undead king dart into the air far faster than they had traveled together, and a moment later she heard some sort of a booming, _cracking_ sound, all in the course of a few heartbeats. The crowd which had been so focused on their King turned their attention on her. _But I have other things to do._ Standing up, she once again headed to the door of the Pavilion.

*A/N: Yes, that was a sonic boom. Hope you all are still enjoying the tale. Please by all means, favorite and follows are appreciated, but comments and reiews are the juiciest bits for an author. I've loved every word you all have left for me so far, so please keep feeding that addiction as I try and feed yours! Hope you all had a good weekend.*


	15. Chapter 15 - Transition

Lakyus ignored the crowd outside, equal parts excited and confused about the goings on past dark. _The blazing red flame had to have lit most of the city up, considering its intensity. If not the light, then the howling winds_. _Then a personal appearance in the second ring by the Sorcerer King, which is so heavily populated_. Safe to say a lot of people were confused. Lakyus didn't have it in her to explain, not now.

Thus, she headed straight for the door as the intense booming, _cracking_ sound made its way reverberating across the plaza and the nearby streets. Inside, even the servants were distracted, but not so much that her presence went unregistered. One clearly confused woman stammered out a greeting while glancing at the spot where the Sorcerer King had just stood. After politely telling the girl to go about her business, Lakyus did the same and reached her suite.

Opening the door to the main entry, it was both quiet and dark. _Which makes sense, this was a long day._ She waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness before deciding to maneuver to her room. The doors to Tia and Tina's rooms were closed, but Gagaran was asleep on the couch in the living area of the suite, softly snoring. _Always glad to see her, or hear her,_ Lakyus mused, but the pocket filled with Queen Renner's letter suddenly felt much heavier.

With a light sigh, Lakyus made her way to her room. Inside, Keeno was asleep on her bed, as if she had been right on the edge, fell asleep, and slumped straightforward, somehow balancing her face on her knees. The urge to laugh at the odd position was strong, but Lakyus held the line. _But what to do with you now, sister? I could leave her be, but that would be so uncomfortable in the morning. I could move her to a chair, but that might wake her. Or I could just share the bed, easiest solution altogether._

Gently leaning Keeno's torso and legs onto her large bed was an easy task, though she kept trying to spread out across the diagonal of her mattress. Lakyus deftly managed to sneak into bed without rousing Keeno, though she had less than half her own bed. _Oh well._ In her haste to get into bed before Keeno stole it, she failed to put her gear away _. Not the first time I've slept with_ _Kilineiram at my side._

Sleep didn't come right away. _So many things have changed in my life, so many people have changed too. The vampire at my side is the most obvious example, but unquestionably the most important person to change has been the Sorcerer King. Or my understanding of him._ _Whatever else he is, he is a monarch, but he is making an effort to show himself as something else, something more_. In some ways he reminded Lakyus of a benevolent fey, guiding a protagonist in a children's story. He opened so many doors for her, showed so many hidden truths, and was even now helping her convince the team to re-base to Rantel.

 _But it is foolish to think of him as some benevolent fey king of the summer court_ , Lakyus knew. Thinking that way would just lead to shock when the other boot dropped. And some part of her knew it would drop, beyond a doubt. He had given her a purpose and direction, all the truth she ever hoped for, and much more beyond that _. An undead with the soul of a man_. No, he did not fit neatly into any clear-cut category. Ainz is uniquely _Ainz_.

She had all the time in the world to figure that out. Instinctively she reached out to Keeno on the bed. She was warm to the touch. Lakyus found she did not really mind. She felt the tendrils of sleep slowly taking hold and gave herself to it willingly. Strangely, she thought she saw her sword glimmer before she fell into slumber.

For the first time in what felt like months, Lakyus woke on her back, more rested than words could tell. Breathing, she could feel her own heart, it was slow, calm as a babbling brook. She was in the exact same position she was in when sleep took hold.

Feeling a pressure, she looked to her side. Keeno was still asleep. _She can be adorable when she wants_ , Lakyus thought with a sleepy smile. Instead of getting up right away, she watched her companion. Every few moments she would stop breathing for much longer than any human could hope before finally, she took another breath. _Another reminder that she is a heteromorph_. She still was trying to accept that part of her sister. It certainly didn't lessen Lakyus' love for her; but it was something she could point to, to show Keeno _was_ different. At some point during the night, Lakyus' arm had been grappled by Keeno. _For the warmth_ , Lakyus thought. _For the blood_ , another part of her mind whispered.

The rest of the suite was quiet, indicating she was the first to awaken. Looking at the window of her room, it was early, even for her; darkness still reached through the windows, but the very first finger of light had reached through her window. The red was the same vermillion she remembered from last night. _No, that isn't right. That vermillion was even more beautiful somehow_ _, more vibrant._

Laying there she could see the sun begin its long climb. It was a reminder of just how far Lakyus herself had to go. She spoke of convincing the team, but in her heart, she knew the only one she needed to convince was Gagaran. Her first friend, the first member of Blue Rose beside Lakyus. Her stalwart protector. She desperately wanted Gagaran to stay with the team. _Maybe today she will be convinced_.

Carefully she disentangled herself from the bed and Keeno. She prepared herself for the day. With time before her team woke up, she settled in the living area to see who joined her first.

Gagaran was still softly snoring on the couch as she entered the living room, but somehow its tempo had changed. Perhaps Lakyus' stirring was going to be enough for her to awaken. Helping herself to a seat, Lakyus felt at peace.

It wasn't much longer before Gagaran became silent and began to rustle around on the couch. Then at last she rose from the laying position and looked around the room. Their eyes met. "Lakyus, you look to have been up for a while. Didn't sleep well?"

"No, the opposite. Slept better than I have since Re-Estize. Been up for a bit, wondered who would be up first."

"Your awoken-ness is disgusting," she complained, smiling all the while. She stood and gave a languid stretch, and Lakyus heard at least a few joints cracking. Then with a heavy crash, she let her bulk collide with the closest seat, drowsiness apparent.

"Can we talk, Gagaran? While it is just us?" Her words were soft and gentle.

"Already going to push Lakyus? I don't know how long you have been up but I'm still half asleep," the woman complained.

"I won't try and convince you yet," Lakyus promised, hoping it to be true. "Just to chat."

Warry as a cat, Gagaran asked, "About what?"

"Options, Gagaran. What do you want to do, now that Keeno is safely in hand? You seem to have grown attached to Novik. The week we paid for here is almost up. Do you just want to say goodbye? Return to Re Estize?"

Lakyus saw affection bloom on her friend's face at the young man's name, then sour when Lakyus mentioned saying goodbye. "We haven't, you know, gotten too close, but time is almost up... We could renew our lease," Gagaran said hopefully.

"You know Ainz is paying for the suite past the time we leased it, right? We would be here on his coin."

She frowned at that. "Then we another suite or another inn."

"Gagaran, the coin..." Lakyus knew she didn't need to say anything further to make her point.

Gagaran's head slumped off to one side, as though its weight was just too much to bear any longer. "Boss you are the one with the plans."

"You do not want my plan though. If not my plan, have you really given no thought to what the team should do?"

"I… I love Re-Estize, Lakyus. I'm not a noble like you were. I saw some of its low sides, yes, but I also saw people working together, trying to make our kingdom strong."

"And I saw how the leaders squandered what the commons managed to gather. So have you. But this is about Blue Rose and what to do next. I fear if I push too hard for us to stay, that you will leave. You and I were the first Roses, remember? That thought of you leaving…" Lakyus tried to hide how her voice cracked but knew she failed.

Gagaran simply turned her gaze to her friend. "I don't know the next move but, working for the Sorcerer King? How can you see that as a good move?"

"How can you not," Lakyus shot back. "Give me another option then. A _real_ option."

Gagaran sighed and was quiet for a moment, though she started and stopped herself a few times. Then she stopped even that, allowing the silence to stretch. "What, what would it look like, Lakyus?"

"Retainer. Paid according to our skill set. Missions would go through me. I'd have some say in what jobs we take and what we don't. We could just do it on a probationary basis at first, see how things work out. It doesn't have to be forever. But do I need to outline the benefits?

Scowling Gagaran gave a sharp "No."

Lakyus crossed the room and hugged her oldest friend; she felt some of the fight go out of Gagaran. Still embracing one another, she spoke softly. "I think this is the way forward."

"Just, temporary, right? Until we know if… this is what we want, long-term?"

"I'll negotiate, see what we can do," she offered as she broke the embrace. "I think you will be pleasantly surprised."

"Why must you be so convincing? Forget it, I'm hungry. Breakfast?"

It was a little early, Lakyus thought, but if food helped here, she would go for it. The two made their way to the kitchen area and began to prepare. She kept the calm exterior as much as she could, but her heart was singing.

While the two were at work, Keeno joined the two in the kitchen. She had never been much of a cook, so she kept herself out of the way instead, making small talk where she could. When she thought Gagaran was sufficiently out of earshot she asked quietly, "Did Gagaran change her mind?"

"She did," Lakyus answered cheerfully. "I'm pretty sure Tia will as well, but I need to confirm. And with that, Blue Rose is moving to the Sorcerer Kingdom."

"His Majesty needs to be informed when it is certain," Keeno emphasized.

Lakyus had the feeling there was something else Keeno wanted to say when she did not leave right away. "Is there something else?"

She didn't answer at first. "Sorry about last night, your bed. I was tired after um, never mind." Keeno turned to leave

 _Not so fast._ Lakyus caught the edge of her robe as she turned to flee. "After what?"

"I fed last night," she confessed quietly. Shame covered her face, and Lakyus noticed some blood managed to tinge her features pink.

The thought was not an easy one for Lakyus, in truth, but this was her world now. _Vampires and other heteromorphs are likely to be plentiful in our future now. And despite her nature, Keeno is not a monster. How to soften the blow, both to herself and myself?_ Lakyus decided to wrap an arm around Keeno's back and called to Gagaran. "You have things under control in here for a bit?"

She received a simple affirmation _. Gagaran is probably the best cook in the team anyway_ , Lakyus reasoned. "Let's talk, sister."

Lakyus led Keeno into her own room, bed still a mess. Keeno came meekly, like a child about to be reprimanded. _That will not do._ Lakyus shifted some blankets on her bed to make room for the two, sitting down first. "Sit, please," she asked, patting the space right in front of her. Lakyus wanted to be face to face for this. _Directness will be my ally here._

Still silent, Keeno obeyed but still wouldn't make eye contact _. I'll start then_. "There are things I need to learn. About heteromorphs, about Rantel, about you. I don't want you to hate your nature, sister. I love you, so do the others. This is a strange thing to try and learn about, but we must make it _not_ strange if we are going to work together in the future."

Finally making eye contact, Keeno replied at last, "I know. It makes me uncomfortable for you to know this side of me."

"What can I do to make it more comfortable? I am willing to learn," she offered.

Keeno gave a timid smile. "You care too much, Lakyus."

"Maybe," she accepted, knowing it was probably true, "so take my care and tell me how it works. You are supposed to help teach Blue Rose how the Sorcerer Kingdom operates, right? Think of this as preparing me for dealing with other vampires and other heteromorphs in the future, maybe near future."

Making it less about Keeno seemed to be the right choice. "Alright, how to begin… I told you before there are those who um, donate right? It is something done in secret. Preying on other citizens against their will is forbidden by the King. There are only a couple other vampires in Rantel, and we keep in touch, loosely. In other lands, vampires are often seen as competition but here, because of Ainz' laws, that isn't feasible."

 _Makes sense. Vampires fighting in the street would bring the Death Knights, beyond a doubt. Strong as Keeno is, I don't see her able to fight one of those things and live._ "Okay, so you know other vampires here. You sometimes talk to coordinate. The people who donate, how does that work?"

"Anybody can, but really our biggest allies in this are among the Found Ones. They accept heteromorphs far more than, well, nearly anybody. Ainz himself being one, they grew up around the Death Knights and Liches, some heteromorphs are involved in the orphanages also. As helpers," she added quickly when Lakyus began to make a face to object.

 _Vampires in an orphanage would be like a wolf in a hen house,_ Lakyus imagined. _And the Found Ones, again. They really do have strong connections._ "So, Novik and those like him are more accepting of heteromorphs and offer blood?"

"Them, and with those who they trust enough to bring the subject up at all. Since there are few vampires, there is more supply than demand. Five people are all it takes to exceed even the most greedy vampire community in this city when managed right. So far anyway. If the population grows, then maybe the list will need to grow," she contemplated.

 _She talks like she knows the system well._ "Is there a hierarchy in this system? Leaders?"

"It is a small group all told. Four vampires at most and six or seven donors. No need for leaders, yet. If an issue comes up, we talk."

Thinking about it abstractly helped make both of the women more comfortable it seemed. _Here comes the hard part._ "So, when a vampire needs to feed, what happens?" Lakyus was certain to keep her voice and face neutral and tried to sound upbeat.

"Ah, um, you see, it is, well, no," Keeno fidgeted; her composure held so far started to come apart.

Lakyus reached out and took Keeno's small hands in her own. "Breath deep," she ordered with a hint of steel in her voice. _She needs it now._

Her sister obeyed; once, twice, again. Their fingers intertwined, and it seemed the anxiety began to pass. "It depends," she started softly. "Sometimes appointments are made with the donors, sometimes friends are made. It can be more casual in those cases. Visiting like a friend, just with blood involved," she chuckled nervously. Lakyus nodded, encouraging her to keep talking. "Those times, the two often go to a secluded area. A bedroom for example, like this," Keeno gestured to the room around them. "Blood flows more freely in some places in the body. The wrists and neck for example. A bite, precise, blood flows. The donor is usually relaxed, sitting or laying down, trusting the partner to know when to stop."

"Have there been accidents?" The picture painted so far showed something of a connection between the two. _Allowing a vampire access to an artery, the level of trust would have to be tremendous._

"Not that I know of, and certainly no deaths." For the first time in this conversation, her expression was hard. She was adamant on this point. "The whole thing is designed to prevent that. Everybody checks the others. And the donors have good reason to form friendships with the vampire they partner with. I know at least one who says they enjoy the experience."

Seeing her face and the conviction Keeno held, Lakyus could believe her. The whole idea revolved around trying to let vampires get what they need to survive _. It is in the vampire's best interest to make sure nobody dies or is harmed._ "I believe you. Is there anything else?" Lakyus withdrew one hand experimentally to see if it would agitate Keeno or not.

"Not really. Or at least nothing more is coming to mind."

"After talking about it, do you feel more comfortable about the subject?" _That was the original goal I suppose._

"I sorta think so," she said uncertainly. "I know it must be strange, hearing this from me of all people, but thank you, sister." She gave a full smile, embarrassment forgotten however momentarily, fangs and all displayed.

 _Good. It means she is learning I accept her. All of her. Even if it does scare me a bit. But this is the world I am choosing._ "Well, another step forward, right? But I think I hear the table being set. I did kind of bow out on Gagaran…" _Oh well. Too many chefs in the kitchen anyway_. "Time to make sure everything turned out well. I can at least help at the tail end," she said smiling.

Coming back through the living area showed exactly what Lakyus expected to see, the team grabbing what they wanted. The smell of fresh bread suffused the area, fruits were laid out, more porridge than their team could hope to eat. Lakyus made a plate herself and joined the others as they broke their fasts. The porridge had a little too much honey for her taste, but Gagaran always had a sweet tooth.

Lakyus thought it best to leave the business talk until everybody had eaten their fill. When everybody was clearly satisfied, only then did she call Blue Rose to order once more. "Once more I must raise the subject of our team choosing a new location as our base of operations. Today, Gagaran gave her consent. Tia, not to single you out but you are the only voice not having yet fully said you agree. But you did not show strong opposition either. Anything to say?"

Tia was always a woman of few words, and she continued that tradition. "No. I said Blue Rose is home for me. Still is. If it is here, then I am not opposed to the move."

"Alright then. I'll be planning on negotiating our retainer today," Lakyus told them of her goal for this day. The weight of the letter, supposedly from Queen Renner, felt heavy in her pocket. She was proud to have not needed that extra bit of weight to her words this morning but was curious what it said all the same. "There is one more thing, last night I received word from Renner. It is addressed to the team, I believe in support of our decision to move." She pulled the letter out, still sealed. She tested the wax and satisfied it was authentic, broke the seal and read.

 _To Lakyus and all my heroes of Blue Rose,_

 _I hope this missive reaches you in good health. It has come to my attention that you are considering changing your base of operations to the Sorcerer Kingdom. You are wise Lakyus. I know you'd never do something foolish or that which goes against the good of the team. If this is the path forward you see as best, then trust that intuition. Re-Estize is proud, now and forever, to have given birth to the most experienced Adamantium-ranked Adventurer party in world history._

 _Even if not in our capital, know that you are always in the hearts of our people. Go forth and do Re-Estize proud if that is your calling. And of course, if my information is wrong, we will welcome you back with arms wide open._

 _P.S. Climb sends his regards as well. He says to tell Lakyus to not forget her promise but won't tell me what that was! Scold him the next time you get the chance Gagaran._

 _Signed,_

 _Queen Renner Theiere Chardelon Ryle Vaiself I_

Having read the letter aloud, there were plenty of laughs concerning the… unique relationship the Re-Estize royals shared. But Lakyus did not laugh.

 _Goes to show just how much influence Ainz has over Renner. She was opposed to us heading east to the Sorcerer Kingdom. She said she did not have eyes on this side of the border, but now she has a connection? Either she lied to me then, or Ainz is the source of her information, suggesting they were working together for some time. Or is it possible this is not from Renner's own hand at all?_ The thought gave her pause. _It would explain how this letter got here so quick, it could have been forged here. Could Ainz have conjured this from magic? Is that even possible? He is the Sorcerer King… But then how would the letter know of my promise to Climb? No clear answer that makes perfect sense._

"Boss, you okay?"

Her reverie shattered, Lakyus realized she was just sitting there with a blank look on her face. "Sorry, maybe I'm not as awake as I thought." Whatever manipulation may have taken place behind the scenes, it was important to not let those feelings show here. "Keeno, you are my point of contact. Blue Rose has made its decision. Who do I talk to now?" It was hard, hiding her concern but she had no choice, not now.

"One moment," Keeno told her. "[Message]." As she incanted the spell, she closed her eyes. When she opened them back up, her eyes met Lakyus' gaze. "The Residence. Lady Albedo wishes to talk with you."

"Oh, joy."

*A/N: Still feels odd not saying anything in an author note, so as always I'll just say I hope you all continue to enjoy. As always I like to hear your thoughts. :) *


	16. Chapter 16 - Demonic Contract

"What? You don't want to talk to her?"

"She didn't seem like the fluffiest personality, Keeno." Lakyus remembered the only time they were alone in a room together. _If I had to pick a word to describe her, dismissive seems the best fit_.

"This going to be an issue?" Tina was the first to chime in.

"It is like when you take a job with a prickly client," Lakyus explained. "Once we get the details figured out then I'll have a better understanding of her personality and where we stand. But that is part of another discussion we should all have about heteromorphs sometime. Not now though. Do I have an appointment with Lady Albedo, or walk in?"

"She said whichever works best for you," Keeno said optimistically.

 _Well, to be fair, that is nothing short of extraordinarily generous_. Despite the odd title she claimed, "Guardian Overseer" was explained to the Re-Estize peerage as something close to a prime minister. Nothing short of Ainz Ooal Gown's right hand, the person most responsible for the day to day business of the Sorcerer Kingdom. A busy woman by any reckoning. "I'd like to get this done as soon as I can. Is she available now? And what is the proper way to address her, Keeno?"

"Now is good. And Lady Albedo is most common, or more formally Guardian Overseer Albedo."

 _Time to negotiate then._ "Please let her know I'll be on my way soon. With the morning streets, it might take a while to get to the Residence. An hour or so would be a safe bet on time to get to the Residence," Lakyus estimated. _Time to get into full business mode and clarify exactly what I want to set up as far as a contract is concerned. Pay, probationary period at Gagaran's request, morality clause…_

"I could ask for a [Gate]," Keeno offered.

"No. That is a definite _no_. I need time to get ready and you said those are important tools, I'd certainly not want to take that away from someone else," Lakyus explained. _While all that is true, a gate would take away my prep time!_

"Sure, whatever you say, boss."

"Lakyus," Tia interrupted, "do you want to go alone or should someone else join you?"

There was some wisdom in that, Lakyus knew. Strength in numbers made a lot of sense usually. But at the same time, there was the simple fact that Lakyus had the strongest grasp of business and negotiation skills in the team. _So not a full party_. Gagaran had already shown a temper since coming to Rantel, and that wouldn't be good for a negotiation. Tina had shown support of Lakyus' decision before anyone else, but like back in Re-Estize, she didn't have the best poker face. Tia though… good emotional control, smart, taciturn so not prone to outbursts. "If you want to back me up, Tia, get ready to go. Rest of you ladies enjoy the morning."

The duo didn't take long to get ready. Lakyus didn't know exactly what to expect from Albedo, but clearly, Ainz Ooal Gown was showing a desire for the team she represented. Still, she wanted to put her best self forward. Once prepared to their satisfaction, Lakyus and Tia left to retrieve their mounts before setting off.

The weather outside was unseasonably warm, even with the final victory of spring. Further, the sky was crystal clear, the blue of the day slowly overcoming the shades of red and orange cast from the still rising sun. Perhaps that added to the already busy roads. The streets of the city were again absolutely fit to bursting. It reminded Lakyus of Re-Estize, the Kingdom of her youth. Before the civil war, before the Massacre and the yearly wars with the Baharuth Empire, before even the Noble faction started pulling against the Royalists. Her heart ached for those simple days. She may never have that simplicity again in her life but knowing that her actions may secure that happiness for others would have to be enough. _For now, at least_.

All told, the pair made good time. Once again, the duo reached the walled-off subsection in the heart of the city, the Residence. The place was no palace, but it was one of the more comfortable manses, that was certain. After seeing the airy abodes that the local dragons built for themselves, it seemed almost homely in comparison. The vision belied the importance of this place however. In truth, one could argue this was the single most important structure in this changed world. _It was, after all, the place Ainz Ooal Gown chose to make into the official seat of his power_.

Seeing their approach, a gate guard briefly inquired about their business. They sent a runner into the compound to confirm Lakyus' and Tia's appointment. Upon confirmation, the gate yawned open and the Roses were conveyed to the largest building here, the 'home' of the Sorcerer King. The horses approached and followed the curving path, seeing again the fountain of carved stone. It depicted a stylized emblem of the Sorcerer Kingdom; water flowed in graceful arcs through the geometric design, letting the water catch the light of the sun.

At the foot of the steps that rose to the door was two servants awaiting their arrival. One seemed to be a stable hand and the other was dressed as a maid. The maid had emerald green eyes and short yellow hair, and like some other servants of Ainz', she had a beauty that seemed sculpted; something tingled at the back of Lakyus' mind upon seeing her. Reaching the two, Lakyus and Tia dismounted, and the maid spoke up. "Welcome to the Residence Lady Aindra, Lady Tia!" She spoke with great enthusiasm, as though this was the highlight of her day. "My name is Foire, and it is a pleasure to meet you! Joss here will take your mounts and I shall escort you inside. Follow me please!"

The stable hand, apparently named Joss, took their horses in hand silently. Lakyus didn't mind, the maid had piqued her curiosity. "Thank you for the warm reception Foire. You seem familiar, did I happen to see you a couple nights ago?"

"Oh that is right, you were walking with Lord Ainz! Yep, seems you found me again," Foire proclaimed happily with a large smile across her features.

 _The artificial humans_ , Lakyus recalled. "His Majesty had a term for you and your fellow maids, the… hominculi maids?"

"Close! Homunculi maids," she corrected gently.

"What is a homunculi maid? I haven't heard of such a thing," Tia inquired.

"We are Lord Ainz' main domestic servants! It is our duty and pleasure to attend to all his needs here in the Residence or if he travels abroad or back in… ah never mind that. Still, that is what we are and what we do," she said, beaming with pride and excitement.

Tia gave Lakyus a look, brows furrowed. _She doesn't understand what homunculi are_ , Lakyus thought. When Lakyus first heard Ainz describe people who are not actual people it struck her as odd as well. "I think the term homunculi is what she was more curious about, Foire."

Her beaming smile turned to one of confusion. "Oh," she started, "you might understand homunculi as artificial humans. We are not human, though we look just like them!" The energy returned to her voice as she talked.

Understanding seemed to dawn on Tia. "That is curious. I must admit I am interested in learning more."

Before Foire could answer, Lakyus jumped in. "We are here to see Lady Albedo, Tia. You will have time to learn more in the future." Turning her attention back to Foire, she continued. "We thank you for being our guide. We are in your hands, Foire."

She gave a broad smile. "Then follow me please." She spun on her heels and marched into the large building, passing a couple of guards in rune armor posted at the door. Inside, Lakyus saw the halls that Sebas Tian led them down the first time the team had seen Ainz Ooal Gown. It was just as tasteful as last time. Everything was smaller and less grand than the way Valencia Palace had been designed, to say nothing of that surreal, dream-like palace the Sorcerer King named Nazarick. No, not as grand or as beautiful, but still tasteful and comfortable, radiating warmth and welcome.

Instead of the audience room they had been led to last time, their guide took them to what was clearly a busy looking office. It reminded Lakyus of what she saw when she spoke to Pluton Ainzach. Papers were filed in neat piles on a large wooden desk, before which was two comfortable chairs. _Did she foresee the two of us coming instead of just myself?_

"Please, take a seat. I will see if Lady Albedo is ready to see you. I shall return shortly," Foire affirmed, giving a polite bow. With that, she left the two to their own devices, herself leaving the office and out of sight.

Tia wasted no time choosing a seat. "Ever feel like you need to re-learn how the world works here in the Sorcerer Kingdom?" Tia asked.

Chuckling softly, Lakyus answered, "It does feel like a different world at times, doesn't it? Still, different doesn't necessarily mean bad, right?"

"No, I suppose not. Sometimes, I imagine that this city works on a different set of rules than any other city."

 _There is truth in that statement_. Far more than Re-Estize, Arwintar, Argland, or any other city she could care to name, Rantel was unquestionably a strange place. Prosperous beyond imagining and still growing, with so much influence over most other human nations, magic being so integrated into the realm, the full acceptance of all races, from the undead to dragons and artificial humans, the Sorcerer Kingdom was unquestionably one of a kind. "Keeno said Ainz Ooal Gown wanted to build a utopia. He clearly has got some things right."

Tia nodded but did not deign to answer. If she had further thoughts on the situation, she kept her counsel to herself. Lakyus went about examining the room; the walls lacked much decoration. _It seems Ainz set the precedent of an austere working environment here, and Lady Albedo closely followed his design_. Austere though it may be, it was still a comfortable place. Lakyus eventually wandered over to the other seat not occupied by Tia.

The wait took longer than Lakyus expected. Not enough to be considered insulting, but the thought did cross her mind that this was a power play of sorts. Eventually, the door to the office opened and there Guardian Overseer Albedo stood. Once again, Lakyus was struck by her beauty. Ethereal, unearthly beauty, the likes of which no mortal could ever hope to achieve. Proudly she declared her nature as something other than human by her twin horns, jet black wings, and the yellow diamonds of her eyes.

Albedo entered and closed the door behind her. Upon entering the office, Lakyus chose to stand, and Tia followed her example a moment later, followed by a respectful bow as a way of greeting. "Hello, I am Lakyus Alvein Dale Aindra, of Blue Rose. This is my teammate, Tia. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance, Guardian Overseer Albedo."

Albedo took her time in answering, eyes darting over every inch of the two women before her, hands clasped behind her back. Lakyus felt as though she was being analyzed, like a piece of art that was being checked for any possible fault. Finally, she chose to answer. "Yes," the voice of a proud goddess spoke, "I know who you are." A gentle smile crossed her features, and Lakyus was reminded of the false maid at Carne. _Lupusregina had a similar smile, as cold and predatory as it was false. CZ had less expression, but she felt more honest somehow_. Albedo radiated both beauty and a sullen threat.

Lakyus felt her heart begin beating just a little bit faster. "Shall we begin ironing out a mutually beneficial agreement then?"

The gentle smile changed into a grin. "We shall indeed." Albedo strode to behind the large desk and took a seat. "Lord Ainz asked that I accommodate your particular needs."

"What needs are those?"

Almost sneering, Albedo answered. "Your humanity, of course."

Lakyus could feel, rather than see, Tia flinch at the words before she spoke. "What does that mean?" Despite the insult, her voice was controlled and even.

"Many things," Albedo began, "In this case, it means some predictability in what exactly you want out of this… negotiation. On any other day, this would be a time-consuming meeting on what exactly you want and what I am willing to give." She gave a small, teasing laugh at Tia's apparent discomfort. "However, it isn't any other day. I'm in a good mood. So for me, it means I already have a generous proposal assembled. With a little luck, it will get you out of my office as soon as possible."

"What do you mean by a proposal, exactly?" Lakyus could see the way Albedo was beginning to push Tia's buttons and wouldn't let that happen to her friend without intervening.

Without a word, the heteromorph reached her hand across the table and set down a document before the duo. Lakyus accepted it and began to read. It was not an overly long document and there was a duplicate attached, presumably so both parties would have a copy. Lakyus read in silence.

 _A probationary period is listed, does that mean Albedo managed to divine what Gagaran wanted or is this Albedo's way of having a means to end our contract early? All missions will go through me, we agree on that point._ Reading through the contract, it hit most of the points Lakyus was prepared to argue for, but there was little need. Once again remembering the letter from Renner, the suspicion crossed her mind that somehow her team was being monitored without them being aware of it. _Either she foresaw almost everything we wanted, or somehow, we have an information leak_. A wave of tension flowed through her body.

"I trust everything is acceptable," Albedo inquired, after a prolonged moment of silence.

 _How far do I push this_? Looking up from the document, she locked eyes with her potential employer. "It is exceedingly generous, Lady Albedo. It is as if you knew what I wanted before I even had to ask for it. Do tell, has my team been monitored?"

Clearly Lakyus had gone off script, as she saw the heteromorph's eyes widened in surprise, however momentary. The shock didn't last long; had one not known what to look for, it could have been missed entirely. _But I saw_. "Monitored, Lady Aindra? What so ever do you mean?"

"Let us talk plainly. Your master, Ainz Ooal Gown has made it quite clear he is interested in my team. If we are to have any kind of successful relationship, I must know you are worthy of my confidence, and that I am worthy of yours. So I ask again, has my team been monitored?"

Albedo turned her head to the side as if in contemplation, eyes thoughtful. "Oh I wondered what he saw in her, perhaps she is more interesting than I thought," Albedo spoke, but not to Lakyus. Looking back, her smile became predatory once again. "Something you will learn eventually is that my master is never wrong. Sometimes we do not see the truth he does. Perhaps this is his vision once again coming true." The words were spoken in with adoration and conviction.

"What are you talking about? Trying to avoid the question," Tia asked defensively. _Perhaps she had her suspicions as well._

"No, I am trying to help you see things a little bit more clearly. Yes, I have kept eyes on you. At first, it was to make sure I helped to execute Lord Ainz' will to utmost perfection. Perhaps to do that now, I'll just have to trust his judgment in your value." Her fingers intertwined as she propped her arms upon the desk. "Let me be clear. I do not think you are worthy of even the time I have already spent on you. But _he_ does. And really, that is the only thing that matters to me."

Tia spoke again. "I've been very careful to make sure this didn't' happen, how did you do it?"

"There is no need for you to know that much," Albedo answered with a teasing smile. "Let us proceed with your real purpose here." Lakyus wouldn't go so far as to say the tone was respectful, but some of the venom left her voice. "If you are satisfied with the draft let us finish this."

There was little Lakyus could do to compel an answer. She either had to accept the answer given, knowing at least the spying was not something Ainz ordered and may not even know it happened, or put an end to the negotiation. That was a move she was loath to take. "There is one point not covered," Lakyus said firmly. "Blue Rose prides itself on doing its best to leave the world in a better place than we found it. I believe the best way forward in this regard is aligning myself with Ainz Ooal Gown's cause. However, there must be a moral standard for our work."

"Moral standard," Albedo said with a note of distaste in her voice, as if she tasted something foul. She frowned. "What exactly do you mean?"

"Many things. In this case," Lakyus said, intentionally echoing Albedo's own words, "it is the knowledge that our work with the Sorcerer Kingdom will be ethical and held to a human's view of morality. We will fight with conviction, work in earnest, follow orders, do what we are told to do. But not blindly and without limit," Lakyus spoke with an iron conviction. "I'd suggest adopting the Adventurer Guild's code of conduct as a starting point."

"Oh, you want to make sure you won't be ordered to burn down villages or some other _vile_ deed as part of your work?"

"Among other things, yes." _She is a heteromorph, I cannot make any assumptions about her morality_. "Do I need to outline specifics?"

Albedo did not answer. Leaning back, a small sigh escaped her. She opened a door on her side of the desk and fished out another document and gave it a quick study. "This is a concession I am willing to grant on behalf of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Hand the contract back and I will add the stipulation."

A few moments later, the contract was once again in Lakyus' possession. Reading through once again, it was everything she could reasonably ask for, and much more besides. She could not quite hide the grin when she looked again at the payment her team would receive. "This is to my satisfaction, Lady Albedo. I look forward to working with you going forward." The two women countersigned, Albedo for the Sorcerer Kingdom, Lakyus for Blue Rose. "When do we begin?"

*A/N: Thanks for reading. One thing I want to say. Something rather dramatic happened IRL and this chapter took longer than I ever intended. This isn't a good forum to talk about it so I won't, but that is the what made this take as long as it did. And to those wondering if this story has a finishing point, yes it does. Many sections I have planned out right up to the very end, some places word for word. Just a matter of getting there. Hope you all continue to enjoy here and your holiday seasons.*


	17. Chapter 17 - From Dust

"Blue Rose," Albedo began to say as she shifted into the perfect posture, proudly showing her feminine form, "is now contractually bound to the Sorcerer Kingdom for one year. Keeno Fasris Inberun will be the handler for the team unless the decision is made in the future to attach your team to another organ of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Blue Rose will be activated in an official capacity when Miss Inberun returns to full duty; just under four weeks from today." A bitter note entered her voice as she spoke of Keeno's time off.

 _Makes sense,_ Lakyus thought. I know we are being monitored, somehow. This time we have will give the girls time to adjust to how things will work here. And will, no doubt, give this heteromorph time to decide what our function will be, while learning who we are; _our personalities, strengths,_ _and_ _weaknesses._ She wasn't sure she liked that last bit, but there was little she could do or say to prevent it. "Understood, Lady Albedo. Tia, let us give our new employer her office back."

The two women stood, but Albedo interrupted the women's retreat. "Tia, I need to speak to Lakyus alone before our business is finished here." A serene smile covered her face in a mask.

Tia froze and looked to Lakyus. Her eyes searched her friend, and Lakyus gave a small, firm nod to Tia, letting her know without words to do as she was instructed. "We won't be too long. You wanted to talk to Foire more, right? If she is nearby and is available to talk, you might learn something new. That should give us some time to talk."

"Sure thing, Lakyus." Tia scanned Lakyus one last time, looking for any hint in her body language that might give a different message, but if it was there, she didn't find it. With a small shrug, she moved to the door and closed it behind her.

Albedo stood then and walked around to Lakyus' side of the desk, stopping only when she was within arm's reach, her bright yellow eyes locked with Lakyus' own. The two were nearly matched for height. "Now then, it is just the two of us," Albedo breathed, her words just above a whisper, but powerful for all that. "This is not a job for Blue Rose, but there is something you will do for me all the same. Think of it as a favor if you must." She leaned forward, closing the distance between the two women further. Albedo continued. "You spoke to Lord Ainz, in private. You will tell me why."

 _Oh, this morning just keeps getting better_. "You want to know why I sought out my audience with His Majesty?" Remembering the events of that evening, and feeling how close the impossible beauty was to her brought a sudden, involuntary flush to Lakyus' skin, as the potent floral scent flowed off the heteromorph like a warm summer wind. As the scent struck Lakyus, she felt it affect her immediately. The sudden shifts between thinly veiled intimidation and physical proximity to the inhuman beauty were having a physical impact.

"I do not think you understand just how unprecedented your request was, Lakyus. Lord Ainz," Albedo said with fevered reverence, "does not easily give his time away to outsiders. And yet, you asked… and he gave. I _will_ know why he chose to give you that blessed gift! Why has he had an eye on you?"

"Where do I begin," Lakyus thought out loud as she took a step back from Lady Albedo and out of the scent she exuded. "Looking back on the history of the world, at least ten years worth of history, I saw the signs of manipulation. As though there was another, hidden story in this world; a story the world at large did not know about." Lakyus was reminded briefly of that cold, dreary day in Re-Estize where this journey began in earnest. Fear had been the engine that drove her onwards. Fear for Keeno, fear that her world had been manipulated so deftly that nobody even noticed as the changes took root. _It wasn't until I spoke to the King that hope truly replaced that fearful engine._

The Guardian Overseer countered Lakyus step backward with a step forward of her own, again closing the distance. Her eyes were partially squinted, trying to discern any hint of dishonesty, but her brow was also raised slightly, as though she was curious. "You feared a conspiracy… of some kind. What did that have to do with His Sorcerous Majesty?" Her voice was carefully neutral.

The scent of flowers was again upon Lakyus. It was a heady aroma; absurdly, the smell reminded her of Ainz himself. _Why would I associate a floral smell with Ainz?!_ All the elements were coming together; she felt light-headed and her skin on fire, her heart beating in her breast like a drum. "After I spent some time searching for answers with the resources at my disposal, I came to a conclusion. In the end, if I wanted the truth, I had to believe that Ainz Ooal Gown was the only one capable of giving me what I wanted. Now, the only way I see forward is at His Majesty's side." Lakyus made to take another step back, but she came up short; her back was up against a wall of the office.

The heteromorph stood stock still. "So you came here, to the Sorcerer Kingdom in order to get these answers," Albedo mused, "and then that night you spent hours alone with Lord Ainz…" For a moment, her eyes became unfocused, her head canted slightly to the side "No, the potion, I had to get the backup from Carne, he said he used it that night but only you were-" Those yellow diamonds snapped back to Lakyus, eyes open, pupils dilated. Albedo's right arm reached for the wall, right next to Lakyus' head. Her voice like silk, thin as a razor. "You will tell me exactly what happened between the two of you."

Lakyus' vision was filled entirely with Lady Albedo. Her breath washed over Lakyus' face, warm like the sun. _Her beauty is without comparison in all the world._ Lakyus' throat was dry, heart openly racing now, her skin on fire, a fine sheen of moisture on her skin. _Albedo's very presence is intoxicating. This scent…_ The position the two had taken could have been intimate, had it not been for what she was demanding of Lakyus. "I, I cannot answer that, I took a vow, Lady Albedo."

Pearl white teeth appeared as Albedo took a smile; it felt primal, angry. _Predatory_. Through her peripheral vision, Lakyus saw her muscles flex taut and rippled as a wave of inhuman energy flowed through the muscles. Albedo was toned, well-muscled and powerful, far beyond what any administrator had a right to have. "I. Don't. Care. Answer or I will make you answer."

Lakyus felt the clear threat Albedo represented at this moment; somehow Lakyus knew Albedo had the capacity to kill her. Insanely, that only heightened the reaction her body was having, but her mind knew better. _My next answer may well decide whether I live or die here, in an office of all places._ Her thoughts raced furiously but were drawn to Ainz' own words about the 'special servants' in that strange place called Nazarick. _"Most of those here in Nazarick were created by myself or my old friends. But their nature, you see, is one fundamentally of servitude. A pathological or maybe symbiotic need to fulfill my will,"_ Lakyus remembered him say, word for word. Then Lakyus knew the gamble she had to make. "And who would this serve, Albedo? Your will, or Ainz' will? It was he who ordered my vow. He has placed trust in us both, but probably you most of all. Are you going to break that trust, here, now?"

An angry exhalation of breath passed through those gritted, perfect teeth; not quite a hiss, but almost. The masonry of the wall crumbled to powder in the furious' heteromorph's grip, just beside Lakyus' head. Lakyus felt the powdered rock trickle down her shoulder, but Albedo made no move to harm her. _That may yet come, but not yet_. "Or, would it not be better to prove his trust well placed? You have me pinned, _Guardian Overseer_ Albedo," she put a strong emphasis on her title, hopefully, to remind her of duty, not whatever raging passion this was. A bead of sweat threatened to get in Lakyus' eye, but some part of her believed if she broke eye contact now, she was lost. "Prove his trust, or break it. That decision is yours."

The two women were very still. A couple of moments passed in silence. Albedo's eyes lost the manic glaze, the set of her jaw loosened, teeth disappearing behind plump, full lips, powerful muscles loosening as the seconds went by. "His will," she said at last, "is everything to me. Remember that." She pulled her arm away finally, contemptuously letting the last bits of powdered stone fall from her delicate hands. Returning to her perfect posture, her ample bosom jutted out as she scanned Lakyus one last time. "We are done for now." Ever graceful, she took a step back before spinning in place and returned to her desk.

 _I wish I looked that dignified right now_. Glancing to her head to the side, Lakyus saw the wall and the deep furrows left in the masonry by Albedo's bare, delicate hands, knowing full well that could have been her own skull. Lakyus could feel the sweat that had dampened through different spots on her clothing, could feel that a few strands of her hair were stuck to her skin. Her own heart began to slow at last. With some shame, she felt the final ebbs of her… desire… flow away, retreating with the floral scent Albedo seemed to exude. Glancing once more at Albedo, you would never have known anything was amiss with her. Without a word, Lakyus made her way to the door and left the office.

As the door closed behind her, Lakyus took a long, deep breath. It felt like a different world outside of that room. She took a moment to compose herself as best she could, running hands through her hair to try and comb the sweaty strands away. She took a couple of glances down different halls, but Tia was nowhere in the immediate vicinity. She began walking herself back the way they had come, retracing steps towards the entrance to the Residence.

The world decided to give her a bit of mercy. Tia had traced her steps back as well. She was sitting at a table in what seemed to be a small kitchen, presumably for the guards and servants of the Residence. Tia was sitting at a table, the maid who had seen them in, Foire, seated across from her. From the looks of things, Tia was teaching the homunculi how to gamble.

"No, you are doing it again. The idea is to not let the other player know how bad or good your hand is, to trick them," Tia was saying. She hadn't seen Lakyus approach.

"Maybe I am bluffing! That, that is a thing, right?" She seemed just as enthusiastic now as when Lakyus first saw her.

Without a word, Tia put her cards down and pinched the bridge of her nose as she let out a tired sigh. The movement must have been enough, seeing Lakyus at last and gave out a mumbled "about time" as she stood. "Foire, looks like the lesson is over. Poker face, learn it and master it. Maybe you will win a hand next time." She began to grab up the cards, hesitated, and offered her hand to shake. Standing, Foire accepted eagerly.

"So, Miss Aindra, it looks like your business is concluded! I'd be happy to escort you to the door and get a stable hand to return your mounts!"

The sheer happy, excited energy the maid exuded helped put some wind back into Lakyus' sails. "That would be appreciated." To punctuate the sentiment, she managed to work up a smile.

The maid was less walking and more bouncing as she led the way. Tia fell in alongside Lakyus. "You okay, boss?"

 _Am I okay? I knew Albedo was going to be a difficult customer, but I had no idea just how right I was. She is absolutely obsessed with Ainz. She even knew about the damn potion from Carne. And the floral scent, it felt like it affected my mind._ Glancing over at Tia, she spoke. "Rough ending argument. We can talk more after we are gone."

Tia had a single raised eyebrow but lapsed into her usual taciturn nature and gave a firm nod of acceptance.

Foire led them true, and the warm morning air had turned windy. It didn't even look to be midday yet but felt like that meeting took ages to get through. After their horses had been returned, the pair set back out into the heart of Rantel.

 _I need time to think. To process, to understand just what happened there,_ Lakyus thought. _I fought tooth and nail to achieve my strength, but before that maelstrom, I was at her complete mercy._ Whatever the Guardian Overseer was, she was not to be trifled with. The stories of Albedo trading blows with Momon was no longer the overblown tales of panicked commoners Lakyus used to believe. _There was a part of me that hoped I had finally reached the Dark Hero's level, but clearly not. And it was Ainz' own words that gave me the chance to pull her out of that emotional tempest._

After several minutes had passed, Tia inquired again. "Lakyus, we have left. Spill the beans. What happened after I left you two alone?"

"A few things tied together. Albedo asserted her dominance and position, a power play. She demanded that I break the vow I swore to Ainz Ooal Gown. She knew things, things she could only have learned of through Ainz. When I refused to break my vow, she… had an episode of some kind." _Best to not mention the unsubtle threat to break my head with her bare hands. Or perhaps that wasn't a threat at all and just an uncontrolled aggression display?_ "I have no doubt it will make sense in time. But right now, safe to say she doesn't like me very much."

The horses canted on a few steps further. The horses began to drift through the innermost curtain wall. "It is my opinion that she doesn't like anyone very much, except for her King. Well, I guess our King now."

That brought a happy smile to Lakyus' face. "Our King. You said it before me and I've been leading the charge on this change." Then, Lakyus gave a small frown. "What exactly do you mean? Why do you think she doesn't like anyone else?"

Tia's face gained a few shades of red. "I learned how to read people, before Blue Rose. It is the little things. While I was in the room, she took her time examining us. She didn't see peers, she saw _things_ that were beneath her. She made it clear that if it was her decision, she would not have spent time on us." Tia looked Lakyus straight on. "Ainz, whatever else is going on, forced her hand. She didn't like that. I would guess she is used to him deferring to her decisions in most things, but not this. He overruled her, so she took that feeling of inadequacy out on you. The intimidation you describe reminds me of a wolf pack. The alpha female cannot go against the alpha male, so she settled on the next best thing. You."

The words gave Lakyus pause. Tia was by far, the quietest of anyone on the team, so to hear her speak so pointedly and at length, she commanded absolute attention. Lakyus thought about that as she swayed on her horse. _Why see me as a threat? She played me like a fiddle, established her position and power very quickly. But if Tia is right, could this all come down to her being afraid? How could I be any kind of threat? No, not to her position, but then to what? The aggression came only when I refused to tell her what happened between Ainz and – me. Could that be it?_

As she thought in silence, a Death Knight caught Lakyus' attention as it walked down the finely paved path, foot traffic hurrying to give it a large breadth. The city had so many of them, now they almost felt like a natural backdrop of the city, but it reminded Lakyus of Gagaran's desire to fight one of the legendary undead. Slowly, an idea on how to possibly get back at the heteromorph coalesced. _I know what she wants, and thus her weakness._ "Certainly, that is food for thought," Lakyus answered at last. She fished out her team's copy of their contract and handed it over to Tia. "Take this back to the rest of the team. I have some people in mind who I need to talk to before I head back."

The order took Tia by surprise. With some hesitation, she reached over and retrieved the document. "Some people? Who are you wanting to talk to, Lakyus? You aren't going to do something unwise, are you?"

"Don't worry about me," she answered quickly. "There just some matters that I want to attend to, potentially some ways for us to make the best of our new base of operations. It will be to our benefit, I believe."

"Say no more, you have my trust," Tia answered as she waved away her leader's explanation, tucking the document carefully into one of the many pockets available to her. "See you back at the inn? We should see to getting a more permanent arrangement if we are going to be here a while."

"Consider it on my list of things to do," Lakyus assured Tia. Then, she began to pull her mount away from Tia's. _Now,_ _who do I need to see first?_

*A/N: Plots are brewing. Thanks for reading. As always I love the feedback you guys give! Reviews are delicious, moar please? Not quite a Chrismas gift, I'm a little early for that I suppose, but I give it in that spirit. Keep being awesome, ladies and gentlemen, and enjoy your holidays. I'll see you next year.*


	18. Chapter 18 - Warrior Women

"Well, that is fantastic news, I'll let the staff know that she is safe and sound," Pluton Ainzach was saying, happiness and excitement coloring his voice. "I am not at all surprised His Majesty recognized her talent and put it to good use."

Lakyus relaxed in the comfortable leather chair in his office. She had snuck into the Guild Hall using the back-entrance Pluton had shown her last time she was here. If she could avoid the teeming masses in the front, she would be happy. She had two goals in mind for this rather impromptu meeting. One, let the local Adventurer Guild know that Keeno, or rather Evileye to them, was safe and sound. It felt like bile on her tongue to let that name propagate through the city, but it was not her place to force Keeno to take off that mask. _Keeno will have my love and support when that day comes, but she must take that step, not me._

"Which brings me to my second point, Ainzach. You are honestly my first choice in seeking assistance," Lakyus admitted. "Evileye will not be rejoining Blue Rose for the foreseeable future. But we still have a need of a magic caster who can step into the role she left vacant. Someone powerful, not necessarily adamantium level required, but someone who is capable of fighting along with the other members of my team in a meaningful fashion."

Ainzach's eyes lit up, wisdom from countless years as the guild master in this city. His face became concerned. "You are gearing up for something difficult." It was not a question. He gave a heavy sigh before he answered. "The Guild's charter is to give full assistance to other servants of the Sorcerer Kingdom. But asking for a magic caster of _that caliber_ who is not already attached to another team?" The man leaned forward, arms resting on his desk. "That is not an easy request, Lakyus."

Blue Rose was now officially a part of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Each member of the team all held adamantium plates, forged to let the world forever know they were pressing against the limits of mankind's power, pushing into the 'Domain of Heroes'. Lakyus understood that lie now. _Things are not that simple anymore. Or were they ever that simple to begin with?_ Not with 'living weapons' like Novik Vaktre, or the confirmation of the once-mythical god-kin, or any other project in the Sorcerer Kingdom which pushed back the supposed 'limits of humanity' further day by day. _Yes, that lie will continue_. Right now, however, this lie benefited Blue Rose. For all Blue Rose's strength, they were currently handicapped from not having a proper magic caster on the team. Having officially made the switch to the Sorcerer Kingdom, Blue Rose now had access to the largest, most comprehensive roster of adventurers anywhere in the world.

"I understand Pluton, I really do," Lakyus said, trying to sympathize, "but all the same I must make the request for assistance, no matter where I may find it. Not for what I have in mind."

"And of course, you aren't willing to tell a lowly _Guild Master_ what exactly your goal is?" The aged man asked with a cunning grin.

Lakyus could only smile back ruefully. _I know she is watching, somehow. Some magic is allowing her to spy on me at the very least, if not the rest of the team as well. The only way I can be certain to keep my plan secret is to not speak it aloud. That is unless she has magic that can read my mind, in which case I have already lost._ It was petty revenge, Lakyus knew, but she wanted it all the same. And because of that, she could not give the legitimately good man before her the real reason why she wanted more firepower. "Sorry, it has nothing to do with you, Pluton. Think of it as… an inter-departmental rivalry if you must."

The man gave a short huff of amusement, smiling. "Must be important, if you are holding your cards so close to the chest. Okay, I'll tell you what I can do. I will quietly put out the word that a high-level magic caster is desired by an adamantium team. If I get anyone who is interested, I can put you in touch with each other. Is that acceptable?"

"It will have to be. Thank you, Pluton Ainzach. You are a good and honorable man." Lakyus stood to leave, and seeing Pluton doing the same, she reached out her hand which he gave a firm shake.

Upon leaving the Guild, Lakyus couldn't help but feel frustrated. The Guild had been her first stop, the one most likely to have someone she could induct into the ranks of Blue Rose, but she knew herself just how strong the bonds formed between adventurers could be. _I'd do anything for my sisters, it must be the same for the others here._ The chances of quickly getting someone strong enough, someone who could fit in with her team, was not as good as Lakyus had hoped. The chains of orichalcum and mithril would hold back many potentials, making them loath to separate from their teams, except under extraordinary circumstances. Though the chance was low, it was still a chance; she would have to take solace in that. Defeated but undeterred, Lakyus deftly regained her mount. She had other places to go.

Well, if she was being honest, she didn't know _exactly_ where her next destination was located. _Probably back in the center of the city_ , she imagined. Still, she needed to confirm that thought. Looking around the busy street, a particularly adventurous spirit took hold of her and wouldn't let go. Her horse led her well, and when she was close enough she dismounted deftly and took the reins to her horse for the last couple of steps.

"Excuse me, could I borrow a moment of your time?" Lakyus politely asked the Elder Lich.

The undead stopped dead in the middle of the footpath and slowly turned to meet her gaze. It seemed surprised that it had been spoken to by a mere mortal. There was, admittedly, a passing resemblance to Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King. Dressed in a robe, sable and richly decorated with rubies and sapphires with a purple sash of satin with cloth of gold trim around the waist; lots of bones also on display. But that was where the similarity ended. Where Ainz held large, blazing red flames in his sockets, this thing held small, glowing pin-pricks of red light. It felt smaller as well, despite being nearly the same size as Lakyus herself. The biggest difference, however, was the voice.

"I beg… your pardon?" the Lich asked. Its voice was raspy and dry, like leaves blowing through a graveyard in the midst of an autumn midnight; it was quiet, soft-spoken. It was weak, as far from the nobility and sheer majesty that bellowed from Ainz' voice as a lizard was from one of the graceful Frost Dragons that lived near the Temple of Rantel.

Lakyus forced herself to stop comparing the two beings in her mind and keep on point. "I am looking for Commander Leinas Rockbruise. She told me to seek her out and I believe it is high time I did so." She forced herself to smile at the pale imitation of Ainz Ooal Gown. "However, I do not know where she lives nor where she usually patrols. As an administrator of the city, I hope you can point me in the right direction?"

For a moment, the Elder Lich seemed to lose interest completely in Lakyus; instead, it looked down at the ground, where Lakyus' shadow reached out to touch the hem of its fine robe. _Perhaps it is thinking?_ Finally, it looked back to Lakyus and spoke slowly, as though it was an effort to form the words. "In the First District… the city guard holds its court in serving Lord Ainz. Shall I escort you?"

Lakyus never thought she would speak to an Elder Lich with such politeness, but she was learning to discard the rules that she once _thought_ ran day to day life, at least in this city. "Yes, that would be very kind of you. The morning is nice and warm, a perfect mix for a short walk, isn't it? Lead on."

The undead did as she bid. Lakyus wondered what the other pedestrians who saw the exchange was thinking. From the moment she approached the undead, she noticed the strange looks and faces of frank disbelief people made as they passed by, giving the two a large berth. The demon of mischief that was in Lakyus today made her smile at other people's utter dismay that a human would willingly approach one of the undead administrators. Lakyus had to chalk her own boldness down to the… repeated, head-on collisions she was having with heteromorphs lately, along with the fact that the transition from Re-Estize was now official.

After a moment, the undead rasped a few words. "I would not know."

The unexpected proclamation confused her. "I beg your pardon?"

"If today is warm or fit for a walk."

"Oh," Lakyus answered, for want of knowing anything else to say. _I hadn't expected an answer. I guess it doesn't recognize that had been a rhetorical question_. It was only then she recalled that Ainz had described the undead numbness to warmth. After a few moments in silence walking next to the thing, Lakyus thought of something she could say to break the silence. "Do you talk to many other citizens of the city?"

"Only to fulfill my duty," the dry bones spoke dismissively like its answer should be obvious. To be fair, it was.

"And what is that duty?"

"To serve Lord Ainz Ooal Gown, the Sorcerer King."

 _This is going nowhere_. "I meant, like today, what were you doing before I – actually, never mind." It felt pointless to try and explain to this undead that she was trying to make small talk since its mind kept going back to whatever orders it was operating under. _Or maybe that is the problem? Perhaps it is supposed to keep its orders secret, discrete?_

It glanced over at Lakyus, still walking herself and her horse at its side, but only for a moment. Though it had no flesh on its skull, she got the impression that it wanted her to get the unspoken point. _It is uncomfortable being around me_ , she realized. She assumed that it would only be the living afraid of talking to the undead, but apparently, the feeling was mutual, at least for this one. _Or is it just me it is uncomfortable being around? I have little shortage of holy power._

Silence descended again. After rounding a turn in the street, the large gatehouse through the inner-most wall was visible. It would be the third time today she went through that wall. Lakyus imagined the guards there would start getting either confused or suspicious of her repeated crossing, unintentional though they may be.

Before they reached the checkpoint, another question came to Lakyus. "Lich, do you remember who you were before you became undead?" _Ainz certainly does, do they all?_

Her companion froze mid-step and looked to the enchanted road beneath their feet. Somehow it made what sounded like a sharp inhalation. "I have always served, done my duty." Its head turned fractionally towards Lakyus, and then, much more softly spoke. "But sometimes I remember things. Like seeing someone else' memories in my mind." It looked away, to a scene Lakyus could not see. "I remember the lake, seeing the human children playing in the water. I know from the memories that this person once held the children inside her body. They had smiles on their faces and I know at that time, this person's thoughts were… happy." The undead shook its head sharply and groaned, as if in pain. "It hurts to remember. So I won't." The Lich started walking again, careless whether Lakyus followed or not.

She did, of course, follow. But her mind was abuzz with fevered thoughts. _The undead here are not just summons made of nothing but mana. No, they were once people, with hopes and dreams, loves and fears._ Something ugly uncoiled, spreading through Lakyus' chest as she felt acid in her mouth. She could only hope this thing's dark transformation had somehow been deserved. Part of her wished she had never asked. A different part of her whispered that she just discovered a different facet of this utopia.

The guards at the checkpoint had recognized Lakyus from before and likely wanted to inspect her. However, upon seeing the Lich leading her forward they stood aside. Looks of curiosity, concern, and even suspicion ran along their faces, but they did not hamper their passage.

The undead did not travel far into the new area. "There," the undead rasped. It raised a bony hand that extended from the fine robe it wore and pointed at a large structure in the distance to the west. "That is the headquarters for the city guard. The Commander you seek is likely there. Now, I must return to my duties."

Without another word, the undead turned and started back the way it came from, to what purpose Lakyus could only guess. Seeing its retreating form, Lakyus couldn't help but be reminded of Ainz, along with the pain and the burden he carried. For a moment, the darkness of the undead did not feel so much like hatred of life, but rather a desperate yearning _for_ life. _It hurts to remember._

Lakyus let out a deep cleansing breath to help her regain her focus. She mounted her horse and set her sights on the buildings in the distance and picked up speed.

Once again, the sounds of construction rang through her ears. Her mount was not disturbed by most of the commotion going on here, but the smell of the literal skeleton crews of workers made the animal nervous. As she passed buildings, she kept seeing signs from nearby businesses, calling this place the First District. Far as Lakyus could tell, it encompassed everything inside the inner-most curtain walls. Once upon a time it had been loosely named 'the administrative district' but had never gained a proper name. Now it did, and it was alive with activity.

The First District was a rough circle with four gates, each facing one of the cardinal directions. The south gate was by far the busiest with human traffic, and the architecture matched. The south-eastern quadrant was the compound known to foreign dignitaries the world over: The Residence. It had a stone wall five meters high, intending to ward off most possible hostiles and funnel any enemies into killing grounds. Past those fortifications were where the Sorcerer King put his throne. Or one of them at least.

Inside the south-western quadrant of the First District was something of a twisted reflection of the Residence. It contained a walled-off compound as well, but this one abandoned even the pretense of grandeur maintained by its sibling. No, this was the final Fortress of Rantel.

To get to the Fortress proper, it was necessary to take a set of winding paths off the main roads, all the while going uphill. Twice Lakyus found herself needing to backtrack as the winding lanes opened into large courtyards, surrounded on all sides by elevated and fortified positions. _These dead ends must be here to confuse any possible invading force,_ Lakyus thought.

Finally, Lakyus followed the right road which entered into a large open plaza and all the buildings fell away like there was an invisible boundary preventing further encroachment on the Fortress.

The plaza created a wide-open area and in the center of it all lay a large multi-tiered castle. It sat upon a hill that looked very out of place in the city; the hill also had three distinct tiers. With no other hills nearby. Lakyus had to think this hill was raised through the application of powerful magic, shaping terra firma to meet the Sorcerer Kingdom's desire. Rising steeply from the plaza, it created rocky cliff faces which had only one means of approach on foot from this facing: a long, narrow set of carved steps, barely wide enough to allow three men to stand abreast at any point along its length. The carved path would leave anybody approaching completely exposed to hostile projectiles.

Taking the steps one at a time, Lakyus noticed the man-made modifications to the rock faces. There were murder holes and arrow slits on all sides of the approach, where arrows and magic would strike any who dare try to take this edifice. This implied that there are tunnels and fortifications throughout this magically created mountain, all presumably connecting to the Fortress itself, like the giant roots of a tree spreading out. _They dug deep to create this monster. But no guards yet._

Cresting the third and final plateau, Lakyus found herself confronted by a unique construction. The gatehouse and indeed the entire structure was not made of simple stone, but rather the same alloy of mithril and orichalcum used at each of the gates in the city. _Mithrum_ , Lakyus named the alloy in her mind, no idea if it was right or not. From the way the ground bulged here, she could tell that the wall's foundation was set deep into the raised hill, likely to prevent sappers from tunneling beneath the walls. The sheer thought of how far down this metal had to go to accomplish _that_ boggled the mind. Just from the base of the Fortress, much less on top of the thing, she had a commanding view of the entirety of the First District and even part of the top of the inner wall and a little beyond even that. The magically forged mountain upon which she stood was at least 10 meters tall.

The gatehouse was flush against the Fortress. The Fortress was square shaped with two large drum towers, each approximately another 7 meters high, with another tier set further back from the edge of the first. Matriculations were present, along with crenellations and a copious number of small windows for a large number of archers or magic casters to use for cover while allowing them an incredible view and range in any direction. Less visible were the huge ballistae that ran the top of the Fortress, likely intended to strike any airborne targets. This beast would be a nightmare for anybody assaulting the city and she had yet to even get inside the front door.

Up ahead was a set of guards. One of them was not human, to Lakyus' mild surprise, but rather one of the Lizardmen. She heard that this tribe was one of the first demihuman clans brought under the Sorcerer King's banner, but she had no idea if that was true or idle boasting.

It was this guard who answered at her approach. "Greetings. This is the Fortress of Rantel," he spoke tersely, his tail beginning to sway back and forth slightly. He and his companion were armored in the runic armor; at ease, relaxed, but poised to strike if need be. "No civilians or unauthorized persons are allowed past this post. State your business." Lakyus was surprised to see that he held his weapon, a large halberd, in a left-handed grip. He brought it forward, reading himself for potential action but not yet ready to assume a hostile stance.

"I am looking for your superior, Commander Rockbruise. I am Lakyus, of the adventurer group Blue Rose. She and I spoke briefly at the Residence, and there is a subject we need to discuss in person." She saw their eyes widen at the mention of her team, but they did not drop their professional demeanor. "I have to assume this is where I am most likely to find her?"

The two sentries exchanged a look. An invisible message was given, and the human sentry walked across the lowered drawbridge and exchanged hushed words with someone Lakyus could not see. The demihuman regained her attention. "Blue Rose, that is not one of our teams here in the Sorcerer Kingdom. And an adventurer at the Residence? That seems unlikely." Somehow his gaze became harder. She saw his hands make subtle adjustments along the shaft of his weapon.

"As of this morning, Blue Rose now is employed by the Sorcerer Kingdom," she stated simply. With exaggerated caution she gave a reach towards her own neck, pulling free her adamantium plate into clear view, the light of the sun catching the cool-blue hue of the metal.

While still warry as any good soldier should be, she could see undercurrents of uncertainty as well now. He froze, his body locked between warring compulsions. Thankfully, the other sentry made a quick jog across the drawbridge before she spoke out. "Commander Leinas Rockbruise extends her personal greeting. If you would be so kind as to follow me?"

"Juxi! She is still armed!" The Lizardman gave out an exasperated call to his fellow.

The human sentry simply gave a shrug. "Commander's orders. Besides, you are welcome to try and disarm the leader of Blue Rose if you like. I like my head right where it is, thanks."

The demihuman chewed on that for a moment before coming to stand at ease. He made a sweeping motion with his hand, indicating Lakyus should follow the human sentry, apparently named Juxi.

As amusing as the little encounter was, Lakyus' mind was still on taking in the impressive fortifications. The drawbridge was short enough and it led to a portcullis, but she spared a look down into the dry moat first. There were plenty of spikes down there, at the bottom of a prodigiously unhealthy drop, but there was more. Even at the cursory glance, Lakyus could see more undead. Death Knights roamed the moat just like it was any other patrol route. There were bloated, ugly zombies that looked like they were about to burst, barely able to move their own rotund selves at all. The rest of the free space was filled with lifeless of all kinds. Zombies, purely skeletal warriors, and a cohort of incorporeal ghosts were in attendance as well. No, the falling hazard was only the _most likely_ cause of death from that drop. Any who survived would quickly be disabled by the spikes and slaughtered by the tide of unclean flesh down there.

Lakyus would have kept looking if she had not felt the next step of the fortifications. As she approached the open portcullis, an intense pins-and-needles sensation ran along her flesh that caused an involuntary shiver and stopped Lakyus dead in her tracks.

"You are not attuned to the defenses. If you use magic, I imagine the defensive barrier just affected you," Juxi said as she paused, to give Lakyus a moment. "A new creation of the Sorcerer Kingdom. You will have trouble casting magic or using Martial Arts while under the barrier's effect. My apologies. The worst of it should pass soon since the barrier is set to only passive defense."

A few seconds later, as promised the sensation left her, but she could tell her magic was hampered in this area. _An unpleasant surprise to anyone hoping to take this location. And this is the passive effect?_ "You might want to see about trying to tune that down for visitors," Lakyus answered lightly, trying to push through the discomfort.

"With all due respect ma'am, the Fortress maintains a readiness level at all times, even in peacetime. A slight inconvenience for peaceful visitors perhaps, but a strong deterrent if those visitors maintain unpeaceful intentions."

Lakyus couldn't argue with the woman there. It only made sense that what was fundamentally a military fortress would never drop its readiness to a point that it invited potentially hostile action. Still, that wouldn't keep her from complaining in her head that this barrier was annoying. "Fair enough. Lead on. Sooner I talk to Rockbruise the sooner I can get out of here." Her teeth felt like they itched and the sooner she was free from her business here the better.

Silently, her guide continued. Even with a personal guide, there seemed to be areas completely denied her. She was vaguely surprised that her hosts didn't require her to be blindfolded. _Come to think of it, it may have been Rockbruise's personal instructions that spared me that indignity._

But what she did see showed her a very tightly ran operation. The men, women, and demihumans who worked here all had cold professionalism to them. She imagined that much of this professionalism was inherited, at least in part, from the Empire's former Imperial Knight.

Lakyus had little interaction with the Empire, but it was no secret that the Baharuth Empire was, by a significant margin, the most prosperous of the Sorcerer Kingdom's satellite states. They had been powerful and prosperous before Ainz made his presence felt and the Emperor had chosen, quite wisely, to submit to the 'New Order' without a fight very early on. Now, the Empire was very much the crown jewel of the human nations, the height to which all others would aspire.

The population was not as high as that of Re-Estize, even after their devastating civil war, but was nothing short of the runner up in that arena. Around four million humans and a significant population of elves called the Empire home, up from the three and a half million humans and an uncounted number of elven slaves just ten years ago. Lakyus had every confidence that the Empire would continue to lead the way forward for the human nations in showing how submission to Ainz Ooal Gown could reap benefits thought almost unimaginable before the Sorcerer King's appearance. The only downside had been surrendering their sovereignty as a nation. A cynical part of Lakyus' mind wondered how long the Empire would continue to be called an empire if it was essentially just a prosperous province of the emerging superpower in the world now. _Ainz called our world 'the New World'. How fitting then that he is still remaking it in his own image, by design or by the sheer gravity he exerts everywhere he goes._

"This is Commander Rockbruise's solar, right up ahead," Juxi was saying, taking Lakyus out of her morose thoughts. "She was informed of your arrival and this is where we will part ways. I do not know why you are here, but I hope you get what you are looking for," she said mildly.

 _As do I_ , Lakyus thought. "Thank you for guiding my way here. I'll be certain to pass my praise on to your superior."

The pair stopped just before the door. Juxi had a wide, toothy grin on her face. "Corporal Juxi Saltori at your service." With a friendly nod and without another word, she knocked on the door and heard a muffled order to enter through the large solid oak door. With permission granted, they entered.

Lakyus was momentarily taken aback by the opulence on display here. There was a thick crimson carpet that ran the length of the room. The walls were paneled in dark oaken wood, with a professional portrait of Leinas Rockbruise herself before her curse was removed, along with several large paper etchings of what were obviously prominent locations around Rantel, like the enormous statues of Ainz Ooal Gown outside the city walls, further decorating the walls. There, in the corner, was a fine collection of bladed weapons of every imaginable type; probably a personal collection of Rockbruise's favored weapons. Hanging from the ceiling was a chandelier enchanted with [Continual Light]. It was either made of gold or gold plated, Lakyus was not sure. At the far end of the room was a fine desk made of a now-extinct type of wood, Slane Rosewood. It was named for the unique rose-colored striations in the wood. It was quite possible that desk was the single most expensive item in the room, aside from Lakyus' own gear. It all added up to one conclusion: Rockbruise enjoyed having an expensive personal space and appeared to enjoy making some of her own art.

Rockbruise was already standing with her arms held behind her back. She was looking through an open double-sided door which led to a balcony that overlooked the inner courtyard of the Fortress, a place Lakyus had yet to be given the chance to explore. Leinas turned in place and gave a steady look to her subordinate. "Report."

The corporal snapped to attention and gave a salute. "Ma'am, your guest as requested."

"Speedy results. I like that, Saltori. You are dismissed."

With a final nod and another small smile to Lakyus, the soldier took her to leave. Now it was just the two powerful warriors women left in the room. _This should be interesting._

*A/N: Thanks for reading. As always I love to hear your thoughts so please consider dropping a review! Favorites and follows are also quite appreciated, but I like nerding out over the Overlord universe and the reviews scratch that itch quite well. I do make an effort to reply to every review and speaking for myself at least I've had some very interesting, fun conversations through them. Keep being awesome, ladies and gentlemen.

To the netizens who dropped guest reviews, I am glad you enjoyed. If you give signed reviews I can reply to your review properly. So, for now, I'll just say thanks for enjoying this figment of my imagination.*


	19. Chapter 19 - Mirror Match

Rockbruise came to stand before Lakyus, the two warriors appraising each other. Leinas was dressed in plate armor, black with red etchings that had a passing resemblance to the gear worn by Death Knights, but much less bulky, no spikes, and more aerodynamic. Her long blonde hair was pulled back into a long ponytail with some bangs hanging down over the right side of her face, but not totally obscuring it as she once did; an echo of who she used to be. Leinas was slightly taller, but just barely. At her side was a longsword still in its scabbard.

Once again, Lakyus could not fail to note that the two women were near twins and could easily pass for sisters if someone did not know who they were. Long blonde hair, jade-green eyes, intelligent, masters of combat and natural leaders. _It is like looking in a slightly distorted mirror_. The other woman was likely thinking the same thing. There was a silence as they drank in each other's features; not a tense silence but quiet none the less.

"I have to wonder if we are related distantly somehow," the commander said, choosing to break the silence at last.

Lakyus gave a light chuckle and offered a reply. "The Empire was once part of Re-Estize, it is quite possible our families were connected at one point. Go back far enough and all humans are related anyway, right?"

The Commander smiled and Lakyus could see a bit of tension leave her frame. "Well, welcome to this," she began with a sweep of her hand, "my own small fiefdom here in the capital of the Sorcerer Kingdom. Can I offer you refreshments?"

"That is very kind of you, but I must decline," Lakyus demurred politely. "Mind if I take a look at the art?" When Leinas gave her a firm nod and a proud looking smile, she began to quietly make a circuit of the room so that she could better take in the adornments on the walls. The etchings were of particular interest to her. "Did you do these yourself?"

Leinas took a couple of steps to get a better view of the piece being evaluated. "Yes, it is a bit of a hobby of mine. Something I've learned from being in a leadership position is that it is very important to have a way to relieve stress. Paper and lead just seem to come naturally to me."

Lakyus was looking at an etching of the Temple she visited briefly before encountering Neia. "I like the way you use the high contrast here. A temple, half in the light, the other half in the darkness. It gives this an ominous feeling." The compliment was sincere, not simply intended to flatter her host.

"I should not be surprised you would gravitate towards that drawing. Forgive me for saying, but your status as one who venerates the Gods is well known." Leinas cast her gaze down. "My relationship with the Gods has been rocky for quite some time. This last week was especially hard."

There was a story there, Lakyus knew. When no continuation was forthcoming, Lakyus moved on. As a noble herself, she was familiar with art and much of what she saw was clearly an amateur's early attempts. Still, they were definitely a _talented_ amateur's attempts. Each etching had another unique element to them, testing out different techniques. Time would tell if that talent continued to grow or not.

The last item Lakyus was interested in was the portrait. It was rather small as far as portraits go. It showed Leinas Rockbruise in a disciplined pose but relaxed. Out of armor, she was in a beautiful jade colored dress done in the style of the high society in Arwintar and matched the one visible eye beautifully. The background looked like a small library of some kind, perhaps her noble family's estate. Lakyus did not know much of the woman's history but it had been said Leinas had a falling out with her family when she first became cursed; if that was true, this painting was done at a time only shortly after she was afflicted. _Such a painting would surely bring up painful memories; so why is it given pride of place here in her solar?_ She decided to ask. "If I may ask, why did you keep this piece? I think it would be a painful reminder."

Leinas tilted her head to the side, contemplating an answer. "It does. The curse shaped so much of my life," Leinas admitted slowly. "I will not let myself forget that curse because the pain it caused has made me into who I am today. Now I am content, free to finally pursue a mission in life not tied to the curse." An unashamed smile bloomed on her face. "That may sound odd, but I suppose seeing who I used to be, it gives me a greater appreciation of who I am now. That is why I keep this painting."

Lakyus was hard-pressed to imagine that such a visceral reminder of a severe curse could bring respite, but if it gave the other woman some comfort, it was not Lakyus' place to say otherwise. She gave one last look at the painting. Reflecting on Leinas' answer made Lakyus think of who she had been until very recently. She turned and then address the Commander. "Perhaps we should move on to the reason why I am here now. You must be a very busy woman here, after all."

Rockbruise nodded politely and indicated a set of furniture. "By all means then, please make yourself welcome. I will admit that I am curious about the exact nature of your visit."

Lakyus found herself a seat. It was in a small alcove recessed into the wall. There were books along the walls, and she made the guess that this was a quiet reading area. There was another seat close by, the two leather chairs separated by a small table. A wall sconce was enchanted with [Continual Light], bathing the area in a soft, warm glow. As Lakyus took one seat, Leinas took the other.

"Death Knights," Lakyus began without preamble, "have you ever seen one defeated?"

"The legendary undead?" Leinas asked as she moved to her seat. "No, I have not. Admittedly only one individual has ever made a formal challenge. Are you aware of the story of Go Gin's fight with one?"

Her thoughts drifted to Novik's description of the event and the details filled her mind. "From the vice-captain of the southern gate, yes. The fight was not to the death and the city made a tithe on those who watched the spectacle. Go Gin lost, correct?"

"Correct," Leinas said firmly. "Nobody else in all the world has dared to challenge one of the behemoths to battle. The criminals who resist them forfeit their lives so I wouldn't even call that a challenge. Then, word reaches my ears that Blue Rose is interested in fighting a Death Knight." Her gaze became steel. "Why would you want to fight one?"

 _This is the critical question,_ Lakyus knew. Ainz Ooal Gown had written to her that the discretion over the possibility of facing one of the Death Knights had been delegated completely to Commander Rockbruise. Despite the mutual respect the women shared, there was a very real possibility she could say "no". Lakyus had to answer carefully, so she decided to start with the truth. "When I first heard Gagaran propose the idea, my reasoning at first was spiteful. I distinctly remember thinking that I wanted to break something, anything, of His Majesty's possessions just to prove that something _could_ be broken," Lakyus admitted with some shame, feeling her cheeks grow warm.

Leinas raised a single eyebrow in surprise. "That does not make me inclined to give you permission."

"The reason has changed since then," Lakyus answered honestly and firmly. "That petulant reason has changed over the time I have been in the Sorcerer Kingdom. Looking back, I am embarrassed to say just how deeply my distrust of Ainz Ooal Gown had been. My desire to face a Death Knight has remained, but the reasons for that has changed."

Leinas leaned forward slightly, her eyes focused intently. "And what would these reasons be, then?"

"A few things," Lakyus began. "I want to show to the world that Blue Rose has shifted its support to the Sorcerer Kingdom. That would be a powerful statement to the many people still distrustful and suspicious of His Majesty. Further, I want to prove to the Sorcerer King himself that Blue Rose is an investment worth his time and effort." Every word of that was true. _But it isn't the whole reason._

Rockbruise's features turned contemplative, likely imagining the political reaction among the other nations in the region. Blue Rose was very well known for their philanthropic efforts, going so far as to have come to blows with the Sunlight Scripture so long ago. Lakyus still remembered the man's face, covered in blood from her blade nearly taking out his eye. She never learned his name, but he was powerful and was in command of that Scripture. _So fond of his summoned angels_. That fight came about from defending innocent demihumans who had no other protection. In becoming the public patron for Blue Rose came the implication that Blue Rose believed in their patron's cause.

"And of course," Lakyus added to the still thinking Leinas, "I bet people would pay good coin to have the privilege of seeing Blue Rose fight one of the legendary undead. Just as they did when Go Gin issued his challenge." Lakyus knew instantly that got her opposite's undivided attention. _Rockbruise does not have a good poker face_ , she thought amusedly.

Leinas eyes widened at the potential profits, her lips parting slightly. Every nation ran on its budget, surely the Sorcerer Kingdom was no different. An unanticipated windfall in funding would raise the tide of all organizations run by the nation.

Lakyus saw the very instant that Leinas made her decision that she _wanted_ to let this contest go forward. Leinas was not yet sure if she _should_ let it go forward, however. She quickly took control of her face again, hiding it under the falsely neutral expression she had been maintaining prior to the slip. "So you mean to tell me that you are willing to fight with your life on the line while being down a magic caster?"

 _She still has reservations. Understandable_. "That is an issue I intend to address. Today, I spoke to Pluton Ainzach about inducting a new member into Blue Rose," Lakyus answered with confidence. "He has agreed to put out feelers, to try and tempt potential adventurers to aspire to join the team." _It was no coincidence I went to him before coming here_ , she thought.

"Potential additions? But no one yet willing to join your team?" Leinas let her doubt show unhindered.

"There are more adventurers here in Rantel than anywhere else in the world. If I am to find a replacement, then this city is the most likely place," Lakyus asserted. Despite her hope and optimism, her confidence had taken a blow when nobody had been immediately available. _It just means that finding a new magic caster is Blue Rose's top priority._

For a moment, Leinas waited in silent contemplation. After that moment passed, Leinas cocked her head to the side and reclined herself from the perfect posture she had been maintaining. "Would you be interested in accepting a magic caster who is not part of the Adventurer's Guild?"

 _That was not the reply I was expecting_. Someone outside the Guild would not be Lakyus' first choice for a good number of reasons. It ensured each Adventurer met some basic criteria. _Still, Leinas would not ask this question unless she had someone in mind who I would be willing to accept despite the doubt_ , Lakyus reasoned. "I take it you have someone in mind who you think is good enough to be a member of my team?"

"Maybe," Leinas answered with a sly smile. "Tell me Lakyus, does the name 'Found One' mean anything to you?" Her tone still carefully neutral.

"I have met one of their numbers. I have a passing understanding of the group, yes." _What does that have to do with this discussion?_

Leinas leaned forward with a serious look on her face "There is someone I have in mind who, I think, would suffice. If you are open to accepting one of their numbers, that is. There is some undue discrimination against their faction, in my opinion," she said with a slightly perturbed note in her voice. "Would that be an issue for you?" Her fingers intertwined themselves before her.

After a moment of contemplation, Lakyus reasoned that if they were potent enough to be mentioned in this conversation, they deserved at least some consideration. "Let us say I am willing to entertain the idea, at least. Who exactly are we speaking about?"

"A former imperial noble," Leinas began. "Her name is Ureirika, from the House of Furt. She is young, but she is a powerful magic caster with great potential for growth," Leinas explained, a hint of anticipation in her voice. "She committed some crimes in her youth. In exchange for a pledge of service when she comes of age, she was granted leniency. Having seen her power first hand, I can firmly say she is at least as strong as a Platinum ranked adventurer."

Lakyus listened quietly and let the information sink into her, letting her mind put the pieces together. _An imperial noble would not be part of the orphanages here in Rantel under normal circumstances. This was one of the purged imperial families_. Jircniv may be a vassal to Ainz Ooal Gown, but his reputation as the Bloody Emperor was still keenly remembered. "So, a young imperial in an orphanage came to your awareness how, exactly?" Lakyus believed there was something more at play here.

"It is a rather involved story and it isn't mine to tell in the first place." Leinas made a dismissive gesture as to rid herself of the question. "Suffice to say that her service to the Sorcerer Kingdom, a condition for said leniency, requires her to pledge herself to one of the key organizations here in Rantel; such as the Adventurer's Guild, the City Guard, the Ministry of Magic, and a few others as well."

At once, Lakyus saw what Leinas was getting at. Joining the Guild would leave the girl as a copper plate, regardless of her true strength. Being a copper plate, she would never be considered as a potential team member for Blue Rose, at least as far as the Guild staff was concerned. But that still left the question why Leinas didn't want the girl for herself. "Not that I don't appreciate the great boon this could be, but aren't you denying yourself a powerful soldier?"

Leinas let out a low laugh, deep in her chest that rumbled through the room. "I suppose it is possible to see it that way," she answered after the laughing fit passed. "But I have met her, talked to her. She wants to prove herself capable as an Adventurer, in remembrance of someone she loved dearly and lost when she was younger. She will not join the Guard, she is too free-spirited, of that I am certain. So, would you be willing to meet her, consider her?"

In truth, Lakyus had already made up her mind, but she was still curious. "Why does this girl's fate interest you so?"

Leinas' face lost much of its mirth. "I am from the Empire myself. It is flawed in many ways, but it is the land of my youth. And seeing this imperial girl lost in the chaos of a changing world… Her story is a sad and painful one. I guess I see a bit of myself in her." Shaking her head as if to clear the unhappy thoughts from her mind, she regained a measure of composure. "Don't let my soldiers know their commander is sentimental, I'd never hear the end of it," she jested lightly.

"Very well then," Lakyus started saying with a barely contained grin, "I look forward to meeting this girl. I will give her all due consideration and if things mesh well together, we will see what happens. It seems I may owe you a favor, Commander."

Leinas eyes became distant, her gaze returning to the large etching of the Temple in Rantel. "I wish I could cash in on that favor." When she looked back to Lakyus, her face was pensive like she wanted to say something but was not sure if it was wise to speak it.

"Is there a reason you cannot?" Lakyus asked carefully.

With a heavy sigh, the commander seemed to melt away and before Lakyus eyes, she was now seeing a woman very world-weary. She reclined in her chair fully. Her eyes were staring into the distance. When she spoke again, her voice sounded very tired. "No, I suppose there isn't. Let me be clear. I see you as a peer. His Majesty recruited you to his cause just as he recruited me. We are in unique positions, and yet very similar. Don't you agree?"

The change in demeanor surprised Lakyus. She didn't understand herself all the ramifications of the quickly changing world about her. And she saw that same bewilderment in Leinas' eyes. "We are both high ranking humans in a very heteromorph oriented nation," Lakyus admitted musingly. "Yes, our positions are unique. And if you consider me a peer, then let me ask you something. Clearly, something is on your mind. Do you wish to discuss it?"

Leinas stood and walked the short distance to stare at the painting that depicted her accursed face. "When I was afflicted, I was angry. At every one, at everything. More than once I wished for the Gods to heal me or lead me to someone who could. As the years passed, that anger turned into bitterness." Glancing over her shoulder, very softly, she continued. "Especially towards the Gods. My prayers for healing became curses and accusations of the Six Great Gods."

Lakyus was at a loss for words. To openly admit such resentment for the Gods was no small thing. "But the curse is gone now," she said, and with the words came clarity. "But the bitterness did not leave, did it?"

"Not for a long while," Leinas admitted, still standing with her arms clasped behind her back in a martial pose. "It took a trip through the remains of the Theocracy this last week to free me of that poison in my heart."

That was a grim statement. Lakyus did not know many of the details surrounding the Theocracy's fall. Most of what she learned came from her time here in Rantel, when Neia told her of the lost god-kin. "What did this trip show you?" Lakyus asked, almost afraid of the answer.

"I saw that most of the Slane lands are at peace now." Leinas returned to her seat before continuing. "But the far south is quite different. Law and order are poorly enforced, turning the land into a wild frontier. Petty warlords control swathes of territory, setting themselves up as kings in all but name." Leinas' voice began to drip with contempt. "Of course, they pledge themselves loyal to the Sorcerer King to avoid his wrath. But in their petty domains, they vie for power against each other. They are all searching for the same treasure, knowing whoever finds it _wins_."

"The god-kin," Lakyus breathed, barely conscious that she even spoke at all as she was so caught up in the tale, her original purpose for coming here completely forgotten. _This news does not paint a pretty picture for the southern Slane people_.

"You know of them, then?" Leinas' face was mildly surprised. "Yes, potentially the greatest national treasure of the fallen Theocracy," she continued, "lost in the confusion of the war. Maybe the greatest treasure of all humanity. Then, one of these warlords sent word directly to Rantel, to Ainz Ooal Gown himself, that they found _the key_. Jugo, one of the more powerful warlords in the south, marshaled his forces and struck the ancient city of Tsorli while sending word north. Four days ago, a detachment of the guard here and myself was sent with great haste to secure the prize."

Lakyus found herself listening with rapt attention to this potentially world-changing discovery. _God-kin, in the hands of Ainz Ooal Gown? A fearsome force they would make._ "What did this Jugo find?" _What could be so important to require direct intervention by Commander Leinas Rockbruise, the de facto head of the military of the Sorcerer Kingdom?_

"Why, they found the architect of the disappearance of the god-kin. The fallen Cardinal of Fire, Berenice Nagua Santini," Leinas proclaimed with fragile veneration. "The day we met at the Residence was the day I returned to Rantel to deliver my report on the expedition. I rode ahead of the main force. She arrived in Rantel yesterday. Now, she enjoys the greatest hospitality the Fortress can give. She did not resist at all on the way here, so she has been assigned comfortable quarters."

 _Rockbruise was sent to potentially face down the Cardinal_ , Lakyus realized. So much information, revelation after revelation; it was just too much. As glad as she was to know more about the expanding sphere of influence of the Sorcerer Kingdom, everything she was just told simply gave more questions than answers. _Why didn't Berenice resist? Why is the far south allowed to become this free-for-all? Who is this warlord named Jugo and what happens next with him? Could the Cardinal have information that could lead the Sorcerer Kingdom to find the lost bloodlines of the Gods?_ With a force of will, Lakyus shunted all these questions away and focused on the only question that truly mattered at the moment: _Why did Leinas reveal all this to me?_

After a moment of silence passed, Leinas gave a light chuckle which returned Lakyus to the present moment "You should see your face," she said lightly and with a smile, "your stare is so intense. Not that I blame you," she added quickly. "I tell you all this in order for you to understand. A part of me wonders if all my years of malice towards the Gods when I was afflicted somehow contributed to the downfall of the Theocracy. It sounds childish, but maybe if I hadn't cursed the Gods so much, maybe the Theocracy…" She let the sentence hang, and a look of deep-seated guilt colored her face.

"I don't know all you saw down there but clearly it left a mark," Lakyus answered. Given what she knew of the Gods now, in her heart she knew Leinas was holding guilt over something she never had any power over. In this, she was utterly innocent but held herself accountable to her own conscience. _I guess we are alike in that way, another thing in common._ "Commander, no matter how you feel, you must know you are not responsible for the Theocracy's fate. They brought the war upon themselves. After the Katze Plains, they should have known His Majesty was not to be trifled with, but that did not stop their antagonism toward his kingdom. No matter what you may have thought or prayed in your heart, it was the Slane Theocracy's own actions that led to their fate."

With her words of comfort, Lakyus could almost see the burden being lifted off Leinas shoulders. Her face lost its grim edge, her frown lightened. Everything in her body said she felt more comfortable. "Thank you, lady Aindra. Your words give me more solace than I can say; you are a great listener. But I fear we have veered so far away from the reason you first came to me. For that I am sorry. I suppose it is time to get back on track." In an instant, the woman who was lost and confused had vanished, and Commander Rockbruise was back in control.

"Yes, I suppose it is time to hear your judgment," Lakyus said with good humor.

"I am inclined to allow Blue Rose to challenge one of the Death Knights," Leinas began in a confident tone. "That said, Blue Rose has been down a member for a year now. I have no doubt that you are all some of the very best mankind has to show for itself in terms of power. However, it would be quite dangerous to face one of the legendary undead with this handicap. Speak with Ureirika and any other potentials you may find. I need to take counsel and contemplate on your request. In three days' time, I will give you my final answer."

There was mixed emotion in Lakyus at that pronouncement. _I have a lead on a potential recruit. Leinas is inclined to give me what I want. But she is still not completely confident in that judgment. But perhaps more importantly, Leinas sees me as a kindred spirit in this strange kingdom we find ourselves in._ The news of the south Slane's near-anarchy was also troubling. And while she felt she barely understood everything involved in the god-kin, the idea that there was a chance they could be joined to Lakyus' purpose, facing down the Advent, gave no small measure of excitement. Excitement, caution, concern, hope, and puzzlement all mixed together within her soul.

"Thank you, Commander, for considering my request. I know it is no small thing to ask but I believe the benefit outweighs the costs. I look forward to your final decision." Lakyus was not one for false flattery and would not lower herself to that level. All told, she believed she made good headway here, finding a potential ally within the administration of the Sorcerer Kingdom. With her last statement, the two women stood and once again compared the near perfectly matching looks. When Leinas extended her hand, Lakyus eagerly took it firmly.

"One last thing," Leinas said before Lakyus could make her way to the door. "Would you like to see her?"

"Her?" Lakyus asked.

A mischievous smile formed on the Commander's face. "Why, the Cardinal of Fire, Berenice, of course."

*A/N: Once again, thanks for reading! I really can't tell just how much all the reviews, messages, and comments are appreciated. Favorites and Follows are always nice as well.

That said I have been working on a side project. I am not sure if it will ever see the light of day or not. A compilation of some characters whose fates are unknown, as well as possibly some stuff that has happened off screen from the Light Novel. Not to detract from this chapter, but if there is anybody you have in mind who disappeared or something, maybe name drop them as well? I am not sure if it will come to be anything. Time will tell.

Looking forward to hearing from everyone reading.*


	20. Chapter 20 - Fire Talker

Lakyus needed a moment to process that question. _Did_ she want to see one of the fallen Cardinals?

The issue of her faith was still very much in Lakyus' thoughts. Coming to the Sorcerer Kingdom had challenged her faith in a way she never thought possible. While she was making peace with that fact, she had not yet completely put the issue to rest. Believing that the Gods were not representations of divinity any longer, but people of incredible power centuries ago, had caused no small amount of distress to Lakyus. _Doesn't this mean to some degree, my faith failed the test?_

But Berenice succeeded where Lakyus had failed. She held true to absolute devotion to the Six Great Gods even as her nation was broken into pieces. Even as she was surrendered into the careful hands of her Gods' enemies. How great must this woman's faith be to endure such tribulation on their behalf? Was it possible the Cardinal of Fire might hold insights into the Gods she so revered? Or was it even possible she knew something about the Advent?

Lakyus did not have the answers to any of these questions but hoped that Berenice might. "That is an interesting offer. And somewhat unexpected as well," Lakyus answered. As she did, she wondered at Leinas' particular interest in the Cardinal. "Is there a reason I am being offered this opportunity?"

"Yes, I can see how you might be cautious as to my reasoning," Leinas answered at once as she nodded. "It is a quite straight forward reason. When I took possession of the Cardinal, I accepted a request of hers, the desire to talk to someone else in the faith. It is the only comfort I can offer the woman now." Then, in a more upbeat voice, "Besides you are new in Rantel. You probably want to know as much as you can about the state of affairs. This lets me fulfill that promise and gives you a reason to want to work with me in the future instead of working against me. Two birds, one stone," she reasoned. "Besides, who knows? Maybe you can get through to her where we could not."

Lakyus did not see anything particularly deceptive in that line of reasoning and chose that she would accept this boon with good grace. "Well then, if then it is possible, yes I would like to see her eminence," she answered Leinas finally.

With a firm nod, Leinas led Lakyus out of the Commander's solar and through the Fortress. It was not a long walk. As she traveled the corridors, she saw a facility run like a well-oiled machine. The personnel here knew their business well, soldiers saluting with precision from a great deal of training. Here they were named city guards, but in reality, this was a potent and still growing military force that crossed all racial barriers. After the short walk, the duo reached one of the turret towers Lakyus had seen outside. A large heavy wooden door down a short corridor without any clear name greeted them. As did a group of sentinels set before the door.

While there were many races here, this the first time and place Lakyus saw a member of the race called Magelos. While a novel experience for Lakyus, the Magelos paid her little attention. Fascinated, she could not help but see the similarities to humans. Similar body plan, similar amounts of body hair, and so on. The biggest departure, of course, were having four arms instead of two along with the different looking face. This one had a very angular face and overall a rather thin frame.

It was this being that greeted them as it stepped away from a subordinate it had been addressing. Lakyus sensed this being was a ranking officer of some kind as it walked with a greater sense of confidence before it had a chance to reach them. "Commander Leinas," it began as this being and the other guards snapped to attention and sketched a smart salute. The voice was higher in pitch than Lakyus expected and combined with the seemingly delicate features Lakyus made it out for a female but was unsure of that designation.

Leinas in turn saluted this being. "Vice Commander Sarthi Arc Amon, at ease. I trust the Cardinal is well in hand?"

Speaking to this being, Lakyus saw that Leinas' face and voice were different from when they spoke in private. Her words were sterner, and her eyes might as well have been made of stone. Gone was the playful attitude she had shown before, in private. This was not the Leinas she knew, this was Leinas the General.

"Of course," it, possibly she, confirmed quickly. "I had arrived to check on her condition myself. She is still refusing if you were curious."

"I cannot say I am surprised," Leinas said, shaking her head with weary recognition. "She had plenty of time on the way back." Remembering her guest, Leinas turned to introduce her. "Amon, this is Lakyus of Blue Rose, adamantium adventurer team. Seems she will be working with the Sorcerer Kingdom in the future. Lakyus, I am pleased to introduce the next highest ranking being in the City Guard, Vice Commander Sarthi Arc Amon," Leinas announced with clear pride. "She is my second in command here."

Thankful to have it finally confirmed that this being _was_ in fact female, Lakyus chose to let her smile show freely and gave a polite nod. "A pleasure to meet you, Vice Commander."

Finally giving a modicum of attention to her, the Vice Commander extended one of her arms to offer a hand to shake, a very human gesture. "Greetings. Amon is sufficient. Forgive me, I had assumed Lakyus to be a male human name," she said rather bluntly. Then with slightly more tact, "Sometimes it is difficult to determine human genders for we Magelos."

The small laugh that escaped her couldn't be helped. "Yes, I suppose that is something we share in common," Lakyus answered back as she grasped Amon's hand. "Human female here. Good to meet you."

With that Leinas regained Amon's attention. "Well, is Berenice ready for a visitor?"

"Yes, of course," Amon affirmed. "You wish to speak with her?"

"I thought I'd give Lakyus the chance, one priestess to another. Lakyus is renowned for her philanthropy as well as her faith, and the His Majesty has not yet taken possession of our guest, the Cardinal, just yet," Leinas answered lightly.

With an effort, Lakyus managed to hide her feeling, but inside she was cringing, being praised for her faith. _The only people I am certain I am faithful to now is myself and my sisters_.

Heedless of her inner turmoil, the conversation continued. Amon commanded one of the sentinels, "Yes, ma'am. Guiles, get the door opened for our guest."

One of the guards jumped to his task with a quick bark of acknowledgment. A key was produced, and the heavy wooden door was heaved open. Leinas then addressed Lakyus. "Go on ahead, I need a moment with Amon."

Lakyus felt a bit relieved that she would have the chance to speak to Berenice alone. Lakyus was not a deceptive person by nature but considering the questions she had for the Cardinal, some privacy would serve her very well. But besides that, she felt _good_ hearing someone praise the strength of her faith. She couldn't say exactly why, but she did not want to ruin the image Leinas appeared to have of her, for Leinas to know the truth. _That I was weak_. "Thank you," she said instead. Without another moment, Lakyus moved forward.

As the door closed behind her, Lakyus took stock of the new room. It was spacious and comfortable, if not as richly appointed as Leinas' own personal space. It would not have been out of place in a good inn. Not lavish, but comfortable by anyone's standards. _For a prison cell at least_. This was a place a high-profile prisoner could be kept comfortable and quite secure within Rantel. The only source of discomfort was the continuing and seemingly increasing tingling sensation from the magic barrier in this place. It felt like the barrier exerted greater pressure here than elsewhere Lakyus had ventured in the Fortress.

Kneeling on the ground near the small window in this cell was a woman. She was older than Lakyus by a couple of decades and the red robe she wore added to the image of a dignified, wizened elder. Her eyes were so intently focused on watching the sky above through that small aperture that it seemed she failed to notice her visitor.

Through that window streamed rays of light from the sun and revealed the scars she bore across her body. Her face was crisscrossed with them; some were straight and smooth, having come from a blade while others seemed jagged and uneven, as though fingernails had raked her once pristine face. _Self-inflicted?_ Lakyus wondered. Unfortunately, that was not the end. Her hands were raised into the light in a pose of supplication as if beckoning the light for salvation. This only served to highlight where her hands and arms showed hideous markings as though her skin had split apart and infected with some horrible blight. _Only the force of magic could have pushed back that terrible affliction without amputation of the limbs,_ Lakyus knew. As the prisoner was kneeling, her legs showed yet more damage. Along her lower extremities, there were curious markings beneath the knee. To Lakyus eyes, it seemed as though her legs beneath the knee had been severed and re-attached. Again, it appeared that magic had been used to restore the body, but she kept the scars on her flesh.

Whatever else could be said, it looked to Lakyus like the woman had been through an unspeakably brutal ordeal. Considering the nice apartments she now had, Lakyus could only assume it was not torture from the Rantel City Guard. It had to have happened before Leinas retrieved her. _This had to have come from her previous keepers._

It would be easy to simply wait in the silence, but Lakyus had questions and the answers potentially stood before her. "I am loathe to disturb your peace, your eminence, but could I have a moment of your time?"

"I thought you would continue to gape a moment longer," the voice answered immediately, full of scorn, sharp as a whip. The Cardinal closed her eyes, her hands closed slowly as if trying to grasp the rays of the sun as a physical thing before coming to rest them on the soft carpet beneath her. "All of you traitors like to see the marks your fellow betrayers inflicted." With a deep sigh, the woman opened her eyes and met Lakyus' gaze. Clear as could be, the crone's face distorted with visible surprise. "You, you are not one of my captors."

The accusation stung. While Lakyus had not been party to her agony, she was now attached to the Sorcerer Kingdom's cause. Indirectly she was attached to those who had done this. That was not the most comforting thought. "No, I am not part of the military of the Sorcerer Kingdom. But Commander Leinas said she wanted to honor a request of yours, to speak to someone besides your captors. She asked that I speak with you."

"I did not think her master would allow that," she replied frankly. "Though I must admit I also did not expect to see you here in Rantel, lady Aindra."

It was with great surprise and a hint of annoyance she realized the leader of _another_ country knew her, able to identify her by sight alone apparently. "You know who I am," she answered back. It was not a question. _How could that be?_ _And why?_

"Yes, I do." Seeing, as much as hearing, her surprise, the Cardinal continued. "As leader of the Slane people, it is my business to know the major champions accessible to humanity. If it wasn't for who you associate yourself with," she said with a note of disdain, "you could have well been asked to be part of a solution to the Undead. So, do not be surprised that I know who you are," she said as chose she stand at last.

It should not have surprised Lakyus to imagine that the embers of resistance, even now, had not completely burned out in the hearts and minds of the once self-proclaimed guardians of humanity. Yet it did all the same. _What solution does she think she could have offered?_ _Would_ _it have changed anything at all?_ Instead of asking that, Lakyus saw a good chance to get some of the information she wanted. "You are still so certain that the god-kin could have turned the tide against Ainz Ooal Gown?"

Her answer did not come immediately. The Cardinal averted her eyes. "I am no fool," she began slowly at first, gaining confidence in her answer as she spoke, "I know mistakes were made. We underestimated our foe and overestimated our own strength. The Gods granted us guardianship over their bloodlines, but we failed in this, our sacred trust." Again, she returned Lakyus' gaze and in her eyes, there was a fire there now, one she did not have before. "Yes, we failed; through our hubris, arrogance and perhaps ignorance. We will not make that mistake again. Mankind's existence is at stake and another misstep may be all it takes for us to lose everything."

It was there again, that unrelenting faith in the face of adversity the likes of which she had never known before. _Absolute faith even to the point of disregarding the situation she was in now_. "Your eminence, you will never be leaving the custody of the forces loyal to Ainz Ooal Gown," Lakyus said with as gentle a tone as she could summon. "Mistakes of the past have determined the course of your future. This conflict you imagine is already at its end." Lakyus walked to the window which looked out upon the metropolis that had become the capital of the strongest nation in the world. The bright, shining towers of a city unlike any to ever grace the land looked back at them as if to re-emphasize the point. "If these bloodlines are so important, how do you explain the Theocracy's failure? Why did the Theocracy fall in the first place, your eminence?"

The words were not meant to inflict pain. They were instead an attempt to get understanding from this wizened elder. But the pain was inflicted all the same, as evidenced by the Cardinal's voice, full of sorrow. "We failed in many ways," she admitted to Lakyus as her eyes were drawn again to the window, seeing the seat of her enemy in such prosperity. A deep sigh escaped her before she spoke again. "Most of all we failed because of the corruption of one of our own. The one we hoped to be our greatest champion was seduced to the Undead's side." The Cardinal walked to the open window, the golden light of the sun reflected inside the cell, the vision of prosperity a blinding brilliance too painful for the Cardinal to bear. "Why did she turn from us? Zesshi Zetsumei, why did you betray us?" Unable to bear the vision any longer Berenice closed the window and turned away from it.

 _There is a story there_ , Lakyus knew. "Who is Zesshi?" _And why do they reign supreme in your thoughts?_

Berenice's face turned grim. "The Arch-Traitor, the Certain Death of the Theocracy. The greatest manifestation of strength and power from the blood most divine, the hope of all mankind." As if the thought itself was physically taxing, the woman held her arm out to lean against the cold stone wall of her prison. "The Undead corrupted her and took her soul; thus she became the font of corruption inside the Theocracy. Our greatest weapon was stolen from our hands."

Lakyus frowned as she tried to puzzle out the meaning of the other woman's words. The way she described this person's betrayal reminded Lakyus of that fearsome weapon Ainz had stolen from the Theocracy. _He never said the name of the artifact, but the description fits too well for it to be a coincidence_. "I have heard a tale of a relic of great power left by the Gods," Lakyus began, "and it is said to be capable of utterly enslaving a person's mind-"

"[Downfall of Castle and Country]," Berenice interrupted, her voice almost dismissive. "It is as you say, a very powerful artifact." Her expression turned thoughtful. "Ainz Ooal Gown," the woman began, using the name of her enemy for the first time, "Could he have used the sacred item against her?" She crossed her arms and cast her gaze to the floor. Defensive body language, Lakyus understood.

Lakyus was glad to finally have a name for the weapon Ainz once explained to her. Bringing up the idea seemed to have a mixed effect on the Cardinal, however. Lakyus saw many emotions playing across the crone's unguarded body language. _Hope_ , that perhaps her champion had not been corrupted but rather was controlled by that fearsome artifact. _Dread_ , that such a potent item was in the Undead's possession now. _Apathy_ , the desire to simply give up because no matter what the truth was, Zesshi had been turned, one way or another, and Berenice now was powerless to stop either situation.

After a moment past in silence, all the feelings coalesced into one single emotion on display: determination _._ "Lady Lakyus, when I first made the request to speak to someone, I had not expected such a conversation to give me cause to hope once more." The elder woman approached Lakyus, a newfound conviction propelling her forward. "I know my fate is sealed, but I have one last card up my sleeve and now I must play it. I implore you, lend me your aid. You may well be the fulcrum upon which mankind's fate hinges!" Taking Lakyus' hands in her own, she beseeched Lakyus' help. "Please, you may be the only one who can save humanity."

Lakyus' own thoughts were racing. This was potentially a golden opportunity to get all the answers she could hope for. The potential problem, however, was what the Cardinal wanted in return for this boon. With a deep breath to help her focus, Lakyus withdrew her hands and answered. "Let us say that I am interested in assisting your situation," Lakyus began tentatively, "what exactly are you asking me to do?"

"I'd like to ask you to find Zesshi Zetsumei and determine if [Downfall of Castle and Country] is affecting her or not," Berenice said grimly.

Almost without conscious effort, Lakyus could see a mission forming in her mind. Not one she had come here expecting to find, admittedly. But this could be a very lucrative opportunity for Blue Rose. Goals: prevent further undue torture of the Cardinal by inducing her to surrender her information without a fight; get a very solid lead on a piece of information that had thus far eluded the Sorcerer Kingdom, thus ingratiating herself further with the powers that be; get more information that Lakyus was personally invested in, that which pertained to the Advent.

On the other hand, this woman was still desperately reliving a war that had already been lost. She was trying to find a way to make her futile actions hold more significance than they really did. Besides, this was not Re-Estize. Seeing the power so casually displayed by Ainz, was there even a chance that Lakyus would get this information where Ainz could not? Lakyus had little doubt that she would talk, willingly or not.

A moral quandary then, to be sure. It would be the safest to simply turn this woman's desperate request down and let things take their natural course. But that had never been Lakyus' way, to turn away from the ugliness in her world. Sometimes to her own detriment. _But perhaps there is another way? A middle ground?_ Lakyus wondered. It would need to be a delicate balance, she knew, but when opportunities like this arose in life, Lakyus had learned to capitalize on them.

"I want to help you," Lakyus began delicately. "However, what you are asking is beyond my ability to give, Cardinal Berenice. Your situation is very delicate, to say the least, as I am certain you understand." Lakyus spread her hands out in a beseeching manner. "Would you be willing to listen to my proposal?"

Immediately that desperate hope that was so plain to read on the Cardinal's face faded slightly, but not completely. "I suppose I have little choice," Berenice answered back, suspicion or perhaps curiosity coloring her voice.

"Submit the information they want without a fight to me. Answer my questions as honestly as you can," Lakyus explained her idea. Taking a deep breath she continued. "Do this, and I will do two things for you. I will advocate personally on your behalf to the Sorcerer King directly for your humane treatment. Secondly, I give you my word I will endeavor to find out if this Zetsumei is under the effect of this [Downfall of Castle and Country] or not."

The Cardinal listened patiently as Lakyus explained her idea, but as she listened, Berenice seemed to tense her body. "Completely surrender everything I stood for to you," the Cardinal said, eyes narrowing, "all in the hope that you keep your word? Or perhaps more to the point, you'd like me to believe that you have the power to carry out your end of this proposal?"

 _It is a fair concern, to doubt me_ , Lakyus thought to herself. Berenice had no knowledge of the state of the world at large and especially had no knowledge of what had happened to Lakyus recently. To some degree, it pleased Lakyus to know the crone still had the mental capability to question Lakyus' ability to follow through on her proposal. It reinforced the hope Lakyus had for Berenice; that the torture, horrible though it was, had not too severely impacted her mental capacity beyond repair. Right now however that capability was a problem to be overcome. There was no point in ensuring the woman was not overly damaged if Lakyus was unable to get through this shell of defenses that were no doubt still in play.

"You said you know me, when I first arrived," Lakyus challenged as she began her first salvo in this war of words. "What was it you called me? A champion that humanity could call upon? You claim to know me, so you tell me, Cardinal Berenice: does Lakyus of House Aindra honor her word and keep her oaths, or does she not?"

Lakyus was glad to see the woman recoil slightly. "All intelligence reports reported that yes, you consider yourself an honorable person, especially those sworn upon the name of your God." She paced for a moment before returning to address Lakyus again. "So perhaps I believe your integrity," she answered with less of a challenge in her voice than before. "But are you able to do as you say you will?"

She was dancing on rotten ice here, Lakyus knew. _Do I tell her outright that I have a backchannel to the Sorcerer King?_ That had the possibility of doing more harm than good, making the crone's faith deem her as unclean or spoiled by Ainz' influence. To a degree that was true, she supposed. The knowledge he disclosed to her had changed her faith. She was beginning to see that concept in a completely different light. Blind faith, faith without reason, was what led Berenice to this situation. If faith was a flame that could keep one warm in winter, it was just as easy for it to get out of control and become a blazing inferno. It was ironically fitting that it was the Cardinal of Fire who was showing this element of zealotry to Lakyus.

Softly Lakyus answered, "Yes _I am able_ ," her voice full of her own conviction, "and I will have to ask that you take my word here on faith. And if you haven't noticed," Lakyus pointed out, "I am the only one who can give you a chance at a humane life. So you must decide, your eminence: trust me and avoid further suffering or ignore my offer to help and let Ainz' forces get the information he wants from you anyway." Lakyus moved to stand directly before the Cardinal once again, her gaze piercing. "What is your decision, Cardinal Berenice?"

*A/N: Greetings one and all. Oi vey, this chapter was a pain. To answer the question I am sure many are wondering about why this one took a hot minute to deliver, well frankly I wrote myself into a corner and spent quite a bit of time trying to get out of that corner. This was the first time I was tempted to retcon something from a past chapter to get things moving faster but honestly, I didn't want to do that. Not one day passed that my mind was not thinking about Masks and how to push forward. Some days it was just a word or a sentence at a time, but every. Single. Day.

But I digress, as always I love hearing back from people who have read and have thoughts to share! They call it a review but I see it more as a comment section anyway, so, please! Good thoughts, bad thoughts, interesting questions, actual reviews, whatever you like, I look forward to them each chapter.*


	21. Chapter 21 - Planning a Garden

*A/N: Hello netizens, it has been a while since my last post and I want to answer the obvious question of 'why' here. I have major clinical depression, a mental illness. I've had it for years and live with it every day. When I first started writing Masks, my depression was under control and the words for this story just came to life so easily! But things IRL changed and honestly, I have lost control of my depression, and that is the root cause of why Masks had gone quiet. I love writing this story and hearing all the feedback from my readers! But the insidious thing about depression is that it chokes the enjoyment and life out of the things I love to do, even when I'm fully aware that it is the depression taking something away from me.

I don't say this to garner sympathy or pity, but to offer an explanation to all the people who enjoy reading this story. I've made the vow to myself that I will finish this story, that I will not put Masks on hiatus because of my depression. It may feel as if it has been on hiatus because chapters haven't been posted but I work on Masks _every single day_. Sometimes it is only a word, or a sentence, or a paragraph at a time. But not one day has gone by where this story hasn't been in my thoughts. So to those asking the question, 'is Masks dead?' I emphatically answer _NO_ , it is not and will never be dead; the mere thought of abandoning this story couldn't be farther from my mind. I'm sorry the journey has taken so much longer than I ever intended. But as a writer with depression, it is very much a _struggle_ to write. I know I will win in the end, but my depression has slowed me down. So again all I do is offer my most sincere apology to my readers for that and keep moving forward, one day at a time.

Now that I've told my truth to everybody who has read this story so far, I'm taking another step forward with this chapter. I hope you all enjoy and as always I look forward to hearing your thoughts on this chapter. On with the show.*

Lakyus believed herself to be an honest person. She did not ever expect to fully understand the Sorcerer King, but she did understand some elements of his personality. A being of power beyond mortal capability, who claimed to be from a world twice removed from where he now resided, and capable of controlling forces no other mortal could match. It gave Lakyus a sense of comfort in her soul to know that he, above any other, took his immense power seriously. _He has been very careful in his power's application,_ she thought with a surge of admiration.

But before her stood a woman, proud and defiant, an elder who reflexively expected respect for her power, age, and position. Even as a prisoner there was a silent pride she exuded almost like a palpable aura. A spear of ice clawed down Lakyus' spine, imagining how very deliberately Ainz Ooal Gown's power could be, no, _would_ be used to break Cardinal Berenice if she refused to be compliant and chose to remain implacable. In this world, it was too easy to imagine what would happen to Berenice or anyone else who would refuse to bend before His will.

That was why Lakyus' heart was beating like a drum in her chest. It was sheer discipline alone that gave Lakyus the willpower to hide exactly how she felt about this entire situation in order to present a united front in her gamble with the high priestess.

For a long moment, it felt as though time was holding still, waiting for the older woman to speak. Before Berenice could though, the sounds of movement met Lakyus' ears and a moment later the heavy door to her cell began to open. Poorly oiled iron hinges groaned in protest as the heavy door shifted in its frame.

"Pardon the interruption, Lady Lakyus," Vice Commander Amon began as she took a step through the threshold into the cell. For a short moment, the Cardinal and the demihuman shared a chilling look. _There was no love lost betwixt these two_. However, besides Amon was the familiar mask of Keeno in her disguise as Evileye. Breaking the staring match only reluctantly, Amon returned her attention to Lakyus. "Your comrade here sought you out most urgently," Amon began in a tone of almost mechanical precision, "and requested to speak with you right away. Commander Rockbruise, in a gesture of goodwill for our strategic alliance, sent me to escort Evileye to you with all due haste."

Deep inside her, a spark of anger began to bloom and Lakyus could not hide her frown. _The Cardinal is on the razor edge of an important decision!_ With Amon and Keeno's intrusion, a great deal of the tension Lakyus had been deliberately fostering began to fall and crumble away. Even worse was Amon's casual mention that Blue Rose was working with the forces of the Sorcerer Kingdom; the fact that this information was delivered by a non-human made it all the worse. For a moment all Lakyus managed to do was clench her fists and focus on her breathing as she mentally recalculated her position.

Keeno took a step from behind Amon. "Boss," Keeno began carefully, feeling the tension in the room and seeing the tension in Lakyus' body, "I did not mean to interrupt you, but if you need some more time-"

"No, there is no need for more time." Cardinal Berenice chose to break her silence, at last, giving the mask of Evileye a sharp look. Her Eminence then refocused her fierce gaze back onto Lakyus, crossing her arms. "You nearly had me Lady Aindra. I admit I am impressed; your silver tongue nearly made me forget why the Theocracy never chose to trust you."

It was with a sinking feeling Lakyus felt that she had missed her goal by just a hair's breadth. "This is the second time you have said that. Why did the Theocracy not reach out to me, before its fall from grace?" Lakyus challenged. If her position was as tenuous as she now imagined, this could be the last honest answer Berenice may be willing to give.

"Darkness and corruption always seep in around the edges," Berenice said, seemingly ignoring Lakyus' inquiry, as she took a step towards Keeno. After a quick moment of silent contemplation on Keeno's mask, she answered again, her head shaking slowly. "Today I tasted hope once more, only for it to curdle upon seeing your undead companion." With a voice full of venom, the crone continued, "Landfall, the legendary vampire princess, Keeno Fasris Inberun; shall I tell your friend, or will you, your royal highness?"

For a shocked moment, Keeno recoiled slightly from the spiteful tone, taking a small half-step back upon hearing the Cardinal's declaration. Then as the comprehension of her words sank in, waves of bloodlust flowed off Keeno's small frame like the waves of an ocean. Her murderous intent filled the room so thick it could nearly be tasted upon the air. Then as quickly it began, it was over, disappearing as if it had all been an illusion to begin with. "I am no princess and I am not the lie of Landfall you created for me."

Lakyus was reminded of the audience with Ainz Ooal Gown and the crippling force he radiated when his ire was raised before he regained his composure. In the world of adventurers, learning to pay heed to the magnitude of a being's killing intent is a critical skill, at least in part to help gauge the relative strength of a foe. The Sorcerer King's anger had been physically debilitating; Lakyus had little doubt it alone could kill under the right circumstances. Here though, the sheer magnitude of Keeno's power surprised Lakyus. It was something of an open secret in the team that Keeno was possibly the most potent combatant on the team; no doubt her vampirism and long life adding to that judgment in hindsight. _And who knows what has happened over the last year. What happened to you, sister?_

For the first time since Lakyus encountered the captured Cardinal, malice seemed to sparkle in the captive's eyes. "Just like the undead to try and deny its own misdeeds. The rest of the world may have forgotten your sin, but not the Theocracy. Tell me, did you truly hate your countrymen so much? Or perhaps it was just your father and mother?"

 _Berenice is trying to provoke her_ , Lakyus realized. The exact words Berenice spoke held little meaning to Lakyus; the only thing that mattered now was her sister's pain. As she looked on, Keeno's fists were clenched, her body tense. There was only one thing to do, only one thing that mattered to Lakyus. Keeno took a step forward, towards the prisoner. Lakyus took a step to intercept the vampire and she reached her goal first.

"This was a mistake," Lakyus said as she intercepted Keeno's path and wrapped her arms around her friend. Softly, only for Keeno's ears, she continued, "Don't fall for her trap, she wants to hurt you. I won't let that happen. I am here for you."

Keeno's small size belied the incredible strength she possessed. With her arms around Keeno, Lakyus felt the muscles as they surged with preternatural strength. They were taut, as a snake coiled and ready to strike. But in Lakyus' firm arms, she felt them slowly release, the vampiric power slowly, reluctantly, going back to rest; the cold fury being replaced with something else.

"This was a mistake," Lakyus said again, more resolute now. As if a missing piece of a puzzle fell into place, Lakyus began to understand. _There are people who will never accept the new world that is being built_. There was no combination of words that could change some people's deepest prejudices. Feeling Keeno release her anger and feeling her body lose its tension, Lakyus turned to the crone one last time, this time no longer with sympathy, but with sorrow, knowing that this was a person Ainz would have to deal with. _I tried my best,_ Lakyus thought to herself, _but it wasn't enough to remove this deep-seated hatred. I've failed._ With an arm around Keeno, Lakyus looked to Amon. "I think we are done here," she said, turning to walk to the door.

"You dare turn your back on me? You would truly side with the undead, even seeing what that Monster has made of the world?" Cardinal Berenice's face twisted with disgust. "This is why the Theocracy never reached out to you, Lady Aindra. You turn your back not on just me but also upon the fate of humanity!"

Lakyus didn't care to hear the parting words of the fallen cardinal. And yet some instinct she could not name, long-ingrained through years of fighting for her life, pulled her attention back over her shoulder.

Berenice, the Cardinal of Fire, quickly took several steps back from the women and took a stance, breathing deep as blue and white light began to form around her hands. Quicker than Lakyus had imagined possible for the seemingly broken crone, Berenice marshaled as much mana as possible. "[Maximize Magic Holy Fire-"

A luminous flame of great intensity quickly fought its way into existence as with any spell, but Lakyus felt the tingling sensation on her skin grow stronger. She knew without a doubt something was different. The Cardinal was suddenly enveloped with strange bolts of energy, leaping off her hands, crawling up her arms and across her entire body. The flame she fought so hard to manifest was also assaulted by the strange force at work, the contained inferno seemed to be physically torn apart in a few seconds by the strange un-light.

The Cardinal grit her teeth as she fell to her hands and knees, fighting to hold back her pain, to try and hide the fact that she was just assaulted by an intense anti-magical effect. The peculiar power left scorch makes on her body and left her clothes smoldering from the discharge of energy. But her willpower alone was not enough to hide the truth that she had put all the power at her disposal into that spell. As she fell to the floor, the scent of burned flesh and scorched clothing began to fill the cell and Berenice began to howl with agony.

 _At this range, the damage from a spell of that magnitude…_ Lakyus wondered if any of them would have survived the blast. _Keeno most of all being undead._

Amon walked over to the prone cardinal and let a small smile, sharp as a razor, spread across her angular features. "Congratulations, you are the first prisoner to activate the 6th level of the anti-magic barrier. Your survival shall be noted for research purposes," she said with a cold, clinical voice. "I had expected at least a 7th level spell from you, your eminence," she said in a mocking tone. Amon crouched down, trying to get a better look at the electrical burns that spider-webbed across Berenice's body. "Lesius, Corivan," Amon called out, "get our guest some medical attention and new clothing. We cannot have her in tatters when the Sorcerer King sends for her," Amon finished as she rose. At her command, a small cadre of soldiers entered the cell, tending to the Cardinal as Amon bid them.

Lakyus was bewildered by the rapid series of events, mixed feelings dancing within her heart. _I felt so close to having Berenice surrender all the answers I could hope, while still giving her a chance at a decent life. But she-_ A flash of anger came as she remembered the Cardinal's harsh words for Keeno. _I had to support my sister._ With a sigh, Lakyus steeled herself, accepting that her hopes here would not be coming to fruition.

Vice Commander Amon stepped around the personnel and towards Lakyus and Keeno, one pair of arms behind her back and another across her chest. "Walk with me," Amon ordered, heading outside the chamber's doorway. "Did you get any useful intelligence out of her before this, ah, episode?"

 _Of course, that was part of their reasoning_ , Lakyus thought to herself ruefully. Grasping one of Keeno's cold hands she subtly guided Keeno alongside herself and headed through the open doorway after Amon. "Nothing that will lead you towards the bloodlines," she admitted once outside the chamber.

The Vice Commander cast her gaze back into the Cardinal's cell. "Blue Rose, is your business here concluded?" Lakyus nodded her head in agreement and Amon continued, "I will escort you out of the Fortress," Amon said with a voice that would broach no refusal. The willowy demihuman began to lead the trio down the maze of corridors. "Commander Leinas tells me that Ureirika is being considered for your team, Blue Rose. It is unfortunate that the Guard will be losing the talent of such a gifted young person."

With Amon at their head, the trio was uncontested by the other soldiers as they stalked their way through the military instillation. As Amon passed those under her command, the men and women would sketch sharp salutes to the demihuman and Amon would favor them with nods and a few words of encouragement.

"Just so you know, it was Commander Leinas' notion to begin with," Lakyus answered the implied question.

A dour expression crossed the Vice Commander's face. "Oh, I have no doubt. It is her job to see the bigger picture, so I will just have to trust her judgment. If Leinas means for the girl to join Blue Rose, you should plan on running her down at Alpha's Sanctuary."

"Alpha's Sanctuary?" Lakyus asked.

"The girl's home," Amon said as she turned to give Lakyus a curious look. "Did the Commander not tell you?"

 _In her excitedness, I suppose she forgot to mention it?_ "We talked together about a great number of things; I imagine it just slipped her mind." It was a weak excuse admittedly, but it was all she could say to cover for Leinas to her subordinate.

With a shrug, Amon resumed walking. "You earned the Commander's trust, Blue Rose, to a degree at least. If we are to work together in the future, there must be trust with me as well. I'm inclined to give you the chance as well. Ureirika is a valuable resource; do not put her to waste."

Lakyus did not know right away how to answer. She did not like to think of people as resources that could be disposed of and replaced if necessary. And yet it seemed true to a degree, at least here in Rantel. "I'll do my best to return your trust, Amon."

Amon did not reply but continued to lead the women through the winding corridors. Seemingly content with having shared her thoughts, Amon paced herself ahead of Lakyus and Keeno, giving them a chance, at last, to talk with a modicum of privacy. Keeno had not said a word since the encounter with Berenice, walking silently at Lakyus' side. Some sense tingled at the back of Lakyus' mind and she knew her sister was going through a rainbow of emotions, precious few of them good. When Keeno judged they had sufficient privacy, she tried to begin, "Lakyus I am sorry, I didn't-"

"Stop, I don't want to hear you give me an apology." Her voice was firm but Lakyus refused to break the physical contact between them, giving the vampire's cold hand a reassuring squeeze. For all her bluster and anger, Lakyus knew Keeno was in a delicate emotional place right now. "When we have a bit more privacy we can speak more plainly, I promise. For now, just walk with me, sister." Lakyus favored Keeno with a smile that she hoped would share her understanding and acceptance.

 _Keeno has my unconditional support, even if I need to remind her from time to time,_ Lakyus mused. Since revealing herself as a vampire to the team, Keeno seemed to be more fragile and sensitive, at least in private. Regardless of what the Cardinal attempted to accuse Keeno of, Lakyus had no intention of letting her face that pain alone.

And yet, Lakyus believed all of the members of Blue Rose were being watched and monitored somehow. Paranoia or not, the Fortress simply was not a place Lakyus could speak openly with Keeno. _The sooner we are gone from this place, the better!_

Hand in hand, Lakyus and Keeno followed Amon. After a considerable walk, relief washed over Lakyus as some of the familiar landmarks she noticed indicated one thing: she was getting closer to the gatehouse she entered through. When Amon turned a corner and came to a full stop, she knew they had arrived.

At their approach, Lakyus saw the sentry from before. When the two's eyes met, Corporal Saltori realized the Vice Commander was near. Juxi Saltori offered a crisp salute. Amon told her to be at ease. Eagerness clear on Juxi's face she asked Lakyus, "Did you get what you came for, ma'am?"

 _How do I even answer that? I'm not even certain of that myself._ "Yeah, I think so. And yet not as much as I was hoping for, both at the same time," Lakyus answered as honestly as she could.

For her part, Juxi seemed to empathize, a look of understanding on her face. "Life can be that way, ma'am. Anything I can offer to assist with before you leave us?"

 _Nice soldier, and a fan of Blue Rose. She could be a useful connection._ "Thank you, Corporal, for the concern. Leinas, Amon, and yourself have all been very helpful." At the praise, Juxi's cheeks began to blush, but her discipline held strong. "I look forward to seeing you again, Saltori."

Lakyus extended her hand, and the armored gauntlet returned the gesture.

Amon interrupted the two before more could be said. "Lakyus," Amon called, "if you have need of any further assistance, the Guard stands ready. We look forward to building a strong relationship with Team Blue Rose."

 _This demihuman hides her thoughts and feelings behind the formality of her position_ , Lakyus realized _. If that is what it takes to make her comfortable, so be it._ Instead of answering Lakyus offered the same courtesy she gave the corporal, an extended hand. Amon reached out with her lower right hand to return the gesture.

With that gesture, she and Keeno were free. Crossing the dry moat and descending the fortifications posed no obstacle, nor did retrieving Lakyus' horse; she noticed Keeno had a mare stabled as well. It was only after she returned to the streets of the city that Lakyus felt truly comfortable breaking her silence. "Why did you come to seek me out in the first place?"

Keeno nearly missed her step at the reminder. "I almost forgot. A huge payment of gold was delivered to our suite at the Pavilion. It was too much for our lodging to store. As a stop-gap measure, we had to rent another room of the inn for storage." The mask hid her face, but Lakyus could imagine she held a look of mild annoyance. "I looked at the copy of the contract and the team agreed to be paid in installments twice per year. The Guardian Overseer chose to pay half a year upfront on the just hours after the document was signed!"

That was too much for Lakyus as a laugh from deep down forced its way out. "Oh, this city is crazy. Leave it to Albedo to make even a payment a means of striking back," Lakyus said as the last few tremors of humor ran through her system. Turning to Keeno, she continued, "Well, we have liquid assets now. Time to go and figure out a more permanent base! But first…"

"…we link up with the team," Keeno finished for her. The two women took their mounts in hand and began to move.

In the silence, Lakyus addressed her companion. "There is something I need to ask you. What Berenice said, about your past… do you want to talk about it? I've never seen nor felt you so angry." _That is putting things mildly._ "You've already told me so much about your nature. No matter the truth of your past, you know I accept you as you are."

"I do not know where to begin other than to say it is a lie, mostly," Keeno answered, her voice both meek and indignant. "The Theocracy has always lionized itself by demonizing others. I was a convenient scapegoat and as much as it angers me, I cannot deny there is a little truth to the name of Landfall." Sighing, she pulled back her hood and removed the mask so that Lakyus could see her face again. "It is the story of how I became a vampire and even I do not know the whole truth."

The red eyes of Keeno met Lakyus' gaze. For her part, Lakyus listened intently and without judgment. _I would be lying if I said I was not curious about the details. But who she was then has little bearing on who she is now._ Keeno's face expressed regret and shame but most of all fear. _Fear of what I might think._ "I do not know the story but if you want to talk, I will listen," she said as she reached out a hand to rub Keeno's shoulder, cool to the touch.

Her mouth opened and then closed more than once, surely trying to find the right words and failing. "A powerful spell was cast," she began at last, "and my homeland was ruined, the souls of the living violently torn from us. We all perished in the span of a single day." Keeno's voice was flat and monotone as if narrating events that happened to someone else. "I became a vampire. But everyone else, including Father and Mother, were turned into… other things." Her eyes slammed shut as a shuddering breath escaped her. "I don't even remember the last time I thought about them," she said, almost pleading.

Lakyus was at a loss for words, unsure if it wise to ask about her family or not. "I literally cannot imagine the pain that must have wrought," she answered gently. "Only by facing pain can it be overcome." Her words felt hollow to her own ears after hearing of such a genocide. "Thank you for trusting me with this truth of your nature so that at least now we can talk about this if you desire. You have my unconditional support, Keeno; I hope you understand that," she said as she tightened the grip on Keeno's shoulder to reinforce the point. _Right now it is all the comfort I can give._ Her heart ached for Keeno's hidden pain, which she was completely oblivious to until so very recently

A small, delicate smile found its way to Keeno's face. "I believe you," she said simply. "For now, please do not tell the others yet. Things have been moving so fast these past couple weeks, I have wanted to tell them in time but just…"

"Not yet?"

She nodded in agreement, a few golden locks swaying to and fro. "What we should talk about is this base you want to be set up."

 _If I press any further before she is ready, I will just be inflicting more pain. If she wants to change the subject, then I will let her._ Thinking about the matter, Blue Rose did not need much for a headquarters. Somewhere inside Rantel was an absolute must, should the King ever summon them directly. That left a lot of options: close to one of the large streets leading to the gatehouses would make inter-city travel easier, in the outer-most district would make it easy to deploy the team quickly, and the notion of public parks in the outer ring held near-infinite appeal to Lakyus' sensibilities. It would be great to be surrounded by greenery even inside the fastest growing city in the region, if not the world. "I am thinking somewhere in the Third District, close to a park and near one of the major north-south or east-west bound highways. Any thoughts?"

Keeno thought as their horses cantered along. "Not a bad set of criteria I suppose. The Third used to have a lot of depots for barracks and war material. If it is not too close to one of the gatehouses with the booming commercial zones nearby, I imagine we can get a generous size lot on the cheap. Have you given any thought for what kind of neighbors you would like to have?"

That was not the type of question Lakyus expected. And her brows furrowed in non-comprehension. "What do you mean exactly?"

Keeno gestured around them. "Okay, most human traffic and merchants tend to approach the city from the south, so in the southern portion of the Third District most property is going to be human-dominated. To the east, huge loads of materials from the Great Forest of Tob are preeminent and a large number of demihumans from the Great Lake have set up along those routes. To the north, the dwarves have set up a sizeable enclave. The west has a bit of a bad reputation though."

"Why is that?" _Rantel is so prosperous it is hard to imagine any neighborhood having a poor reputation,_ Lakyus thought.

"Refugees," Keeno replied grimly. "From Abelion Hills, from Re-Estize because of the civil war and famine before that. I've even heard some people from as far away as Argland have chosen to make their way here to Rantel, for better or worse I suppose. Anyway, west just doesn't have the best reputation."

"We will figure it out as a team," Lakyus concluded. "By the way, I imagine Amon mentioning Ureirika probably raised some questions for you," Lakyus said. "Leinas may have given me a lead on someone who could potentially step into your vacant role on the team. Blue Rose needs a magic caster. Ureirika, apparently a former Imperial noble. Does the name mean anything to you?"

"Should it?" After a moment of contemplation, Keeno answered, "No, sorry Lakyus. But you are wanting to have her take my old position? She must be impressive!"

It soothed Lakyus' nerves to hear some enthusiasm in Keeno's answer. _If it were me, how would I feel upon learning my role was being taken over by someone else?_ "In truth, I only have Leinas Rockbruise's strong recommendation to go on. She claims this imperial to be close in strength to a platinum ranked adventurer and a magical prodigy at that," Lakyus finished as the city passed by, paying close attention to her companion's reaction.

An anxious look crossed Keeno's face. "I have to admit, it feels strange knowing my place on the team being replaced by someone else."

 _Ah, as I thought._ "But you have moved onto other things. Bigger things?" She cocked her head to the side, affecting an exaggerated look of contemplation. "Yeah, that is definitely the case. How many other people can say they are involved in a personal project close to the Sorcerer King's heart?" Keeping morale high was more art than science in Lakyus' opinion. Sometimes just implying an idea was enough to let others reach a conclusion on their own.

"I suppose that is true," Keeno said, her voice thick with uncertainty as she bit her lower lip. "The team is changing and has already become something very different. This is just another step down a different path. It feels like our family is changing."

"You are right, the team is changing, but I believe it is for the better." Lakyus gave Keeno an earnest look. "Before Ainz the team was unfocused, and we were always reacting to the world around us. There was always another fire to put out, another crisis to deal with. But look now! I have never felt so focused on a goal as I do now. Blue Rose will change the world alongside the Sorcerer Kingdom." Lakyus smiled confidently as she felt the heat in her breast like a furnace. She could feel Keeno's anxiety and wanted to share just a little bit of the energy coursing through Lakyus' own body if she could.

The vampire sighed as a tiny smile appeared. "So then, Blue Rose, new and improved?"

"No," Lakyus answered, "Blue Rose, a growing sisterhood and family."


	22. Chapter 22 - For want of a Bank

It was dusk. In the west, the sun was falling away, coloring the world in shades of burnished bronze and long, deep shadows. To the east, however, the darkness had come in earnest. Like a general leading an army to war, the moon showed itself first, thin and sharp as a blade. In her wake was left the uncountable multitudes of stars, the vanguard of an infinite host.

The day had been windy to begin with and the eventide promised more of the same. While the spring had come at last and driven some warmth into the land, with the dying of the sun, the looming darkness granted those winds piercing teeth. The banners of cloth and wooden signs for the businesses of Rantel were being thrown about with the menacing gusts. The assorted men, women, and other beings still on the streets were going about their business with all due haste, the wind cutting through the paltry defenses their clothing offered with ease.

Up above, Lakyus saw a dragon mid-flight. It was a small specimen of the species, an adolescent if she was to guess. She also saw how it had to furiously pump its wings just to stay aloft but was finding itself unequal to the task. The burden soon became too much to handle and the creature quickly descended from its lofty height before disappearing beyond her line of sight.

 _Now if ever there was a bad omen,_ Lakyus thought to herself. She had never been the most superstitious person, but this had been a very long and trying day. The burden of leadership was one she gladly bore for her companions, but she could feel herself being worn thin and chipped away bit by bit. Her abject failure at attempting to pry worthwhile information from Cardinal Berenice would normally be the sort of stumble Lakyus would forgive herself with little issue. But knowing the crone's eventual fate kept one question alive in Lakyus' mind: _what if…?_

Keeno was astride her mount at Lakyus' side. The cold had little effect on the other woman, but that was only to be expected considering her nature. Her hood was pulled back, letting her golden blonde hair be tossed to and fro on the wind. Her blood-red eyes caught the reflected light of the dying sun, but Lakyus did not see any of those details. _Just her smile._ It was not the same smile Keeno had just a few days ago, when she revealed the truth of her vampirism to the rest of the team, one brimming with hope and happiness. But it was a close second. It was a small grin that spoke of being content and at ease.

That, more than anything, helped ease the pressure that had been building within Lakyus all day. From beginning to end, it seemed this day was determined to give her trouble. As another cold gale screamed passed her, she dreamed and hoped that tomorrow would be easier than today had been.

The Shining Gold Pavilion had become Blue Rose's de facto temporary home. Thus, seeing the familiar outline of the lavish building across the open square was a very welcome sight for sore eyes. Keeno surprised Lakyus when she suddenly quickened her pace and dismounted in front of the inn. Taking the reigns to both of the horses, she said, "Let me take care of this. Tina awaits you inside. You go on ahead, I'll catch right up."

There is something hidden in her voice, an almost mischievous element Lakyus would have expected more from the twins rather than Keeno. "What are you scheming at?" Lakyus asked, even as she did as she was bid and turned the animal over to the woman's care.

"Just go, Tina is waiting for you near our apartments," Keeno repeated as her eyes sparkled with hidden amusement. Without awaiting her reply, the shorter woman began to walk away, the horses well in hand.

 _What game is she playing?_ Without any other recourse, Lakyus sighed and followed Keeno's instruction, entering the building. Lakyus' mind was too preoccupied to pay any significant attention to the lavish displays of wealth nor to the other individuals minding their own business within the large reception area. Instead she made her way towards the suite of rooms Blue Rose had occupied for the past fortnight. Ascending the stairs and following the familiar route to the team's suite of rooms almost on muscle memory alone, Lakyus was surprised to see Tina leaning against a door in the hallway, but not the _correct_ door.

 _That can only mean one thing._ "This is the room?" Lakyus asked without preamble.

Tina's only reply was a wide, mischievous grin. The young woman had never been one to bother hiding her thoughts or feelings, so her silence was deafening. Instead, with a theatrical flourish, Tina produced the key to the door she was guarding and with a sweeping gesture, Tina indicated the door for Lakyus to open it.

Lakyus suspected this is was something Keeno had organized with Tina before she had set out to the Fortress. _I'll play along._ Stepping up to the door, she made to open it up, only to be met with a dull _thunk,_ the sound of expensive wood striking something much rougher in the room beyond. Lakyus tried again, putting more force into the push this time. Beyond the doorway, a weight shifted and slowly the door was pushed aside.

Within was a large room. It was another suite of extravagant rooms, very much a mirror of the complement of rooms Blue Rose itself was nestled. The size was where the similarities ended, however. Leather bound couches and chairs, delicate-looking wooden tables, and more furniture besides had been unceremoniously shoved against the walls and into corners to clear as much floor space as possible. To the left and to the right were coarse wooden chests stacked in simple, orderly lines, creating a makeshift walkway down the middle.

Lakyus went down this path, letting her hand glide across the chests, one after another. The wooden felt rough to the skin on her hand. Choosing a chest at random, she stopped and turned to face it. Opening the chest, the light reflected off of the golden contents met her gaze.

Tina followed, leaving Keeno by the door; Lakyus had not noticed their approach. Tina stopped next to Lakyus before hoisting herself onto a nearby chest as a makeshift seat. The rogue reached her hand down into the open chest and grasped as much treasure her petite hand could hold, before letting the gold coins slip through her fingers one at a time. A wide smile spread across her face as the coins fell back into the chest.

The soft sound of each coin striking its fellows seemed unbearably loud. "You find this to be funny?" Lakyus snapped. She cast another slow, evaluative glance around the room. "I don't even want to think about just how much wealth is in this room. And I imagine that Guardian Overseer Albedo took no steps to keep quiet about moving these riches here, to a nearly undefended room!" Thoughts of how many thieves and pickpockets could be present in Rantel filled her mind. With such a high population density and an even greater number of visitors, that thought didn't bare considering. "If we are lucky, we may have a day or two at most before this becomes the hottest room in Rantel."

"That is… I mean, I guess I had not looked at it that way," Tina said as understanding set in. Concern bloomed on her face and she gave the large room another sweeping look, this time with an analytic eye looking this time looking for weaknesses and potential entry points.

"You and your sister need to watch this room. I want constant surveillance here until we determine what to do with this mess. Work in shifts if you must," Lakyus instructed. Both hands went to her face to try and rub away the worry and tension there. "Where is Gagaran and your sister?"

"I'm not really sure." Tina sighed, no doubt feeling Lakyus' own tension. "If you are certain this is an emergency situation, magic is an option again," she continued, gesturing to Keeno at the doorway.

She considered that for a moment. Knowing magic communication was an option once again with Keeno close at hand was nice, but only served to reinforce their need for a true replacement. "No," Lakyus answered, "this is not an emergency, not yet at least." This room faced the east and at the far end of the room, a large bay window showed the advancing night and the weight of the day seemed to crash down on her shoulders at the thought of a moment's peace. That was when she had the idea. "Do you think the two of you could round Tia and Gagaran up by yourselves?"

Tina hopped off the chest to her full height once more. Questions danced behind her eyes, but she gave voice to only one of them. "Yes, I know we can. Will you be alright alone?"

"Oh, I will be much more than alright." Lakyus rested one hand on Tina's shoulder. "This day has been non-stop focus, planning, questions, and answers. Honestly, the idea of some time to myself sounds good, really good."

Keeno followed into the room. "Yeah, we can handle that," Keeno answered firmly. Tina met Keeno's gaze as some message passed between the women unspoken. "You deserve some peace and quiet."

Tina came to a conclusion of her own. She gave a single slow nod of understanding and patted Lakyus on the arm before turning around towards to door. Beyond the threshold of the door, she deftly tossed the key to Lakyus over her shoulder, closing the door after she and Keeno had left, leaving Lakyus alone at last.

Being well and truly alone felt like a precious gift to Lakyus. The room was a mess and ill-suited to her intention, but she had made do with less in the past. Carefully sitting herself down on the polished hardwood floor, she took a deep cleansing breath. Searching herself, she could feel her heart beating. As she exhaled, she felt her heart slow. Quieting the racing thoughts in her mind took some effort but soon her mind was as quiet as the vacated suite.

Before Rantel, before Ainz Ooal Gown, Lakyus would often meditate and visualize herself at one of any number of Temples but now she just could no longer consider that an option any longer. The thread of fate that led her to this arcane city was not one she would change even if given the chance, yet there was a part of her that would always resent Rantel for taking away her blissful ignorance. _Maybe in time this place can earn my forgiveness, but not today_. Instead, the vision of a forest came to her mind. A babbling brook was nearby and joined with the melody of birdsong.

As the moments passed a sense of calm settled on Lakyus. The weight she carried was, for a time at least, just a little bit lighter.

When the rest of the team returned, Lakyus heard them long before she saw them in the resounding silence. Lakyus moved to the door to open it and welcome her family back to the treasure hoard. Time was not on their side and thus chose to keep the pleasantries to a minimum; she knew they would understand. "I won't mince words. Albedo has put us all in a delicate position, and I can only guess just how much time we have to actually resolve this issue. I trust I don't need to outline the problem?"

"We are drowning in gold," Gagaran answered with a deep reverberating laugh. "Why do you see this as a problem?"

Tia and Tina shared a brief look before giving Gagaran a cool sideways glance. "I know you've been having great fun these past few days, but do you seriously not understand Lakyus' concern?" Tina asked, seemingly on behalf of both of the twins.

Gagaran averted her gaze at the implication. "Okay, yeah, this is another set of expensive rooms we can't put on the king's tab but look around!" She took a step towards one of the chests and gave it a soft kick. The chest didn't move at all and the solid sound that emanated around the room drove home the nature of its contents. "We don't need his tab; we have a king's ransom here."

Lakyus felt a hidden amusement when the twins' gazes quickly turned incendiary. She could try and guess the exact reason for their indignation, but instead of diving into the specifics of their own roguish sense of impropriety, she took a different tack. "I can't afford any misunderstanding on this: this ton of gold is as much an asset as it is a ton of trouble." She gesticulated idly at the window to indicate the growing metropolis.

"If we added up the entire net worth of all Blue Rose, even if we included Keeno's gear… This wealth at least comes close to doubling our total worth," Tia mused aloud, only partially to herself.

 _A wild estimate to be sure, but it can't be too far off,_ Lakyus agreed. "Is this a great payday? Yes, absolutely. But only if the team is not pinned in place here, bound to protect a room in an insecure location."

"So, you are wanting to offload this gold, somehow?" Tia asked pointedly.

"Yes, I guess I am, at least enough to fit our adventuring lifestyle," Lakyus reasoned as she spoke. "What I am asking here, from all of us, is to help figure out the ways and means of getting this gold out of here. We need options."

All the women present affected a moment of thoughtfulness. "To be fair, there are options for that, both here in Rantel and the Kingdom at large, in fact," Keeno first interjected into the brief silence.

"How's that?" Tina asked curiously.

Keeno began to walk to the end of the room and saw the city beyond through the window there. "I think you are imagining all the people out there as problems when really, they are all potential solutions." She turned back to the group of women, her eyes shining with excitement. "The way I see things, all this gold needs to get put to work for the team. And really there is no better place than Rantel for that! I believe I can help with drawing out some of those options."

Lakyus could see as much as feel the impact Keeno's assessment had on the faces of her friends. Gagaran's disregard, the twins' caution, and Lakyus' own anxiety all began to shift, however slowly. She did not know their thoughts, but she knew her own. The swell of pride she felt on Keeno's behalf felt like a flame in her chest. _She is doing so well here. If she has a network of contacts we can tap into…_ "A ton of gold isn't very practical for our adventuring lives. I am hoping to recruit a magic-user to Blue Rose to fulfill the role Keeno once did for us. To that end, we need to earmark a portion of these funds for adventuring supplies as well as gear for our new compatriot if they are under-equipped for our standards. That earmark aside? I am open to suggestions."

Tia was the first to answer. "As much as I enjoy the inn, we really need a place of our own now. The Pavilion simply cannot serve as a truly secure base of operations. Too open, too many people, no defenses, among other problems."

"A proper base!" Tina gave a light-humored, lyrical laugh at the thought. "We will need it to be properly furnished of course."

Lakyus thought of Leinas' office and the works of art adorned there. "Keeno, are there many artists in the city? With this war chest, a small investment in some local talent would help build a network in the city as well as bring prestige to the team."

"I'm not very involved in those circles," Keeno answered, "but I at least know they exist. You are imagining becoming a patron of the arts?"

"Maybe." Lakyus lived her entire life walking through the halls of gentry, nobility and royalty alike. While she was among them, she never truly felt like she was cut from the same cloth as those elevated bloodlines. Then, when she was older, she made the conscious decision to be an adventurer. That choice ensured she would forever be a pariah among those noble circles and destroy the fate her family had in mind for her. _As intended._ And yet a small part of her always wondered how things could have been. _Could I have risen high enough to hold a title and demesne of my own? If Rockbruise can have both, why can't I?_ "Let's call it an extended goal for now."

Keeno understood and nodded. "I will ask around."

"That's all well and good, but I don't think that will be enough to disappear all of this gold," Gagaran mused. There was something hungry about her eyes and a focus which she did not have before. "I don't know all the rules about it, but I've been seeing those magic runes everywhere. Imagine though, if we can get those runes on our equipment…" She let the implication hang while she took a stance as if she had Gazebane in hand, ready for a fight.

Lakyus thought of her blade and wondered if rune-craft even _could_ be used on already enchanted magic items. _But if it could be done…_ "…then our thorns could be even sharper," Lakyus answered aloud, finishing Gagaran's thought. The savage appeal of enhanced battle prowess would be desired by all the adventures present, she imagined. "Yes, I like that idea quite a bit."

The members of Blue Rose continued to speak at length that night in order to outline some further options that the recent windfall afforded them. Ideas, notions, and half-baked possibilities all were weighed and judged on their merits by the women with as little bias as possible. Keeno described the city as a ravenous maw who's hunger for investment and material could never be truly fulfilled and thus helped guide the conversation towards the most practical applications given the state of the city and the Sorcerer Kingdom at large. Time would tell if Keeno was right or not.

That night, after the lengthy meeting came to a close, Tina and Tia stood their vigil with little trouble as Lakyus had requested. At first light, after preparing herself for the day, Lakyus took extra care in preparing a meal she knew the sisters would enjoy breaking their fast. It was a small gesture to show her appreciation. With any luck, this would be the only night they had to carry such a burden. In this matter, time was not entirely on their side.


End file.
